Solamente Una Vez Hecho con amor, dedicacion y c
by acuario alor
Summary: Corazones rotos, encuentros y desencuentros... Podra el amor traspasar las barreras del tiempo y la distancia? Cuando no tienes recuerdos que alimenten tu amor, como puedes seguir enamorado? "Solamente Una Vez"...
1. Chapter 1

"Solamente una vez" By Acuario Alor

_**To the love of my life and our daughter. Her name is Arwen because she is the inspiration in our lives… the muse that inspires us every day.**_

_**To Arwen and Cesar…and of course Terrence… love the three of you…**_

"Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia" – eso le escuche decir a mi amiga Annie mientras me leía su novela favorita.

Y es que bueno, su vida amorosa, aunque al principio bastante complicada, ahora era mejor q la mía. Se pasaba el día leyendo novelas de amor y repitiendo una y otra vez lo feliz q estaba con Archie. Ahhh Archie! y pensar que el alguna vez estuvo, como decirlo, interesado en mi.

Ahora, mientras observo desde el balcón de mi habitación las rosas de Anthony florecer, no puedo evitar recordar los que fueron tiempos mejores… los mejores de mi vida pensé en algún momento hasta que llego "ella" a nuestras vidas; entonces, todos los colores de mi arcoíris se obscurecieron y el sol no volvió a salir hasta… hasta que llego "el". El que con su risa supo hacerme sonreír de nuevo. Y entonces por qué tanta tristeza? Porque no puedo sonreír? Oh! Ya recordé…

_Unos 4 años atrás…_

Tenía doce años cuando fui adoptada por los Andri y trece cuando fui presentada oficialmente como una miembro de la acaudalada familia Andri. Recuerdo perfectamente 

que los nervios me estaban invadiendo hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo pero mi querido Anthony y también esthir y Archie me ayudaron a mantener la calma. Una vez empezada la cacería, Anthony busco la manera de que estuviéramos a solas un momento… ese día Anthony me insinuó por primera sus sentimientos hacia mi… nunca pensé que; sin embargo, que sería también la ultima vez.

Ayúdenme!! Alguien ayúdeme!!

Hiaa!!

Anthony!! Cuidado!!- grito Candy

Tengo que ayudarla!!- le contesto el mientras se dirigía a todo galope hacia "ella"

Auxilio!!

Ha! Quieto pequeño, quieto!!- decía Anthony mientras jalaba las riendas del caballo

Anthony? Estas bien?, señorita se encuentra bien?-pregunto Candy deteniendo su caballo frente a ellos

Candy ayúdame por favor!-le pidió Anthony

Estará bien? Se habrá lastimado? -le preguntaba Candy a Anthony mientras el levantaba a la chica que después de tan tremendo susto había caído desmayada en sus brazos…

Vamos, llevémosla a casa..-le dijo el

Si…

_Tiempo actual…_

Angelique, Angelique Domine… ese era el nombre de la chica que casi se desboca en la cacería de caballos. Resulto ser hija de un francés socio de los Andri. Angelique que con esos ojos azules y grandes y su cabellera roja, roja como si estuviera hecha de fuego, llego ese día para tomar posesión del corazón de Anthony. Porque no pudo verla el tal y como era cuando aún era tiempo? Nos hubiera ahorrado 

muchas complicaciones a todos… probablemente ahora estaríamos juntos y aun cuando "el" hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas, Anthony y yo estuviéramos juntos… o no?

Esa es la pregunta que ha estado torturándome desde hace algún tiempo ya, pero sobre todo los últimos tres días… desde que me entere que "el" se casa. Sera acaso que yo…? Quizás después de todo yo si olvide a…

Ah! Ya no se qué pensar!… o quizás es que me asusta mi propia respuesta solo porque va en contra de mis propias (aunque ahora reconozco un poco estúpidas) ideas.

Será que si es posible enamorarse dos veces en la vida y con la misma o más intensidad… o será que en realidad yo no lo amaba y conocí el amor, el verdadero amor con "el"?

_Unos 4 años atrás…_

Recuerdo que apenas habían pasado dos días del accidente en la cacería de zorros y Anthony ya pasaba menos tiempo conmigo.

Vamos Candy no seas tan posesiva!- le dijo Esthir en tono de broma

No pensé que fueras tan insegura Candy!- le dijo Archie aguantándose la risa

Chicos por favor!- dijo Candy- yo no estoy celosa, ni tampoco soy posesiva… lo q pasa es que… bueno yo…

Tú que, Candy? –le pregunto Esthir en tono más serio

Es solo que yo creo que Anthony gusta de Angelique- dijo Candy con la voz apagada

Pues yo no lo creo… de hecho estoy seguro- dijo Archie

Archie!- le reprendió Esthir- No le hagas caso Candy

Es la verdad… lo siento Candy…

No te preocupes Archie…lo se

Solo piensa que quizás sea solo pasajero- le dijo Archie

Gracias Archie- le dijo Candy

Pero debes estar preparada por si es más serio de lo que pensamos…-arremetió Archie

Dios mío Archie!! Te has vuelto loco?- grito Esthir

Pues entonces todo estará perdido para mí…

No digas eso Candy… eres muy joven aun, apenas tienes trece años…- le dijo Esthir abrazándola por los hombros

Eso no tiene nada que ver… tu sabes cuando estas enamorada, sabes cuándo es para toda la vida… nadie se enamora más de una vez en la vida!- dijo Candy

Es muy pronto para que digas esas cosas… ni siquiera sabemos que pasara mañana… -dijo Esthir

Es verdad… quizás mañana por fin te decidas a aceptar mi amor- le dijo Archie bromeando y guiñándole un ojo

Ja,ja,ja quizás…-rieron todos sin comprender que tanta intención tenían las palabras de Archie

Toc-toc

Adelante- dijo Angelique

Hola Angelique, solo quería saber cómo seguías- dijo Candy, de repente la sonrisa se borro de su rostro- hola Anthony, no sabía que estabas aquí…

Hola Candy…-contesto el

Si supieras que Anthony se la pasado conmigo toda la semana, ha sido tan bueno- dijo Angelique tomando suavemente la mano de Anthony- gracias a el estar encamada aquí no ha sido tan tedioso… por supuesto que tu y los chicos también cuentan

Gracias Angelique, pero yo también creo que todo el merito es de Anthony-dijo Candy tratando de sonar natural

No se quiere despegar de mí ni por un minuto… se queda conmigo a sol y a sombra…

Bueno, después de lo que has pasado, mereces toda la atención del mundo- dijo Anthony correspondiendo con un ligero apretón de su mano

Será mejor que vaya a avisarle a los chicos que amaneciste bien…-dijo Candy- por cierto Anthony, los chicos querían preguntarte si iras con nosotros al hogar de Pony la próxima semana

Yo…-quiso decir Anthony al ver el brillo en los ojos de Candy, pues recordaba bien lo que él le había dicho el día de la cacería- diles por favor que hablare con ellos después del desayuno

E… está bien- contesto ella triste pues sabía bien lo que se avecinaba- con permiso

Pasa, Candy y gracias por preocuparte…-dijo Angelique

No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Candy mientras cerraba la puerta

_Tiempo actual…_

Todavía recuerdo el sabor de las lágrimas que derrame al cerrar esa puerta, eran tan saladas y amargas. Corrí tan rápido como pude a mi habitación, no quería que los chicos, mucho menos Anthony, me vieran llorar. Cuando finalmente pude verlo después del desayuno…todo se rompió…

_Unos 4 años atrás…_

Candy…

Hola Anthony…-le contesto ella mientras caminaba entre los rosales

Como estas?

Bien y como sigue Angelique?

Esta mucho mejor… sabes? En un par de días podrá moverse finalmente y…

…

Regresara a Londres… ahí estudia

…- Candy seguía sin decir nada

Candy, yo… lo lamento mucho pero… no podre ir con ustedes al hogar de Pony

Oh… está bien Anthony, no te preocupes por eso… otra vez será- dijo ella dándole la espalda

Lo siento mucho de verdad…

Anthony, por favor…

Pero te recompensare… bailare contigo en la fiesta…- le dijo tratando de animarla

Fiesta?, cual fiesta?

La fiesta que dará la tía abuela para despedir a Angelique

Oh, yo no sabía nada

De hecho apenas lo decidimos… fue idea mía

Entiendo…

Ojala y también logre convencer a la abuela de dejarme ir a Londres a estudiar-dijo él con ojitos sonadores

A Londres?-pregunto ella girándose a verlo

Aja, nada me haría más feliz que poder seguir viendo a Angelique…

…

Lo lamento, Candy… no quise- dijo el al ver la carita de Candy descomponerse

No te disculpes, no pasa nada Anthony- dijo ella tratando de sonreír- será mejor que vaya a buscar a los chicos para darles la buena nueva

Espera Candy!- dijo el al verla salir corriendo

Pero Candy ya no volteo a verlo, si lo hubiera hecho Anthony hubiera notado esos hermosos ojos verdes empanados por todas las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos… era tanto el dolor en esos ojos que ya no querían ver a nadie más.

Y Candy corrió y corrió, hasta perderse entre los árboles. Cuando sintió que sus piernas iban perdiendo fuerzas, una figura masculina la detuvo de golpe.

**Continuara… **

Hola a todas las Candy amigas… les saluda con mucho respeto Acuario Alor. Bueno este es el primer capítulo del primer Fic que me atrevo a subir, espero que les guste pues lo estoy escribiendo con mucho cariño. No se preocupen seré constante y cuésteme lo que me cueste, lo terminare. Quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leerlo, esperare sus comentarios… permítanme agradecerle también, de manera muy cariñosa y sincera a mi gran amiga, compañera de aventuras y editora de esta historia: **Judelia Maria S. R.** , gracias Judelia por creer en mí y animarme tanto!!

También las invito a leer mi primer minific "Como?".

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos… "Lo que nos conviene"

Candy? Pequeña, que sucede?

Albert! Oh Albert!- decía Candy mientras se abrazaba a su amigo – tenía tantas ganas de verlo

Que sucede? Porque lloras, pequeña?

Albert… yo… Anthony…- y así, como pudo, Candy le conto su gran pesar a Albert. Desde la llegada de Angelique, como la fiesta y el dichoso viaje a Londres.

No te preocupes, Candy, aun eres muy joven. Tienes muchos caminos que recorrer, muchas personas que conocer…- le dijo Albert acariciando su cabello- quizás Anthony solo está confundido o quizás sea lo mejor para ti

Lo mejor para mí?

Así es pequeña… alguna vez leí que los seres humanos nos pasamos la vida pidiendo por milagros y por que pasen las cosas que queremos. Nunca nos detenemos a pensar que si Dios no nos las concede no es porque no nos escuche sino porque él sabe lo que es lo mejor para nosotros, lo que nos conviene. Estoy seguro que esto no es la excepción, algo mas te está esperando…

De verdad lo cree, Albert? Pero y si eso no es lo quiero?

No puedes saber si es lo que quieres o no hasta que lo tengas…

Tiene razón…

Será mejor que regreses a casa y esperes pacientemente lo que está por venir… tu eres fuerte Candy, siempre lo has sido y lo serás toda la vida

Candice? Donde has estado toda mañana?- le reto la tía abuela

Salí a caminar al jardín, señora Elroy- dijo Candy agachando la mirada

Y porque traes los ojos tan rojos?- pregunto la tía abuela

Yo… estuve…

No importa. Necesito que subas a tu habitación y te cambies, la modista vendrá en media hora a probarte unos vestidos para la fiesta de este fin de semana

Si señora Elroy- dijo Candy agradeciendo interiormente el no haber tenido que dar explicación por sus ojos hinchados y rojos

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se encontraba sentada en el jardín cuando escucho a Esthir llamarla a gritos…

Que sucede Esthir?

Candy, la tía abuela ha solicitado que nos reunamos con ella en la biblioteca en cinco minutos, date prisa!

Vamos- dijo ella empezando a correr- sabes de qué se trata todo esto?

No lo sé, pero creo que no son buenas noticias—"por lo menos no para ti"- pensó Esthir

Ya llego la tía abuela?- le pregunto Esthir a Archie

Pero Archie ya no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la tía abuela, acompañada de los Leegan, Anthony y Angelique.

Todos tomen asiento por favor-ordeno la tía abuela- como sabes, este fin de semana será la fiesta para despedir a nuestra querida Angelique pues gracias a que ya se ha recuperado de su pequeño accidente, en una semana regresara a Londres, pero Angelique no se irá sola. Nuestro amado Anthony, ha decidido que el también quiere estudiar en Londres…

La sorpresa inundo el rostro de todos los presentes…

Todos los demás, no se preocupen, también viajaran a Londres, estudiaran en el mismo colegio, solo que Anthony y los Leegan se adelantaran con Angelique para que así ella no tenga que viajar sola. En un par de semanas, ustedes también se reunirán con ellos.

Esa fue toda la explicación por parte de la tía abuela, la única explicación que Candy recibió. Esa noche y muchas otras, Candy las gasto llorando hasta el amanecer que era hasta cuando se quedaba dormida.

Y el día de la fiesta llego y la única alegría que Candy tuvo fue reencontrarse con Annie. Quien a pesar de haber sido muy tímida, ahora tenía un aire de seguridad que la hacía bastante atractiva, al parecer la vida con los Britter le había beneficiado mas de que ella misma esperaba. Esa noche, Candy volvió a platicar con su amiga de infancia y aunque nadie sabía el origen de Annie, nadie se extraño de verlas juntas ya que, aunque adoptada, Candy era una Andri y todos querían ser amigos de los Andri.

Archie, Annie, Candy y Esthir compartieron la pista toda la noche y contrario a lo que había dicho, Anthony no bailo con Candy en toda la noche. Angelique se aseguro de que él se quedara a su lado todo el tiempo.

Esa noche Candy también lloraría pero como su espíritu era bondadoso, se mintió a si misma pensando que lloraba porque le había dado mucha tristeza el hecho de Angelique se tuviera que marchar. Que mentira tan grande!! Ni siquiera ella se creyó capaz de mentir de esa manera, aunque fuera a sí misma.

La despedida llego, Angelique por fin se marchaba de Lakewood, lo triste era que no se iba sola. Cuando toco el turno de Anthony para despedirse de Candy, el con ojos llorosos solo le dijo…

Lo siento tanto Candy! Pero la quiero… la quiero!

Lo sé Anthony y me alegro por ti…- le dijo ella dejando salir un par de lagrimas- cuídate, pronto volveremos a vernos

No llores, pequeña… recuerda que te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuándo lloras- le dijo el besando su mejilla

Hasta pronto Anthony- le dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa

Los días después de la partida de Anthony se fueron lentos… Esthir y Archie trataban de alegrar a Candy y hacer la ausencia de Anthony lo más llevadera posible. Mientras tanto, Candy trataba de no dejar que sus primos la vieran llorando. Si, sufría y sufría mucho… sollozaba por los rincones recordando cada uno de los momentos compartidos con Anthony. Solo encontraba consuelo cuando pensaba en que pronto volvería a ver a Anthony, quería tener la esperanza de que cuando volvieran a encontrarse en Londres, Anthony volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Pronto, pronto estaría con él, se repetía Candy una y otra vez. Pero los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas meses y por una razón inexplicable el viaje a Londres se iba posponiendo.

Fue precisamente en esos meses que Archie por fin se atrevió a hablar…

Me encanta venir al hogar de Pony- dijo Archie- se renuevan mis energías, me lleno de buen humor… hasta me siento valiente

Valiente dices? Tú siempre eres valiente, no creo que necesites venir al hogar de Pony

Pues te equivocas, Candy, contigo siempre necesito valor

Cómo?

Candy…yo… he callado por mucho tiempo ya…

Archie…no…

Espera Candy, tengo que decírtelo… Primero calle por Anthony y después por respeto a ti, he llegado a callarme hasta por el mismo Esthir!

Esthir? Que tiene que ver Esthir en todo esto?

Eres tan inocente Candy! Y tan… bella…que yo

No Archie, no…

Por favor, solo escúchame. Sé que no debo tener muchas esperanzas pero si existe alguna posibilidad, no quiero quedarme sin intentarlo

…

Yo… te quiero Candy, te querido desde el día que te conocí…

Archie… yo

Sshhh, no digas nada gatita… yo se que Anthony ocupa tu corazón pero yo estoy dispuesto a esperar. El no sabe lo que ha dejado ir, pero yo si quien eres y lo que vales… mientras tenga alguna esperanza te seguiré…

Gracias Archie. Yo… no sé qué decirte, solo sé que no puedo darte falsas esperanzas. Tu lo has dicho ya, mi corazón está ocupado y…

No digas nada, no necesito nada más…-le dijo Archie mientras se decía a si mismo que la esperanza era lo último que moría.

Diciembre llego y por fin, gracias a la intervención del tío abuelo, los jóvenes partirían a Londres. Aunque al principio no les había agradado la idea de pasar las fiestas de navidad lejos de la familia, después cambiaron de opinión al darse cuenta que podrían celebrarlas solos en altamar. Y aunque George iría como tutor y porque no decirlo, de chaperón también, sabían que por primera vez no estarían bajo la lupa de la tía abuela.

Aun cuando Candy paso las dos semanas anteriores al viaje ocupada preparándose, no dejaba de sentirse triste y nerviosa por volver a ver a Anthony; sin embargo, un sentimiento iba creciendo dentro de ella: esperanza. Esperanza en que las cosas fueran como Albert le había dicho. Mientras tanto, Archie había seguido haciendo su intento con Candy, era cada vez más atento, se comportaba como todo un pretendiente. Era gracioso ver que a su corta edad, podían parecer más adultos.

Así, los tres Andri que faltaban en Europa, empezaron su viaje hacia su nueva vida. Partieron de Lakewood en la madrugada para después hacer escala en New York donde se embarcarían a Europa. El viento frio que Candy sintió cuando abordaba el barco "Muritania" en New York, lejos de asustarla le refresco la mente y todos los sentidos. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que su vida cambiaria en esa ciudad, en ese barco. Y lo mejor de todo fue que sentía que seria para bien.

"Tan azules como el mar!"-pensó Candy y termino de subir al barco

No es necesario decir que Esthir, Archie y Candy se sentían como si estuvieran de vacaciones. George había resultado ser el chaperón perfecto, ya que si bien trataba de mantenerlos en cintura, también les consecuentaba sus travesuras y se hacía de la vista gorda ante las locuras de esos tres chicos. Como el clima en el mar era un poco frio debido a la temporada, no tenían muchas actividades al aire libre, aun así se las arreglaban para no aburrirse y no tener que quedarse encerrados. Mientras jugaban y platicaban en cubierta, más de una vez Candy se sintió observada pero nunca le comento a los chicos.

Cabello rubio y rizado, ojos grandes y verdes, sonrisa hermosa y fresca, figura esbelta y firme, toda Candy era hechizante. A pesar de su edad, deslumbraba a quien la viera pero su simpatía y carácter bondadoso y dulce eran lo conquistaba al instante.

Una noche, dos días antes de fin de ano para ser exactos, Candy se encontraba caminando en cubierta, precisamente afuera de su camarote, cuando las letras de una canción llamaron su atención. La voz que las entonaba era ronca y muy suave a la vez…y sonaba realmente triste, como si sintiera profundamente las letras que cantaba.

_**Cae la noche y el silencio llena nuestro hogar**_

_**Duerme en la casa padre nuestro que en el cielo estas**_

__

_**Si miro al cielo me da miedo, si miro al suelo más**_

_**Padre nuestro que estás arriba me tienes que escuchar!**_

_**Cuando escribirás un cuento que cuente las cosas que yo siento?**_

_**Cuando darás a mi padre un poco de tiempo para amarme?**_

_**Cuando pasara? Cuando pasara?**_

_**Cuando llegara un buen día en que pueda irme con mi padre a pasear?**_

_**Cuando sentiré sus pasos que junto a mis pasos me acompañen al andar?**_

_**Jugando en la ciudad sin calles que cruzar…**_

_**Jugando en la ciudad sin calles que cruzar…**_

_**Fragmento de la canción "Cuando pasara?" de Menudo. Lamento la intromisión pero cuando la volví escuchar no pude evitar pensar en Terry…**_

Candy escucho en silencio, algo en su corazón le decía que la persona que cantaba no quería ser interrumpida; sin embargo, su buen corazón y esas ganas siempre presentes de ayudar pudieron más que ella… lentamente fue subiendo las escaleras, su corazón, inexplicablemente, empezó a latir con más fuerza… llego al lugar donde "El" estaba sentado, con un cigarrillo en una mano y una botella de whiskey en la otra. Si, sería un cuadro bastante patético para cualquiera pero no para Candy, que inmediatamente pudo ver que el joven necesitaba ayuda…

Buenas noches..- dijo ella suavemente

El joven solo levanto la mirada que mostraba molestia por la interrupción, además de dejar ver que estaba un poco mareado.

Disculpe que lo moleste… se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto ella con su voz dulce

Ja,ja,ja – rompió el silencio el joven- como no estarlo… tengo de beber, tengo que fumar y ahora también tengo a una chica a la cual besar

Atrevido!!- le grito ella retrocediendo un paso- me pareció que estaba muy triste…

Ja,ja,ja Eso le pasa por ser tan entrometida…ja,ja,ja y no estaba muy triste… estoy

Yo solo quería saber si necesitaba algo, eso es todo…

Pues vera, si necesito algo pero es claro que usted no me lo puede dar…

Majadero!

Será mejor que regrese por donde vino… lo que menos necesito ahora son sermones o regaños

Pero…

Candy! Candy!- gritaban Archie y Esthir a lo lejos

Ya ve, la buscan sus guardaespaldas. Ja,ja,ja

Es inútil discutir con una persona cuando esta ebria…

Conmigo es inútil discutir aunque este sobrio…

Que fastidio! Buenas noches…

Buenas noches! Entrometida!!

Y así Candy bajo las escaleras corriendo para encontrarse con sus primos, a quienes por toda explicación solo les dijo que se había entretenido viendo el horizonte. Obviamente, ellos le creyeron, sobre todo porque pensaban que ella seguía pensando en Anthony.

Si, buenas noches hermosa entrometida…- se quedo pensando el joven mientras la veía alejarse del brazo de sus primos

Pero qué tipo más atrevido! Es un grosero y además, está lleno de vicios!- pensaba Candy ya en su habitación…- pero su mirada estaba tan llena de dolor y su risa… sonaba tan hermosa…

Por Dios, Candy! Como puedes pensar esas cosas! Probablemente se trate de algún maleante… pero no puede haber maleantes viajando en este barco… bueno quizás solo sea un heredero consentido y malcriado… como sea a mi ni me interesa ni me interesara!! Punto final…

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, aquí les entrego el segundo capítulo de "Solamente una Vez", no se preocupen, seré constante… solamente un favor, mándenme sus comentarios, no?**

**Dedicado a ****Cesar, Arwen y Terrence****, of course!**

**Agradecimiento especial nuevamente para mi gran amiga ****Judelia Maria**** que todo el tiempo me está apoyando. Y también a las chicas que han sido tan amables de hacer un tiempecito no solo para leer esta historia sino para escribirme también****… **Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley y Sweet Ivette**. **

** Con Carino Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: "Sabes que de alguna manera se verán una y otra vez…"

La mañana llego fresca pero soleada al mismo tiempo, como era todos los días en altamar. Candy se levanto de muy buen humor pero intrigada por volver a ver al joven de la noche anterior. Como todos los días, sus primos llegaron a recogerla para que desayunaran con George, camino del brazo de ambos mientras hablaban y planeaban lo que harían al día siguiente en la cena de despedida y año nuevo.

Supongo que bailaras conmigo toda la noche…-le dejo Archie

Ja,ja,ja eso crees! Que te hace pensar que Candy solo bailara contigo? Y yo qué? Estoy pintado acaso?- refunfuñó Esthir

Chicos, por favor, bailare con los dos…-dijo Candy tratando de hacer la paz

Está bien, está bien… te concederé un par de piezas con ella- dijo Archie- y di que te fue bien!

Eso solo si yo lo permito- le dijo Esthir

Basta chicos, si siguen así tendré que buscar pareja para esta noche-dijo Candy sonriendo divertida

Puedes creer que pronto estaremos en Londres?!-dijo Esthir emocionado, cambiando el tema

Por fin volveremos a ver a Anthony!-dijo emocionado Archie, sin pensar

Si…-dijo Candy quedamente

Ojala puedas acostumbrarte a la vida del colegio, Candy…-le dijo Esthir tratando de distraerla

Porque no? Estaré con ustedes y será muy divertido…

Pobre Candy, sigue creyendo en los cuentos de hadas…- dijo Archie divertido

Que quieren decir?-pregunto Candy

Nada…-se apresuro a decir Esthir- nada

Si, será mejor que descubras el colegio por tu cuenta-dijo Archie-quizás cuando hayamos desembarcado te demos más detalles

Archie…- le advirtió Esthir

Qué?! Si yo no dije nada…- dijo Archie encogiéndose de hombros- o si Candy?

Pero Candy ya no escucho la pregunta de Archie. Disimuladamente Candy busco con la mirada a aquel misterioso joven pero sin ningún éxito. Más de una ocasión sus primos la vieron buscar a alguien pero cuando le preguntaban al respecto Candy se limitaba a contestar que solo estaba emocionada e inquieta porque pronto arribarían a Londres y por la fiesta también.

La noche transcurrió tan tranquila como el día. Candy se mantuvo alerta para ver si podía escuchar esa voz nuevamente. Pero no tuvo éxito. Espero y espero hasta que el cansancio la obligo a regresar a su camerino. Quizás esa noche no lo vería.

"Eres tan tonta que sigues pensando en ese atrevido, Candy- pensaba- para que quieres volver a verlo?"

La mañana siguiente ya estaba más tranquila. Tanto tiempo a solas la noche anterior la había ayudado a decidirse y dar el asunto del chico misterioso por finalizado. Ocupo todo el día en prepararse para la cena, eso sin contar que hizo una que otra buena obra durante el día. Se vistió hermosa, toda de rosa y un hermoso listón adornando su cabello suelto, su vestido de mangas cortas caía suelto sobre su menuda figura, como complementos llevaba un discreto collar, aretes y un shawl.

Llego al salón cuando la fiesta apenas empezaba, acompañada por supuesto de sus apuestos primos. Archie tenía grandes planes para esa noche… de hecho, demasiado grandes…

Te ves muy linda esta noche, Candy-le dijo un nervioso Esthir

Candy siempre se ve linda- dijo Archie

Gracias chicos-dijo Candy sonrojándose un poco

Ja,ja,ja no me digas que te sonrojan nuestros cumplidos…-le dijo Esthir divertido

Siempre me sonrojaran los cumplidos de chicos tan apuestos como ustedes- les dijo Candy guindándoles un ojo, cosa que provoco que tanto Archie como Esthir se pusieran rojos como tomates

Ja,ja,ja- rieron los tres muy divertidos

Candy, por supuesto, ceno en compañía de ellos y de George. Decidir quién bailaría la primera pieza con Candy fue un problema pues tanto Archie como Esthir querían ser los primeros, pero como dicen que en pelea de dos, terceros salen ganando… George bailo la primera pieza con ella. Después, un piedra, papel o tijera se encargo del resto… y fue precisamente cuando bailaba su segunda pieza con Esthir que lo vio entrar al salón… si era "el", el joven misterioso de unas noches atrás…

Su mirada se perdió con la de él, mientras que de lo único que se encontraba consciente era de las letras de la canción que sonaba en ese momento…

_**Some enchanted evening**_

_**You may see a stranger**_

_**You may see a stranger**_

_**Across a crowded room**_

_**And somehow you know**_

_**You know even then **_

_**That somewhere you'll see her (or him)**_

_**Again and again**_

_**Some enchanted evening**_

_**Someone may be laughing**_

_**You may hear her ( or him) laughing**_

_**Across the crowded room**_

_**And night after night**_

_**Strange as it seems**_

_**The sound of her (or his) laughter**_

__

_**Will sing in your dreams**_

_**Who can explain it?**_

_**Who can tell you why?**_

_**Who gives you reasons?**_

_**Wise men never tried**_

_**Some enchanted evening**_

_**When you find your true love**_

_**When you feel her (or him) call you**_

_**Across a crowded room**_

_**Then fly to her (or his) side**_

_**And make her (or him) your own**_

_**Or else all your life**_

_**You may dream all alone**_

_**Once you have found her (or him) never let her (or him) go**_

_**Once you have found her (or him) never let her (or him) go**_

_**De la obra el Pacifico del Sur: Ezio Pinza. Es una de las canciones más románticas que he escuchado y que le acomoda tan bien a Candy y a Terry. Y esa voz… que voz!!**_

Que ciertas eran esas palabras… por lo menos para un joven de ojos verdi-azules que la miraba con mucha atención. Tenía que acercarse a ella, no importaba como, tenía que llegar a ella y demostrarle que era mejor de lo que ella podría estar pensando que él era. Y como si su ruego hubiera sido escuchado, en un momento de cortesía hacia Candy, sus acompañantes decidieron dejarla descansar. Qué gran error para ellos! pero una gran oportunidad para "el".

Con pasos firmes y seguros se dirigió hacia la mesa de Candy. Su mirada estaba fija en su objetivo y conforme caminaba su cabellera se movía desordenada y rebelde… como "el".

Buenas noches…- dijo el joven- les ruego me perdonen la intromisión…

Buenas noches- contestaron Archie, Esthir y George. Candy estaba muda.

No quisiera ofenderlos con mi atrevimiento pero me preguntaba si la señorita sería tan amable de concederme la siguiente pieza- le dijo el joven haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a Candy

Bueno en realidad la señorita ya vino acompañada, como podrá usted ver- se apresuro a decir Archie

Archie!- le dijo Esthir- creo que es Candy la que debe decidir

Señorita Candy?- le pregunto George esperando su respuesta

Yo… bueno…

Le suplico se apiade de mi… prometo no pisarla- le dijo "el" regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa

Está bien…-dijo ella finalmente

Pero Candy, tú debes estar muy cansada- interrumpió Archie

Será solo una pieza Archie- le dijo Candy sonriendo

Vera joven, somos unos primos bastante celosos- dijo Esthir

"Primos"…-pensó el joven- mi nombre es Terrence, Terrence Grandchester- dijo el extendiendo la mano

Es un placer señor Grandchester. Yo soy Alistair Cornwel, mi hermano Archibald Cornwell, nuestra prima Candice White Andri y el señor Saints.

Encantado de conocerlos…

Y entonces la música empezó a sonar…

Alguna vez han sentido la deliciosa sensación de calor y frio que recorre nuestros cuerpos al mismo tiempo cuando algo muy excitante y maravilloso nos sucede? Eso fue lo que sintieron Candy y Terry 

cuando unieron por primera vez sus manos para empezar a bailar. Con ese dolor que les hacía pensar que el pecho se les estaba quemando, empezaron a bailar. Inevitablemente se miraron a los ojos todo lo que duro la melodía… muy a pesar de Esthir y Archie, muy a pesar de ellos mismos… Pero se sentían hechizados, perdidos en el momento. Nada les importaba más que disfrutar de esas sensaciones que invadían sus cuerpos mientras las notas de la canción les llenaban los oídos. Y que esa canción estaba llena de verdad para el… y llena de dudas para ella. Por que se sentían tan atraídos el uno por el otro… no se conocían. El único encuentro entre ellos no había sido muy agradable… sin embargo, ambos sabían que en sus interiores algo estaba pasando.

_**Strangers in the night, **_

_**Exchanging glances**_

_**Wondering in the night **_

_**What were the chances?**_

_**We'll be sharing love, **_

_**Before the night was through**_

_**Something in your eyes, **_

_**Was so inviting**_

_**Something in your smile,**_

_**Was so exciting**_

_**Something in my heart,**_

_**Told me I must have you**_

_**Strangers in the night **_

_**Two lonely people**_

_**We were strangers in the night**_

__

_**Up to the moment when we said our first hello**_

_**Little did we know**_

_**Love was just a glance**_

_**A way a woman bracing dances away**_

_**And ever since that night **_

_**We've been together**_

_**Lovers at first sight**_

_**Being in love forever**_

_**It turned up so right**_

_**For strangers in the night**_

"Que me está sucediendo"?- pensaba Candy-" porque siento que sus manos me queman?

"Puedo sentir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo bajo mis manos"-pensaba Terry-" podrá sentir ella el mío?"

_**Love was just a glance**_

_**A way a woman bracing, dance away**_

_**Ever since that night**_

_**We've been together**_

_**Lovers at first sight!**_

_**In love forever**_

_**It turned up so right**_

_**For strangers in the night!**_

_**Disculpen el atrevimiento nuevamente pero quien se resiste a Strangers in the Night de Frank Sinatra?**_

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, aquí les entrego el tercer capítulo de "Solamente una Vez", y les reafirmo seré constante… solamente un favor, mándenme sus comentarios, no? Por cierto, se que algunos capítulos son un poco cortos por eso les subo este para compensar por el otro y les aseguro que si quieren mas, les damos mas…**

**Dedicado a ****Cesar, Arwen y Terrence****, of course! Love the three of you…**

**Agradecimiento especial nuevamente para mi gran amiga ****Judelia Maria**** que todo el tiempo me está apoyando. Y también a las chicas que han sido tan amables de hacer un tiempecito no solo para leer esta historia sino para escribirme también****… **Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette y Ambar164**. **

** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro: Conociéndote, Conociéndome… Conociéndonos

Al finalizar la canción…

Espero que me dé la oportunidad de demostrarle que no soy tan malo como parezco señorita Candy- le dijo Terry

Será mejor que vaya con mis primos…-dijo ella asombrada por su nerviosismo

Disculpe pero… le gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire?- le pregunto el también nervioso

Bueno…yo… este…

Podemos decirles a sus primos que nos acompañen… de esa manera usted se sentirá más cómoda

Está bien, vayamos- le dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente

Nuevamente Terrence le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella tomo un poco tímida. Llegaron a la mesa en la cual un muy celoso Archie los esperaba.

Bueno señor Grandchester, ha sido un placer conocerlo- dijo Archie con intenciones de correr a Terry

Disculpe usted a mi hermano-dijo Esthir- le gustaría sentarse con nosotros?

De hecho, acabo de invitar a la señorita Candy a dar un paseo conmigo, por supuesto que nos encantaría contar con su presencia-dijo Terry amablemente

Pues yo no tengo ganas de caminar-dijo Archie pensando que así evitaría que Candy siguiera hablando con Terry

Pues yo también estoy un poco cansado pero si Candy no quiere ir sola con usted, pues yo los acompaño…-dijo Esthir- después de todo acabamos de conocerlo Sr. Grandchester

No quisiera que se sintieran comprometidos a este paseo…-dijo Terry- y llámeme Terrence, somos de la misma edad

No lo creo, creo que usted es más bien de la edad de Archie. Pero entonces Terrence llámame Esthir, así me llaman todas mis amistades

Bueno en que parte de Londres vives Grandchester, porque por tu acento adivino que eres ingles…- Dijo Archie

Pues es verdad Cornwell, soy ingles- contesto Terry con ironía

Será mejor que salgamos a dar esa caminata antes de que den las doce- dijo Candy, sin saber de dónde habían salido esas palabras

Me parece muy buena idea- le dijo Terry sonriendo complacido

No creo que sea apropiado que salga usted sola con el caballero- intervino George

Vamos George, solo van a dar un paseo-dijo Esthir- será solo unos minutos pues ya casi son las doce; además, recuerda que Candy se sentía un poco mareada por la champagne, un poco de aire le caerá bien

Pero estas loco Esthir?-dijo Archie

Confío en que Terrence es un caballero pero sobre todo en que Candy es una dama- dijo Esthir- vayan y no se tarden, nosotros esperaremos aquí

Prometo que no tardaremos- dijo Terry haciendo una ligera reverencia y ofreciéndole su brazo a Candy

Con permiso-dijo Candy mientras tomaba el brazo de Terry

Me parece que ha cometido una indiscreción señorito Esthir- le dijo George

No lo creo… tienen derecho a tener un momento a solas. Además usted mismo nos dijo que Terrence pertenece de una familia noble… yo creo que podemos confiar en él- dijo Esthir con tono de satisfacción

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Archie lleno de celos al ver como Candy y Terry se perdían entre los invitados

Es una lástima que sus primos no hayan aceptado acompañarnos- dijo Terry en tono de broma

Eh… si…-fue toda la respuesta de Candy

Se ve que sus primos la tienen en gran estima

Sí, nos queremos mucho…

Lentamente y llenos de nerviosismo, Candy y Terry caminaron hacia cubierta. En silencio, las escaleras se les hicieron interminables, la noche parecía más fría, quizás por la neblina, quizás por la emoción.

Con cuidado, Candy se desprendió del brazo de Terry. Al verla perder la mirada en la lejanía, Terry sintió la necesidad de no separarse de ella. Como podrían explicarse esa sensación de querer protegerse mutuamente?

Camino hacia ella con pasos firmes y seguros y se detuvo a su lado.

Si, probablemente soy malo… pero ante todo soy un caballero… y se reconocer cuando me equivoco- dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio

…

Anoche me porte como un patán… lo siento

Usted… estaba bebido… no se preocupe…- contesto ella conmovida

Usted solo trataba de ser amable y yo fui un grosero, señorita Candy-dijo el mirando hacia el horizonte

Porque no volvemos a empezar?-le dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la de él en un gesto de amistad- para empezar, porque no me llama solo Candy… después de todo solo es un par de años mayor que yo o me equivoco?

No, no se equivoca. Pero para que yo pueda llamarla solo Candy tendrá que llamarme solo Terrence- le dijo sonriendo

Hecho!- le dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente- y dime Terry como te hubieras comportado si nos estuviéramos presentando esta noche por primera vez?

"Terry?... me llamó Terry"- pensó él

Te has quedado mudo, Terry?- pregunto ella guiñándole un ojo

No, solo pensaba como hubiera sido.

Y?

Bueno, si tengo que ser honesto, no creo que hubiera sido muy diferente…-sonriendo apenado

Cómo?-dijo ella sorprendida

Ja,ja,ja, no frunzas así la nariz pues se te notan mas las pecas…

Mis pecas? Y que tiene de malo? A mí me gustan las pecas…

Si y por eso las coleccionas, eh?

Grosero!-dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta

Ja,ja,ja y tu naricita…

Qué? Que tiene mi nariz?!

Es tan chiquitita, supongo que estarás muy orgullosa de ella…

Eres un atrevido, Terry!

Ja,ja,ja

Basta! No permitiré que te burles de mis pecas o de mi nariz…

Ja,ja,ja

Está bien, está bien pecosa…

Pecosa? Pero como te atreves?

Está bien pecosa, ya no te llamare pecosa…

Pues mas te vale- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

Ja,ja,ja

…

Eres muy bonita Candy…-deteniendo su risa

Eh?

Muy bonita…- le dijo él en un arranque de honestidad

Gracias…-dijo ella agachando la mirada

Ojala tenga la oportunidad de volver a verte…

Si, ojala nos volvamos a ver

No, mejor no…

Pero porque dices eso?-dijo ella confundida

Porque si nos volviéramos a ver, entonces sabrías quien soy en realidad y bueno… quizás no quisieras volver a hablarme

Como puedes decir eso? A mí no me importa "quien" eres… puedo ver en tus ojos que eres bueno. Y estoy cien por ciento segura de que no eres ni asesino ni ladrón… y aun cuando lo fueras, yo tendría que escuchar tus razones para ser así…

Terry sentía que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que Candy lo podía escuchar. Quería sonreír, quería agradecerle sus palabras pero la emoción le impedía reaccionar.

Además, bueno, yo tampoco soy lo que parezco…- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Por favor, Candy! se nota a leguas que eres buena y decente…-y entonces fue él quien la tomo de la mano

Permanecieron así por un momento, sin poder explicar el porqué de todas esas sensaciones. El tomo su mano y ella no se lo impidió. Ambos se perdieron en las pupilas del otro, deseando poder leer los pensamientos que en esos momentos invadían todo su ser.

Estaban tan envueltos en su propia magia que no dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados.

Candy… mi Candy… con qué derecho puedo llamarte mía? Estaba escrito que tu, no serias para ninguno de los tres… Anthony se negó a seguirte amando, cegado por un sentimiento que yo no creo real, y Archie, pobre Archie! No quiere entender que no hay oportunidad en tu corazón para que lo ames… así como tampoco la hay para mí.

_**Cuando me tocas así, me siento tan bien… después de todo el tiempo que he pasado solo por fin te he encontrado… pero si me amas tienes que demostrarlo antes de que te abra mi corazón… Dios sabe que este amor es lo correcto…**_- termino de decir Terry

Es un pensamiento muy hermoso… -le dijo Candy

Es un fragmento de un poema que… yo escribí-dijo Terry

Es realmente hermoso y conmovedor…

Gracias- le dijo el sin dejar de tomar su mano

Candy? Terrence? Están ahí- dijo Esthir fingiendo que no podía verlos, quería darles tiempo para reaccionar

Aquí estamos Esthir- dijo Candy, liberando su mano suavemente del agarre de Terry

Que no escuchan que ya son las doce? Ya todos se están dando los abrazos!

Perdón, fue mi culpa… creo que no quedamos distraídos-dijo Terry

Bueno, no importa… feliz año nuevo-dijo Esthir

Feliz año nuevo…-le respondió Terry para después dirigirse a Candy- feliz año nuevo pecosa…

Feliz año nuevo Terry…- y sin saber cómo se fundieron en un abrazo, respetuoso pero electrizante

"Pecosa", "Terry"? vaya que hay confianza!- pensaba Esthir mientras los veía abrazados

Candy!! Esthir!!- se escucho a Archie llamarlos a lo lejos provocando que Candy y Terry rompieran su abrazo

Feliz año nuevo Candy-dijo Esthir abrazándola

Igualmente Esthir…

Ahí están! Porque no contestaban?

Pues que no ves que estamos ocupados?-bromeo Esthir mientras soltaba a Candy

Feliz año nuevo, gatita- le dijo Archie abrazándola

Gracias Archie!

De repente la tensión se despertó! Sin tener alguna explicación lógica (o al menos una que él quisiera aceptar) Terry se sintió molesto por ese abrazo entre Archie y Candy y es que para él era obvio que Archie no veía a Candy como una simple prima pero… y Candy? seria que ella se sentía atraída por él? No, el cariño que ella les profesaba era puramente fraternal y de eso Terry estaba seguro pues los había estado observando durante todo el viaje sin que ellos lo notaran.

Porque no vamos adentro?-sugirió Esthir- así podremos brindar todos juntos

Me parece una muy buena idea-dijo Archie ofreciéndole su brazo a Candy

Si me permiten, yo tengo que irme a descansar…-dijo Terry sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo

Qué?! Debes estar bromeando! Esta es de las pocas ocasiones en que tenemos un poco de libertad…por qué no te quedas? No creo que tengas que asistir a clases mañana!

Ja,ja,ja-rieron todos al unísono

Clases? No. Por suerte no…

Ya ves?... no tienes razón para no querer desvelarte… por lo menos no una que nosotros aceptemos- siguió diciendo Esthir

Ven con nosotros Terry… te divertirás…- le dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole tan encantadoramente que Terry no se pudo resistir

Está bien! Vamos…

"Que emoción"- pensó Archie

Y así, Candy entro al salón del brazo de Archie y Terry, con Esthir caminando a un lado de ellos. Envidia? Si, hubo muchas que la envidiaron… como no hacerlo? La chica más bonita de la cena estaba acompañada por los chicos más guapos…

Debes de sentirte muy afortunada, Candy, eres la chica mejor acompañada de esta noche- dijo Esthir al tiempo que le abría una silla para que se sentara

Eso ni dudarlo-replico Archie- aunque te falto mencionar los mejores vestidos, también

Ja,ja,ja, hablando de modestia y humildad-dijo Candy divertida

Ja,ja,ja pues dirás eso pecosa pero tus primos tienen razón-dijo Terry riendo como nadie más lo hacía

Qué?!-reclamo Candy- y que hay de mi?

"Pecosa"-pensaba Archie- "la llamo pecosa"

Bueno, en eso también tienes razón Candy-dijo Esthir- nosotros también somos muy afortunados de tenerte por compañía…

"se hablan ya con mucha confianza"-seguía pensando Archie-"y todo esto ha pasado en tan poco tiempo!, tengo que hacer algo al respecto!"

Rieron y bromearon, bromearon y brindaron… contaron una que otra anécdota graciosa pero ninguno entro en detalles acerca de su vida personal ni tampoco de las razones de su viaje o a donde se dirigían.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron haciendo el compromiso de desayunar juntos, eso sí, sería un desayuno bastante tarde debido a la hora que se estaban yendo a la cama.

Esplendorosa, relajada y con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, así se veía Candy a los ojos de Esthir y Archie. Y aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, también lo había notado. Y qué decir de Terry! Quedo maravillado ante Candy y su hermoso vestido amarillo con discretas líneas blancas y una enorme cinta café enmarcando su cintura. Su rostro era terso y su piel blanca y fresca: Que hermosa visión! Era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca durante el día y entonces pudo comprobar que esos ojos lo habían hechizado desde que la vio por primera vez.

Recordó que al día siguiente de haber zarpado el barco, se encontraba escondido debajo de unas escaleras, complicándose la existencia por su dolor. De repente la escucho reír, la escuchó llamar un nombre y escuchó también como bromeaba con esos dos jóvenes que se desvivían por ella y que ahora sabía eran sus primos. Se dedico a observarlos de lejos, mas de una vez la vio mirar alrededor como buscando a alguien y más de una vez se pregunto si ella podía sentir su mirada. Si, se sintió flechado pero su eterno orgullo no le dejaba aceptarlo. Y es que para Terry ella era solo una heredera caprichosa mas… por eso la trato así cuando ella se acerco a el por primera vez. Pero después de verla cuidar a una paloma herida, después de verla apoyar al capitán del barco para que pudieran ir a ayudar a los 

náufragos, bueno… simplemente cedió a sus sentimientos. Qué bueno que no se había equivocado! Y es que lejos de pensar mal de ella por dejarse tomar la mano cuando recién se están conociendo, Terry sintió que entre ellos estaba despertando algo que ya existía desde tiempos añejos … tiempos muy, pero muy lejanos… como si estuviera escrito en las líneas de sus vidas…

El desayuno transcurrió muy tranquilamente y aunque Archie no tenía muchas de volver a ver a Terry había asistido al desayuno solo para que Candy y Terry no tuvieran oportunidad de estar a solas otra vez… y es que ese tipo Grandchester no le gustaba nada…no, no, no, no, no, Archie podía ver que el joven ese estaba interesado en Candy y bueno a ella no le era indiferente. Archie no podía arriesgarse, simplemente no quería…

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, aquí les entrego el cuarto capítulo de "Solamente una Vez", y les reafirmo seré constante… solamente un favor, mándenme sus comentarios… y ya saben que si quieren mas, les damos mas…**

**Dedicado a ****Cesar, Arwen y Terrence****, of course… love u guys…**

**Agradecimiento especial nuevamente para mi gran amiga ****Judelia Maria**** que todo el tiempo me está apoyando. Y también a las chicas que han sido tan amables de hacer un tiempecito no solo para leer esta historia sino para escribirme también****… **Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita y Moni Gzz.

** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco: "Pero es que te quiero tanto…!"

Candy? te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo en la cubierta del barco?-se atrevió a proponer Terry en la primera oportunidad que tuvo

Me encantaría…-contesto ella tratando de contener la emoción que no sabía de dónde provenía

Crees que podamos Esthir?-pregunto Terry más que nada por cortesía

No veo por qué no-contesto Esthir tranquilamente

Que no debería Candy prepararse para cuando desembarquemos?- pregunto Archie molesto

Faltan dos días todavía para desembarcar, Archie- le contesto Esthir- además, a mi me gustaría recuperarme del desvelo de anoche y sé que a ti también

Pues yo no estoy cansado- refunfuñó Archie

Vamos… Candy estará segura con Terrence

"si ya lo creo" –pensó Archie

Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo-se despidió Esthir- almorzaras con nosotros Terrence?

"No! Otra vez no!"-pensó Archie

Gracias pero no lo creo…-contesto Terry

Bueno… ojala cambies de opinión…- le dijo Esthir alejándose de ellos

Te veremos más tarde Candy…-se despidió Archie depositando un breve beso en la mejilla de la joven

Si…-fue todo lo que ella contesto

Ya en sus camarotes…

No puedo creer que estés de parte de "ese" y no de mi parte… siendo que soy tu hermano-le recriminaba Archie a Esthir

No sé de qué me hablas…

Vamos Esthir! No te hagas el loco conmigo… tal pareciera que te hubieran contratado como Cupido para Candy y Terry

Ja,ja,ja

No te burles! Hablo muy en serio…

Que quieres que te diga?

Quiero que seas honesto conmigo y me digas por qué no quieres apoyarme en mi conquista de Candy

Mira hermano, lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar y no solo eso, te va a doler…

…

Candy no es para ti…

Ah sí? Entonces para quién? Para Anthony que la mando por un tubo en cuanto vio a la mujer esa?! O para ti que estas tan enamorado de ella como yo?! O ya se! Para el inglesito sarcástico y petulante que conoció apenas anoche?!

Archie cálmate por favor… no podremos hablar si no te tranquilizas

Es que me molesta el poco apoyo que estoy recibiendo de ti que se supone eres mi incondicional

No se supone… lo soy! Y por eso me he atrevido a decirte esto. No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de las chispas y toda esa energía que rodea a Candy y a Terry cuando están juntos…

…

Ellos se gustan… y no solo eso. Estoy seguro de que si ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de tratarse un poco más el terminaría de conquistar su corazón…

Y qué hay de el…? Que ella no lo puede conquistar?

Que iluso eres Archie! El ya está enamorado… quizás todavía no lo sabe reconocer pero Terry cayó en los encantos de Candy desde el primer instante…

No! No lo aceptare!

No hay nada que hacer… ni tú podrías negar que esa chispa en la mirada de Candy no la vimos ni cuando tenía a Anthony frente a ella…

Pero por qué? Ella apenas lo conoce…

Eso creemos nosotros. Quizás es ese tipo de amor que se hereda de otras vidas… uno de esos amores predestinados

No me vengas con eso!

Es lo que pienso. Por eso no me preocupo, se que ambos, aunque ignorantes de sus propios sentimientos, se corresponden el uno al otro.

Esas cosas no existen!!-refunfuñó Archie

Es muy difícil que yo pueda comprobarte mi teoría… pero así están las cosas y no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto…

Quien dice que no?-de repente el semblante de Archie cambio- mi mente me dice que debo olvidarla pero mi corazón me ruega que siga intentándolo

Archie, hermano-dijo Esthir mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano- tienes que ser fuerte

Y lo seré… cuando de verdad vea que ya no tiene sentido luchar… todavía tengo la esperanza. Quizás ella no vuelva a ver a inglesito ese…

Supongamos que asi sea-dijo Esthir al tiempo que se quitaba sus gafas- aun así, Anthony seguiría existiendo

Anthony? Por favor! El está loco por la Angelique esa…-dijo Archie riendo de medio lado- tiene que ser una señal de que Candy y yo podremos estar juntos algún día

Ahh… creo que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena… o quizás te hace falta conocer a más chicas

Vaya!! Lo dice un hombre de mundo!!

Te burlas?! Está bien, la próxima vez que quieras mi opinión me abstendré de hacer algún comentario-le dijo a su hermano fingiendo molestia

Vamos… sabes que solo bromeaba-le dijo Archie al tiempo que se le echaba encima

Mientras tanto…

Este paisaje es hermoso!-dijo Candy mirando hacia el horizonte

Me encanta el mar… me gusta ver como se mezcla con el cielo en la lejanía…-le contesto Terry

Es mágico. Pareciera que se convirtieran en uno solo…

La combinación de colores que crean es única…

Como el color de tus ojos…-dijo ella por inercia

Candy-dijo el girándose a verla

Yo…

Tienes unos ojos hermosos, sabes?

G… gracias

No bajes la mirada… no debes avergonzarte por algo que debería alagarte

Disculpa mi atrevimiento al decir lo de tus ojos…-dijo ella apenada

Por qué habría de disculparte. No hay nada que disculpar. Te gustan mis ojos y ya que puedo hacer?!ja,ja,ja

Eres un atrevido!!

Ja,ja,ja sé que mis ojos son bellos pero nadie me lo había dicho antes

Vanidoso!!-dijo ella fingiendo sentirse ofendida- yo no hice tal afirmación!

Vamos pecosa! No pongas esa cara… ven, sígueme- le dijo el tomándola de la mano

Corrieron tomados de la mano, esquivando a cuanta persona se atravesara en su camino. Llegaron hasta la zona cerca de la cabina del capitán y encontraron un lugar vacio entre los tubos y pipas y ahí se sentaron.

No pensé que aceptaras sentarte aquí…-le dijo Terry mientras se acomodaba junto a ella

Porque no habría de hacerlo?- le contesto ella divertida

Bueno, ya sabes… la mayoría de las chicas no lo consideran… apropiado

Ja,ja,ja. La mayoría de las chicas son sosas y aburridas… te dije que no soy lo que parezco-le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

No me digas eso pecosa… para mi eres tal y como te veo… buena, gentil, alegre y muy bella…

…

Acaso me equivoco en pensar tan bien de ti?- le dijo el mirándola directamente a los ojos

Gracias por pensar eso de mi… no sé si será verdad, no me corresponde a mi decidirlo pero yo me refería a otra cosa…

Si?

Es una larga historia…

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti pero respeto si no quieres hablar al respecto…

Disculpa…

No te preocupes, ya lo hablaremos en otra ocasión…

Hablas como si estuvieras seguro de que nos volveremos a ver

Pecosa, mientras tengamos vida nos volveremos a encontrar…

"ojala" –pensó Candy- "ojala"

Creo que es hora de llevarte de vuelta con tus primos… no quiero que Archie me odie más de lo que ya me odia, ja, ja, ja

No digas eso Terry, Archie no te odia. El sería incapaz de odiar a alguien es solo que…

Vaya, debí suponer que lo defenderías- dijo el molesto al escuchar cómo se expresaba ella de Archie

Que sucede? Pensé que solo estabas bromeando. Porque te has enojado conmigo?

Discúlpame pecosa-dijo el tratando de mantener la compostura

No te preocupes. Solo déjame decirte Terry que ellos son mis primos. Esthir, Archie y Anthony han sido mis caballeros protectores desde hace ya algún tiempo. Eran mis únicos amigos hasta conocí a Albert y por supuesto a ti…

A mí?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

Pecosa…

Eres muy bueno Terry, aun en contra de lo que quieres aparentar…

…

No creas que no te he visto… de hecho te he observado desde hace varios días ya…

Que tú qué?- pregunto él en voz suave pero llena de sorpresa

No me mires así- le contesto ella pícaramente- a poco creías que eras el único que podía observar a las personas desde lejos?

Tu ya me habías visto antes de aquella noche?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

Pensé que no me habías notado…

Quien puede pasar a tu lado y no sentir tu mirada? O más difícil aun… pasar por dónde estabas parado y no mirar tus ojos…

Yo… también te había visto antes pero eso creo que tú ya lo sabes…

Así es Terry querido- le dijo ella en tono de semi-burla

Muy bien, entonces dígame señorita pecas, cuando fue que me vio por primera vez?

El día que nos embarcamos… en New York. Mis primos, George y yo estábamos abordando el barco. Sabes? Sucedió algo muy curioso… mientras esperábamos a que zarpara el barco, una brisa fresca me invadió, sentí que la piel se me erizo pero, curiosamente, no tuve miedo sino que me sentí muy relajada y feliz. Después, cuando iba a media escalera, con mis primos detrás de mí, volví a sentir esa brisa y jugó tanto con mi cabello que al revolverse me obligo a girar el rostro y entonces te vi… estabas parado viendo hacia la nada, con una mirada tan triste que hasta yo sentí tu desconsuelo… de ahí, te volví a ver un par de días después y usualmente te observaba cuando tu no me estabas viendo.

No sé qué decirte…

No tienes que decirme nada…- le dijo ella y entonces le volvió a tomar la mano- solo quisiera que no volvieras a estar triste

Terry ya no le contesto. Sabía que las palabras de Candy eran sinceras pero él era demasiado reservado como para confiar en alguien. Candy le caía muy bien y le atraía sobre manera, pero ni así estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón con ella y decirle las tristezas que embargaban su corazón.

Caminaron hasta el camarote de Candy mientras conversaban de temas triviales, como que tal estaría el clima en Londres, que almorzarían esa tarde y que tan gorda era la esposa de un heredero de una 

fortuna importante que viajaba en el mismo barco. Cuando llegaron al camarote, Archie ya los estaba esperando, invento una excusa tonta para disculpar su presencia ahí.

Te digo que no que fue lo que comió… le duele mucho el estomago…-decía Archie

Será mejor que vayamos a verlo-dijo Candy preocupada

Si puedo ayudarles en algo solo déjenme saber-dijo Terry

Gracias pero estaremos bien-se apresuro a contestar Archie- será mejor que cancelemos en almuerzo de hoy

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Candy un poco desanimada

Es lo mejor-se apresuro a decir Archie- sería muy cruel irnos todos a almorzar mientras que el pobre de Esthir se muere de los dolores

Entonces, será en otra ocasión-dijo Terry despidiéndose

Por supuesto-dijo Candy, sin saber nuevamente de donde le salía todo ese entusiasmo cuando se trataba de Terry

Nosotros te avisaremos, Grandchester-dijo Archie

Está bien, Cornwell-le contesto Terry con una sonrisa burlona

Vámonos entonces Candy- y la halo de un brazo sin darle tiempo de despedirse de Terry. Candy solo le sonrió mientras trataba de ir a la par de los pasos de Archie

Terry contesto con una sonrisa también, solo porque se trataba de Candy, ya que en el fondo estaba que reventaba de coraje, no solo por el atrevimiento de Archie de llevarse a Candy de esa manera sino 

porque él no se tragaba ese cuento de la enfermedad de Esthir. Para él, todo había sido un invento de Archie. Si Esthir estaba de acuerdo con él, no lo sabía, pero sería fácil de averiguar.

Candy y Archie llegaron pronto al camarote de Esthir pero, obviamente, Archie le había pedido a Candy que esperara afuera un momento mientras se aseguraba que Eshir estaba presentable.

Pero cómo pudiste inventar algo así Archie?-le reprochaba Esthir

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo siento pero los celos me traicionaron- le contesto Archie

Y por eso ahora yo tengo que hacerte segunda y mentirle a Candy?

Por favor hermanito! Será la primera y última vez que tendrás que mentir por mi causa…

No quiero hacerlo Archie, no me obligues por favor. Tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Candy y no quiero perder su confianza…

Claro que se que la quieres… y si tu le hubieras hablado de tu amor antes que yo, yo te estaría apoyando a pesar de todo

Archie…por favor

Sé que ella no está enamorada de mi, se que sigue pensando en Anthony, también se que gusta de ese tipo Grandchester pero no quiero darme por vencido… si dije una mentira pero lo hice porque la quiero… yo se que tú me entiendes

Creo que deberías decirle la verdad…

No es necesario- escucharon a Candy decir detrás de ellos. Ninguno se percato del momento en que ella abrió la puerta

Candy…yo… déjame que te explique

No pasa nada Archie. Lo único que importa es que Esthir está bien…-le dijo caminando hacia Esthir y acariciando suavemente su mejilla

Pero Candy… yo quisiera explicarte

No es necesario…-le dijo ella mientras salía nuevamente de la habitación-solo una cosa Archie: no me gustan las mentiras

Candy!-le grito Archie desesperado- Espera!

Candy por favor escúchame!- y entonces la detuvo por un brazo

No pasa nada Archie

No quiero que estés enojada conmigo…

No estoy enojada-le dijo ella soltándose de su agarre

Perdóname!-le dijo el al borde del llanto

Archie…

Pero es que te quiero tanto Candy…!

Oh Archie, mi querido Archie-le dijo ella conmovida ante ese gesto de amor por parte de Archie

Archie, no estoy enojada contigo solo te dije eso porque es verdad, no me gustan las mentiras…

Sé que hice mal…

Si pero quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar…

Archie abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa

Si Archie, no me mires así… quizás algún día yo seré tan valiente como tú y luchare por la persona que amo de la misma forma en que tu lo haces ahora…

Hablas de Anthony?

No-dijo ella sonriendo tristemente- pero pudo haber sido el caso

Lo has olvidado, ya?

No quiero hablar al respecto…

Es por él, no es así?- le dijo el entristeciéndose- es por Grandchester…

Archie…

Lo se Candy… he visto como se miran… nunca has mirado a ninguno de nosotros de la forma en que lo miras a él…ni siquiera a Anthony…

Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme… pronto será la hora de almorzar

Mandare un mensaje a Grandchester para que se reúna con nosotros en el comedor

No es necesario… almorzare en mi camarote

Candy…si no quieres que este en tu presencia yo…

No es eso… solo que necesito pensar… estar sola…

Entiendo…- dijo el resignado

Los veré a la hora de la cena…-le dijo ella sonriéndole

Candy?

Si?

Es verdad, Candy… te quiero

Pero Candy solo le respondió con una sonrisa y un muy tierno –"Gracias"

Anthony? Quien rayos es ese Anthony? Porque todo el mundo insinúa que la pecosa está enamorada de el?- se preguntaba Terry después de haber presenciado la escena entra Archie y Candy

Bueno, al menos no negó que yo le gusto-pensaba Terry emocionado- pero tampoco dijo si ya olvido al tal Anthony ese…- y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro.__

Esa noche nadie cenaría tranquilo pues Candy no solo no había almorzado con ellos sino que también se había disculpado para no acompañarlos durante la cena. Candy en su camarote apenas y había probado su cena y con los chicos pasaba algo similar. La idea de que tenía que olvidarse de Candy no dejaba de rondar en la cabeza de Archie. Por otra parte Esthir no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su hermano y Terry, bueno Terry se debatía entre tocar o no la puerta del camarote de Candy.

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, aquí les entrego el quinto capítulo de "Solamente una Vez", y les reafirmo seré constante… agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que se toman en leer este fic y también por sus comentarios, se siente bien padre saber que les está gustando. Espero no decepcionarlas.**

**Dedicado a ****Cesar, Arwen y Terrence****, of course… love u guys…**

**Agradecimiento especial nuevamente para mi gran amiga ****Judelia Maria (muy feliz cumpleaños!!)**** que todo el tiempo me está apoyando. Y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, E.Backer, Jennie de Grandchester ak Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria y Moni Gzz (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!

** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

**Sé que muchas pensaran que me he llevado demasiado tiempo en las escenas en el barco pero todo es parte de la trama, como me escribieron por ahí, solo trato de llenar los huequitos que me dejaron con ganas de mas… todo tiene un propósito, es parte de la trama…jiji. Pretextos!!**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis: "Coqueta"

Fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado- pensaba Terry ya en su habitación- que hubiera pensado ella de mi? Mejor la invitare a desayunar conmigo mañana…

Y la mañana llego y encontró a Terry tocando a la puerta del camarote de Candy muy temprano.

Toc- toc

Pecosa? Estas despierta?

"Terry"?... es Terry quien está tocando la puerta!!- Pensaba Candy tremendamente nerviosa y emocionada- tengo que vestirme lo más rápido posible…!

Candy? pecosa?- la llamaba Terry mientras seguía tocando a su puerta

Pero quien osa a interrumpir el sueño de una dama?- pregunto Candy al abrir la puerta

Buenos días dormilona…-la saludo Terry alegremente

Buenos días Terry y no me llames pecosa… mejor dime qué haces aquí tan temprano

Uyyy! Me estas corriendo?

No. Solo quisiera saber porque me despertaste…

Te desperté? De verdad? Lo siento…

Solo bromeaba Terry. Dime en que puedo ayudarte?

Al menos te levantaste de buen humor…

Yo siempre ando de buen humor…

Si tú lo dices, pecosa

Terry…

Está bien pecosa, te diré que he venido a invitarte a desayunar… ayer ya no pude verte el resto del día y bueno ya te extrañaba…

De verdad? –dijo ella sorprendida de su pregunta

Porque te asombra? Acaso tu no me extrañaste, pecosa?- le dijo el pícaramente

Candy se sonrojo hasta las orejas como única respuesta…

Entonces qué dices pecosa? Aceptas acompañarme esta mañana?... di que si… -le dijo él entre bromista y suplicante

No lo sé…

Por favor- le dijo el haciendo un puchero

Está bien… tu ganas…

Gracias… ven vamos…

Candy… lo he decidido… tengo que olvidarte. Como lo lograre? No lo sé, pero lo hare…- dijo Archie en voz muy baja mientras veía a Terry y Candy alejarse llenos de sonrisas y miradas coquetas

Te gusto el desayuno, pecosa?- le preguntaba Terry mientras salían del salón

Estuvo todo muy rico… me encanto el café…

Me di cuenta! No paraste de comer hasta que te dije que nos teníamos que retirar! Ja,ja,ja

Eres un malvado, Terry!!- le dijo ella mientras salía corriendo detrás de el

Ja,ja,ja no podrás atraparme pecosa!!ja,ja,ja

"Terry… eres tan apuesto!"-pensaba Candy mientras fingía que no podía alcanzarlo

"Me gustas pecosa, me gustas!!"-pensaba Terry mientras corría lo más lento posible para que Candy lograra alcanzarlo

Auch!- dijo Terry mientras caía

Ahh!-grito una chica

Terry!-grito Candy

Dios mío! Que brutalidad!-decía la chica mientras se sacudía la falda de su vestido sin levantar la vista

Disculpe señorita- dijo Terry poniéndose rápidamente de pie y recogiendo la bolsa de la joven

Estas bien, Terry? Disculpe señorita…-dijo Candy

Son unos irresponsables, unos…-pero la chica cayó al ver a Terry

Fue mi culpa, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas-dijo Terry entregándole la bolsa de mano

No se preocupe sr…-dijo la joven sonriéndole muy coquetamente y extendiendo su mano

Grandchester… mucho gusto- le dijo el saludándola cortésmente- y ella es la señorita Candice White Andry

Encantada de conocerle Sr. Grandchester- le dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado- yo soy Mayte Harrison

Es un placer conocerla señorita Harrison-dijo Candy sonriendo

Igualmente Candice-dijo Mayte sorprendiendo a Candy y a Terry por la confianza con que le hablaba- no le molesta que le hable de tu o sí?

No… no-dijo Candy

Bueno, con permiso señorita Harrison-dijo Terry

Se van tan pronto? Espero que no se sientan ofendidos por mi abuso de confianza-dijo ella fingiendo pena

Por supuesto que no pero tenemos que retirarnos…repitió Terry

Con permiso-dijo Candy sintiéndose ya un poco molesta por los coqueteos tan abierto de Mayte con Terry

Lo siento pero no se pueden ir así nada mas…-dijo Mayte obligando a Terry y a Candy a girarse de nuevo a verla

Porque lo dice?-pregunto Terry a la defensiva

Bueno, para empezar usted me tiro Sr. Grandchester y bueno creo que merezco más que una disculpa

"Qué??" "Que pretende esta chica?" –pensaba Candy

No entiendo que quiere decir, señorita-dijo Terrence

No se moleste, no pretendo nada del otro mundo… solo una invitación a cenar…-dijo Mayte

Pero…-quiso decir Candy pero decidió quedarse callada

Me encantaría poder complacerla señorita-dijo Terry-pero ya tenemos planes para esta noche, no es así, Candy?

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza pues la sorpresa y ¿los celos? la tenían aturdida

No creo que a su… hermana le moleste que cene conmigo esta noche…-dijo Mayte tirando el anzuelo

Candy no es mi hermana-dijo Terry siguiéndole el juego- y si lo que le interesa saber es qué relación existe entre ella y yo bueno le diré que somos… enamorados…

Las palabras de Terry sorprendieron a ambas chicas de diferente manera. Para Mayte fue una sorpresa desagradable, ya que aunque ella sabía que Candy y Terry no eran hermanos, no se espero esa respuesta por parte de él. Para Candy fue una sorpresa que la lleno de emoción y alegría. Y si incluimos a Terry, bueno para Terry fue una manera indirecta de decirle a Candy lo mucho que le interesaba.

Eh… entonces felicidades… será mejor que me retire… mi dama de compañía debe estar buscándome-dijo Mayte tratando de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba

Que le vaya bien-dijo Terry

Hasta luego- le dijo Candy

Es una coqueta!-dijo Terry al asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente lejos

Terry! No seas maleducado-le reprendió Candy-un caballero no se expresa así de una dama

Sé que soy un caballero pero la verdad es que esa "dama" si es coqueta…

Terry…

Lo siento Candy, discúlpame

Porque no nos olvidamos de asunto?

Celosa?

Qué?! Celosa yo?-dijo ella deteniendo su paso

Ja,ja,ja vi tu carita Candy… aun cuando tu eres siempre muy dulce, hoy pude ver que también hay cosas que te pueden desagradar… y la señorita Harrison es una de ellas

No sé de qué me hablas…

Niégalo si eso te hace sentir mejor…-dijo el sonriéndole de medio lado

No estoy negándolo…

Entonces lo aceptas?-dijo el divertido

No!! Yo…yo… no he dicho semejante… cosa!-dijo ella tartamudeando

Ja,ja,ja me encantas, pecosa!!ja,ja,ja Me encantas!!

Candy solo trago en seco al escuchar estas palabras. No sabía cómo interpretarlas, de repente, se sintió confundida…y si ella gustaba de Terry? Y si Terry gustaba de ella? Seria eso posible? Porque había dicho Terry que ella le encantaba?

Pecosa?...Candy?!

Eh?

Te quedaste ida, que sucedió? Te sientes bien?

Este… si… solo me sentí un poco sofocada…

Tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones, pecosa, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que te sonría…ja,ja,ja

Terry!!

Ja,ja,ja

No es gracioso Terry!

Pues para mi si…-de repente la sonrisa se borro de los labios de Terry- Candy… en dos días llegaremos a Londres

Si-dijo ella también poniéndose un poco seria- lo se

Me preguntaba si permitirías compartir el resto del tiempo aquí contigo…

Me encantaría-le dijo ella mientras su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad

Como sabes, yo vivo en Londres pero me gustaría saber si podría también verte cuando te hayas instalado en Londres…

Me gustaría mucho que así fuera, desafortunadamente no sé a ciencia cierta dónde voy a estar… veras…

Candy!! Candy!!-les interrumpió Esthir

Que sucede Esthir?

Candy! qué bueno que te encuentro! George quiere hablar con nosotros…

Oh… Terry te parece bien si hablamos más tarde?

No te preocupes Candy… te veré en la cena… digo porque supongo que querrás almorzar con tus primos-le dijo Terry

Gracias Terry, te veré a la hora de la cena-dijo Candy

A las siete está bien para ti?-le pregunto Terry

Si- y ella se despidió de él con una amplia sonrisa que el correspondió de igual manera

Ya estamos aquí, George!-dijo Esthir

Fue en esa reunión que Los hermanos Cornwell, Candy y George discutieron el futuro de Klin… y decidieron hacerlo pasar como un abrigo. Con eso decidido, los primos Andri y George almorzaron juntos, entre risas y bromas que solo se vieron interrumpidas por una que otra mirada llena de tristeza y dolor por parte de Archie. Después del almuerzo Candy se retiro para tomar una siesta, decidida a darse un baño al levantarse y arreglarse de pies a cabeza como nunca lo había hecho. Por supuesto que, según Candy, no lo hacía por Terry sino porque no quería avergonzar a los Andri, presentándose inapropiadamente a una cena. Una cena nada más y nada menos que con el hijo de un noble ingles. Si, era solo eso… solo eso y no que ella gustara de Terry.

**Continuara... **

**Aclaración: Los nombres y apellidos de los personajes han sido escritos (con mucho respeto) de acuerdo a mi preferencia. Porque lo digo? Bueno, me ha tocado leer que dependiendo del idioma de las versiones, estos se escriben diferentes. Como puede decirse Andry, como Andley o Andrew, y así respectivamente… Me gusta usar todas las opciones en mis historias… no es mi intención confundirlas (os). Gracias…**

**Bueno amigas, hoy es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les entrego el sexto capítulo, y les reafirmo seré constante… agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que se toman en leer y comentar sobre este fic a pesar de la vida tan ocupada que llevamos. Espero no decepcionarlas. Ah y no se preocupen, todos tendrán lo que se merecen… paciencia por favor paciencia… viene un poco de romance y un mucho de celos, entre otras cosas… por cierto, me esta gustando la idea de un beso… pero todavía no se… :P**

**Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar, Arwen y Terrence****… pero no le digan a nadie… ;P**

**Todo el tiempo agradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia Maria (que paciencia), mira que soportarme como amiga!! Y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, E.Backer, Jennie de Grandchester ak Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven y Moni Gzz (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!

** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete: "Bailaras conmigo esta noche?"

A las siete en punto Candy escucho a Terry tocar la puerta de su camarote y a las siete con dos minutos se estaban terminando de saludar y caminando, ella tomando el brazo de él, hacia el comedor.

Por ser rubia a Candy le quedaban muy bien los colores pasteles, pero esa noche, Candy había optado por un vestido de color azul marino. Si, quizás no era el modelo de una señorita pero, se veía realmente hermosa. Vestía un discreto escote pero el listón que llevaba en la cintura era realmente entallado. Su cintura era pequeñita y no, todavía no usaba corsé… había levantado su cabello apenas un poquito con una hermosa diadema y por primera vez se había colocado un poquitín de maquillaje en el rostro. Terry no sabía cómo esconder lo nervioso que se encontraba, no solo era la primera vez que invitaba a una chica a cenar sino que esa chica había elegido esa noche para verse envidiablemente bella, eso solo le hacía sentirse estúpido.

Si, era verdad que tenía los ojos más hermosos que ella había visto en su vida. Y si, era verdad que le encantaba el color de sus ojos y qué decir de esas pestanas y esa nariz tan recta y elegante y esos labios!! La boca de Terry tenia, de acuerdo a la opinión de Candy, la forma ideal… había que reconocer (aunque eso no quería decir que ella gustara de él, no, no, no, no, no) que él era muy apuesto. Si, si Anthony, Archie y Esthir eran muy guapos también pero eran demasiado… como se diría… bonitos… En cambio Terry… Terry era tan masculino, tenía el porte de todo un noble (lo cual era normal) y una figura envidiable: Alto, delgado pero de músculos firmes y discretos, con una cabellera sedosa y aparentemente suave a la cual cada vez que le llegaba el viento, se movía como si estuviera danzando con ella.

Y ese aroma que los caracterizaba… ella olía a rosas y el a lavanda…

Si Candy y Terry hubieran podido leer los pensamientos del otro no hubieran podido cenar en paz pues los nervios y la emoción no los hubieran dejado concentrarse… que afortunado descubrimiento hubiera sido ese!

Llegaron al salón sin poder evitar sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ellos. Nunca unas escaleras le parecieron a Candy tan largas, nunca un salón le pereció tan grande, nunca una mesa le pareció estar ubicada tan lejos. De repente, Candy sintió la mano de Terry sobre la de ella. Apoyándola. Y así entraron al salón: ella tomada de su brazo y el sosteniendo la mano que ella llevaba en su brazo.

Llegaron hasta una mesa que Terry había reservado solo para ellos (siendo quien era, no se le pudo negar ese gusto, además, el capitán sentía mucho cariño por Candy), se sentaron en un lugar bastante tranquilo pero con vista a todo el salón. Entre nerviosos y emocionados intercambiaron un par de comentarios y pidieron la cena…

Sabes? Te ves muy bonita esta noche, mejor dicho hermosa-le dijo Terry un poco nervioso

Gracias-le dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente

Bailaras conmigo esta noche?-le pregunto el empezando a sentirse acalorado

Si…- le dijo ella sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba

Me alegra escuchar eso, por un momento pensé que no aceptarías-dijo el cómo desahogándose

Porque no habría de hacerlo?- pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

Bueno, no lo sé… creo que los nervios me hicieron dudar…

Nervios? Estas nervioso Terry?

Quieres la verdad o prefieres una mentira?

…- Candy solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos

Si- le dijo el sin dejar de mirarla

Yo también…

"Siento como si el aire me faltara"-pensaba Terry "quisiera poder tocarla"

"Mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido"-pensaba Candy- "Porque me siento tan agitada"?

"Si, quisiera poder tocarla"- pensaba el perdido en los ojos de Candy- "quisiera poder tomarla entre mis brazos"

"Es muy apuesto"-pensaba Candy mientras aprendía de memoria el tono azul de los ojos de Terry- "porque siento deseos de no separarme de el?

"Me gusta, me gusta mucho"-pensaba el- "siento que…"

"quizás me gusta…"-pensaba Candy- "quizás yo…"

Señor Grandchester?- les interrumpió el mesero

Eh? Si…-atino a decir Terry mientras veía que Candy se sonrojaba hasta las orejas

El director de la orquesta me ha pedido que le avise que será un placer poder complacerlo…

Gracias…- fue todo lo que dijo Terry

Esta langosta esta deliciosa…-dijo Candy tratando de sonar casual

Si… Candy?

Dime…

Me concedes la siguiente pieza?- le dijo el mirándola como si solo existieran ellos en el mundo

Ella solo asintió mientras escuchaba su corazón latir cada vez más rápido…

Después hicieron un pequeño brindis agradeciendo el hecho de haberse conocido y estar juntos compartiendo ese momento.

Por primera vez ambos ignoraron las opiniones del mundo, querían y estaban decididos a ser egoístas por esa noche, después de todo, solo les quedaría un día más juntos… después de eso ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a suceder.

Para sorpresa de Candy, la melodía que empezó a continuación fue precisamente "Some enchanted evening" de Ezio Pinza, la canción que se escuchaba de fondo la primera vez que Candy y Terry se miraron estando plenamente consciente de que lo hacían. Bailaron al ritmo de la canción… "su canción".

Si Candy y Terry no hubieran estado bailando tan concentrados el uno en el otro, hubieran podido notar lo bellamente decorado que se encontraba el salón, si no hubieran estado tan embriagados en el aroma de cada uno, Candy y Terry hubieran notado los rostros de satisfacción y alegría con que muchos presentes les observaban, si Candy y Terry no hubieran estado sintiéndose como en las nubes, quizás hubieran notado a un triste Archie retirándose del salón seguido por su hermano y a una señorita Harrison retorcerse de coraje, si Candy y Terry no hubieran estado cayendo presas del amor quizás hubieran notado que quizás se estaban enamorando…

Pero Candy y Terry no notaron ninguno de esos detalles. Mientras Esthir trataba de convencer a Archie que no tenía esperanzas con Candy, Mayte Harrison ordenaba a su dama de compañía investigar cual era el camarote de Terry.

Bailas muy bien, Candy, lo note desde el día que bailamos por primera vez… solo que me dio un poco de pena decírtelo-le susurro Terry

Gracias… tu también lo haces muy bien… le dijo ella tímidamente mientras los colores le subían al rostro

Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas…

Terry…-le dijo ella poniéndose todavía más roja

Qué? No puedo decirle a la chica más linda en este salón lo hermosa que se ve?-le dijo el poniéndose más serio

Me apenas…

No deberías sentirte apenada… es la verdad…

Te costó mucho aprender a bailar?

No… creo que es natural-le dijo el sonriendo- y a ti?

Me paso lo mismo…

Regresaron a su mesa sintiendo que en vez de caminar flotaban… se sentaron en silencio pues sus interiores estaban demasiado agitados. Sus mentes estaban demasiado turbadas por las sensaciones que los invadían completamente y aunque quisieran, no podían articular palabra.

Apenas y tocaron el resto de su comida. Al parecer habían perdido el apetito, no porque quisieran, no, de hecho la pérdida del apetito siempre viene con el amor. Y es que, tanto Candy como Terry, tenían demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Para empezar, Terry no sabía cómo pedirle a Candy que se fueran de ahí a un lugar donde pudieran platicar y después estaba Candy, que no sabía por qué deseaba estar a solas con Terry para platicar. Y es que el mundo empezaba a estorbarles, las reglas y las costumbres no habían sido hechas para ellos. Tenían muchas cosas en común, lo presentían, pero solo en tiempo les ayudaría a descubrir que, en efecto, así era.

Lentamente, Terry poso su mano sobre la de Candy, que temblaba como una hoja siendo azotada por el viento. Terry sentía miedo pero ella no lo rechazo, y como si hubiera entendido el ruego en la mirada de Terry, se puso de pie y en seguida, abandonaron el salón.

Afuera, la neblina acababa de bajar, la noche fresca como todas las de diciembre, parecía susurrar palabras de amor en los oídos de Candy y Terry. Discretamente, Candy acomodo su shawl sobre sus hombros y Terry no pudo evitar sentir deseos de abrazarla y protegerla del frio, de todo… Sin embargo, se contuvo… no, quizás no era el momento… no se quiso arriesgar.

Tienes frio, pecosa?- le dijo el ofreciéndole su capa

Ya estoy mejor…

Segura?-dijo mientras se colocaba la capa nuevamente

Si… gracias…

Es como si la neblina quisiera ser nuestra cómplice…-dijo él en un susurro

Como dices?

Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta…

Una noche sin luna… aun así es muy hermosa…-dijo Candy en voz baja

Si… al parecer la luna no quiso salir esta noche…- le contesto él en el mismo tono

Quizás sabía que tú ibas a andar por aquí…- le dijo ella en tono de broma

Con que si, no, pecosa? Quizás la luna no quiso salir pues no quería que tú la opacaras con tu luz…

…

Que sucede? Dije algo malo?

No… solo pensaba…

En qué?

En lo que acabas de decir…

Es verdad…

Entonces gracias…

…

La brisa del mar refresca mis pensamientos…-dijo Candy rompiendo nuevamente el silencio

A mi pasa lo mismo… me ayuda a pensar mejor…

Caminaron lentamente, muy juntos el uno del otro…y tan lentamente como sus pasos, Terry fue acercando su mano a la de Candy, hasta que por fin tomo posesión de ella por completo. A pesar de la falta de aire, a pesar de su total nerviosismo, a pesar de que según ella solo debía pensar en Anthony, Candy no retiro su mano de la mano de Terry y se dejo guiar por él, sintiendo que estaba segura…

Que importaba lo demás!, después de todo no había sido ella quien había alejado a Anthony. Sin embargo una duda atacaría su mente esa noche: Que pasaría cuando llegaran a Londres y ella dejara de ver a Terry y volviera ver a Anthony?

Que indecisión!! Que nervios!! Todo Terry temblaba de pies a cabeza pero eso solo él lo sabía. Se sorprendía al pensar que él se hubiera enamorado de Candy tan rápido… sin embargo, no era eso lo que le inquietaba, lo que lo molestaba era el hecho de no saber si la volvería a ver… El quería volver a verla y se sentía asfixiado solo de pensar que ella no quisiera verlo después de llegar a Londres, después de todo, existía el tal Anthony en la vida de Candy. Pero de qué manera? Quien era ese "hombre"? Qué papel ocupaba en la vida de Candy? Que sentía Candy por Anthony? Que podría sentir Candy por el mismo Terry? Además, se encontraba el hecho de que Terry no era una blanca palomita… ni siquiera Candy podría soportar tener como amigo al rebelde y testarudo de Terrence Grandchester y bueno, mejor ni mencionar que ella pudiera enamorarse de él.

Como si le hubiera mordido una serpiente, Terry soltó la mano de Candy que se detuvo sorprendida ante eso. Terry ya no quería seguir padeciendo. Porque tenía que gustarle esa chica? Porque su corazón se había fijado en ella? Como pudo olvidarse que él no estaba hecho para amar ni para que lo amaran? Como podría estarlo si ni siquiera su madre lo había amado y qué decir de su padre? Ninguno de sus progenitores lo soportaba, ambos se avergonzaban de él (de acuerdo a Terry)… No, no esperaría a que Candy lo rechazara por ser quien era! Que importaba que ella hubiera dicho que ella ya sabía quién era él? Que importaba que ella le hubiera dicho mirándolo a los ojos que a ella no le importaban esas cosas? No, nada de eso le importo a Terry quien solo hizo una pequeña reverencia a Candy y se marcho inmediatamente, dejándola parada en medio de la bruma, confundida, sin habla y con ganas de llorar. Terry no volteo a verla. Se fue directo a su camarote sin mirar atrás. Solo, solo era como él creía que debía estar… No pensó que alguien más en ese barco tenía otros planes…

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y hoy le ha tocado el turno al séptimo capítulo, se que algunos capítulos son cortos pero ya les llegaran algunos largos y entonces las recompensare, les reafirmo seré constante… agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que se toman en leer y comentar sobre este fic. Espero no decepcionarlas. Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar, Arwen y Terrence****… love them all… ;P**

**Todo el tiempo agradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia Maria y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, E.Backer, Jennie de Grandchester ak Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven y Moni Gzz (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!

**Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho: "Miedo"

Eres un estúpido Terrence Grandchester!!-se repetía Terry mientras golpeaba fuertemente la pared con sus puños- un estúpido!!

Tarde había el descubierto su estupidez. Al llegar a su camarote, Terry se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Como había podido hacerle semejante cosa a Candy. La había invitado a cenar y todo estaba yendo muy bien hasta que lo echo todo a perder. Habían disfrutado de una cena deliciosa, habían bailado juntos otra vez, habían disfrutado momentos de cierta manera íntimos, la había tomado de la mano, por Dios!! Que rápido olvido Terrence Grandchester el hecho de que Candy si sabía, de cierta manera, como era el. Ella lo había visto en unos de sus peores momentos: Cantando ebrio, llorando y mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Que podía ser peor que eso… oh si, olvidaba el hecho de que también la había ofendido aquella primera noche! Esta vez Terry había metido las cuatro patas de un solo y lo diferente a otras ocasiones es que se arrepentía.

A Candy le costó un poco de trabajo reaccionar. La bruma y el frio de la noche se habían hecho más patentes que en toda su vida. Se sintió herida, abandonada y desprotegida. Estaba expuesta, estaba muy vulnerable. No sabía porque pero se sentía totalmente abrumada por la actitud de Terry. Pero después de un rato de estar sola, mirando hacia la nada, su mente llego a la conclusión de que debía de haber algo muy importante detrás de la actitud de Terry. Si, algo debía de haber sucedido. Pero para saber si ella estaba en lo correcto o no solo había una manera de averiguarlo… iría a hablar con él, aun cuando fuera en contra de las reglas de la sociedad, iría a buscarlo a su camarote. Después de todo, desde el inicio de la noche, se había dicho a si misma que las reglas no existirían.

Le costó un poco de trabajo decidirse a ir a buscarla. El había cometido un error y como buen caballero ingles estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo. Si Candy decidía mandarlo por un tubo sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de escucharlo, el lo aceptaría. Eso sí, insistiría hasta que ella le dijera que no quería volver a verlo. Estaba dispuesto hasta a decirle las razones para haber actuado de la manera en que lo había hecho, así tuviera que ser la primera vez que abriera su corazón, así fuera otra ocasión en que lo lastimaran.

Lentamente Candy camino hacia el que sabía era el camarote de Terry, la bruma de esa noche fue su mejor aliada. Estaba por llegar, se encontraba parada en la esquina tratando de decidir si tocaba o no la puerta.

Tenía que ir a buscarla, tenía que ir a pedirle disculpas, tenía que decirle que a pesar de ser el idiota más grande del planeta, había actuado de esa manera por miedo. Miedo a ser lastimado al no ser correspondido. Iría a buscarla de inmediato. Se dirigió a la puerta presuroso, quería llegar a ella lo más pronto posible… con todo decidido, Terry tomo su capa, una bufanda y abrió la puerta de su camarote de un solo golpe. Solo para encontrarse con ella.

Buenas noches, Terry…

Terrence, para usted soy Terrence…

Estas enojado conmigo acaso "Terrence"?

No tengo razones para estarlo, o si, señorita Harrison?

No que yo recuerde, es solo que esperaba verte un poco más animado…- le dijo Mayte tocando ligeramente el cuello de la capa de Terry

Necesita algo, se ha perdido?-le pregunto el fríamente alejándose de ella

No…-le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Entonces, dígame que desea?- le pregunto el molesto pues sabía bien las intenciones de Mayte

Pero que grosero!! No me invitas a pasar??- le dijo ella tratando de adentrarse en el camarote de Terry

No…-le dijo el al tiempo que ponía su mano izquierda en la puerta para taparle el paso a Mayte

Ya veo… es por esa noviecita tuya…

Será mejor que regrese a su camarote, señorita Harrison…

Mira Terrence, iré al grano…

…

Sé muy bien que gustas de esa chica pecosa… como se llama? Candy, no es así?

… Terry no contesto

Y sé también que ella gusta de ti… pero es tan tonta que aun no se ha dado cuenta…

…

Esa es la razón por la que he venido… he venido a darte lo que obviamente no podrás conseguir con ella…

Ya veo…- le dijo el sonriendo de medio lado

Como veras, soy mayor que tu. Por lo tanto tengo experiencia… no sé si mas que tu, pero estoy segura que mas que esa chiquilla si…

Entiendo…-le dijo el

No busco compromisos, se que tu tampoco los quieres… por mi parte tu noviecita no se tiene que enterar…

Podría ser más clara?-le pregunto Terry sonriendo todavía

Quiero pasar la noche en tu cama… o que tú la pases en la mía…- le dijo ella seductora

Entonces si es lo que yo pensaba… por un momento pensé que quería actuar como Cupido entre "ella" y yo…

Oh que gracioso…

Pero ahora me doy cuenta que tus intenciones no tienen nada que ver con eso…

Pero como podría ser así?! Es obvio que a mí solo me interesas tu y no esa chiquilla que hasta el nombre tiene empalagoso y que además…

Basta!!-le dijo el elevando la voz

… Mayte no pudo decir nada

Para empezar esa chiquilla como usted la llama tiene un nombre, un nombre que obviamente usted no merece siquiera pronunciar… no tengo deber alguno para con usted por el cual le deba de hablar de la relación que existe entre ella y yo. Pero si le diré que usted no me interesa!! Desde un principio supe quien es usted… todos conocen su fama…

Pero como se atreve…!

Solo le diré una cosa… si quisiera una cualquiera para acompañarme en mi cama, seria yo quien la escogería!!

Mayte cruzo el rostro de Terry con una bofetada a la que Terry respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

Típico- le dijo el

Me las pagaras Terrence, eso tenlo por seguro…

Estaré esperando… no me gusta deberle nada a nadie…

Eso dices pero actúas muy diferente a como dices pensar…

…

Todos conocen también tu fama Terrence Grandchester o acaso ya olvidaste quien eres y de dónde vienes?-le dijo ella sonriendo con ironía también

Será mejor que se retire…

Ja, te molesta, no es así? Terrence Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester, oh no, quise decir, hijo bastardo del duque de Grandchester- le dijo ella viendo como se borraba la sonrisa del rostro de el

Cállese!!

Ja,ja,ja-se rio ella a carcajada limpia- y dime Terry, sabes quién es tu madre o es también un secreto para ti como lo es para toda la sociedad londinense?

He dicho que se calle!!- Terry estaba a punto de explotar

También piensas ignorar tu propia fama? Jugador, parrandero, fumador, irresponsable y además te gustan las peleas callejeras. Para ser hijo de un noble tienes gustos muy baratos, te gustan las cantinas de barrio y las mujeres de apariencia vulgar como la rubia pecosa esa…

Terry levanto la mano con intenciones de cruzarle el rostro a Mayte con un par de bofetadas pero algo lo detuvo en el aire…

No!!

Mayte y Terry quedaron pasmados al verse descubiertos…

No lo hagas… tu eres un caballero- le dijo Candy sosteniendo la mano de Terry en el aire y mirándolo a los ojos- aunque ella no merezca el trato de dama

Mocosa igualada!!- le grito Mayte al tiempo que jalaba a Candy de un brazo y le propinaba una bofetada

Terry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para defenderla pero no hizo falta, Candy le devolvió la bofetada casi al instante.

No vuelva a ponerme una mano encima o no respondo- le advirtió Candy con la mirada brillándole de rabia

Maldita!!-le grito Mayte sobándose la mejilla izquierda

Basta!! Lárguese de aquí en este instante o no me importara hacer un escándalo… estoy seguro que sabe que soy capaz de hacerlo

Ya escucho a Terry… será mejor que se vaya…

No hay enemigo pequeño, solo recuerden eso…- les dijo Mayte antes de darse la vuelta mientras les dedicaba la mas asesina de sus miradas.

Candy y Terry se quedaron en silencio mientras Mayte se alejaba…

Estas bien?- le pregunto Terry con preocupación y tomando con sus dedos la barbilla de Candy para poder inspeccionar el lugar donde Mayte la había golpeado

S si…-dijo ella temblando de nervios al sentir la caricia- y tú?

Si… ven pasa, te pondré un poco de hielo para que no se te hinche…- le dijo el dándole paso a su camarote

No creo que sea buena idea- le dijo ella apenada

Necesitas ponerte algo en la mejilla… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte conmigo, soy un caballero

Lo sé, es solo que… bueno, yo…

Entiendo-le dijo reflejando dureza en su rostro

No te molestes, por favor…

No estoy molesto. Entiendo perfectamente, tú eres una dama y no me gustaría que alguien pusiera en tela de juicio tu reputación…

Gracias por entender…

Vamos, te llevare a tu camarote…

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

Solo espérame un momento…-dijo el adentrándose en su camarote

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Terry saliera de nuevo

Aquí tienes-le dijo el entregándole una toalla con hielo

Gracias…

No tienes nada que agradecer…vamos-le dijo el al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo

Si…- le dijo ella tomándolo

Candy…

Si?

Quisiera disculparme contigo…

…

Creo que te he hecho pasar la peor de tus noches hoy…

No es así Terry…

Déjame terminar, por favor…

Está bien…

Me porte como un imbécil contigo siendo que tú eres tan buena…

…

No debí dejarte sin decirte una palabra, mucho menos sola y tampoco debí dejar que esa mujer te golpeara…

Eso ya no tiene importancia. Estoy segura que tuviste razones muy poderosas para irte así y con respecto a esa señorita creo que está un poco mal de la cabeza…- le dijo ella sonriéndole

Gracias- le dijo el conmovido al ver que la sonrisa que ella le regalaba era sincera

…

Candy, puedo preguntarte que fue lo que escuchaste?

Cómo?-dijo Candy fingiendo que no entendía la pregunta

Me refiero… de lo que hable con la señorita Harrison

Bueno, yo… solo escuche la ultima parte y entonces te vi levantar la mano y pues hice lo primero que se me ocurrió…

No sé por qué pero no te creo…

Por qué?

Cuanto tenias escuchando?

Terry…

Escuchaste todo, no es así?

Si- dijo ella avergonzada- no fue mi intención. Yo había ido a buscarte… sentía que no estabas bien y quise…

No digas más…

Terry… a mi…

No digas nada más… no es necesario

Quiero que sepas Terry que a mí no me importa nada de lo que escuche…

Por favor…

A mí me gusta estar contigo porque eres muy simpático y siento como si te conociera de siempre, algo por cierto muy extraño, no me importa cómo te comportas en tu vida diaria. Sé que algún día me explicaras tus motivos…

Como puedes estar tan segura de eso? Ni siquiera sabes si nos volveremos a ver. Como puedes saber que no soy malo?-pregunto Terry sintiendo que se ahogaba

Tú me dijiste que mientras tuviéramos vida nos volveríamos a encontrar y sé que no eres malo porque lo siento…

Haces parecer todo tan fácil…

Por que querría hacerlo difícil?… suficiente tengo con la realidad como para no poder soñar con cosas mejores.- dijo Candy sonriendo sonadoramente

Eres muy buena, Candy…

Como lo sabes?- le dijo ella tratando de atraparlo en su propia pregunta

Porque lo siento…

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y hoy le ha tocado el turno al octavo capítulo, se que algunos capítulos son cortos pero ya les llegaran algunos largos y entonces las recompensare, les reafirmo seré constante. Espero no decepcionarlas. Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar, Arwen y Terrence****… love them all… ;P y no se preocupen, seré constante…**

**Todo el tiempo agradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia Maria y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, E.Backer, Jennie de Grandchester ak Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz y a una nueva amiguita que se llama Xx-abril-xX (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!

** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve: "Por si no te vuelvo a ver…"

_**Tiempo actual…**_

"No, nunca me importó… de verdad, nunca fue algo de importancia para mi"- pensaba Candy mientras seguía observando hacia el jardín- "aunque tengo que reconocer que me intrigaba su pasado… su vida"

Toc-toc

Si?-grito Candy desde la ventana

Señorita Candy?-dijo Dorothy abriendo un poco la puerta- la señorita Patty ha mandado a su dama para avisarle que llegara un poco más tarde de lo acordado…

Gracias, Dorothy…

Y la señorita Annie partió hace unos minutos…

…

Señorita Candy?

Dime- le contesto Candy sin voltear a verla

Necesita algo, quizás quiera comer un poco…

No, Dorothy, gracias…

Está bien…- dijo Dorothy cerrando la puerta tras de si

"Si necesito algo, pero está claro que tú no me lo puedes dar"-pensó Candy mientras recordaba su viaje de camino a Londres

_**Unos cuatro años atrás…**_

La mejilla de Candy, afortunadamente, no se hincho ni se puso roja y la mañana siguiente despertó sintiéndose muy descansada pero al mismo tiempo sin ganas de despertar al nuevo día… y es que en realidad no es que no quisiera vivir o disfrutar de aquel día, sino que sabía que ese sería el ultimo día que compartiría con Terry. No podía o no quería aceptar las razones para sentirse así. Busco y busco pero la única respuesta lógica que encontró la desecho de inmediato pues estaba en contra de sus propias y muy arraigadas ideas.

Cerca de la ocho de la mañana, Candy ya estaba lista para ir a desayunar, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su camarote y pensando que se trataba de Terry corrió a abrir…

Buenos días Candy!-la saludo Esthir

Oh… este, buenos días Esthir-saludo ella tratando de no parecer decepcionada- como amaneciste?

Pareces un poco decepcionada, quizás esperabas ver a cierto noble que tu y yo conocemos…-le dijo Esthir pícaramente

Esthir…

Pero no te pongas roja…- bromeo Esthir

…

Ay Candy quien te viera…

Qué?

Olvídalo-dijo Esthir guardándose su opinión- sabes, Candy? de hecho vine porque aunque yo amanecí muy bien, Archie está un poquito indispuesto y me preguntaba si quisieras ayudarme a cuidar de el…

Que le pasa a Archie?-pregunto ella preocupada

No lo sé, amaneció muy ojeroso, no tiene apetito y se queja de una fuerte jaqueca…

Será mejor que vayamos a verlo…

Si, vamos…

Candy y Archie salieron

Tan apresurados a ver a Archie que ni siquiera notaron a Terry escondiéndose a la vuelta del camerino de Candy para que no notaran su presencia.

"Lo que le pasa a Archie es solo mal de amores"- pensaba Terry- "lo entiendo… ay Candy! yo quería que pasáramos este ultimo día de viaje juntos…"

Y es que Terry no estaba equivocado. Archie se sentía deprimido pues por fin estaba empezando a aceptar que Candy nunca lo vería de la manera que él quería. Aun así, con todo y su dolor, Archie se las ingenió para usar todo a su favor, no quería darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Sabía que si fingía sentirse peor de lo que realmente se sentía Esthir correría a buscar a Candy para que lo atendieran. Y así fue. Por lo menos así evitaría que Candy pasara otro día mas, el ultimo para ser exactos, con Terry. Remordimiento de consciencia? Si, los tuvo pero acalló cualquier reclamo de su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Para quien? Ni el mismo lo sabía pero se disculpaba repitiéndose que en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía.

Candy y Esthir pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde acompañando a Archie que ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para conversar con sus primos ni tampoco para comer. Ni siquiera las insistencias de Esthir ni los ruegos de Candy pudieron hacer a Archie cambiar de opinión.

Vamos Archie, tienes que comer algo para que puedas tener energías suficientes y cenar con nosotros esta noche…-le decía Candy

Recuerda que es nuestra última cena en el barco-le dijo Esthir

Lo siento pero me duele demasiado la cabeza como para pensar siquiera en levantarme…-dijo Archie con voz apagada

Vamos Archie… tienes que esforzarte-le dijo Candy- porque será que ningún remedio te ha hecho efecto?

Quizás Archie gusta de estar enfermo-dijo Esthir- y con una enfermera como tu hasta a mi gustaría

No esa cruel Esthir-le dijo Candy tomando la mano de Archie- a nadie le gusta estar enfermo y conociendo a Archie se que debe sentirse muy mal para siquiera levantarse y arreglarse

Pues la verdad es que gustaría levantarme pero me siento demasiado mal-dijo Archie- "y aunque me sintiera bien, no me pararía. Eso solo provocaría que vieras esta noche a Terry durante la cena y no quiero ni pienso permitirlo"-pensó

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol cuando por fin Candy pudo abandonar la habitación de Archie junto con George que la acompañó hasta su camarote. Candy había acordado cenar con los chicos en su camarote, de esa manera compartirían su ultima cena en el barco pero Archie no tendría que esforzarse demasiado.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Candy descanso sobre su cama por unos minutos, pensó en tomar una ducha pero el sueno la venció. Despertó un par de horas más tarde y se dio cuenta de lo retrasada que estaba. Se ducho, se vistió y se arreglo el cabello lo mejor que pudo. Afortunadamente, Candy ya estaba lista cuando Esthir llego a recogerla. Si, esta vez Terry también la vio partir. Había querido siquiera cenar con ella y poder despedirse pero no había llegado a tiempo. El también se había quedado dormido y al parecer la suerte nuevamente le sonreía a Archie.

Buenas noches Archie, como te sientes?-pregunto Candy asombrada al ver el semblante de Archie- creo que ya estas mejor

Eh… bueno si ya me siento un poco mejor-confeso Archie pensando que había logrado su cometido

Quieren que cenemos en el salón?-pregunto Esthir

No, no me siento tan bien todavía-se apresuro a decir Archie

Entonces cenaremos aquí como quedamos-dijo Candy sonriendo- me alegra que ya estés mejor

Gracias gatita-le dijo Archie tocándole la nariz

Cenaron tranquilamente, embromándose los unos a los otros. George los acompañó por un rato pero se retiro temprano pretextando que quería estar descansado para desembarcar al día siguiente muy temprano. Candy estaba pasándosela bien con sus primos, como siempre, sin embargo se sentía inquieta y preocupada. Ella quería ver a Terry, sabía que las posibilidades de que se pudieran despedir por la mañana serian muy pocas, pues estarían muy ocupados preparando los últimos detalles; además, quería despedirse de él con mas, digamos, confianza. Candy no quería por despedida un frio apretón de manos y un adiós.

Te sientes bien, Candy?-le pregunto Esthir- estas como distraída

Eh… estoy bien Esthir, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza

Es mi culpa Candy-le dijo Archie-creo que te preocupe demasiado

No digas eso…saben que los quiero mucho y es normal que me preocupe por ustedes

Quieres que te traiga algo para el dolor-se ofreció Esthir

No, estaré bien, solo necesito descansar

Quieres que te llevemos a tu camarote?-le pregunto Archie

Sí, pero será mejor que me lleve solo Esthir, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado-le dijo Candy

Pero…-trato de decir Archie

Nada más peros…-le dijo Candy- hasta mañana

Hasta mañana, Candy-le dijo Archie resignado

Entonces vamos, Candy le dijo Esthir

Vamos…

Caminaron lentamente hacia el camarote de Candy pero Esthir podía percibir que Candy se moría de ganas por ir más rápido…

Y dime Candy…-interrumpió Esthir- ya te despediste de Terrence?

Eh?-Candy se sorprendió por la pregunta- no… todavía no

Ahora entiendo-susurro Esthir divertido

Qué cosa?

Nada, solo pensé en voz alta…

…

Bueno Candy, ya llegamos-le dijo Esthir haciendo una ligera reverencia- la señorita está a salvo

Gracias, Esthir, hasta mañana…

Hasta mañana, señorita…- le dijo el besándole la mano cortésmente

Eres tan gracioso…

De verdad?

Que tengas buenas noches Esthir…

Tu también Candy…

Candy entro a su habitación sin muchos ánimos. Sabía que una vez que pusiera un pie dentro de ella se perdería cualquier esperanza de poder despedirse de Terry como tanto deseaba pues las posibilidades de volver a salir eran casi nulas. Solo se permitiría abandonar su habitación si había un incendio o una tormenta.

Después de una ducha con agua muy tibia, Candy se vistió con un vestido ligero y peino su cabello, mirándose en el espejo como si estuviera en trance, sin querer entender porque se sentía tan triste. Decidió que lo mejor sería acostarse pero no quería hacerlo. Aun quería mantener viva la esperanza.

"Ah, qué remedio! Lo mejor es que me ponga mi ropa de dormir y me meta en la cama de una buena vez…"-pensó medio resignada

Rápidamente reviso su equipaje. Quería asegurarse que todo estaba en orden y que no tendría contratiempos a la hora de desembarcar. Sus maletas estaban hechas, todo estaba empacado, tenia lista la canasta en la que bajaría a Klin y la ropa y demás cosas que vestiría el día siguiente al desembarcar.

Dios mío!-grito desesperada- no quiero desembarcar sin despedirme de él! Solo quiero volver a verlo! Quiero ver sus ojos una vez más! Quiero volver a ver su sonrisa, escuchar su risa y su voz.

Que desesperante es todo esto!!- grito exasperada aventando la almohada contra la puerta

Toc-toc

Candy brincó del susto

Toc-toc

Q… quién es?- pregunto Candy nerviosa, pensando que quizás alguien la había escuchado gritar.

Alguien que está igual de desesperado que tu…- Candy no pudo observar la hermosa sonrisa de medio lado de Terry

La voz que escucho del otro lado de la puerta hizo que Candy se estremeciera de pies a cabeza…

Qué? No piensas abrir? Te prometo que no te morderé…

Dame un minuto!-grito Candy nerviosa

Está bien… 60, 59, 58

Ya voy, ya voy!

55, 54, 53-seguia contando

Ya casi, ya casi!-decía Candy mientras decidía como peinar su cabello que al final dejo suelto

50, 49, 48-seguia contando

Me estas poniendo más nerviosa!- decía ella mientras se calzaba unos botines

40, 39, 38

Ya estoy lista!- grito ella corriendo hacia la puerta

25, 24, 23

"Espera"- pensó Candy- "porque estoy corriendo? Date a desear Candy! que se espere un ratito…"

18, 17, 16

"15, 14, 13"- pensó Candy- "sigue contando"

8, 7, 6, 5

Candy tomo suavemente el picaporte con su mano derecha

3, 2, 1

Crees que solo los ingleses pueden ser puntuales?- pregunto ella sonriendo al tiempo que abría la puerta

Vaya! Me has sorprendido!- dijo el divertido

Hola Terry- le dijo ella que seguía sonriendo

Buenas noches, señorita pecas

Qué es eso de señorita pecas?- le pregunto ella con fingido enojo

Qué? Acaso no te gusta? -Le pregunto Terry correspondiéndole la pregunta

Pues te diré…

Ja,ja,ja, no sabes apreciar una muestra de respeto, caray!!

Respeto??

Si-dijo el fingiendo solemnidad- no notaste que ahora te llame señorita pecas en lugar de pecosa? – dijo para después soltarse a reír

Terry eres insoportable!

De verdad lo piensas?- le pregunto él un poco más serio

…

Dime Candy… contéstame…

Mejor dime que estás haciendo aquí y a estas horas de la noche?

Quería verte- le dijo el- quería despedirme de ti…

… Candy no contesto. Y en silencio permanecieron por un par de minutos

Me da gusto que hayas decidido venir- dijo Candy finalmente rompiendo el silencio

A mí también…

Quieres pasar?-pregunto ella nerviosa sin ocurrírsele nada más que decir

Gracias pero tengo otros planes…

Oh-dijo ella sintiéndose un poco desilusionada- bueno pues ya te despediste será mejor que no te siga retrasando- dijo queriendo cerrar la puerta

Me corres?- le dijo el divertido al tiempo que detenía la puerta con su zapato

Lo siento pero estoy cansada

Yo pensé que te iban a gustar los planes que tenia… para nosotros…

Cómo?-dijo ella sorprendida

Pensabas que me iría y te dejaría así nada más y que esta sería nuestra despedida, no es así?

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza.

Pecosa, pecosa, pecosa… te falta mucho para conocerme…-decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

Y… yo…

No digas nada, solo sígueme- le dijo el tomándola del brazo

Espera, déjame tomar un abrigo- le dijo ella tratando de adentrarse en su camarote

No es necesario- le dijo el deteniéndola de la mano

Pero…

Toma- le dijo el al tiempo que colocaba su capa sobre los hombros de Candy

G… gracias…

No tienes nada que agradecer… vamos…

A donde vamos?-pregunto ella mientras seguía a Terry que curiosamente no la había soltado de la mano

Es una sorpresa…

Oh, me encantan las sorpresas!

Me da gusto escuchar eso…

Caminaron y subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a un lugar del barco en el que Candy no había estado nunca. Se puso un poco nerviosa al no poderse ubicar pero todo su cuerpo y mente se tranquilizaron cuando vio que simplemente se habían dirigido al lugar más alto con el que el barco contaba. Alcanzo a ver sobre una baranda una botella de vino y un par de copas.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra al respecto, Terry le dijo:

Es para celebrar la dicha de habernos conocido…

Oh…

Ven…-le dijo llevándola al lugar donde se encontraba la botella

Cuidadosamente, casi como si estuviera tocando a una mujer, Terry tomo la botella en sus manos y la destapo con mucha gracia.

Toma- le dijo el al tiempo que depositaba una copa de vino en las manos de Candy- espero que te guste

Gracias, Terry-le dijo Candy nerviosa- no estoy muy acostumbrada a beber

No te preocupes, solo brindaremos…

…

Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, lo siento

A mí me pasa lo mismo…

No es un adiós pecosa, es un hasta pronto

Eso espero-dijo ella sonrojándose

Yo también, pecosa, yo también…

…

Salud- le dijo el chocando su copa contra la de ella

Salud- le respondió ella bebiendo en contenido de esta

El silencio reino nuevamente entre ellos. Los agitados y locos latidos de sus corazones eran solo opacados por el choque de las olas contra el barco. Se miraron, se observaron y también disfrutaron del hermoso escenario que la noche y el mar les estaban regalando.

Era una noche sin luna, una noche obscura pero hermosa. El cielo parecía negro con un toque azul, pareciera que Terry estuviera mirando el mar y fuera el reflejo de sus ojos lo que iluminara el cielo. Al menos eso pensaba Candy haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no tomar a Terry por los hombros y girarlo para poder mirarlo de frente. Por su parte Terry estaba en las mismas condiciones, bueno, su intención era diferente a la de Candy, el no quería tener a Candy de frente para solo verla a los ojos sino para abrazarla y quizás besarla también.

Terry?- dijo ella mirando al cielo

Uhum?-le contesto el sin dejar de mirar al mar

Habías visto alguna vez una noche tan hermosa como esta?

No… la belleza que esta noche tengo la dicha de apreciar, nunca la había visto antes-le dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Yo… tampoco-dijo ella sonrojada

Supongo que te quedaras en casa de tus padres?, estudias?-se atrevió a preguntar ella

Eh… si…-le contesto él un poco incomodo

Disculpa, no fue mi intención molestarte-le dijo ella apenada pues era la primera vez que hablaban de sus vidas privadas

No te preocupes… solo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mí…

…

Y tú?, donde te quedaras?

Bueno, yo no estoy muy segura, sé que he venido a estudiar pero todavía no sé donde… solo sé que será en la misma escuela que mis primos…

Supongo que yo regresare al mismo colegio pero… mi padre podría haber cambiado de opinión…

Por qué haría algo así sin consultártelo?-dijo ella para inmediatamente cubrirse la boca con las manos

Pero que curiosa!-dijo el sonriendo- pero, sabes? No me he portado muy bien últimamente…

Entiendo… yo soy de las que siempre termina castigada por desobedecer

Ja,ja,ja no lo dudo…

Hubiera sido hermoso que me hubieras podido ensenar todo Londres…-dijo ella en un suspiro

Quizás tengamos oportunidad, uno nunca sabe

Las posibilidades de que nos volvamos a ver no son muchas

Son las mismas que hay ante el hecho de encontrarnos otra vez…

Es la primera vez que vengo a Europa y no se por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí… también es la primera vez que veo el mar…

De verdad?

Aja…

Pues me alegra ser parte de tu experiencia…

A mí también…

Tienes frio?-pregunto el al ver que ella se envolvía con más fuerza en su capa

No…

Candy…

Solo un poquito…

Será mejor que regresemos…

Si-la tristeza empezó a invadirlos…

Sabes?...

Si?

Eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida… me caes muy bien… "eres un estúpido!!"-pensó Terry inmediatamente

Gracias… tú también me agradas mucho. "me caes bien… eres un tonto Terry!!"-pensó Candy molesta

Nos vamos?-le dijo el ofreciéndole su brazo

Vamos-le dijo ella tomándolo del brazo resignada

El camino de regreso fue silencioso. Y por alguna extraña razón lo sintieron más rápido también… quizás era que estaban molestos pues ninguno había dicho o escuchado lo que querían decir o escuchar…

Bueno señorita pecas, hemos llegado-dijo él al estar frente al camarote de Candy

Gracias Terry

No me olvides… recuérdame aunque sea de vez en cuando

Tu también…

De eso no debes preocuparte-le dijo al tiempo que tomaba ambas manos de Candy entre las suyas- yo no te olvidare, y pensare en ti a cada instante, a cada paso que yo dé… porque me gustas mucho…

Candy se quedo muda. Totalmente muda. Terry le había dicho que gustaba de ella!! Terry, Terry, Terry. Sabía que él no le podía fallar. Sabía que siendo él como ella pensaba que era se lo diría tarde o temprano y aunque por un instante lo hubiera dudado, estaba contenta de haberse equivocado.

Gracias Terry-le contesto ella regalándole una amplia y hermosa sonrisa

De repente Terry ya no quiso pensar más. Lentamente dirigió su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Candy. Con su pulgar acaricio el labio inferior de Candy que tembló al contacto. El ya no supo más de sí y a ella ya no le importo saber más de ella. Terry se tomó su tiempo para llegar a esos labios que inconscientemente le ofrecían un beso. Y Candy pacientemente lo esperó. Como un acto de inercia, ella cerró los ojos y el entendió que ella no se opondría. Al primer roce de sus labios, Terry sintió el cuerpo de Candy tensarse. Dejo de sostener su mano y la tomo por la cintura, mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de Candy con su mano derecha. La sostuvo por la barbilla, quería asegurarle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, quería que ella supiera que ese beso estaba impregnado de amor. Nunca sus labios habían probado sabor más dulce que el de los labios de Terry. Nunca un aliento le pareció tan delicioso y fresco como el de Candy. Así, Terry reclamó lo que él sentía que ya le pertenecía: los labios de Candy. La besó con la ternura que sabía que ella merecía, con el respeto y la entrega que el amor permite dar y ella le correspondió como corresponde un corazón que está aprendiendo a amar, aprendiendo a reconocer el lugar al que pertenece.

Para ser su primer beso, fue bastante prolongado. El supo inmediatamente que sus bocas estaban hechas la una para la otra y ella sintió como si sus labios hubieran sido creados para besar los de Terry. Era confuso pero maravilloso. En el fondo Candy no se sentía incomoda con esa situación, le parecía lo más normal del mundo. Seria porque lo era?

Al terminar de besarla, en lugar de alejarse de ella, Terry recargo su frente en la de ella y dedico unos minutos a aspirar su aroma. Ella hizo lo mismo. Separarse fue difícil. Controlarse para no repetir ese beso más…

Buenas noches, pecosa-le dijo Terry con voz muy suave

Buenas noches Terry- le dijo ella con un hilo de voz

"Es suficiente, por ahora"-pensó Terry que inmediatamente se inclino para besarla en ambas manos

Y regalándose las más hermosas de las sonrisas que ambos poseían, se dijeron adiós…

Hasta pronto Terry…-le dijo ella emocionada

Hasta pronto pecosa… cuídate-le dijo el mirándola nuevamente a los ojos

Tu también…-dijo ella esforzándose por no llorar

Con otro pequeño beso en las manos de Candy y una ligera reverencia Terry se despidió de la joven, que sin él saberlo, le había robado el corazón.

No sabían si volverían a verse, pero esperaban que sí. A pesar de las voces de su sentido común, se negaron a la idea de que nunca se volverían a ver. Se encontrarían, tarde o temprano se encontrarían. Claro que si era pronto mejor!

**Continuara..****. **

**Bueno ami****gas, hoy es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y hoy le ha tocado el turno al noveno capítulo, tengo que confesar que este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo, de verdad, espero que lo disfruten y que les guste mucho. Lo escribí, eso sí, con mucho cariño para todas ustedes. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, espero que hayan leído el mensajito que les deje entre sus reviews en . Espero no decepcionarlas. Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar, Arwen y Terrence****… love them all… ;P y no se preocupen, seré constante…**

**Todo el tiempo agradezco a las personas que me ****acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir y es que me encanta ver que están siguiendo esta historia. Gracias a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, E.Backer, Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz y Xx-abril-xX (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!

** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez: "En un colegio de Londres"

Ahh!- suspiro Candy- por fin puedo estar en cama!

Miró alrededor y observó todo detenidamente.

Esta habitación es muy fría- dijo en un susurro- Bueno, al menos tengo un balcón, podré recibir los rayos sol todas las mañanas. "Estoy tan cansada!"

Cerró lentamente los ojos y sin permitir que el sueño la venciera, recordó los acontecimientos de ese día. Después de haberse despedido de Terry no había podido conciliar el sueño. Su mente regresaba una y otra vez a "ese" momento.

"Mi primer beso!"- pensó mientras se tocaba los labios- que atrevido! Ahh…- suspiró

Que día! Después de haber recibido la noche anterior su primer beso, Candy había tenido que enfrentar una noche de insomnio y una mañana llena de ajetreo. No había podido hablar con Terry esa mañana, había tenido que conformarse con verlo de lejos y regalarle y recibir solo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Y cuando viajaba en el carruaje con sus primos rumbo al colegio, Candy había podido ver a Terry pasar en su auto. Nuevamente solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de él. Después de una pequeña escapada con sus primos al centro de Londres donde disfrutaron de un delicioso pastel de frutas, Candy llego al colegio, el cual sus primos llamaban "la cárcel". Hasta ahí, todo había estado de cierta manera bien, pero todavía faltaba la parte más difícil: introducir a Klin al colegio sin que fuera descubierto. El plan había resultado un total fracaso pues Klin había decidido dejar hacerse el muerto y brincar sobre la Hermana Grey.

Después de una muy mala primera impresión, Candy había sido enviada a su habitación, sin conocer aun el paradero de su querido amigo Klin.

Candy estaba quedándose dormida cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Resultó que era jovencita morena y de lentes que había conocido esa misma tarde pues ella había llevado a Candy a sus habitaciones. El mensaje fue breve. Candy tenía que asistir a misa a la mañana siguiente sin necesidad de vestir el uniforme de gala, el cual era totalmente negro.

"Qué bien!!"- pensó Candy- "quizás después de todo no sea tan malo"

La mañana llegó y encontró a Candy corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la misa. Era el gran día. Era su primer día como alumna del colegio, tenía que borrar la mala impresión del día anterior; además, ese día volvería a ver a Anthony, y si!, eso implicaba volver a ver a los Leegan pero sobre todo a Angelique.

Qué remedio! Ya pensaría en eso después, en ese momento lo que a ella le preocupaba era correr más rápido para poder llegar a tiempo a misa.

Auch!-chillo Candy al chocar con alguien

Candy! estas bien?-pregunto Archie

Eh… si, gracias Archie

Sabes Candy? te queda muy bien el blanco pero lamento decirte que para asistir a misa necesitas vestir el uniforme de gala-interrumpió Esthir

Gracias por el consejo Esthir, pero de hecho fui informada de…

Por fin la encontré-chillo Eliza- sabía que alguien apestaba por aquí

Eliza!! –interrumpió Anthony detrás de ella

A… Anthony-susurro Candy al verlo- "esta mas alto, mas apuesto"

Hola Candy-dijo él con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos

Hola Candy- interrumpió una voz a espaldas de Anthony

Hola Angelique- saludo Candy cortésmente- "como pude olvidarme de "este" pequeño detalle"

Que haces vestida así?-pregunto Angelique reprimiendo una sonrisa

Esta dama de establo no entiende de protocolos… es una bruta que no debería estar aquí!-chillo Eliza

Cállate Eliza-le dijo Anthony apretando los puños, tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz- déjala en paz

Anthony, querido, que te sucede?-le pregunto Angelique fingiendo un puchero-porque usas ese tono con tu prima?

Angie… yo… lo lamento- terminó por decir Anthony para sorpresa de sus primos y Candy q no pudo evitar entristecerse

Será mejor q vayas a cambiarte el uniforme-le recomendó Esthir

Si, tampoco podemos quedarnos a platicar. Está prohibido que los chicos platiquen con las chicas-dijo Archie

A ver si te da a tiempo-le dijo Esthir

Pues tratare…

Ja,ja,ja ahí viene la hermana Grey. Ojala y te castiguen por ser una dama de establo irresponsable

Cállate Eliza o no respondo!-la amenazo Archie

Pero qué carácter!-se burlo Eliza- no importa la hermana Grey se encargara de ella

Eres una…- Archie se calló

Será mejor que nos vayamos-le dijo Esthir en voz baja

Tenemos que irnos Candy-le dijo Archie

No te preocupes, estaré bien- le dijo ella

Tendrás tu merecido dama de establo- arremetió Eliza

Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Eliza- le dijo Candy sonriendo

Nos vemos Candy-se despidió Anthony

Hasta luego-le contesto Candy indiferente

Nos vemos más tarde Anthony querido-le dijo Angelique melosa

Si- fue todo lo que él le contestó

Y Candy ya no pudo percatar de nada mas, tampoco pudo pensar en una buena excusa que darle a la hermana Grey pues cuando giro, esta, ya se encontraba frente a ella.

Por suerte la hermana Grey la disculpo pues era su primer día y la dejo asistir así a la misa. Qué buena suerte para Candy pues sabía bien que de todas maneras no le hubiera dado tiempo.

En la iglesia, la tensión podía cortarse con tijeras. Por lo menos así sentía Candy el aire a su alrededor: lleno de tensión. De todos los rincones provenían miradas dirigidas a esa persona en particular a la que admiraban. Candy había decidido guardar su dignidad y comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias: si Anthony y Angelique estaban juntos, Candy no sería el hazmerreír de ellos. Seguiría adelante con la cabeza en alto y si Anthony había elegido esa suerte en su vida, bueno, pues tendría que lidiar con eso. Así como ella lo haría también.

Sin embargo, las cosas para Anthony eran distintas. El ver nuevamente a Candy llenó de dudas su cabeza y su corazón. Que era eso diferente que había visto en Candy?, si, estaba un poquito más alta y ya no estaba tan delgada, de hecho podría decirse que su cuerpo estaba tomando otros matices… pero no, no era eso lo que había llamado la atención de Anthony. Lo que había llamado la atención de Anthony había sido el brillo en la mirada de Candy. Ese brillo que solo tienen las personas que están en paz consigo mismas.

Anthony estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y totalmente embelesado con Candy que no notó la mirada de Angelique sobre él. Desde el otro lado de la iglesia, Angelique observaba cuidadosamente la escena. Anthony, el chico que ella creía haber conquistado totalmente, estaba admirando a su "ex amor" (Candy) y eso no le gustaba nada. Y aunque Candy ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Anthony, Angelique la culpaba de la actitud de Anthony. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar cuales serian los pasos a seguir.

En otro lugar, Archie y Esthir observaban la escena. Veían a Candy absorta en sus cavilaciones, a Angelique vigilando a Anthony, A Eliza y su amiga Luisa mirando con odio a Candy, a Neal tratando de disimular lo mucho que quería observar a Candy y a Anthony totalmente endiosado con ella. Vaya, ese sí que era un problema. Sin querer, los hermanos Cornwell se hacían la misma pregunta, sería posible que Anthony se hubiera arrepentido de su elección y quisiera recuperar a Candy? y si así fuera, querría Candy darle otra oportunidad a Anthony? En ese caso, donde quedarían las esperanzas de Archie?

Nadie tuvo oportunidad de pensar en nada más. Todas las preguntas se quedaron en el aire y a las repuestas se las llevo el viento que entro a través de la puerta de la iglesia cuando ésta se abrió de golpe.

Ehh?- fue la reacción general

Buenos días a los santos pecadores!

Pero que haces?!-gritó la hermana Grey indignada

Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar…

Es él!!-susurro Candy casi sin aire- es él!!

Terrence Grandchester!! Hazme el favor de unirte a tus compañeros y empezar a rezar-dicto la hermana Grey

Ja,ja,ja… yo no vine aquí a rezar hermana… vine a dormir. No sé cómo pude olvidar que hoy había misa-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

Eres un grosero!! Una vergüenza!!-decía mas indignada la hermana Grey

Dios salve tu alma!-suspiro el sacerdote

Gracias por sus buenos deseos… pero es verdad. Vine aquí buscando tranquilidad

Terrence Grandchester… estas confinado a…- quiso decir la hermana Grey

Si, si… ya se…una semana sin salir de mi habitación…

Dios mío…-dijeron las hermanas alarmadas

Terry se dio la vuelta y tomo a un chico por las solapas de su saco ordenándole que le avisara cuando la misa terminara…

Mientras tanto, Archie y Esthir no cabían de la sorpresa al reconocer al chico del escándalo. Eliza y Angelique se devoraban con la mirada a ese apuesto rebelde. Y Candy, bueno, ella sentía que en cualquier momento él voltearía a verla debido a la manera tan desbocada en que su corazón latía.

Y así fue. Como imanes, sus miradas se atrajeron. Terry sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas para después volverse más ardiente al recordar los momentos vividos con Candy. Bueno, finalmente ella sabía cómo era él. Le dolía que ella lo viera así pero ya estaba hecho. Era mejor así. Entre más pronto se decepcionara ella de él, mas rápido superaría él su dolor ante su desprecio. Candy tenía una cara de sorpresa que a Terry le pareció demasiado normal, pero no, ella no lo veía con odio ni con rencor. De hecho, él pudo observar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que le hacía pensar que ella también estaba recordando.

Como pudo recuperó su aplomo pero antes de seguir su camino, Terry le dedico a Candy una media sonrisa que enfureció a muchos dentro de esa iglesia.

Nada hubiera podido alarmar mas a Anthony… cómo la última escena del "show".

La misa terminó. Y todos los alumnos tuvieron un receso para caminar por los jardines. Candy no podía hablar con sus primos y como no quería tener más enfrentamientos con Eliza y las otras chicas, decidió alejarse un poco del área donde ellas estaban.

Caminó a pasos lentos. No tenía ningún lugar al cual llegar. No tenía prisa, así que despreocupadamente se sentó en el pasto y se dedicó a pensar en Terry y la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Terrence!! Terrence!!- escuchó a sus espaldas

Que quieres?-le contestó

Eh? Terry…-le dijo Candy en un susurro

Hola pecosa…- la saludo el divertido

Terrence, la hermana Grey quiere verte en su oficina!-siguió gritando el joven

Ya voy- le grito Terry- vieja estúpida!

T… -quiso decir Candy pero la voz se le fue de la sorpresa

Nos vemos-le dijo el disimulando ese dolorcito que se estaba apoderando de su pecho

Ella ya no pudo decir nada más y tuvo que resignarse a verlo alejarse de ella como se aleja el calor cuando llega el invierno.

Minutos más tarde…

Dios mío!-decía Candy- se me ha hecho tardísimo! Y ahora como encontrare mi salón de clases?

Perdida?

Eh? Yo…

Dime cuál es tu número de aula…

104…

Te acompaño… digo, si no te importa que te vean conmigo

Porque habría de importarme, Terry?

Supongo que estarás decepcionada de haber pasado tanto tiempo en mi compañía…

No. No lo estoy. Pero presiento que eso es lo que tú esperabas…

No es verdad…

Pues así parece…

Que quieres que te diga, pecosa?

La verdad… que fue todo ese show en la iglesia?

Ese show?, ja,ja,ja.

No es gracioso…-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

Quizás para ti no pero para mí sí lo es…

No entiendo porque…

Después de pasar tanto tiempo aquí, tenía que buscar una manera de, como decirlo?, de entretenerme, divertirme, ya sabes

No, no sé. Pero supongo que entretenerte ha de ser tu pasatiempo favorito…

No, Candy, no todo lo que hago es para entretenerme…-dijo el deteniendo su paso sin dejar de mirarla

Terry…

Te extrañé… no pensé que volvería a verte tan pronto-le dijo el

Yo tampoco…

Te das cuenta que estaremos estudiando en la misma escuela?

Será divertido…-le dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente y reanudando su camino

Quizás… sabes que no se permite que los chicos convivamos con las chicas?

Algo he oído de eso…

Mira, ese es tu aula-le dijo señalándole el aula 104

Gracias Terry

No tienes nada que agradecer…

Te veré después…

Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

Qué? Acaso tú no quieres?-pregunto ella tímidamente

El sólo rió de buena gana

Que sucede, Terry?

Eres muy perspicaz pecosa…

Y eso es malo?

No

Hasta luego, entonces…

Hasta luego-le dijo el haciendo una pequeña inclinación y sonriéndole

"Que significa esto?, que hace Candy con ese tipo Grandchester?"

Anthony? Te sucede algo?- le pregunto Esthir mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos

Eh?, no, estoy bien…

Estas seguro?-le pregunto Esthir al ver hacia a donde había estado dirigida la mirada de Anthony- si tienes preguntas, quizás yo pueda responderte

Cómo? Que quieres decir?- le preguntó Anthony intrigado

Yo puedo explicarte por que están juntos…

Tu?

Sí, yo… claro, eso es sólo si tú quieres…-le dijo Esthir tranquilamente

Está bien…

La mañana transcurrió muy lenta para el gusto de Candy, que aunque estaba feliz, sentía que ya quería volver a ver a Terry. Terry y su sonrisa, Terry y sus hermosos ojos, Terry y ese maravilloso beso que le había dado, Terry y todo lo que había escuchado hablar de él era lo que invadía la cabeza de Candy.

Que ganas de volverte a ver!-susurro Candy

Dijiste algo Candice?-pregunto la hermana encargada de la clase

Yo? Eh, no… solo estaba repasando mis notas

Qué bueno que seas tan aplicada, Candice…-le dijo la hermana

Gracias-dijo ella avergonzada

Bueno, es todo por hoy. No olviden presentar sus trabajos en una semana y estudiar para su primer examen de evaluación de mañana-sentenció la monja

Por fin! Estuve cerca… pero que tonta soy, por poco y me descubren-se retaba Candy mientras caminaba a su siguiente clase

Candice?

Si?-dijo girándose

Hola…

Hola Patty…

Candice, yo quisiera explicarte mi comportamiento y el porqué te dije esa mentira del uniforme…

Está bien, te escucho…

Bien, pues yo no quería hacerlo pero Eliza me amenazó y yo no pude…

Eliza?-la interrumpió Candy

Si-contesto Patty bajando la mirada

Entonces no digas mas, conozco a Eliza y sé que puede llegar a ser intimidante

Pero es que yo quisiera que me perdonaras-le dijo Patty deteniéndose en el patio que unía las aulas

Perdón? A mí?-le dijo Candy sorprendida-debes estar bromeando

No. Hablo en serio-le repitió Patty- me comporte muy mal

Te propongo algo mejor… porque no somos amigas?- le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano

De verdad?

Uhum

Tu quieres ser mi amiga?!-le pregunto ella sorprendida y conmovida

Patty, puedo ver en tus ojos que eres una buena chica, muy tímida, pero muy buena también…

Gracias Candice-le dijo estrechándole la mano

Una cosa más… llámame Candy

Está bien... Candy

Y las dos jovencitas se alejaron sin percatarse de todas las miradas que dejaron a sus espaldas…

Candy, Candy! qué es eso que te hace ver más hermosa que antes? Te ves diferente… será por "El"?- se preguntaba Anthony a lo lejos- si las cosas son como me las conto Esthir, entonces quizás tu gustas de ese tal Terrence… pero no, Candy, tú no puedes fijarte en un tipo así… tú no puedes fijarte en nadie que no sea yo…

Maldita dama de establo-refunfuñaba Eliza- no otra vez. Esta vez te quitare del camino a como dé lugar. Me gusta ese chico y no estoy dispuesta a cedértelo.

Será que se está convirtiendo en un vicio?-se preguntaba Angelique- porque me gusta todo lo que tiene esa Candy? y que le ven los chicos a una joven tan insignificante como ella? Es obvio que ese rebelde aun no me conoce. En cuanto me vea será adiós Candy, bienvenida Angelique. Anthony lo superara, sobre todo si sabe que Candy lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Se consolaran el uno al otro…

"Candy, Candy, Candy… pero que bonita te estás poniendo"-pensaba Neal- "creo que es hora de que vaya apartándote para mi, sobre todo ahora que el imbécil de Anthony te ha dejado ir… pobre, yo si aprovechare. Quieras o no…"

"Candy, tan hermosa como siempre"-pensaba Esthir- "me da gusto que ya hallas encontrado una amiga… no te preocupes, yo te cuidare…"

Candy!!-suspiro Archie- será que perdonaras a Anthony, si él te lo pide?, será que ahora que has visto a Grandchester tal como es sigas gustando de él ?, será que ya no hay esperanzas para mí?

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y hoy le ha tocado el turno al decimo capítulo, que les pareció el capitulo anterior? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. La verdad es que me puse un poquito nerviosa al escribirlo pues no sabía cómo lo iban a recibir… me alegraron sus comentarios. Espero q haya sido lo suficientemente satisfactorio y largo para su gusto. Disfruten este nuevo capítulo, les reafirmo seré constante. Espero no decepcionarlas. Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (te extraño mucho), Arwen ( te amo, te amo, te amo) y Terrence ( chiquitito, bebe, papasote, rico, delicioso (aquí agreguemos lenguaje no apto para menores, ja,ja,ja) )****… love them all… ;P**

**Todo el tiempo agradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María, a quien felicito de todo corazón por el nacimiento de su primer sobrino (digo primero por parte sus hermanos) y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, E.Backer, Jennie de Grandchester ak Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX y a una nueva amiguita que se llama Malinalli Coy (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!

** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo once: "Demasiado tarde…"

"Ya no quiero navegar o naufragar entre la gente…"*

Las clases finalmente terminaron. Candy no se canso de platicar con Patty, quien a pesar de ser muy tímida, era muy agradable y simpática. Regresaron juntas a sus dormitorios y quedaron de encontrarse de nuevo a la hora de la cena pues los Andrew habían conseguido un permiso especial para saludar a sus primos recién llegados. La reunión se haría en la sala de reuniones y en ella estarían Los Leegan, Archie, Esthir, Anthony y Candy.

Candy abandonó su habitación temprano pues quería llegar a la reunión puntual. Pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, su cuerpo no quería responderle y sus pasos eran los más lentos de toda la escuela. Tenía todo planeado: llegaría a la sala de reuniones y buscaría el lugar donde sus primos estaban reunidos, los saludaría y después se quedaría callada. Quizás así el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

Candy llego al edificio donde Patty le había dicho que se encontraba la sala de reuniones. Respiro muy profundo antes de forzarse a entrar. Camino hasta el umbral y busco hasta que pudo localizar a sus familiares. Pero Candy no estaba sola, alguien mas estaba con ella, obviamente ella no se había percatado de eso. El estaba a punto de hablarle pero alguien más se le adelanto.

Hola primita…-le dijo con sarcasmo- llegas puntual…

Hola Neal-saludo ella fríamente- y los demás?

No se… ni me importa

Debí suponerlo

Siempre eres tan tonta?

Siempre eres tan grosero?

Sabes que si… y que puedo ser peor

Lo sé. Pero me tienes sin cuidado

No me provoques, Candy…-le dijo el cerrando sus puños

No te tengo miedo… y lo sabes

Ya no soy un mocoso, ya no puedes someterme a patadas

De verdad? Pues yo no noto diferencia alguna en ti…

No te preocupes, yo te mostrare todo lo que ha cambiado en mi-le dijo el sonriendo con malicia

Me das asco-le dijo ella en un susurro

Mejor ni te digo lo que tú me inspiras…-le dijo el al tiempo que trataba de tomarla de la mano

No me toques!-le dijo ella quitando su mano

Eres una…

Candy!- la saludo Archie alegremente

Sucede algo?-pregunto Esthir demostrando una vez mas ser el más perspicaz de los Cornwell

Qué bueno que llegaron!- fue toda la respuesta de Candy

Que le hiciste, Neal?-pregunto Archie molesto- será mejor que no te metas con Candy o …

O qué?-interrumpió Neal

O te las veras conmigo…-sentencio Anthony que en ese momento estaba llegando

Candy, Esthir y Archie lo miraron sorprendidos

Ja!-refunfuñó Neal- eso solo si Angelique te lo permite

No necesito que nadie me permita nada-le reto Anthony- si tu lastimas a Candy de cualquier manera te las veras conmigo… lo sabes

Y conmigo…-agrego Archie

Y conmigo también-dijo Esthir

Vaya! Se necesitan tres para poder vencerme?

No, con uno de nosotros basta. Pero la cara te la romperemos los tres por puro amor hacia Candy-finalizo Anthony

Amor? Ja!-le dijo Neal- no me hagas reir

Basta Neil, no me provoques…

Mejor vete por donde llegaste-le sugirió Esthir

Lamento desilusionarlos pero yo también soy un Andrew, no como otras personas-señalando con la mirada a Candy- así que no pienso retirarme

Eres un…

Espera Anthony, este no es el lugar-le dijo Esthir

Hola chicos-se escucho una voz a sus espaldas- pensé que serias más sensata y optarías por no venir

Hola Eliza-saludo Neal a su hermano

Hola hermanito-le contesto ella- no dijiste que te desharías de esta dama de establo?

Es eso estaba cuando llegaron sus tres mosqueteros-dijo burlón

No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, Candy, sabes que no eres bienvenida

Pues para que lo sepas, no vine a verte a ti. Quería saludar a los chicos y como ya lo hice, será mejor que me vaya

Vaya!! Hasta que pensaste-remato Eliza- haces bien en irte, tu presencia me irrita

Oh no, no me malinterpretes Eliza, no me voy porque tu quieras, me voy porque no tengo ganas de soportarte ni a ti ni a tu hermano-dijo Candy mientras se daba la vuelta

No te vayas Candy-le dijo Anthony tomándola de un brazo- no les hagas caso

Estoy bien Anthony-le dijo ella sonriendo- la verdad es que tengo demasiado que estudiar para mi examen de mañana

Pero Candy, es la primera vez que podamos estar todos juntos después de mucho tiempo-dijo Esthir

Quien sabe cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad-dijo Archie

Lo lamento chicos-dijo Candy- me tengo que ir

Que escena tan conmovedora!-se burlo Eliza- me pregunto que pensara Angelique cuando se entere de la manera en que le estas insistiendo a Candy para que se quede

Pues si tanto interés tienes en saberlo, porque no vas y se lo cuentas de una vez-contesto Anthony- sirve que nos dejes pasar un rato en paz

Y perderme la oportunidad de fastidiar a "esta"?, no,no,,no, ni loca-se rio Eliza

Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, Eliza-le dijo Candy apenas conteniendo su tristeza- con permiso

Candy, espera-la llamo Anthony pero Candy ya no volteo

No, Candy ya no volteó. La discusión entre los Leegan y los primos Andrew se hizo más fuerte y el grupo se rompió, quedando la reunión familiar en el aire. Ninguno se percato que se escondía detrás de las sombras. Ninguno se percato de las idas y venidas en ese salón de reunión.

Candy comenzó a correr en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la vista b de sus primos. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. De repente su pie tropezó y cayó sobre el pasto. Ahí, Candy lloro y deshago sus penas. No quería levantarse, no podía. Eran demasiadas cosas. Demasiados sentimientos envolviéndola. Lloro por las cosas pasadas, por las cosas que le estaban pasando y por las que estaban por pasar. Después de varios minutos Candy sintió que algo acariciaba su mano. Era una sensación de humedad que le causaba cosquillas. Levanto su rostro lloroso y se encontró de frente con su pequeño amigo Klin, que como siempre, la estaba a acompañando y consolando cuando más lo necesitaba.

Klin!!! Estas bien, estas bien!!!-exclamo feliz- estaba tan preocupada por ti!

Como única respuesta, Klin se lanzo a los brazos de su dueña que lo acaricio con ternura. Candy saco fuerzas de la nada, y se puso de pie. Corrió un rato detrás de su pequeño amigo, después se tiraron bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Sonrío al descubrir la hermosa vista que se escondía detrás de ese árbol. Se parecía tanto a la colina de Pony que la bautizo como la segunda colina de Pony. Después de eso, Klin la invito a trepar ese mismo árbol con él. Ella acepto feliz. Ahí, Candy se dio cuenta de que Klin había ya aceptado su estadía en ese lugar y estaba preparado para habitarlo valientemente. Candy se prometió hacer lo mismo.

"Es hermosa!, como he podido ser tan estúpido?!!"- pensaba Anthony que la había estado observando a lo lejos- "Candy, podrás perdonarme algún día todo el daño que te he hecho?"

"Es maravillosa… me gusta, me gusta mucho… más de lo que quisiera"-pensaba Terry, de repente un ruido entre los arbustos lo saco de sus pensamientos- "quién es ese tipo que va hacia ella?

Candy!!-grito Anthony hacia la cima del árbol donde se hallaba Candy

Anthony?, espérame ya bajo!-grito ella

Está bien… necesitas que te ayude?

Bromeas?... sabes que soy toda una experta-dijo ella muy orgullosa

Lo sé, solo que no quiero que te lastimes

No te preocupes… solo date la vuelta

Eh? Sí, claro-dijo el poniéndose de espaldas

Que haces aquí, Anthony?-pregunto ella cuando ya estaba abajo

Quería hablar contigo-le dijo el en voz muy suave

Si?-Candy trataba de sonar lo más natural posible- entonces, dime

Este… yo- Anthony no podía creer que Candy le hablara con tanta indiferencia, mientras él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios- bueno, quería asegurarme que estabas bien… después de lo que paso en la sala de reunión

Anthony! Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, no debiste-le dijo ella conmovida- como veras, estoy muy bien

Candy, pequeña, porque actúas así?

Así, como?-pregunto ella intrigada

Así tan fría…conmigo

Anthony, mi querido Anthony-le dijo ella con ternura- no sé de qué me hablas…

Me tratas con indiferencia…

No es verdad, Anthony

Si y lo sabes… yo se que te hice mucho daño en la pasado…

Anthony, el pasado en el pasado esta…-le interrumpió ella

Pero yo, quisiera decirte que lamento mucho haberte lastimado…

Deja de preocuparte por eso… ya no importa…

De verdad?, tan pronto me olvidaste?-pregunto el indignado

Perdón?-pregunto ella sorprendida

Pensé que tú me querías, Candy… veo que me equivoque! Me olvidaste demasiado pronto, quizás tu amor no era tan sincero

Pero como puedes decirme eso, Anthony?-le reclamo ella indignada- no eres nadie para reprocharme nada!

Que no soy nadie? Que no soy nadie? Veo que has olvidado el papel que he ocupado en tu vida…

Vaya que eres sorprendente! Con que derecho vienes tu a reclamarme que mi "amor" no ha sido sincero? no fuiste tú quien abandonó Lakewood siguiendo al amor de tu vida? La chica que te había robado el sueno, la chica que tú mismo me dijiste que querías?

Yo…

No dices nada, verdad? Que esperabas Anthony? Que me quedara en Lakewood esperando a que regresaras, alimentando la falsa ilusión de que un día volverías a mi? Pues no… no veo por qué tenía que hacerlo cuando tú mismo destrozaste todas mis ilusiones de niña…

Pero yo pensé que tú me querías, pensé que tú gustabas de mi…

Y si, te quiero Anthony, pero solo como a un primo… y si, también gustaba de ti…

Gustabas? Quieres decir que ya no?

Ahora gusto de compañía, nada más…

No te creo, no te creo!

Pues deberías… no fue mi culpa Anthony… y tú lo sabes. Las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes si tú hubieras querido

Pero yo aun quiero… si tú me hubieras abierto los ojos antes

El hubiera no existe, Anthony!!-dijo ella exasperada. Tú tienes un compromiso ahora con Angelique y no me interesa arruinarlo

Por favor Candy, entiéndeme, me equivoque, cometí un error… lo lamento

No, no me pidas que te entienda porque no puedo…

En ese momento no pensé, era un niño…

No fue fácil perderte a tan temprana edad- le dijo ella

Como podre pedirte perdón? Te falle, Candy, pero no me niegues tu compañía

Mi compañía no te la voy a negar… mi amor, es solo mío

Dime Candy, hay alguien más?-pregunto el celoso

…

Es el tipo ese que conociste en el barco, no es así?

Qué?-Candy lo miro sorprendida

Sabes que él no es bueno para ti, Candy, no lo es…

No sé cómo te enteraste de lo que he hecho en estos últimos días, pero me lo imagino… como sea, agradeceré que te mantengas al margen de mis asuntos así como yo respetare los tuyos

El dolor te hace hablar así. No vayas a cometer una locura solo por molestarme…Candy

Quizás no te has dado cuenta, Anthony pero, ya no soy una niña… sé muy bien lo que hago y a quienes elijo por amistades

Pero tú eres demasiado buena, un tipo como él podría sacar ventaja muy fácilmente de ti…

No lo conoces, por lo tanto no sabes lo dices…

Te gusta mucho, verdad?-pregunto Anthony con dolor

Creo que eso es algo que solo me concierne a mí…

No quiero que nadie te lastime…

Que irónico… pero ya es un poco tarde para eso

No quiero verte cerca de él, Candy, te lo prohíbo. Si lo ves, le partiré la cara!

Tú no puedes prohibirme nada!-le contesto ella sorprendida ante esa parte de la personalidad de Anthony que no conocía- lo veré si quiero verlo, le hablare si se me apetece hablarle… estaré con el sí puedo…

Candy por favor…-rogo Anthony

No, no digas nada mas… es demasiado tarde ya…-sentencio ella

**Once in your life you find her**

**Someone who turns your heart around**

**And next thing you know **

**You are crossing downtown ***

Candy…-susurraba Terry- como te han lastimado! Pero yo no seré igual a él… yo no… Maldito Anthony! Mira que lastimar a mi ángel de esa manera! Haré que te arrepientas de haberla dejado ir. Haré que ella olvide hasta tu nombre…

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y hoy le ha tocado el turno al onceavo capítulo, se que este capitulo es un poco corto, por tal razón estoy meditando la opción de subir otro capitulo a media semana, ya saben… entonces las recompensare, les reafirmo seré constante. Espero no decepcionarlas. Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar, Arwen y Terrence****… love them all… ;P **

**Todo el tiempo agradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia Maria, se que te debo tu regalo (estoy echándole todos los kilos y mira que tengo muchos) y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester ak Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy y a una nueva amiguita que se llama AnaLuna(espero no haber omitido a nadie). Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo doce: "Bajo la lluvia"**

Candy se despidió de Anthony que de inmediato se ofreció a acompañarla de regreso a la escuela, pero ella se negó. No estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo con ese chico al que le tenía tanto cariño. Ella sabía perfectamente que se había portado diferente con él pero sentía que sus razones eran válidas. Con dolor y lleno de desesperación, Anthony la dejo partir. Una vez que ella desapareció de su vista, se tiró de rodillas en el pasto y comenzó a sollozar como un niño.

El la ama! De verdad la ama!!-se dijo Terry en voz baja- has sido un tonto amigo. Que el destino no permita que yo cometa la misma estupidez!

Y se alejo Terry de ese lugar, dejando a Anthony llorar en privado.

Candy llegó a su habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentía muy mal. Recuerdos de mejores días con Anthony le habían invadido cada rincón de la cabeza en su camino de regreso al colegio. Ella sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando no era su responsabilidad, sentía que ella no lo había ocasionado, aun así, se recriminaba por dejar que de cierta manera el rencor le invadiera la mente y el corazón. Y es que en verdad, Anthony le había hecho mucho daño, quizás él lo hizo inconscientemente, pero la había lastimado.

Candy lloraba al recordar todas esas noches que paso en vela, llorando por él. Le había dolido como nada en el mundo el hecho de que él le dijera que quería a Angelique. Candy no podía olvidar eso, aunque quisiera no podía. Y ahora, había tenido a Anthony frente a ella actuando celoso, como si se interesara en ella otra vez. No, no, no!!! Ya era demasiado tarde!

Pero eso no era lo que sorprendía a Candy, aunque nunca había visto a Anthony actuar así, y aunque en ningún momento Anthony le había hecho mención de haber terminado su relación con Angelique, Candy realmente estaba sorprendida por su propia reacción. Cuando estaba en América, más de una vez deseo que Anthony regresara y le declarara su amor, o que cuando llegaran a Londres Anthony le dijera que había pensado mejor las cosas y que no había dejado de quererla; sin embargo, ahora que la situación se presentaba, a Candy no le interesaba volver a estar con él. Por lo menos no de la manera que él quería.

Mientras eso sucedía en la habitación de Candy, en el jardín de la escuela la serpiente trataba de tentar a un humano. Pero aunque esta serpiente era astuta, el humano era de cuidado.

Terry caminaba cabizbajo hacia la escuela. Pensaba en la manera en que podía acercarse a Candy y ayudarla a olvidar todo el dolor que había sentido por culpa de Anthony. Como había podido dejar Anthony a una chica como Candy por una como la tal Angelique? Y es que aunque Terry no prestaba atención a las chicas en general, el ya había visto a Anthony con ella en un par de ocasiones, una vez hasta la vio besándolo deliberadamente. El mismo Terry había tenido la sensación de que Angelique había besado a Anthony en frente de él para coquetearle. Qué manera tan extraña de coquetear! Si, había que reconocer que Angelique era muy bonita, y que además tenía, a primera vista, la apariencia de inocente sin contar que era elegantemente coqueta. Aun así, Terry había percibido en esa relación la falta de verdadero amor, le habían bastado unos días para aclararlo todo. Para empezar Anthony pretendía a una chica que no era su novia y Angelique miraba a Terry con mal disimulado deseo. Qué barbaridad! Que enredo tan grande!

En fin, a Terry no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con el noviazgo entre esos dos… aunque si ese noviazgo terminara… que pasaría con Candy y con él? Definitivamente, Terry tenía mucho que pensar. Siguió su camino cabizbajo hasta que algo le hizo detenerse.

Auch!!-chilló la joven

Ay, perdón-dijo Terry tomando a la joven por los hombros para evitar que cayera al suelo

Dios mío! Pero que descuidada soy… fue mi culpa, discúlpame…

No se preocupe-dijo Terry- "nombra al diablo y aparecerá"

Venia corriendo muy rápido y como no tengo la costumbre no pude detenerme a tiempo…

Le he dicho que no hay ningún problema…-aseguró Terry

Pero háblame de tu… después de todo somos compañeros de colegio-le dijo ella extendiendo la mano- soy Angelique

Mucho gusto-dijo Terry sorprendido por la determinación en los ojos de la chica- Terrence Grandchester

Sé quién eres, Terry-le dijo coqueta

Terrence, mi nombre es Terrence-le corrigió él

Bueno, supongo que me dejaras compensarte por tan desagradable momento-le dijo ella- un café el próximo quinto domingo seria una disculpa ideal, no lo crees?

Suena bastante tentador pero ya tengo compromisos para ese día; además, no creo que a su novio Anthony le haga mucha gracia que salgamos juntos-le dijo él con ironía

"Entonces si sabe quién soy"-pensó Angelique- ese no será problema, es cuestión que te decidas…

"Vaya, vaya"-pensó Terry- es en verdad muy amable pero no hay nada que disculpar. No hagamos este asunto más grande de lo que realmente es…

Pero es que yo insisto…-Angelique fue interrumpida

Angelique?!-llamo Anthony sorprendido- que estás haciendo aquí y con este… joven?

Oh, Anthony querido, estaba buscándote y solo le preguntaba al señor Grandchester si te había visto-contesto ella con naturalidad- estaba muy preocupada por ti

No veo como podría darte el información sobre mi-dijo Anthony mirando a Terry con recelo

En eso tiene razón…-dijo Terry devolviéndole la mirada con mayor intensidad- será mejor que los deje arreglar sus asuntos, con permiso

Hasta pronto señor Grandchester-lo despidió Angelique poniendo un doble sentido a sus palabras- y gracias por todo

Terry solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y se alejo lentamente. Las miradas de Anthony y Terry no se separaron hasta que el último dobló la esquina de uno de los edificios. Se miraron con furia, con rabia, con celos. Sabían que eran rivales y ambos tenían confianza en que de alguna u otra manera al final ganarían el amor de Candy. Sin embargo, toda esa furia fue mal interpretada por Angelique, a quien su ego no le permitió ver que en la vida de esos dos jóvenes había alguien más importante que ella y que ese alguien era Candy.

"Sabe quién soy, lo sabía desde antes de que le hablara… no tardara en caer a mis pies"-pensaba Angelique mientras era acompañada por Anthony al edificio de las chicas- "es mas apuesto de cerca… pero definitivamente debo mejorar mi táctica, el no es como Anthony, quizás un poco de agresividad en mis coqueteos vendrían bien. Terrence Grandchester, mi primita se retorcerá de envidia cuando se lo diga…"

Otro día más llegó. Los rayos del sol no pudieron entrar a despertar a Candy, ya que las chicas tenían prohibido dormir con las ventanas y cortinas de su balcón abiertas. Aun así, Candy despertó muy temprano, gracias al despertador. Se levanto lentamente, se estiró y se quedó pensativa por algunos minutos. Después, tomo un baño y se arreglo para asistir a su primera clase del día.

Buen día, Candy!-la saludó Patty en el pasillo

Buenos días Patty-le dijo Candy regalándole una sonrisa

Estudiaste para el examen, Candy?

Sí, pero no creo que se me haya quedado pegado mucho-le dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa

Cuando necesites ayuda para estudiar solo déjame saber… dicen que soy muy inteligente-dijo esta sonrojándose

Y debes serlo… gracias Patty, te tomaré la palabra

Te digo que así fue-le afirmaba Eliza a Angelique- la defendió y casi golpea a mi hermanito

No puedo creerlo! Y todo por culpa de esa… hasta cuando tendré que soportarla?-preguntó Angelique molesta

Todo depende de ti…

Como dices?

Que si tú quieres, nosotras podemos deshacernos de ella…

Lo dices en serio?

Tu qué crees?

Mira Eliza, ahí viene-las interrumpió Luisa

Ya veo…-contesto Eliza

Me las va a pagar! No permitiré que se interponga entre Anthony y yo~-dijo molesta Angelique- "aunque quizás sea lo mejor"

Buenos días señoritas!-saludo la monja encargada de la clase

Buenos días Hermana Beatriz-respondieron las jovencitas

Espero que hayan estudiado. Tomen asiento por favor… vamos a empezar

El examen fue bastante fácil en opinión de Candy, pero quizás había sido suerte de principiante.

Debes de creer un poco más en tu inteligencia, Candy-le insistía Patty

Es que yo siempre sido muy cabeza dura para las letras, jiji

Estoy segura que solo necesitas disciplinarte…

De verdad lo crees?

Estoy segura…

Y dime Patty, tus padres te visitan a menudo?

No, en realidad ellos pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en Florida… solo mi abuela se esfuerza por visitarme seguido…

Oh, bueno al menos ves a tu abuelita de vez en cuando…

Si, ella me quiere mucho… y tú? Tienes alguien que te visite?

Bueno, creo que ya te dije que soy huérfana…

Lo lamento Candy, lo olvide!-dijo Patty apenada

Está bien. Solo cuento con mis primos, mis mejores amigos y bueno una que otra personita por ahí…

Quieres decir como un novio?

Eh?, no, yo no tengo novio

Ja,ja,ja te pusiste roja como un tomate!-le dijo Patty divertida

Y tú, tienes novio Patty?

Qué?!!!-Patty casi se atraganta de los nervios- por supuesto que no

Ja,ja,ja ahora la roja eres tu…-Candy se reía a más no poder

Quien podría fijarse en mi?-dijo Patty cambiando el tono de voz

No digas eso, Patty, eres muy bonita… estoy segura que encontraras a esa persona que está hecha justo para ti…

Yo no estaría tan segura…

No seas tan negativa, Patty!

Candy?

Si?-dijo ella girándose

Como estas?-pregunto Archie alegremente- para que pregunto, es obvio que estas bien. Te ves muy bien

Gracias Archie…

Y quien es esta damita que te acompaña?-pregunto refiriéndose a Patty que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas

Ella es mi amiga Patty-dijo Candy- Patty el es mi primo Archibald Cornwell

Llámame solo Archie-le dijo el depositando un beso en la mano de Patty

Yo soy Patty-dijo ella sintiéndose tonta de repetir lo que Archie ya sabia

Y Esthir?-pregunto Candy buscándolo con la mirada

Está en el laboratorio. Yo me escape para poder saludarte…

Oh

Me tengo que ir, no quiero meterte en problemas

Está bien, nos veremos después

Así será-dijo Archie alejándose de las dos chicas

Que simpático y coqueto es tu primo…-dijo Patty emocionada

Verdad que si? Y espera a que conozcas a Esthir, es un amor

Se ve que tu primo te quiere mucho

Este… si…

Yo quise decir que como que está enamorado de ti…

Patty, que cosas dices!

Lo lamento Candy, no quise incomodarte…

No lo hiciste… será mejor que nos apuremos, no querrás que no encontremos donde sentarnos en la biblioteca…

Si, vamos

Ya en la biblioteca…

No puede ser! Ahí está Eliza…-dijo Candy

Qué te parece si pedimos los libros y nos los llevamos a tu habitación?-sugirió Patty

Patty, eres una genio! Qué buena idea!

Ja,ja,ja vamos Candy, démonos prisa

Si

Pidieron sus libros y salieron de la biblioteca con intenciones de ir a sus habitaciones pero a Candy se le ocurrieron otras cosas.

Sabes, Patty?, ayer descubrí un hermoso lugar al final del jardín. Porque no vamos a hacer nuestra tarea allá?

Está bien…

Llegaron a la segunda colina de Pony, se sentaron en el pasto y empezaron a estudiar. En un par de horas ya habían terminado por lo que decidieron platicar un rato.

Tanto estudiar me ha abierto el apetito-dijo Candy

A mí también

Será mejor que regresemos al colegio…

Si, vamos…

Llegaron al edificio de las chicas y fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta de que habían olvidado uno de los libros que habían pedido en la biblioteca.

Iré yo, corro más que tu, así que regresare pronto…-dijo Candy convencida

No tardes Candy, por favor, parece que va a llover

Por eso mismo quiero ir yo. Imagínate que el libro se llegue a mojar!

No quiero ni pensarlo!

Ahora vuelvo…

Candy corrió lo más rápido que pudo y pronto llego a la segunda colina de Pony.

Vaya, por fin te encuentro sola!

Terry!

Hola pecosa… eres bastante solicitada… he tratado de verte, de hablar contigo en estos días y no he podido-le dijo acercándose a ella

De verdad? Yo no te había visto

Como vas a verme si siempre andas ocupada. Cuando no estás con tus amigas, estas con tus primos o con tu enamorado-Candy pudo percibir un poco de reproche en la voz de Terry

Si me viste con ellos pudiste haberme hablado

Y meterte en problemas?, eso sí que no

Porque lo habrías de meterme en problemas? Eres mi… mi amigo…

Solo eso?

Yo… no veo porque no puedas hablarme, mis primos ya te conocen y mi amiga Patty estaría encantada de conocerte…

A quien quieres engañar? Es obvio que tus primos no han de querer verte a mi lado después de la escena de la iglesia, eso sin contar que ya deben de tener los oídos llenos con historias de mi reputación

No digas eso

Es la verdad y lo sabes… y dime Candy, tú que has escuchado de mi?

No mucho…

No mientas…

Nada nuevo Terry.

Así que si no te hubieras enterado aquella noche en el barco, te habrías enterado aquí-dijo el resignado

Sabes que a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás…

No sé si creerte

Pues deberías!-dijo ella indignada- yo, te aprecio de verdad Terry

Gracias Candy, pero no deberías confiar mucho en mi

Confiare todo lo que sea necesario… te conozco, se que eres bueno… ya te lo he dicho antes

Me has dicho muchas cosas, pecosa… pero aun te faltan otras por decirme-le dijo el pícaramente

Terry… no seas atrevido-le dijo ella sonrojándose

Una ligera llovizna empezó a caer y fue entonces que ambos reaccionaron.

Será mejor que regreses al colegio, no me gustaría que te enfermaras

Tú también deberías regresar…

A qué?, no hay nada que hacer allá

…

Pero seré bueno esta vez y te acompañaré…

Gracias-le dijo ella sonriendo

La llovizna se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta convertirse en lluvia… de gotas grandes y gruesas que obligaron a los chicos a correr. En un gesto de caballerosidad, Terry se quito en saco y lo uso para tratar de protegerse y proteger a Candy de la lluvia. La necesidad hizo que sus cuerpos se acercaran y lejos de sentir frio por tener sus cuerpos un poco mojados, ellos sentían que la sangre les hervía y tenían mucho calor.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol enorme, donde buscaron cobijo. No era mucho lo que podían protegerse pero suficiente para mantener el libro seco.

Candy se abrazo con fuerza a sí misma, apretando en el libro a su pecho. Fue entonces que Terry colocó su saco sobre los hombros de Candy, pero sin soltarla. Y así, la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola contra su pecho. Ella no se negó, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo. El aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de ella llenaba los pulmones de Terry mientras que el calor del cuerpo de Terry estremecía a Candy. Si sus cuerpos temblaban no era a causa del frio, si sus corazones latían tan precipitados no era por la caminata bajo la lluvia. Era por la reacción que cada uno tenía al cuerpo del otro. Que maravillosa sensación estar así, abrazados como si fueran… enamorados? Así permanecieron por varios minutos, sin decir una palabra. Mientras que a lo lejos, un corazón lloraba de impotencia, rabia y dolor.

Poco a poco, Candy fue separándose de Terry que buscó su mirada desconcertado. La hermosa sonrisa que Candy le regalo le hizo olvidarse de cualquier temor y la paz nuevamente invadió su alma. Terry le sonrió, como ella sabía que él solo le sonreía a ella. Y se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos que a vista de aquel intruso detrás de un árbol, parecieron eternos.

Poco a poco, Terry se fue acercando al rostro de Candy. Sus intenciones eran claras, la reacción de ella también. Nada podría impedirle a Terry disfrutar nuevamente del sabor de los labios de Candy. Ella le esperaba impaciente…

Candy!! Candy!!!

Los gritos de Paty hicieron reaccionar a la pareja

Candy!!!!-siguió gritando Patty

Te buscan-le dijo Terry soltándola resignado

Así parece, Patty debe haberse preocupado…

Candy!! Te mojaste!-dijo Patty preocupada- te andábamos buscando

Hola Terrence- saludo Esthir a Terry

Hola Esthir, como estas?

Bien… miren nada mas como están…-dijo Esthir divertidos

Gracias por venir-dijo Candy

Qué bueno que encontré a tus primos. Venia en camino cuando los encontré-dijo Patty

Quien más venia con ustedes?-pregunto Candy curiosa

Archie-dijo Esthir- se adelantó. Quizás te está buscando en otro lado

Candy y Terry se miraron en complicidad.

Aquí estoy-dijo Archie secamente

Archie, estas todo mojado!-le dijo Candy preocupada- por qué no usaste tu sombrilla?

Lo olvide-le dijo él con resentimiento y Candy y Terry adivinaron porque.

Será mejor que regresemos al colegio. La hermana dijo que nos diéramos prisa

Saben en el colegio que ustedes me estaban buscando?-pregunto Candy

Si. Tuve que decirles la verdad-dijo Patty

Bueno, vámonos antes de que la lluvia arrecie-dijo Esthir

Vamos-dijo Candy-no vienes con nosotros Terry?

No, pecosa, gracias…-dijo Terry- con permiso

Hasta luego Terry- se despidió Esthir

Hasta luego-dijo Terry girándose y alejándose bajo la lluvia

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy no es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez", aun así, les entrego el doceavo capitulo. Espero no decepcionarlas, quise regalarles un capitulo extra esta semana pues de verdad que las veo intrigadas Adoro sus comentarios, me mantienen joven, jijiji. Pues como la ven? Esa Angelique se ha decidido, quiere a Terry a como dé lugar, y esa prima de Angelique… quien será y qué papel jugara en esta historia. Que hará Candy cuando se entere de que Angelique ha puesto sus ojos en Terry, que hará al saber a Anthony "libre" y Eliza como reaccionará a la competencia? Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (te extraño mucho), Arwen ( te amo, te amo, te amo) y Terrence ( quiero, merezco y necesito) jijiji****… love them all… ;P**

**Todo el tiempo agradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester ak Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna y a una nueva amiguita que se llama Sinia(espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo trece: "Frente a Frente… T vs A ? "**

Candy, no sabía que eras amiga de Terrence Grandchester- le dijo Patty sorprendida

Lo conocí en el barco, cuando veníamos a Londres-contesto Candy-es una larga historia que luego te contare

Y no le tienes miedo? Dicen que es un delincuente de lo peor…-advirtió Patty

No tengo razones para temerle. Terry se ha portado como el caballero que es conmigo…

Caballero?-interrumpió Archie molesto- bah!!

Archie-le dijo Esthir advirtiéndole

Ahora cualquiera se puede llamar caballero…-dijo Archie

Solo si lo es… y Terry es un caballero-le defendió nuevamente Candy

Candy y Patty llegaron a sus habitaciones con toda la intención de cambiarse las ropas. Candy aprovechó esos momentos a solas para recordar lo que había acontecido esa tarde entre ella y Terry. Lamentaba que Archie hubiera sido testigo de esos momentos tan íntimos pero Terry y ella no lo habían hecho a propósito. No fue necesario que Archie dijera algo al respecto, su actitud le había confesado que había visto todo.

Terry…-suspiró Candy- es tan apuesto… sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía a su contacto, tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción de estar así con el…

Lentamente camino hacia su balcón y abrió la ventana ligeramente

Me gusta… no puedo negármelo mas, me gusta-dijo en voz baja con una sonrisita en los labios- pero será que él guste de mi? Es tan voluble, tan extraño, tan diferente, tan único!!

El pobre de Archie cogió un resfriado esa misma noche. Haber permanecido tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, sin duda alguna, le había afectado. Y es que en su dolor al ver a Candy y a Terry en una escena tan intima, le había hecho olvidar a Archie que llevaba una sombrilla con él. La lluvia y el resfriado fueron las menores de sus preocupaciones. Era demasiado para su adolorido corazón y es que, en el fondo de su alma, Archie había mantenido viva la esperanza de conquistar el corazón de Candy muy a su pesar.

Al día siguiente, Candy se las arreglo para conseguir un permiso para poder visitar a Archie, Patty la acompañó. Era curioso ver como la amistad entre Esthir y Patty crecía a pasos agigantados. No había pasado más de un día desde que se habían conocido y ya bromeaban entre ellos. Candy se divertía ante esto, le alegraba la idea de que Esthir y Patty pudieran ser más que amigos.

La visita a Archie no demoró más de veinte minutos de los cuales solo cinco estuvieron solos. Ahí, Candy escucho a Esthir insistirle a Archie para que le escribiera a Annie Britter. Candy se sorprendió al enterarse de que Annie gustaba de Archie pero lo que realmente la impresionó fue el hecho de que en unos días más, Annie llegaría a estudiar al colegio San Pablo también.

Una nueva alegría para Candy que le traía preocupación. Ella estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hermana de la infancia pues se habían logrado reconciliar en aquella fiesta en Lakewood pero estaba el hecho de que Annie gustaba de Archie mientras que Archie gustaba de Candy. Que enredo tan grande!!! Candy no sabía si reír o llorar. O ambas…

La mejoría en la salud de Archie fue lenta, más que nada debido a su estado de ánimo. Por otra parte, Candy lo visitó cuantas veces le fue posible. Desafortunadamente, en varias ocasiones le toco soportar a los Leegan y a Angelique. También un par de veces Anthony había tratado de hablar con ella a solas pero Candy se había negado rotundamente.

Toma Anthony- le dijo Candy extendiendo un papel- se te cayó cuando entraste a la habitación

Eh?- Anthony se había quedado sin habla al reconocer la nota que él le había mandado a Candy- gracias Candy

De nada-le dijo ella caminando hacia la cama de Archie

Candy?-le habló Anthony

Si?-le dijo ella sin voltear a verlo

Sabes?, en unos días va a llegar la tía abuela de América-le dijo Anthony

De verdad?-pregunto ella sin mucha emoción

Si-contestó él- queremos ir a visitarla, supongo que vendrás con nosotros. Será solo la familia

Entonces no cuenten conmigo-dijo ella

Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Esthir-tu eres una Andrew también

La tía abuela no piensa igual a ustedes…-dijo Candy

Ella tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano-le dijo Archie con voz débil

Gracias chicos pero será mejor que dejemos ese asunto por la paz-dijo Candy

Pero-trato de decir Anthony

Porque no hablamos de eso en otra ocasión-dijo Candy dando por terminado el tema

Está bien, Candy-finalizo Anthony

Te digo que tienes que hacer algo definitivo para separarlos, Angelique-insistia Eliza- te están tomando el pelo

A mí nadie me toma nada!-contesto molesta Angelique- y no te preocupes ya sé lo que tengo que hacer con "esa"

Y que tienes pensado?-pregunto Eliza- digo, si se puede saber

Pues pienso destrozar a la Candy esa, pienso romperle el corazón en tantos pedacitos como me sea posible. Te aseguro que no le quedaran ganas de volverse a enamorar…

Eso no me lo puedo perder-dijo Eliza sonriendo feliz

Pues entonces apresúrate para que podamos llegar con los chicos antes de que ella se vaya

Ja,ja,ja te digo que es verdad-insistía Candy a Patty

Tengo que reconocer que Candy no miente-dijo Esthir- mi primer auto fue un desastre

Bueno al menos intentaste-dijo Patty

Y vaya que nos sacó de apuros tu carcachita Esthir- recordó Archie- en ella tratamos de alcanzar a Candy cuando la quisieron enviar a México

Candy y Anthony se estremecieron al recordar aquella época

Y porque te querían mandar a México, Candy?-pregunto Patty inocentemente

Por ladrona-interrumpió Eliza que entraba al salón

Por ladrona?-pregunto Angelique fingiendo sorpresa

Cállate Eliza, no sabes lo que dices-le ordenó Esthir

Será mejor que te vayas si has venido solo a tirar veneno-le dijo Archie

Pero que modales!-les dijo Eliza- otra cosa hubieran aprendido de esta dama de establo

Será mejor que dejes de atacar a Candy-le advirtió Anthony

Tu también, Anthony?-le pregunto Angelique mientras caminaba hacia el- al parecer no amaneciste de muy buen humor

Y así, de la nada, Angelique se colgó del cuello de Anthony y lo besó. El beso fue tan rápido que Anthony ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ni siquiera el par de monjas que vigilaban el salón se percataron de lo ocurrido

Sin embargo, los hermanos Cornwell, Patty, Eliza y sobre todo Candy los miraban llenos de sorpresa. Corrección, Candy los miraba con dolor.

Candy sintió como si una daga se hubiera clavado en su pecho. Era verdad, ella pensó en algún momento que ya había superado el haber perdido a Anthony pero aun no estaba preparada para verlo besar a otra chica. Si, ella sospechaba que Anthony ya había besado a Angelique, pues Candy no era ninguna tonta, pero nunca pensó que le tocaría ser testigo de un beso entre ellos mucho menos tan pronto.

Haciendo gala de su autocontrol, Candy se despidió inmediatamente de sus amigos después de que Patty le recordara que tenían "mucha tarea que hacer". Patty había reaccionado más rápido que Candy y había ideado la forma de sacarla de ese salón lo más pronto posible. Gracias a Dios estaba Patty ahí, pues todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para atinar a reaccionar. Mientras Candy se alejaba con el corazón adolorido, Eliza y Angelique celebraban internamente su triunfo. Cero y llevaban una, el plan estaba funcionado.

"Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces muy fuerte…"-pensó Anthony al verla sentada bajo aquel árbol

Después de haber abandonado el salón, Candy, se había despedido de Patty y se había ido a refugiar bajo el árbol en la segunda colina de Pony. Contuvo se llanto hasta que llego ahí, se sentó y se abrazo a sí misma. Lloro más de lo que había pensado que lloraría. Después de varios minutos se calmo, su fiel amigo Klin la acompañó todo ese tiempo. Y desde la rama de un árbol Terry también.

Anthony estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde Candy se encontraba cuando el crujir de una rama lo hizo detenerse. Era Terry que bajaba de un árbol y caminaba hacia Candy. Anthony quiso ir hacia el e impedirle que hablara con ella pero su curiosidad pudo más y prefirió esconderse, quería ver que tan intima era la relación entre Candy y Terry.

Hola pecosa…

Terry! Hola, como estas?

"La llamo pecosa!, que atrevido!!"-pensó Anthony

Bien y tú?- le contesto él mientras se sentaba junto a ella

Bien…

Y no me piensas presentar a tu amiguito?-dijo acariciando a Klin

Pensé que ya lo conocías… el es Klin. Klin el es Terry

Hola pequeñín…

Klin es mi mejor amigo

Cómo?

Lo que oyes, ha estado conmigo desde que era una niña

Vaya! Eso quiere decir que nadie te conoce como el…

"Yo sí, yo la conozco mejor que nadie!"- pensaba Anthony

Así es…

Ya te acostumbraste al colegio?

Todavía no… supongo que tu ya…

No, no importa cuántos años viva aquí, hay cosas a las que nunca te acostumbras

Tienes razón…

Nunca has pensado en dejártelo suelto?-pregunto él mientras acariciaba un mechón del cabello de Candy

Eh?

Quise decir tu cabello. Siempre lo traes en coletas…

Creo que ya sabes que hay ocasiones en que lo visto suelto

Si, lo recuerdo-le dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Pero aquí en el colegio no lo hago-dijo ella nerviosa

Me parece bien…

Por qué dices eso?

Porque ver tu cabello suelto es una dicha que no todos deben tener-le dijo el

Terry… que cosas dices…-dijo ella sonrojada

Veo que sigues tan penosa como siempre…

Nadie cambia en una par de semanas…

Yo si…

Porque lo dices?

Quiero decir, por lo menos tu imagen de mi si ha cambiado

Eso no es verdad… tú sigues siendo solo Terry para mí-dijo ella sonrojándose y bajando la mirada

Me da gusto escuchar eso-le dijo el levantando el rostro de Candy por la barbilla

Candy?!-grito Anthony que ya no pudo contener su rabia por más tiempo

Anthony??!-dijo ella sorprendida

"Hasta que se ve va a hacer verlo de frente!"-pensó Terry

Que haces aquí? Y con este?!-le grito Anthony

Anthony, este no es el momento-le dijo Candy tratando de serenarlo

Con "este"?-dijo Terry- espero que no estés hablando de mi

Tú no te metas! Esto es entre Candy y yo!

Te equivocas!-grito Terry- tú no puedes venir y hablarle así a la pecosa frente a mí!

Pecosa?!!! No seas igualado!

Si, pecosa… por qué? Acaso no se te pudo ocurrir a ti?-le dijo Terry burlón

Por favor Terry, no le sigas el juego-le pedía Candy

Mantente fuera de nuestros asuntos!!-exigió Anthony

Nuestros asuntos??!!-pregunto Terry sarcástico- acaso hay un nosotros?

Pues si! Pobre, creo que no lo sabías…-arremetió Anthony sonriendo burlón

Mientes y lo sabes-dijo Terry entre dientes

Como puedes estar tan seguro?-Anthony seguía sonriendo

Porque lo sé…

Ja,ja,ja pobre iluso!, cómo pudiste pensar que un ángel como ella se fijaría en ti!!- Anthony estaba aprovechando

Basta chicos por favor!!-pedía Candy

Te duele, verdad?-le dijo Terry- pero tendrás que resignarte…

No seas tonto! Ella solo te tiene lástima!!!-atacó Anthony- así es con todo el que necesita su ayuda

Supongo que lo dices por experiencia…

Quiero que te alejes de ella…

Eso no es tu decisión…

No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar!!!

Y quien eres tú para exigirme tal cosa?!!!

Soy alguien importante en su vida. Soy su amor…-termino diciendo Anthony desesperado

Basta!!!!- gritó Candy por fin

Dile Candy, díselo!-le exigió Anthony- dile quien soy yo en tu vida

Terry sentía que el piso se abría a sus pies

Terry, Anthony es… es mi primo- dijo ella sorprendiendo a ambos chicos

Pero…-quiso decir Anthony

Es un poco celoso, me cuida mucho- dijo dirigiéndose a Terry- pero tarde o temprano entenderá que no puede tratarme así toda la vida

Terry solo le sonrió como única respuesta

Candy, yo se que estas molesta por lo de Angelique, pero no hagas tonterías-decía Anthony- está bien si quieres castigarme pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que involucrarte con personas como él

Por lo que veo quieres pelear…- le dijo Terry sin rodeos

Terry-lo detuvo Candy- Anthony, será mejor que dejes de atacar a Terry. No me interesa la opinión que tienes de él…

Está bien, Candy, ya entendí… ya capté el mensaje… la dejaré pero no te sacrifiques así. Él no merece que te burles de él…-insistía Anthony

Realmente estas tomando las cosas de manera equivocada, Anthony-le dijo Candy serenamente- Terry es mi amigo. Yo no estoy intentando demostrar nada…

Mientes! Tienes que estar mintiendo!!!

No, te estoy diciendo la verdad- Candy se acerco a él- y lo sabes

No…-decía Anthony-no, por favor

Lo lamento Anthony-le dijo ella- así son las cosas ahora…

No lo aceptaré nunca…-dijo el apretando los dientes

No necesito que lo aceptes. Me basta con que yo lo entienda…-dijo Candy

Estas advertido Terry Grandchester-dijo Anthony- nos volveremos a ver las caras

A mí nadie me advierte nada-le contesto Terry- pero ya sabes dónde encontrarme

Entonces espera por mi visita…

Cuando me busques ten la seguridad de que me encontraras…-le dijo Terry

Si de mi depende, no te vas a salir con la tuya. Ella es demasiado buena para ti

Solo porque tú no supiste apreciarla, no quiere decir que yo seré tan tonto como para dejarla ir…

Eso dolió, pero Anthony aguantó como los hombres. Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la pareja que seguía sin poder articular palabra.

Lamento esta escena tan desagradable-se disculpo Candy

No fue tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte

Pero el es mi primo, me siento responsable…

Pues no deberías…

El no es malo, nunca lo había visto actuar así. No sé porque razón lo hizo…

Celos… son muy malos consejeros-dijo Terry girándose a verla

Yo…-Candy bajo la mirada

No tienes nada que explicarme… vamos, regresemos al colegio, se está haciendo tarde…- le dijo el extendiendo la mano. Mano que Candy tomó encantada.

Hasta mañana, pecosa- le dijo él cuando llegaron cerca del edificio para chicas

Hasta mañana, Terry, gracias

Sabes que lo hago con gusto…

Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas…

Lamento lo que sucedió con Anthony- se atrevió a decir ella

No quiero hablar de ese asunto…-le dijo él

Está bien…Nos vemos-le dijo ella alejándose de él

Candy?- la llamo el haciendo que ella se girara al verlo

Todo fue muy rápido, un segundo Terry estaba mirándola a los ojos al siguiente la besaba brevemente en los labios y después solo lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa radiante y picara

Hasta luego- le dijo el girándose a mirarla una vez mas

Candy ya no pudo decir nada mas… había sido un roce de sus labios, algo muy breve pero tan intenso que las palabras desaparecieron de su lenguaje. Sólo le quedó un alocado corazón latiéndole en el pecho y una sensación que le quemaba la piel.

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy no es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez"(bueno, sábado. Tuve un pequeño imprevisto, lamento la tardanza), aun así, les entrego el treceavo capitulo. He aquí otro pequeño beso entre nuestra pareja favorita, fue rápido pero beso al fin, para no perder la costumbre jijiji… y que tal Terry y Anthony, eh? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (te extraño mucho), Arwen ( te amo, te amo, te amo) y Terrence ( quiero, merezco y necesito) jijiji****… love them all… ;P**

**Todo el tiempo agradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester ak Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia y a una nueva amiguita que se llama Enhil (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo catorce: "Déjame verte a los ojos…"**

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella discusión entre Terry y Anthony. Obviamente, Candy le había contado a Patty lo sucedido. La pobre de Patty no sabía dónde meterse pues por un lado la emocionaba la idea de que Terry pudiera estar enamorado de Candy pero al mismo tiempo la misma idea la atemorizaba. En fin, el tiempo definiría su preferencia hacia una opción o la otra…

Candy!! Candy!!!-gritaba Patty

Que sucede Patty?-le dijo Candy alarmada- más vale que algo muy importante este ocurriendo porque si las monjas te ven corriendo así…

Ven conmigo-le ordeno Patty mientras la jalaba de una mano

Que sucede?

Las monjas están hablando de…

Pero Patty ya no pudo terminar su frase pues una de las monjas lo hizo por ella…

Terrence… si el mismo-decía una monja

Pues el año pasado su padre le mando un auto convertible…-decía otra

Ojala y no se ocurra mandarle otra cosa como esa. Ya tenemos suficiente con ese auto y la yegua-dijo la primera

Pues sí, pero siendo su cumpleaños tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa-dijo la segunda

Cumpleaños?-interrumpió la hermana Margaret- supongo que hablan de Terrence

Así es hermana-dijo la segunda nuevamente- como supo?

Es fácil, ningún cumpleaños esta tan grabado en nuestras memorias como el de Terrence-dijo la hermana Margaret- lleva tantos años con nosotras… como podría olvidar que el 28 de enero es su cumpleaños

Tiene razón-dijo la primera-de hecho nosotras comentábamos sobre el regalo que el duque mandaría para el este ano

Sería preferible que le regalara un poco de su tiempo-dijo la hermana Margaret tristemente- desafortunadamente no creo que sea así

No seremos nosotras quienes lo juzguemos-dijo la segunda

Tiene razón hermana-dijo la hermana Margaret- pero sería tan bonito que por esta vez lo celebrara feliz…

Cumpleaños? El 28 de enero es el cumpleaños de Terry-susurró Candy

Así es Candy… venia de la biblioteca cuando escuche que hablaban de eso, pero no había alcanzado a oír la fecha

Gracias Patty!-dijo Candy emocionada

Que piensas hacer?-pregunto Patty- le vas a regalar algo?

No lo sé todavía… tengo que planear muy bien lo que voy a hacer

Tienes una semana, Candy, debes darte prisa

Una semana?-dijo Candy sacando cuentas- de hecho solo faltan seis días!!

Ja,ja,ja pero que preocupada!!!

No te burle, Patty!!!

No puedes negarme que te gusta…-dijo Patty divertida

No seas loca-le dijo Candy fingiendo enojo

No te enojes Candy

Pero a quien no le gusta Terry!!- bromeo Candy soltando una sonora carcajada

Esa misma tarde, Candy recibiría de manos de Patty una nota enviada por Esthir donde le explicaba cómo usar la clave Morse. Una travesura más por parte de Candy. Pensaba escaparse esa noche a tomar el té con sus primos, la parte preocupante no era que se escapara sino que lo tomarían en la habitación de ellos.

Como experta trepadora de arboles, Candy se brinco de rama en rama hasta llegar a la habitación de sus primos. Iluminándose solo por un pequeño candelabro, los chicos la esperaban. Después de fuerte sentón, Candy estuvo lista para convivir y tomar el té con Archie, Esthir y… Anthony?

Ya llegué…-dijo Anthony cerrando la puerta tras de si

Anthony?-dijo Candy es voz baja

Como estas Candy?-la saludo Anthony muy naturalmente

No sabía que ibas a venir-le dijo Candy un poco incómoda

Te molesta?-le pregunto él

No…-fue la respuesta de ella

No pensamos que fuera a molestarte-dijo Esthir

Y la verdad es que Anthony insistío tanto- dijo Archie

No se preocupen-dijo Candy-pero sabes? Ya es un poco tarde y me tengo que ir

No te preocupes, el que se va soy yo…-dijo Anthony

Como quieras, de todas maneras ya tengo que irme-la frialdad de Candy sorprendía a los primos Andrew

Está bien, Candy, te guardaremos los chocolates para otra ocasión-le dijo Esthir

Hasta mañana, Candy-se despidió Archie

Hasta mañana chicos-dijo Candy dirigiéndose al balcón

Candy?-la llamo Anthony siguiéndola- podemos hablar un momento?

Si vas a empezar otra vez con el asunto de Terry será mejor que…

Candy, tienes que entender…-la interrumpió Anthony- se que tú lo consideras tu amigo pero he estado investigando sobre él y no es de fiar

De acuerdo a quien?

Candy, sabes a lo que me refiero…

No, no se-le dijo ella- has hablado con alguno de sus amigos, algún familiar, alguna novia?

No… de hecho, se que no tiene amigos, que ni su familia lo quiere y que es muy enamorado, no tiene a nadie oficialmente-le dijo

Entonces según tú, Terry no es de fiar, es despreciado por medio mundo y tiene amores por doquier…ya veo…

Que ves?

Como puedes estar tan seguro de que esta información es correcta cuando no te la ha hecho llegar alguien verdaderamente cercano a él…porque sin amigos, ni familiares o novias que lo digan, tu información no tiene fundamentos…-finalizó Candy

Anthony se había quedado sin habla, al igual que Esthir y Archie que estaban escuchando la conversación, al igual que Terry desde su habitación…

Te diré algo Anthony, no conozco a Terry completamente todavía pero puedo considerarlo ya mi amigo-le dijo Candy- y como mi amigo sé que es bueno muy a su propio pesar, es un caballero y también es gentil y respetuoso. Y si, podría ser un rebelde sarcástico y obstinado pero también es tierno y apasionado en las cosas que cree…

Tu… lo quieres, no es así, Candy?-le pregunto Anthony nervioso tomando por sorpresa a Candy

Yo… yo…-Candy se sentía muy confundida ante sus propias palabras-yo… me tengo que ir

Te ha besado?-le pregunto el recordando la escena de la segunda colina de Pony

Candy se giro para darle la espalda

Dios mío, Candy! respóndeme!!-le exigió Anthony

Buenas noches Anthony…-se despidió Candy brincando al árbol más cercano

Maldita sea, maldita sea!!-grito Anthony al verla alejarse por las ramas de los arboles

Tranquilízate, te pueden escuchar-le pidió Esthir

No puedo creerlo! Estoy seguro que ese bastardo la ha besado!!-repetía Anthony

Como puedes hacer tal afirmación?-pregunto Archie preocupado

Lo sé, algo me dice que ese rufián ha sabido envolver a Candy-decía Anthony

Basta de decir tonterías-dijo Esthir- conocimos a Terrence en el barco y no es tan malo, verdad Archie?

Yo no sé nada-dijo Archie

No te hagas tonto- le advirtió Esthir- independientemente de tus razones para odiarlo, sabes que él la respetó todo el tiempo y que fue amable tanto con ella como con nosotros

Pero que no has escuchado hablar de él?!-le preguntó Anthony exasperado

Yo opino igual que Candy-dijo Esthir- prefiero sacar mis propias conclusiones y crear mi propia opinión de él

Vaya, vaya!-dijo Anthony- ahora te vas a poner del lado de ese

Solo me estoy poniendo del lado de la razón-dijo Esthir- me gusta ser así

Vaya que te ha de gustar-dijo Archie sarcástico

Pues espero que no te arrepientas de apoyar a Candy en esta locura-le advirtió Anthony- serás responsable si él la lastima

No me importa… se supone que nosotros estamos para apoyarla no para juzgarla-dijo Esthir- pero en todo caso piensen y hagan lo que quieran

Yo creo que le tienes miedo al tipo ese Grandchester-le dijo Archie

No le tengo miedo, ni a él ni a ustedes-es advirtió Esthir- no sé porque le hacen tanto al cuento, lo único que debería preocuparnos es que ella este feliz

Es obvio que lo de él es una felicidad pasajera-dijo Anthony

Y como puedes tu saberlo-le pregunto Esthir ya molesto- podrías estar equivocado, no sería la primera vez

Los tres quedaron sin habla ante las palabras de Esthir

Lo siento Anthony, no quise ofenderte-se disculpó Esthir

Está bien, tienes razón- le dijo Anthony

Te imaginas?!-interrumpió Archie-que el malandrín de Grandchester le haya dado su primer beso a Candy!

No quiero ni pensarlo!-dijo Anthony molesto-espere tanto tiempo y este tipo la besó así como así

Sabes bien que las cosas no serian de esta manera si tu hubieras usado la cabeza-le dijo Esthir- pero el hubiera no existe

Es verdad, tu decidiste dejarla por Angelique-le dijo Archie- estoy segura que Candy no hubiera hecho algo así estando contigo

Bueno, basta-dijo Esthir-estamos hablando de Candy de una manera que no me gusta. Para empezar ni siquiera sabemos si en efecto Terry la beso. En segundo si así fue, no creo que haya sido a la fuerza y en tercero, Candy tiene todo el derecho de empezar una relación con quien ella quiera, pues es libre…

Como puedes decir eso?-le pregunto Archie-como puedes ser tan cruel?

Porque no entienden? Candy es muy buena pero no es tonta-les dijo posando una manos en los hombros de Archie y Anthony- debió haber visto algo muy bueno en Terry para fijarse en él…

Algo se me tiene que ocurrir-susurró Anthony

Mientras, que les parece si nos metemos y hablamos en la comodidad de nuestra habitación-dijo Esthir- Terrence ocupa la habitación de al lado y si está ahí, no dudo que haya escuchado nuestra conversación

Cómo?-pregunto Anthony-ese tipo duerme en la habitación de al lado

Así es-dijo Archie

Entonces ha escuchado todo-dijo Anthony con resignación

Quizás-dijo Esthir- a lo mejor estamos de suerte y ande por ahí…

Esa noche varios alumnos del San Pablo la pasaron en vela…

Uno de esos días en los que por fin dejo de llover y el sol salió desde muy temprano para secar el pasto, Candy aprovecho para ir nuevamente a la segunda colina de Pony.

Que se supone que estás haciendo?!, estas fumando?!!-pregunto Candy molesta como te atreves a fumar en "mi" segunda colina de Pony?

Hola pecosa! A mí también me da gusto verte…-dijo Terry irónico

No me cambies el tema Terry!

Ya sé, estas molesta porque no te he convidado… quieres uno?-le dijo el extendiendo la cajetilla a Candy

Eres un grosero, Terry!-le dijo ella volteando el rostro-lo que me molesta es que fumes aquí

Y dime pecosa, desde cuando esta es "tu" colina?

Desde el primer día que la vi. Me recuerda al hogar donde crecí… y no voy a permitir que la contamines con tus cigarrillos

Está bien, está bien-dijo mientras lo apagaba- contenta?

Eso está mejor…gracias-le dijo ella girándose a verlo con una enorme sonrisa

Por una sonrisa tuya apago ese y muchos cigarrillos más-le dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Terry…-le dijo ella sonrojándose- porque mejor no me dices que haces aquí

Creo que la respuesta es obvia, quería relajarme un rato. Ya sabes, descansar…

Descansar? Acaso no has dormido bien?-pregunto ella ingenuamente

No muy bien que digamos-dijo el contento de que ella hubiera caído en su pequeña trampa

Por qué?, acaso has estado enfermo?

No, más bien creo que he estado teniendo alucinaciones

Alucinaciones?- pregunto Candy preocupada

Así es…

Qué clase de alucinaciones?

Bueno, han sido muy extrañas… fíjate que hace una noches vi a un mono aquí en el colegio…

Un mono?, donde?-Candy preguntaba intrigada

Exactamente afuera de mi habitación. Me asome para asegurarme que no era mi imaginación y desde mi balcón pude ver a un mono con…

Con que?

Un mono con pecas! Ja,ja,ja

Candy tardo en reaccionar y miraba a Terry entre extrañada y molesta

Ja,ja,ja, así como lo oyes, he visto un mono pecoso-le dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz

Terry!!!, no te entiendo…

De verdad?, que raro!

Terry…-dijo ella amenazante

Que acaso no eras tú quien se columpiaba de rama en rama hace unas noches para llegar al dormitorio de los chicos

Tu, me viste?-pregunto Candy sintiendo que su rostro cambia de color

Ja,ja,ja, que sucedería si la hermana Grey se enterara? Sería un escándalo… no solo te escapas de tu habitación a altas horas de la noche sino que lo haces para ir a la habitación de, no solo un chico, sino dos… tres quizás-dijo mientras fingía sacar cuentas con los dedos

Piensas descubrirme?-preguntó ella preocupada

Créeme que si esa fuera mi intención ya lo hubiera hecho. Me extraña que puedas pensar que yo te haría algo así…

Lo siento…

Ay pecosa! Me costaste mucho trabajo y tiempo…

De que hablas?

Pues de que no fue fácil encontrar el sobrenombre ideal para ti… batalle entre muchos pero mona pecosa y tárzan pecosa fueron mis opciones favoritas-dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía corriendo

Terry!!!-le dijo ella imitándolo

Ja,ja,ja eres muy rápida pero no lo suficiente…

Ya veras, Terry! Me las pagaras!!

Ja,ja,ja

Ja,ja,ja

Rieron por mucho tiempo hasta que Terry se dejo alcanzar por ella, para ese momento ya estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir riñendo, así que solo se sentaron a observar la puesta de sol. Era increíble que el solo hecho de estar juntos les hiciera sentir mejor. No necesitaban llenarse de palabras, su cercanía, su mutua compañía lo decían todo.

Una mirada, solo una mirada bastaba para que se comunicaran. De vez en cuando, mientras observaban la puesta de sol, sus ojos se encontraban y sus labios sonreían… Fue demasiado para Terry, no mencionaron el beso que le había dado Terry a Candy hacia unos días, pero Terry sabia que ella no estaba molesta. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, depositó su mano sobre la de Candy, que en lugar de alejarla la dejo ahí y permitió que sus dedos se entrelazaran… ah, el amor!!!

El fin de semana había llegado, todos los alumnos comentaban que la próxima semana sería el primer quinto domingo y a Candy le bastaron un par de minutos para enterarse de que trataba.

Será unos días después del cumpleaños de Terry-le dijo a Patty

Estas muy pendiente…

Es que todavía no se que regalarle

Qué tal si le regalas un suéter?

Un suéter? No, no creo que se lo ponga

También podrías regalarle un libro, bueno si es que sabe leer porque con eso de que no entra a clases.,..

Patty!! Eres una atrevida-la reprendió Candy en broma

Lo siento Candy-dijo apenada

No te preocupes. Como sea, tengo que ocupar estos días que me quedan para pensar en algo…

Estoy segura que encontraras el regalo ideal…

Eso espero…

Candy le buscó y le buscó. Ideas que se le ocurrieron, ideas que rechazó… era precisamente un domingo, en uno de esos paseos que acostumbraba tomar después de misa que por fin encontró el regalo ideal para Terry. Desafortunadamente, alguien más tenía planes de no darle un minuto de paz.

Hola Candy, como estas? Que pregunta? Es obvio que te encuentras bien-dijo escudriñándola de pies a cabeza

Que quieres?-dijo ella a la defensiva

La verdad? Admirarte

Déjame en paz…

Tan arisca como siempre… no sabes apreciar un cumplido-dijo mientras otros tres chicos salían detrás de el

Tan cobarde como siempre…

Y tu tan atenida…

Que quieres Neal?

Mira Candy, Eliza me pidió que te diera un recado…

…

Quiere que te recuerde que este no es lugar para ti, que deberías de irte…

Y quien es ella para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Eso mismo pienso yo…-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella- tú no tienes que irte si no quieres

Yo pienso lo mismo…

Lo sé… desafortunadamente, para que una persona de tu… como diré? rango se pueda quedar aquí hay muchos requisitos que llenar…

Será mejor que me vaya, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos-dijo ella dándose la media vuelta

Espera-le dijo el deteniéndola por un brazo- aun no te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer para quedarte, es muy sencillo

No me interesa escucharte. Y hazme el favor de soltarme-dijo tratando de zafarse

Date cuenta que ya no soy un mocoso Candy, ya no puedes someterme con una patada- le dijo sujetándola del otro brazo- ahora soy yo quien domina la situación

Suéltame…

Porque tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?-le dijo buscando su mirada- solo tienes que ser "buena" conmigo y me asegurare que ni siquiera Eliza te vuelva a molestar

Suéltame!!, déjame ir!!

Que dices, Candy? serás buena conmigo?-dijo acercándose a ella

No!!, no me toques!!-dijo ella empujándolo- contigo menos que con nadie seria yo "buena"! eres despreciable y lo único que me inspiras es asco!

Maldita!- le dijo al tiempo que la aventaba a unos de sus "amigos"

No!

Suéltenla!!!!!

Terry…-susurró Candy

No te metas, Terrence, esto no es asunto tuyo…

Vaya, vaya… Neal Leegan y sus "amiguitas"

Mantente fuera de este asunto, no te incumbe…

Pero claro que me incumbe… tres chicos americanos atacan a una dama… te enseñaré como un caballero ingles responde ante esto!!!-dijo Terry al tiempo que lo golpeaba

La pelea fue sin tregua… pero para Neal y sus amigos que no pudieron contra Terry… la diferencia había sido grande. Los cuatro maleantes se habían ido todo golpeados mientras que Terry no había recibido un solo rasguño… Neal se fue gritando amenazas y perjurios que a Terry no le hicieron ni cosquillas.

Estas bien pecosa?-le pregunto acercándose a ella con preocupación

Si… gracias…

Lamento no haber llegado antes…

…

Escuche las voces a lo lejos, supuse que estarían molestando a otro chico pero cuando escuche tu voz corrí lo más rápido que pude…

Gracias…

Estas segura que estas bien?-dijo tomándola por los hombros

Si… pero tú, estas bien?

Si… no te preocupes por mi… ven vamos, te llevaré a tu dormitorio-y se acercó a ella abrazándola por los hombros

Tuve tanto miedo…-susurró ella aferrándose al pecho de Terry

Lo sé, pecosa, lo sé…-le dijo al tiempo que la apretaba más hacia a el

Caminaron hacia el dormitorio de las chicas a pasos muy lentos y abrazándose fuertemente. A unos pasos de llegar, Anthony los vio a lo lejos.

Será mejor que te deje aquí, no quiero meterte en problemas…

Gracias Terry…

No tienes nada que agradecer- le dijo al tiempo que volvía a tomarla por los hombros y la miraba de frente- cuídate pecosa

Estaré bien, y tú?-preguntó ella

Yo también… hasta mañana- le dijo al tiempo que depositaba un tierno beso en la beso en la frente de Candy

Hasta mañana-le dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa

No estás soñando… yo también los vi-dijo Archie a Anthony

La traía abrazada-dijo Anthony- y se despidieron con un beso

En la frente- corrigió Archie

Pero beso al fin-dijo Anthony- definitivamente, tengo que hacer algo respecto

No hagas ninguna locura, recuerda que digas lo que digas, tú sigues teniendo un compromiso con Angelique

Angelique… Ahhh!!!-Grito Anthony- he sido un idiota!

Al menos tienes un punto a tu favor-le dijo Archie- ya lo reconociste

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del catorceavo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, ya apareció el mugriento ( que mala soy,jiji) de Neal, pero cuál será el papel que jugara en e esta historia? Solo hay una manera de saberlo… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (eres el amor de mi vida), Arwen (primero tú, después tú, al final tú y todo el tiempo tú) y Terrence ( apachurro!!) eso fue especial para mi amiguis Malinalli… buen provecho jijiji****… love them all… ;P**

**Judelia Maria, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, espera a que leas el que sigue, ja,ja,ja. Bueno chicas tengo algo triste (por lo menos para mí) que comunicarles. Me llevó varios días poder responder a todos y cada uno de los comentarios que han dejado; sin embargo, me entere por nuestra compañera Malinalli que ella no recibió respuesta alguna, así que me temo que probablemente el resto de ustedes tampoco. Eso me hace sentir muy triste pues de verdad que si les escribí a todas, no podía dejar de agradecerles y sin embargo por una u otra razón es que algunas (si no es que todas) no recibieron el mensaje. Espero que por lo menos una de ustedes si lo haya hecho. Lo siento mucho. No soy de las que inventan este tipo de cosas, no tengo por qué mentirles… lo siento mucho, espero encontrar una manera más segura de escribirles. Y de nuevo, agradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester ak Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia y a Enhil (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**Saben qué?!??!?! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo (aunque no es nada nuevo) a partir de este capítulo voy a empezar a contestar sus comentarios a través de la historia, ya saben al final de cada capítulo, si eso voy a hacer!!! Bye, besitos…**

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo quince: "Feliz cumpleaños… y un feliz quinto domingo?"**

El gran día llegó. Candy se había cuidado de no ver a Terry pues quería sorprenderlo. A media mañana, Candy pudo escaparse a la segunda colina de Pony. Llegó corriendo al lugar. Una señal de humo le indico que sus corazonadas le habían llevado al lugar correcto. Con pasos sigilosos se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el objeto de su afecto.

Terrence Grandchester!!!!-gritó fingiendo la voz

Qué??!!!-dijo levantándose de un brinco

Ja,ja,ja Debiste haber visto tu cara…

Pensé que era la hermana Grey

Ja,ja,ja me di cuenta de eso

Con que te hizo mucha gracia, no?

Ja,ja,ja lo siento, no puedo evitarlo

Terry la miró divertido mientras se sentaba en el pasto

Otra vez fumando?-preguntó molesta

Quieres uno?-le dijo extendiéndole la cajetilla

Gracias- dijo tomando la cajetilla pero sin mostrar su otra mano

Terry la miró lleno de sorpresa

Que haces pecosa?!

Tú qué crees?

Oh no! Tu no!-dijo queriendo ponerse de pie

Toma-le dijo ella extendiéndole la otra mano

Qué es?-preguntó tomando lo que Candy le había dado

Es para ti. Úsala en lugar de fumar…

Una harmónica?

Aja, es mi instrumento favorito

Acaso quieres darme un beso indirectamente?-preguntó el pícaramente

Terry!!!

Ja,ja,ja la tocaré si eso es lo que quieres

Candy tomó asiento al lado de Terry y como otras veces, no necesitaron de palabras para comunicarse. La campana que anunciaba el inicio de su siguiente clase los sacó de su ensoñación.

Será mejor que me vaya… tu deberías de hacer lo mismo-dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia el colegio

Terry solo asintió con una sonrisa

Por cierto Terry-dijo ella deteniendo su paso y girándose a verlo- que vas a hacer al rato, después de clases?

Supongo que lo mismo de siempre, por qué?

Solo preguntaba, entonces vas a estar aquí, verdad?

Eso creo

Bueno, entonces te veré aquí después de las clases…

Es una cita?-preguntó Terry entre curioso y divertido

Ay Terry, solo quería platicar contigo más tarde

Está bien, te veré más tarde pecosa

Candy le sonrió y se alejo nuevamente. Pero no llegaría muy lejos.

Candy?-la llamo Terry

Si?-dijo ella girándose a verlo

Gracias-le dijo Terry después de haber depositado un beso húmedo y tierno en la mejilla derecha de Candy

D d de nada-dijo Candy sonrojada

Nos vemos al rato-le dijo Terry sonriendo pícaramente

Candy apenas y podía contener la emoción, todos sus planes estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Para empezar, el beso había sido un regalo que ella no se esperaba. Hasta el momento todos los planes iban saliendo al pie de la letra.

Que querrá la pecosa?-se preguntaba Terry en voz baja- algo trae entre manos

De repente recordó la harmónica que tenía en la mano.

Es curioso que ella haya decidido darme una harmónica precisamente hoy… será que ella sabe que hoy…?, no, no lo creo… y aun cuando lo supiera no creo que ella le daría más importancia que mi padre o mi madre..

Y se alejó de la segunda colina de Pony caminando cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos pero con una sonrisa enorme iluminando su rostro.

Ese día las clases se le habían hecho eternas pero cuando por fin se acabaron sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Corrió a su habitación, tomó un par de cosas y se despidió de Patty para después salir muy cuidadosamente de su habitación hacia la segunda colina de Pony. Para cuando ella llegó, Terry ya se encontraba ahí, lo supo por la harmónica que el tocaba en ese momento. El al verla dejó de tocar y se puso de pie y se sintió curioso cuando vio que ella llevaba una bolsa de papel en las manos.

Tocas muy bien, Terry-dijo ella saludando y sonrojándose hasta las orejas

Lo sé, pero gracias de todas maneras, pecosa…-le dijo sonriéndole de medio lado

Que modesto…

Solo un poco… que traes ahí?-le preguntó sin más rodeos

Ah! Esta bolsita contiene un bocado del cielo…

Como así?

Mira-dijo ella mientras sacaba el contenido de la bolsa

Refresco de frutillas?

Así es… y pastel de chocolate-le dijo ella dándole una rebanada

Y que estamos celebrando-le preguntó mientras la veía sentarse junto a él

Algo muy importante, será posible que no lo sepas?-le preguntó ella divertida

…

Veo que no lo recuerdas…

No… lo siento-respondió el tratando de recordar algo… cualquier cosa

Nunca lo hubiera creído, mira que olvidar tu cumpleaños!!

Mi cumpleaños? Pero como sabes? Yo…

Feliz cumpleaños-le dijo ella depositando un largo beso en la mejilla derecha de Terry

Terry no podía creerlo, la pecosa si sabía de su cumpleaños y no solo eso, sino que había buscado la manera de celebrarlo con él. Ese, era sin lugar a dudas, el cumpleaños más feliz que Terry había tenido en muchos años…

Gracias, Candy…-le dijo el conmovido

No tienes nada que agradecer…-le dijo ella sonriéndole-pero no seas tan formal, llámame pecosa

Veo que te gusta que te diga pecosa… Pero dime, como te enteraste?

Ya ves, tengo mis secretos-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Bebieron el refresco de frutillas al tiempo que degustaban del delicioso pastel. Para Terry era obvio que la pecosa se había tomado bastante trabajo para hacer eso. Se sentía alagado de saberse merecedor de cualquier tipo de esfuerzo por parte de ella solo por él, pues conseguir una harmónica, refresco de frutillas y pastel de chocolate en un lugar como el San Pablo no era cosa fácil. Y eso Terry lo tenía claro…

Tenías razón, pecosa… ese pastel era un pedazo de cielo…

Te lo dije…

Como sabias que me gusta el refresco de frutillas?

Pura intuición, me da gusto que haya adivinado…-le dijo al tiempo que embarraba la nariz de Terry con merengue

Pecosa…-dijo Terry sorprendido

Ja,ja,ja lo siento-se disculpo Candy divertida-no pude evitarlo

No te preocupes, te entiendo

De verdad? No estás molesto conmigo?

Por supuesto que no-dijo el limpiándose la nariz con una toallita- a veces solo tienes que seguir tus impulsos

Eso mismo digo yo-Pero Candy ya no pudo continuar- Terrence Grandchester!

Ja,ja,ja sabía que el chocolate le sentaría a tus mejillas- le dijo Terry riéndose divertidísimo

Eres un malvado-dijo Candy sonriendo mientras se limpia el rostro

Ja,ja,ja qué barbaridad!-se quejo Terry- se supone que comer de esta manera va en contra de cualquier regla de etiqueta

Muy gracioso…

Pues ami si me parece gracioso, acaso a ti no?

A mí también…

Espera-dijo Terry acercándose al rostro de Candy-tienes algo aquí

Eh?-dijo Candy quedándose sin aliento

Ya está-dijo mientras quitaba un poquito de merengue del labio inferior de Candy

Eh… Supongo que celebraras este fin de semana con tu familia…-dijo Candy inocentemente- es el quinto domingo

No, no creo…

Entonces que harás?-preguntó ella curiosa

Todavía no lo sé…

Este… porque no tocas algo?-dijo ella al dares cuenta de que Terry no quería hablar de ese tema

Y Terry empezó a tocar las notas de esa hermosa melodía escocesa que para él y Candy, ya era parte de ellos

Los minutos pasaron y ellos disfrutaron nuevamente de una hermosa puesta de sol tomados de la mano, platicaron por un rato más y después se despidieron. Nuevamente, Terry la acompañó hasta el edificio donde estaban los dormitorios de las damas y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente.

Gracias pecosa…

Lo hice con mucho gusto, me hubiera gustado darte algo mas pero salir de…

Shhh-le dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios de la pecosa- estuvo perfecto de la manera que lo hiciste, no pude desear nada mejor

Me hace feliz escuchar eso…

Hasta mañana pecosa…

Hasta mañana Terry…

Candy estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol. Era el quinto domingo y esa mañana se había enterado que no iba a poder salir. La tía abuela había mandado a buscar a todos los Andrew del colegio a excepción de Candy. Desde luego, Neal y Eliza la habían ayudado en su plan pues se las habían arreglado para engañar a los hermanos Cornwell y a Anthony y así irse del colegio sin Candy. Desafortunadamente, para cuando Candy se entero que no podía abandonar el colegio, también Patty se había marchado. Qué remedio! Ya no tenía más opción que hacer lo que la hermana Margaret le había ordenado: retirarse a su habitación y meditar.

Pero para todo aquel que conociera a Candy estaba claro que ese era un plan que ella no iba a respetar. Dejo pasar unos minutos antes de abandonar su habitación. Sus pies automáticamente la llevaron hasta la segunda colina de Pony.

Hola…

Que haces aquí, Terry?-preguntó ella sorprendida

Parece que no te da gusto verme…

No es eso, es solo que pensé que ya andarías paseando por Londres…

Yo también pensé que te habías ido con tus primos…

No. Yo no fui invitada a la reunión familiar…

Lo lamento…

Pues yo lo único que lamento es tener que quedarme aquí encerrada

Porque no vienes conmigo?

Contigo? A donde?

A pasear…

A pasear?

Por favor, pecosa, deja de repetir lo que digo…

Lo siento. Es que no se… que tal si me descubren…

Miedo? Pensé que eras más atrevida…-dijo el retándola

No es eso, es solo que…

Dime una cosa. Quieres quedarte aquí encerrada o quieres salir a pasear conmigo?

Candy tardo unos segundos en responder. Pero no porque no supiera lo que quería sino por pena de decirlo

Ve a arreglarte-le dijo el leyéndole en pensamiento- yo me encargare del resto

Que vas a hacer?

Es un secreto. Arréglate que en unos minutos vendrán a recogerte…

Pero…

Nada de peros… date prisa. Nos vemos al rato…

Candy solo tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación

Toc-toc

Adelante-contestó Candy tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Candy?-dijo la hermana Margaret al abrir la puerta-que bueno que estas arreglada. Tu tía ha mandado a alguien para recogerte. Date prisa te están esperando en la entrada del colegio.

Eh? Gracias hermana Margaret

El camino hasta el portón del colegio se le hizo eterno a Candy. Cuando llegaron, un hombre de apariencia agradable y pulcra la esperaba.

Señorita Candy-la saludó el hombre- su tía me ha enviado a recogerla.

Eh? Gracias-dijo Candy-"y ahora como le aviso a Terry?"

Que te diviertas Candy-se despidió la hermana Margaret

Gracias…

Candy entro al carruaje y se acomodo tratando de pensar en alguna manera de comunicarse con Terry. A buena hora la tía abuela había decidido enviar a buscarla! De pronto el carruaje se detuvo. Y la puerta se abrió.

Hola pecosa…

Terry!!!

Dije que te sacaría de ahí…

Pensé que…

Que era tu tía?-Terry rio a carcajadas- pero si te dije que yo arreglaría todo

Si pero…

Al menos ya estabas arreglada. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo…

Pero como le hiciste?

El señor Bearne es amigo mío. Cuando necesito un carruaje para volver al colegio, el siempre está disponible…

Volver? De donde?-pregunto ella con curiosidad

De mis paseos por Londres…-dijo el sonriendo divertido al ver la cara de Candy

Y si se dan cuenta?

No lo harán… el señor Bearne tiene toda la apariencia de caballero. Estoy seguro que nadie dudara de que tu tía te mandó a buscar

Eso espero…

Pero dime Candy, a donde te gustaría ir?

Quisiera ir a un lugar donde pudiera gritar…

Gritar?-a Terry le agrado esa petición tan peculiar-creo que conozco el lugar ideal

Candy no podía esperar otra cosa de Terry. Y aunque no se había imaginado que irían a un lugar como ese, si sospechaba que no sería un lugar romántico o común. Pero aun cuando nunca había estado en un hipódromo, le agrado la idea de regresar. No se sintió muy contenta de ver a Terry apostando pero pronto se olvido de su disgusto cuando Terry le enseno el cuadernillo que contenía la información sobre todos los caballos que participarían en las carreras de ese día y es que ahí encontró que ese día competiría un caballo que había sido criado en el rancho de su amigo Tom Stevens. Por supuesto que cuando Candy se lo hizo saber a Terry, este se burlo diciendo que ese caballo no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Lo que Candy no sabía es que Terry reaccionaba así por instinto, los celos le invadieron cuando Candy nombró a ese "amigo" con tanto cariño. Aun con todo y sus celos, Terry la llevó a conocer el tan mencionado caballo, y por supuesto, Terry se burló tanto del pobre animal que en su enojo, Candy lo reto a una apuesta.

No quisiera apostar contigo y que después te eches para atrás…

No lo hare…

Está bien, que quieres apostar?-preguntó el divertido

Bueno-Candy buscaba algo que les conviniera a los dos- yo no tengo mucho dinero

Podríamos apostar algo mas fácil de conseguir para ambos…

Tienes alguna sugerencia?

No se… que te parece si el que pierda se convierte en esclavo del otro por un mes?

Esclavo? Que quieres decir?

Quiero decir, que si tu pierdes, harás todo lo que yo te diga… si necesito que me traigas una taza de té tu me la servirás, si quiero que lustres mis botas lo harás, cosas como esas

No se-Candy sabía que esa apuesta era muy ambigua- no se

Claro que si sientes que ese caballito no puede ganar…

Ganara, de eso estoy segura…

Entonces qué dices? Aceptas la apuesta?-le preguntó extendiéndole la mano

Acepto-dijo estrechando su mano

La carrera estuvo bastante pareja pero al caballo, llamado Pony flash, al que había apostado Candy no le había alcanzado la velocidad para ganar y entró en un muy buen tercer lugar.

Supongo que querrás que lustre tus botas…-dijo Candy con resignación

Desde aquí yo vi un empate-dijo él en un tono de voz que le dejo claro a Candy que no debía discutírselo

…

Tienes hambre?-le preguntó el cambiando el tema

Un poco…

Ven, vayamos por algo de comer…-le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano

Si…-dijo ella emocionada

Después iremos a Trafalgar…

A donde?

Ya verás…

Almorzaron en un café cerca del hipódromo. Era hermoso estar juntos y es que entre ellos si bien existía la buena educación, no existían los protocolos. Podían ser ellos mismos sin temor a ser juzgados. Comieron entre risas y bromas. Platicaron un poco de sus pasatiempos favoritos y de la vida en el colegio. Después de la comida, Terry la llevó a conocer un lugar de Londres que a él le encantaba pues a pesar de ser accesible para toda la gente, a veces estaba tan lleno que nadie notaba a nadie. Eso le daba la seguridad de sentirse solo sin realmente estarlo.

Candy quedó maravillada ante el Westminster Abbey, la arquitectura del lugar la deslumbró sobre manera. También vieron el Leon Trafalgar square y, aunque parezca increíble, pasaron el resto de la tarde en la National Gallery en Trafalgar también, ahí, Candy comprobó que a pesar de su rebeldía Terry era muy culto.

.

Ese día para Candy sería sin duda inolvidable. Pasar el día en un lugar tan hermoso y con alguien a quien ella realmente apreciaba, no ameritaba menos. Conoció lugares que nunca pensó visitar y había sido gracias a Terry. Por su parte, Terry estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría el rostro de Candy al ver cada uno de los lugares que habían visitado. Su expresión tan llena de asombro y sorpresa, la admiración y respeto que ella demostró frente a esos lugares de los que él disfrutaba tanto, le hizo sentirse dichoso. Pero eso no había sido todo, Candy y Terry habían recorrido esos lugares tomados de la mano.

Todo había empezado al bajar del carruaje, el pretexto fue querer ayudarla a bajar; sin embargo, una vez que ella había descendido del vehículo, el no la soltó. Sostuvo la mano de Candy con firmeza y suavidad a la vez. La guió a través de todo el Trafalgar Square. Comieron helados, que de hecho, los compartieron. Definitivamente, estaba creciendo la intimidad entre ellos. Con ese paseo, o se hacían mejores amigos o aceptaban que podrían estar enamorándose… en fin, mientras sus corazones buscaban explicaciones para toda esa felicidad y emoción que les embargaba, sus cuerpos también pedían algo a cambio…

Fue un impulso nuevamente, pero fue delicioso. Mientras caminaban en busca del carruaje que los esperaría afuera de la Galería, Terry no pudo evitar la tentación y en lugar de tomar solo la mano de Candy como hasta ese momento había hecho, la abrazó por la cintura. Al principio se sonrojaron a más no poder, sus cuerpos estaban tensos pero a medida que esperaban y la tarde se iba haciendo más fresca sus cuerpos se relajaron. Candy terminó con su cabeza escondida en el pecho de Terry que acariciaba la rubia cabellera con mucho cuidado, como si fuera espuma que al contacto con sus manos se desvanecería.

Fue así, como se dio todo. Candy se sentía feliz, inexplicablemente feliz estando entre los brazos de Terry. Quiso entonces regalarle una sonrisa para demostrarle cuanto apreciaba el calor de sus brazos. Candy levantó el rostro, regalándole una sonrisa, pero él apenas y le respondió el gesto. Terry estaba absorto en los ojos de Candy, sus ojos verde-azules estaban obscuros y dilatados, Candy podía escuchar como los latidos del corazón de Terry se aceleraban. Candy no resistió el embrujo de esos ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía el rostro de Terry a un centímetro del de ella. Terry la miraba con profundidad, con pasión, y ella sentía que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas pues sentía todo su cuerpo debilitarse a la espera de lo que estaba por venir.

No hay nada como el preludio a un beso. En ocasiones es mejor que el beso mismo*. Tan inolvidable!!! Terry llegó a Candy, primero rozando su nariz con la de ella, buscando, pero sin querer apresurase, los labios de Candy. Ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando. Terry rozó los labios de Candy, le regaló un beso, se alejaba para mirarla nuevamente cuando decidió depositar otro beso mas en sus labios, y otro beso igual de corto después, y otro más… y otro más… y uno un poquito más largo y otro más largo que el anterior… Fue ineludible, el beso se intensificó… Después de un par de minutos, Terry abrazaba con fuerza a Candy por la cintura mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello.

La falta de aire les hizo una mala jugada a los chicos que en ese momento reaccionaron al recordar que estaban rodeados de gente. Pero que importaba eso ahora!!! De hecho ninguno de los dos podía poner sus ideas en orden en ese momento, estaban demasiado agitados y aturdidos para pensar. Fue en ese momento que llegó el carruaje a recogerlos…

Ahora sí, podían venir todos los quintos domingos que quisieran. Por primera vez, Terry ya no los pasaría solo en el hipódromo o en algún bar de mala muerte… o sí?

Que mas daba que la tía abuela no la invitara a su mansión cada quinto domingo!! Candy ahora tenía a Terry y podían pasar días tan hermosos como el que habían tenido ese día. Pasearían, platicarían, comerían juntos… bueno, eso era lo que ella suponía, pero y Terry, pensaría él lo mismo?

Ambos concluyeron que ya pensarían en esas cosas al día siguiente. Por lo pronto, querían seguir disfrutando de sus mutuas compañías. A Candy, poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo. Y el sueño y el vaivén del carruaje la hicieron su presa. Dichoso sueño!! Candy podía dormirse todas las veces que quisiera. Así, sosteniendo su mano, pudo Terry sentir como Candy recostó su cabeza en el hombro masculino. Suavemente, y repitiéndose que era solo para descansar la vista, Terry recostó su cabeza en la de Candy hasta quedarse dormido.

Cómo?!!-gritó Anthony realmente molesto

Trata de no alterarte…-le decía Esthir

No puedo evitarlo!!!-dijo Anthony- se suponía que ella estaría aquí todo el día

Y que se la pasara aburrida…-le respondió Archie

Regrese porque quería verla!-grito Anthony

Deberías de sentirte contento de que ella no se la haya pasado aburrida

No importa!! Mira la hora que es y aun no llega!-dijo Anthony mirando su reloj de bolsillo

Lo bueno que Esthir alcanzo a reaccionar cuando la hermana Margaret pregunto por qué ella no había llegado con nosotros-dijo Archie divertido

Lo bueno que los Leegan todavía no llegan…-dijo Anthony

Pero si llegan antes que ella…-advirtió Esthir

Donde podrá estar?-preguntó Anthony en voz alta

La hermana dijo que se había puesto muy contenta cuando la tía la mando a traer…-dijo Esthir

Lo cual quiere decir que alguien la debió haber ayudado-dijo Archie

Pero quien…?-dijo Anthony al tiempo que abría enormemente los ojos-no, no, no, no!!!!

Qué pasa?

Fue ese cretino!!!-gritó Anthony rojo de cólera

Pero…-trato de decir Archie

Fue él, quien más??!!!-Gritó Anthony- esto no se va a quedar así!!!, no voy a permitir que ella se ande escapando de la escuela para irse con ese tipo!!

Y que piensas hacer?-le pregunto Esthir- ir a decirle a la hermana Grey o ir a golpear a Terrence?

O ambas cosas?-dijo Archie

…

Estas siendo egoísta…-le dijo Esthir

Es que no podemos permitir que ella se relacione con un tipo así… imagínate!! Se escapo con él hoy, que debemos esperar mañana??!

No creo que se la haya llevado a rastras…-dijo Archie

Hablas como si no conocieras a Candy-dijo Esthir

Ese maldito quiere seducirla… sabe que ella es buena e inocente…-dijo Anthony entrecerrando los ojos

Estas mal, Anthony, estas mal…-le dijo Esthir mientras Anthony abandonaba la habitación

**Continuara..****. **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del quinceavo capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (amor), Arwen (mas amor) y Terrence (yummy, yummy) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Black Dyan 12, gracias por tus comentarios. Así que piensas que este Anthony es un sinvergüenza? Como dicen en mi pueblo, Anthony ni picha, ni cacha ni deja batear… espero satisfacer tus expectativas respecto al cumple de Terry. ;)**

**Myrslayer, se que nos has seguido desde el principio y te agradezco de corazón. Supe de tu incertidumbre por lo que pasaría en Londres y por ese primer beso entre Candy y Terry. He tratado de imprimirle un poquitín más de romance y bueno esperemos que esta vez no sufran demasiado con esas dos arpías alrededor. Respecto al cumple de Terry, creo que si fue digno de el ;)**

**Malinalli Coy, gracias por permitirme desayunar contigo (aunque sea de manera indirecta, jeje) que bueno que te causan gracias esas escenas pues esa es la intención: drama, romance, humor y porque no también un poco de pasión? Me parece muy buena tu idea del regalo… echaste a volar mi imaginación. Ya sabes que estamos en contacto… ;P**

**Coquette81 also known as Jennie de Grandchester, gracias por seguirnos y por tus comentarios. A ver cuando podemos tener esa conversación pendiente.**

**Judelia Maria, que puedo decirte? Eres súper amigocha. T.Q. un chorro…jijiji**

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia y a Enhil (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**No se ofendan si no respondí a sus anteriores reviews pero es que acabo de optar por esta técnica de contestarles a partir del capítulo anterior. Ya saben, para no hacerme bolas, jijiji ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo dieciséis: "En la guerra y en el amor…"**

Donde estas, Candy?-se preguntaba Anthony es voz baja mientras caminaba hacia el jardín- estarás con "ese"?

Llegó al patio y fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo. Si Candy se había escapado era lógico que regresara o bien por la parte trasera del colegio, por donde estaba la segunda colina de Pony o bien por el portón. Anthony supo en ese instante hacia donde debía dirigirse, desde ahí, podría tener control de ambos lugares.

Anthony no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo…

Dentro de carruaje que llevaba a Candy y a Terry, Terry abría lentamente los ojos, se había quedado dormido. Una sonrisita iluminó su rostro. Cuanto tiempo mas debería esperar?, debería abrirle su corazón? Lo aceptaría ella? De repente las dudas empezaron a abrumarlo. Decidió que no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso, en ese momento lo único que importaba era que él estaba con Candy, que ella estaba recostada de su hombro y que habían pasado un día maravilloso juntos.

"Oh no! Estamos por llegar"-pensó Terry-"será mejor que despierte a la pecosa"

Candy… pecosa… despierta-le decía dulcemente al oído

Candy… pecosa… "qué barbaridad, duerme como un tronco!"

Pecosa!!!

Que pasó?!!!-dijo Candy dando un brinco

Ja,ja,ja lo siento pecosa-dijo mientras se doblaba de la risa- pero no tuve más remedio que gritarte, no querías despertar y ya estamos por llegar…

Que malo…-dijo ella apenada

Ja,ja,ja eres una dormilona!!!

No te burles!!-dijo ella fingiendo ofenderse

Está bien, está bien-dijo el abrazándola por los hombros ocasionando que ella se sonrojara

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo y entendieron que era el momento de separarse.

Me bajare aquí-le dijo Terry-gracias por haberme permitido acompañarte hoy…

Gracias a ti-le dijo ella sonrojada al ver qué Terry depositaba un beso en su mano derecha

Te veré después…-fue una afirmación

Si… hasta luego-le dijo ella mientras el descendía del carruaje

Maldito…-susurró Anthony- maldito… pero Candy me va a escuchar!

Por fin!!!-dijo Candy tirándose sobre su cama- por un momento pensé que me iban a descubrir!

Candy?-preguntó Patty abriendo la puerta-puedo pasar?

Claro!

Cuéntame todo, con lujo de detalle-le pidió Patty con una sonrisita pícara

Todo? De que hablas?

Sabes de qué hablo. Acabo de llegar y vi cuando Terry se bajo del carruaje donde tu venias…

Ahhh-dijo Candy sonrojada al saberse descubierta-supongo que no tendré más remedio que contarte

Decidiste contarme como lo conociste y también que te besó en el barco… supuse que no tendrías problema en contarme lo que hicieron hoy-dijo Patty apenada-lo siento

Patty, estaba bromeando-le dijo ella abrazando a su amiga-por supuesto que te contare. Confío en ti…

Gracias Candy. Yo también confío mucho en ti…

Lo sé…

Un par de horas más tarde, Candy salía de la ducha decidida a dormir y descansar muy bien. Desafortunadamente, esa noche no sería posible.

Trepar arboles o en este caso balcones, no era la especialidad de Anthony pero nada ni nadie le impediría poner las cosas en orden con Candy.

Mientras tanto, Terry salía de la ducha con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Que feliz se sentía! Había pasado un día maravilloso con la pecosa y sentía que sus esperanzas podían seguir creciendo. Se envolvió la toalla en la cintura, mientras se secaba el cabello con otra. Al mirar alrededor notó que las cortinas de su balcón estaban abiertas todavía y se acercó a cerrarlas. Algo llamó su atención…

Candy estaba en la primera parte de su sueño. En él, se encontraba bailando con Terry en un hermoso salón adornado con muchas velas y flores rojas… bailaban muy juntitos, una melodía que Candy reconoció inmediatamente: el vals de las rosas. Bailaron y bailaron, ella sabía que se encontraban solos. Poco a poco Terry se fue acercando al rostro de ella. Candy sabía lo que estaba por pasar… y lo esperaba ansiosa. De repente en sus sueños escucho una voz que los interrumpía:

Candy? Candy?

Anthony?- se preguntó Candy en sus sueños

Candy? ábreme por favor…

Anthony?-seguía sonando

Unos discretos pero firmes golpes en la puerta la despertaron…

Eh?

Candy??-seguía llamando Anthony

Anthony?, ahhh, me despertó en la mejor parte de mi sueño. Pero que estas pensando Candy?!- se retó en un susurro- que querrá Anthony a estas horas y en mi habitación? Quizás les pasó algo a algunos de los chicos…

Anthony?-preguntó Candy al abrir la cortina de su ventana

Ábreme por favor Candy-susurró Candy

Candy no pudo escucharlo, sin embargo, leyó el mensaje en los labios de Anthony

Que sucede Anthony?-preguntó Candy preocupada- estas bien?, están Archie y Esthir bien?

Los chicos están bien- contesto Anthony- solo que necesito hablar contigo

No creo que este sea el momento, ni el lugar indicado-dijo Candy sin cederle aun paso a su habitación

Es muy importante-susurró Anthony- me dejas pasar?

Eh? Lo siento pero no puedo- había algo en la voz de Anthony que advertía a Candy que él no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba estar

La chispa en la mirada de Anthony al pedirle que lo dejara entrar solo la hizo sentirse segura.

Vamos Candy-insistió Anthony- es muy importante en verdad

"Debe serlo, de otra forma no estaría aquí"-pensó Candy- y si nos descubren?

No lo harán…

No sé, no estoy segura…

Acaso me tienes miedo?-preguntó acercando su rostro al de Candy. Candy dio un paso hacia atrás bajando la guardia-nunca habías tenido miedo de estar conmigo a solas

No te tengo miedo… por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo ella preocupada por la actitud de Anthony que ya se había abierto paso en la habitación

No podemos prender las luces, así que tendremos que platicar a obscuras-le dijo él al tiempo que trataba de cerrar la ventana

No-dijo Candy deteniendo la puerta. Anthony la miro sorprendido

Necesitamos algo de luz-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Candy

Insisto- dijo el tratando de cerrar la ventana nuevamente

Será mejor que me digas que es lo que te ha traído aquí-dijo ella sin ceder la manija de la ventana

Ah, eso!-dijo Anthony con indiferencia

Estoy esperando…-dijo ella sonando sus zapatos en el piso

Bien, entonces iré al grano-dijo girándose a verla- que demonios estabas pensando Candy? porque te escapaste con ese delincuente? Que quieres demostrar? A que estás jugando?

Anthony pronunció cada palabra apretando los dientes pues no quería levantar demasiado la voz, sin embargo, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de coraje y rabia. Los ojos de Anthony habían hecho sentir a Candy muchas cosas antes: paz, ternura, calidez, amistad y hasta amor? La verdad era que esa noche los ojos de Anthony le presentaron a Candy una nueva sensación que a ella no le agradó ni un poquito: Miedo.

No creo que te deba ninguna explicación-logró decir Candy-sin embargo, pude haberte contado todo si me hubieras preguntado de otra manera

Entonces no lo niegas???-preguntó sorprendido- vaya que te has vuelto una atrevida! Otra cosa debiste haber aprendido de él

No tengo nada que ocultar…

Pero que pretendes siendo amiga o lo que quiera que seas de ese Terrence? No te das cuenta que el no es bueno para ti!!! Que puedes tener en común con un tipo como él???!-Anthony parecía estar perdiendo el control sobre si mismo

Basta Anthony!! No sé qué es lo que pretendes insultando siempre a Terry… y no me importa si él no te cae bien-dijo ella con voz firme-lo que exista entre nosotros solo nos incube a Terry y a mi…

Ja!, no me hagas reír Candy o … debería llamarte pecosa???

No pienso permitirte que intervengas en mi vida o que me faltes al respeto

No quise ofenderte Candy pero es que estas tan cambiada… no puedo creer que te intereses por una persona como él. Además, apenas y lo conoces, no creo que…

Candy finalmente pudo ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Anthony no solo estaba celoso, estaba bebido…

Vete…-dijo ella abriendo un poco más la ventana

No-dijo el firmemente

No lo arruines Anthony…

Contéstame una pregunta Candy…

…

Que es lo que te gusta de él? Quiero decir… tu eres tan bonita y dulce, tan buena! Que has visto en ese… Terrence?

Para que quieres saber?

Es solo curiosidad…

Curiosidad?

Si, sabes? Siempre pensé que yo era tu tipo…

Y lo eras-dijo ella sin pensarlo

Ya veo, ya veo

Qué?

Te empalagó el dulce, no es así? Te hartaste de tanta pasividad…

Qué??!!

Lo entiendo, Terrence debe ser más atrevido… mas resuelto-dijo él como para sí mismo

Que quieres decir?

Si ese era el problema, debiste haberlo dicho- dijo él con una expresión de sarcasmo en su rostro

Vete Anthony por favor-Candy sonaba realmente molesta

…

No te entiendo, no te entiendo… de verdad

Por qué dices eso?

Porque es la verdad! Hace meses traté de entenderte cuando tú decidiste venir a Londres con ella. Pasé noches y días preguntándome en que había cambiado, que había hecho mal? Me sentí muy triste, lloré mucho… no me entraba en la cabeza que tú te hubieras enamorado de Angelique con tanta facilidad y en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, supuse que el amor funcionaba así…

No compares a Angelique con Terrence…

Porque no? Tú te enamoraste de ella en un par de semanas o algo así… secretamente guarde la esperanza de que cambiaras de opinión… pero no lo hiciste.

Pero aun estamos a tiempo…

No. Ya no. Tu estas con ella y me niego a reabrir una herida que me ha costado demasiado trabajo cerrar… tú no sabes por lo que yo pase o quizás no le prestas demasiada atención… por lo que sea, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. Tú me dejaste por Angelique, lo recuerdas? No tienes nada que reclamarme porque yo no te fallé …

Angelique no es una delincuente…

Terry tampoco…

Sabes que si…

Que es lo que te molesta en realidad? Que yo me haya fijado en Terry o que tú te hayas dado cuenta de que Angelique no valió la pena?

No sé de qué hablas…

Es obvio que las cosas no están bien entre ustedes dos, de otra manera no estarías aquí… ya te diste cuenta que no es tan dulce como pensabas? Ya te diste cuenta que la belleza no lo es todo? O es que esperabas que yo nunca te olvidara y vivera infeliz el resto de mi vida esperando a que tu regresaras a mi?

No es eso-Anthony sentía que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies

Entonces qué es? Dime porque no entiendo. Vienes a mí, te acercas y me sigues, me haces reclamos pero nunca dices mas… preguntas por la clase de relación que llevo con Terry pero tú sigues teniendo una con Angelique. Que es lo que pretendes?

No quiero que estés con él, no me gusta verlos tan cerca…

La verdad es que estoy muy cansada y esta discusión no tiene pies ni cabeza, será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación y descanses un poco…

Dime Candy, a parte de todos los mimos que he visto que él te hace, ya te besó?

Eso no te importa!-contesto ella indignada

Entonces ya… y también te besó hoy durante su paseo juntos?!

Te he dicho que no te importa! No es de tu incumbencia! Ahora vete…

Está bien, me voy-dijo girándose para salir, de repente, el rostro de Anthony se iluminó- pero con una condición

…- Candy lo miro molesta

No es nada del otro mundo

…

Solo quiero asegurarme que me has disculpado…

Disculpar? Ni siquiera me has pedido disculpas…

Lo sé, entonces, perdonarías a este torpe enamorado que se ha atrevido a ofenderte tanto esta noche??-el cambio en la voz y el rostro de Anthony sorprendió a Candy

Está bien, Anthony-dijo Candy-"ya arreglaremos cuentas mañana"

No sé por qué pero no suenas sincera…

Como dices?

Disculpa pero siento que solo me estas llevando la corriente

Por supuesto que no-dijo ella tratando de zona jovial

Demuéstralo entonces

Qué?

Dame un beso de buenas noches

Qué? Un beso? Pero debes estar…

Espera… no es lo que estas pensando… será solo en la mejilla… solo así podré estar seguro de que me has perdonado

Estás loco si piensas que…

Por favor-suplicó Anthony

Está bien-dijo ella resignada

Gracias Candy- Anthony estaba que brincaba de alegría, su "plan accidental" estaba funcionando

Candy trató de darle el beso lo más rápido posible pero Anthony tenía otros planes. En cuanto sintió los labios de Candy rozar su mejilla, la tomó por la cintura.

Candy se quedó perpleja. Anthony aprovechó la oportunidad. No, no la iba a besar (por lo menos no en los labios), no era tan estúpido como para hacer semejante cosa. Sabía que después de lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, Candy, sin duda, lo abofetearía. Sin piedad. Además, su objetivo estaba cumplido. Mejor sería paciente. Ahora que Terry se alejaría de ella, Anthony aprovecharía su pequeña victoria. Lentamente, Anthony posó sus labios en la mejilla izquierda de Candy que no pudo evitar estremecerse al contacto.

"Aun me siente"-pensó Anthony sonriendo para sus adentros- hasta mañana, Candy, buenas noches

Buenas noches… Anthony-dijo Candy en un susurro, sorprendida una vez más por la dulzura en la voz de Anthony. Si ese era el Anthony que ella conocía, el Anthony del que ella había gustado, el Anthony que en algún momento ella pensó amar. Si, era el mismo Anthony que en el pasado le rompiera el corazón. El mismo Anthony, que sin ella saberlo, hacia unos minutos le había hecho caer en una trampa. Una trampa que llegó a Anthony por accidente, no la planeó pero era una trampa al fin. Así, sabiendo que su historia con Candy daría un nuevo giro, probablemente a beneficio de él, Anthony abandonó la habitación.

Que sucede con Anthony que no llega?-preguntó Esthir

Crees que se habrán reconciliado?-preguntó Archie un poco triste

No lo sé hermano-dijo Esthir colocando su mano en el hombro de Archie- no creo que Anthony lo tenga demasiado fácil. Después de todo, Candy gusta de Terry

Tenias que entrar en detalles?-reclamo Archie por lo bajo

Lo siento. Fue sin querer-se disculpó Esthir

Viste que la estaba abrazando por la cintura?-pregunto Archie

Esthir solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

Que significado tendrán esos besos que se dieron?-pregunto Archie

No lo sé. Creo que solo fueron en las mejillas-dijo Esthir- quizás fueron en son de paz

Se vieron tan íntimos…

Ellos siempre lo fueron-terminó Esthir

Vaya! Entonces no estaba soñando. Alguien más los ha visto. Y pensar que creí estarlo imaginando… eres un estúpido Terrence Grandchester!-se reprendió a él mismo- eres tan estúpido que creíste que tenias algún a oportunidad con ella!

Terry cerró con cautela la ventana de su balcón y después apago la luz. Había escuchado lo que tenía que escuchar y había visto lo que tenía que ver. Se vistió rápidamente. Tomó su capa y abandonó su habitación sin saber qué rumbo tomar. O quizás si lo sabía, no quería volver a caer en lo mismo. Después de haber tocado el cielo con las manos, el suelo se le hacía ahora mas lleno de fango y suciedad que antes.

Lo siento Candy-susurró Anthony tirándose en su cama- en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale…

**Continuara..****. **

**Chicas, primero que nada me gustaría disculparme por no haber subido este capítulo a tiempo. Sufrí un imprevisto y bueno les fallé. Estoy muy apenada con ustedes, haré hasta lo imposible para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Trataré de arreglar el problema esta semana para entregarles el viernes el capitulo diecisiete puntualmente. **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes (en realidad no) de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del dieciseisavo capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (como desearía estar a tu lado), Arwen (es una dicha estar a tu lado) y Terrence (lo que daría por estar a tu lado!!) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Prometo ponerme al dia en la respuesta a sus comentarios… lo siento :( **

**Judelia Maria, que puedo decirte? Eres súper amigocha. T.Q. un chorro…jijiji**

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia y a Enhil (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**No se ofendan si no respondí a sus anteriores reviews pero es que acabo de optar por esta técnica de contestarles a partir del capítulo anterior. Ya saben, para no hacerme bolas, jijiji ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo diecisiete: " Que gane el mejor…!"**

Candy despertó al día siguiente, sintiéndose cansada y con ganas de correr a la segunda colina de Pony. Quería ver de nuevo a Terry, agradecerle por el día tan maravilloso que le había regalado. Quería escucharlo tocar la harmónica y mirar el atardecer juntos, sin hablar…

Seria a media mañana cuando Candy recibiría una muy grata sorpresa. Por fin, Annie Britter llegaba al colegio san Pablo. Después de una breve presentación, Annie tomó su lugar a lado de Candy. La pobre Patty se sintió un poco celosa, pero Candy se encargó de presentar a ambas chicas inmediatamente después de terminar la clase.

Candy se tuvo que contener las ganas de irse corriendo a la segunda colina de Pony en cuanto terminaron las clases, pues alguien tenía que poner al corriente a Annie con sus tareas y los lugares que necesitaba conocer. Si, Patty hubiera ayudado con mucho gusto pero Candy sintió que era algo que ella debía hacer. Al final, por más que intentó, no pudo ir a la segunda colina de Pony. Oh! Por primera vez se podía ver a Candy de mal humor. Porque sería?

La mañana siguiente le trajo variedad. No muy buena pero al menos se le paso el tiempo más rápido.

Hola Candy!!

Eh? Hola Angelique

Que andas haciendo tan solita?-pregunto Angelique al ver que Patty y Annie no estaban con ellas

Vine a recoger un libro para la clase de literatura…-explicó Candy

Yo también…

Bueno, me tengo que ir, queremos terminar nuestras tareas temprano-se despidió Candy

Angelique? Encontraste el libro…?- las interrumpió Eliza- pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí

Eliza…-dijo Candy

No sabía que podías leer-se burló Eliza y Angelique también se rió

Tengo un poco de prisa así que tendré que dejar pasar esta pequeña charla

Dama de establo, no deberías quedarte-dijo Eliza- después de todo estar en este colegio no te servirá de nada

Cuando no se tiene el apellido o el abolengo, lo demás sale sobrando-dijo Angelique

Pero…

Disculpa la crueldad Candy, pero es la verdad-le repitió Angelique

Como podrás ver, no soy la única que opina que este no es un lugar para ti-dijo Eliza- me alegra ver que a Angelique no la ciega su amor por Anthony

Anthony es punto y aparte-dijo Angelique- aunque tengas el apellido Andrew, todos sabemos que eres adoptada, una huérfana solamente

Pero…- Candy seguía sin poder hablar

Sera mejor que empieces a hacer tus maletas…-le aconsejo Eliza

Y que te olvides de una vez de Anthony y de Terry-interrumpió Luisa-no son para ti

Luisa-chilló Eliza por lo bajo

Anthony y Terry…-susurro Candy-"así que de ellos se trata"

Como sea, creo que lo mejor sería que le hicieras caso a Eliza, solo traes problemas y vergüenzas a los Andrew

No creo que eso sea tu problema-dijo Patty que iba llegando con Annie

En todo caso tú no decides si Candy se va o se queda…-dijo Annie

Hola Annie-saludo Eliza-no me digas que te has dejado embaucar por estas dos

Hola Eliza, la verdad es que no estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos-dijo Annie- Candy, encontraste el libro que necesitamos?

Eh, si…

Entonces vámonos-dijo Patty-tomando a Candy de la mano

Piensa en lo que te hemos dicho Candy-le gritó Eliza

Esas dos sí que necesitan algo en que entretenerse-dijo Patty

Como que eso de molestarte ya está pasando de moda-dijo Annie

Eso piensan ustedes, pero dudo que ellas lo vean así-dijo Candy

No les hagas mucho caso-dijo Annie

Horas más tarde Candy y Annie se encontraban en la habitación de Patty. La conversación giraba en torno a diferentes temas, nada de importancia. Empezaron con las tareas y terminaron hablando de algo más interesante: chicos…

Pues la verdad es que si me gusta…-dijo Patty tímidamente

Es muy apuesto. Por supuesto yo prefiero a Archie-dijo Annie- y lo mejor es que no le importó cuando le confesé que yo también crecí en el hogar de Pony

Bueno, en gustos se rompen géneros-dijo Patty-los dos son muy guapos

Pero no olvidemos incluir a Anthony-dijo Annie tratando de animar a una distraída Candy. Annie, por supuesto, ignoraba los últimos sucesos acontecidos entre Candy y Anthony.

De eso no hay duda-dijo Patty siguiéndole la corriente

Tú qué opinas Candy?-preguntó Annie pícaramente-crees que Anthony es más guapo que Esthir y que Archie?

…

Candy?-preguntó Annie-creo que alguien está soñando despierta

Candy?-le habló Patty- estas bien?

Eh? Sí, yo también creo que Esthir y tu hacen una bonita pareja…

Ja,ja,ja-se rieron Patty y Annie

Que sucede, Candy?-le preguntó Annie- te ves distraída, por favor no le hagas caso a Eliza y su amiga esa

Oh no estaba pensando en ellas…aclaró Candy

Entonces, que sucede?-preguntó Annie

Creo que lo que realmente está molestando a Candy, es el hecho de que nombraron a Anthony… y a Terry

A Anthony y a quien?-preguntó Annie sorprendida

Es una larga historia-dijo Patty

Creo que tenemos tiempo todavía-dijo Annie- además, ya terminamos la tarea

Que dices, Candy?-le preguntó Patty- le contamos?

Sí, claro…

Ya basta-dijo Annie-me tienen intrigada

Yo no tengo inconveniente en contártelo pero no se que piense Candy-dijo Patty- además, parece que Candy está un poco desesperada por irse

Irse? A donde?-preguntó Annie

Pues a la segunda colina de Pony-dijo Patty divertida

Segunda colina de Pony?-preguntó Annie

Será mejor que te pongamos al corriente-dijo Candy resignada

Y tu cita? le preguntó Patty aun sonriendo

Mi cita? Cual cita?-dijo Candy fingiendo indignación

Ja,ja,ja-rio Patty- está bien, está bien… no existe tal cita

Pero que atrevida!-dijo Candy girándose para otro lado

Ja,ja,ja-rio Patty

No entiendo nada-dijo Annie desesperada

Así, Candy y Patty pusieron a Annie al corriente de su actual historia con Anthony y su nueva historia con Terry. La pobre de Annie estaba deleitándose. Era la historia de amor muy interesante. Dos chicos guapísimos y elegantes se estaban disputando el amor de Candy, por lo menos así lo veía Annie. Le preocupaba el hecho de que Anthony hubiera traicionado a Candy y que Terry fuera conocido como el rebelde del San Pablo, así fue como llegó a la conclusión de que formaría su propio criterio de acuerdo a lo que viera de ahí en adelante. Por lo pronto, se limitó a darles a Candy y a Patty una pequeña opinión.

Pues yo pienso que es muy romántico!-dijo Annie- los dos tienen cosas a favor y en contra. Ya veo por qué traes esa cara de preocupación!

Pues yo no creo que estén en la misma situación-dijo Patty- es verdad que Terry tiene mala fama pero lo que Anthony le está haciendo a Candy es peor…

Pero está arrepentido-dijo Annie

Exacto-dijo Patty- prueba la ligereza de su carácter. Se olvidó de Candy a la primera de cambios y ahora ha decidido olvidarse se Angelique de buenas a primeras

Quizás ha reconocido que esa chica no fue su mejor elección-dijo Annie

Por lo que sea-dijo Patty- ahora está buscando a Candy pero aun así sigue con Angelique. Tal parece que no puede tener a Candy pero no quiere que otro la tenga. Es muy egoísta de su parte!

Espero que tu decisión sea mejor que la de Anthony-le dijo Annie a Candy

No hay nada que decidir-dijo Candy- Anthony hizo su elección hace tiempo y bueno, Terry no sé qué es lo que pretende

Qué emoción!!-dijo Annie- bueno, pues que gane el mejor!!!

Vaya que si estás loca!-dijo Patty divertida

Patty!!!-dijo Candy

Qué???!-preguntó Patty entre risas

Ya habían pasado demasiados días desde la última vez que Candy había visto a Terry. No entendía por qué después de un paseo tan hermoso como el que compartieron, él no la había buscado. No, no es que quisiera que Terry le rogara o algo así, pero ella pensó que su "relación" se había reforzado ese domingo. Una semana!!!! Nunca el tiempo se le había hecho tan largo a Candy. Se pasaba los días acudiendo a la segunda colina de Pony pero sin ninguna suerte, lo bueno era que Esthir la apoyaba incondicionalmente y gracias a él sabía que Terry tampoco estaba acudiendo a clases.

Candy estaba tan preocupada que ya hacia un par de días que no comía bien. Patty y Annie, a estas alturas, ya estaban desesperadas porque Terry apareciera.

"Estará bien?"- se preguntaba Candy a cada rato- " le habrá pasado algo?, donde lo podré encontrar"

Cada noche sin verlo, su plegaria al cielo se hacía más fuerte. Le pedía a Dios que lo mantuviera con bien, donde quiera que él estuviera. Pero esta noche sería diferente. Era tanta la desesperación de Candy que había decidido ir a buscar a Terry y saber de una vez por todas que estaba sucediendo.

Terry, por su parte, no estaba en mejores condiciones que Candy. Después de haberla visto con Anthony aquella noche, se había dedicado a irse de parranda. Menuda parranda!!! Se devolvía temprano al colegio, con la esperanza de verla aunque fuera de lejos. No había sido capaz de embriagarse, como había sido su propósito al principio. Quería dejar de pensar, de sentir dolor y celos pero sentía que si caía nuevamente en las garras del alcohol, ya no sería digno de Candy. y entonces sí, Anthony tendría todas las de ganar. Se moría de ganas de platicar con ella pero todavía no acumulaba el valor. Por eso abandonaba su habitación cada noche, por eso espiaba a Candy cuando esta iba a la segunda colina de Pony.

Esa noche, la luna brillaba en el cielo y el aire frio alejaba a cualquier nube que tratara de taparla. Terry se encontraba sentado en la barra de un bar, una copa de coñac barato estaba frente a él. No se había decidido a beberla, no quería hacerlo pero necesitaba "fingir" que consumía para poder estar en ese lugar. Algo llamo su atención, un joven rubio y un poquito más alto que el, se le acerco preguntándole si le molestaba que se sentara junto a él. El joven inicio una conversación trivial con Terry, que al principio pensó que el joven solo quería sermonearlo por ser tan joven y estar en un lugar como ese. Pero después de unos minutos de conversación, Terry tuvo que reconocer que aquel hombre tenía una conversación interesante, se notaba que era un hombre de mundo, un hombre que sabía de lo que hablaba, que conocía. Platicaron de los viajes de aquel hombre, que se presento ante Terry como Albert, después de un rato en la barra, buscaron una mesa y siguieron con su conversación. El ambiente entre ellos era libre de tensiones o protocolos, ambos estaban siendo ellos mismos. A Albert, le sorprendía que a pesar de que Terry tenía una copa frente a él, este no la bebía. Terry se estaba dedicando solamente a escuchar a Albert.

Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente Terry le contó a Albert la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí y él por qué no estaba bebiendo. Albert lo escuchó con atención y respeto el hecho de que Terry no le quisiera dar demasiados detalles, como nombres y otras cosas. Aun así, con su mente siempre abierta y con sus pensamientos tan maduros como siempre, Albert le dio su punto de vista.

Siempre he pensado que cada uno ve las cosas como le convienen-dijo Albert tranquilamente- solo hay una versión de la verdad y esa es la verdad misma…

Que quieres decir?-preguntó Terry a la defensiva-piensas que te estoy mintiendo? O que no vi bien?

No te molestes Terry-le calmó Albert-solo pienso que quizás confundiste el significado de lo que viste

…

Tu mismo me has dicho que es la chica más dulce y buena que has conocido en tu vida-después de una breve pausa Albert agregó- y la más bonita… eso me hace pensar que ella no podría estar jugando con tus sentimientos, no creo que sea el tipo de chica que tome ese domingo que pasaron juntos como solo un rato de diversión…

Yo tampoco lo quiero creer…pero- Terry se llevo las manos a la cabeza- los celos me están matando, no puedo olvidar como la sostuvo "ese" por la cintura

Debes de tener la cabeza fría, solo así lograras pensar con claridad. Tu actitud de evitarla no está ayudando mucho. Me has dicho que ella te ha ido a buscar al lugar donde usualmente se encontraban, que crees que quiere decir eso? Si no le importaras no te buscaría… quizás todo fue un malentendido. Me has dicho que sentiste que "ese chico" te miró cuando tú los observabas desde tu habitación, quizás la besó a propósito…

Pero ella lo besó…-reclamó Terry

En la mejilla…-aclaro Albert- para quererla tanto, no le das el respeto que se merece

Pero-Terry lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y enojo

No necesité que me lo dijeras, es obvio-le dijo Albert sin intimidarse- estas locamente enamorado de ella, pero no confías en ella y eso está muy mal. La estas devolviendo a los brazos de "ese chico", aun cuando te prometiste a ti mismo no cometer el mismo error que él había cometido

No me compares…

No te estoy comparando, solo comparo los errores cometidos por ambos…

Aun estoy a tiempo…

Y de qué sirve? No quieres buscarla, no quieres escuchar que es lo que tiene que decir…

Y si ella me dice que ha decidido perdonarlo, y si ha decidido volver con él?

Ella ha demostrado ser buena, no debería ser eso suficiente para ti? La has escuchado decirle que ya no está interesada en él, las besado, por Dios!!! Que mas prueba de que le gustas quieres?

Tienes razón-dijo Terry levantándose a toda prisa- he sido un estúpido

Albert solo se encogió de hombros…

Nos vemos, gracias Albert-Terry estrechó la mano de nuevo amigo y se despidió de él con el corazón lleno de esperanza

"Candy"-pensó Terry mientras volvía al colegio- "espero que perdones mi estupidez, como pude tratarte así después de lo que paso entre nosotros?" -una sonrisa picara apareció en los labios de Terry mientras recordaba la última vez que había besado a Candy-"Fuimos unos atrevidos… fue tan audaz, tan… hermoso"

Pensé que nunca terminaría la ronda de las monjas-susurró Candy para sí misma- será mejor que me apresure. Espero no equivocarme de habitación, lo bueno que Esthir dejo la luz de su habitación encendida para que me pudiera ubicar…

Huelo a humo de cigarros y alcohol…-se decía Terry- no creo que a Candy le gustaría… tomaré un baño y descansare para poder ir a buscarla mañana temprano. Espero poder resistir hasta mañana…

"Parece que no está"-pensó Candy mientras cerraba la ventana del balcón de Terry- "todo está en orden"

Con cuidado, Candy se adentro en la habitación de Terry y camino hasta una mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca de ella.

"Todo huele a él"-pensaba Candy mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el aroma de Terry- "supongo que será a consecuencia del baño…, se bañó antes de salir… a donde habrá ido?"

De repente algo en la mesita de noche llamo la atención de Candy…

"Es Eleanor Backer"-pensó Candy, recordando que Archie, Esthir y Anthony eran admiradores de la famosa actriz-"para mi hijo Terry con amor… Eleanor Backer", "que Eleanor es la madre de Terry…?"

Pero Candy ya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose e inmediatamente cerrándose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Terry, que recién había tomado una ducha y se paraba frente a ella con el torso desnudo, vistiendo solo unos pantalones de pijamas y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

Candy, que haces aquí…?-las palabras de Terry se vieron interrumpidas al ver lo que Candy sostenía entre sus manos- que haces aquí?!-su tono ahora era molesto

Eh, yo…

Dame eso-le dijo arrebatándole la foto de las manos

Terry, discúlpame, yo solo…

Si le dices una palabra de esto a alguien estarás en problemas-le dijo el al tiempo que rompía la fotografía

No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie- la voz de Candy sonó débil, asustada- Pensé que sabias que podías confiar en mi…

Vete…-le dijo él

Discúlpame por haber invadido tu privacidad-le dijo ella con ojos llorosos y un hilo de voz- solo quería saber si estabas bien. Ya veo que si… no te volveré a molestar

Terry la vio caminar hacia la ventana y cuando ella estaba a punto de salir la detuvo por el codo y la giró para verla de frente. La sujetó contra su pecho con firmeza. Ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir del rostro de Candy le rompió el corazón y le hizo sentir como un miserable. Como podía hacerle tanto daño a quien más amaba en el mundo?

Lo siento Candy- le susurró al oído-actué como un estúpido…

…

Deberías alejarte de mi… no te convengo…-le dijo el secando las lagrimas de Candy con su mano mientras Candy reposaba sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Terry

…

No sé cómo actuar delante de ti… me confunde saber que no te merezco… debes alejarte de mi

De verdad es eso lo que quieres?-le preguntó Candy con voz muy baja

No te convengo, nunca he sido bueno, siempre lastimo lo que amo, ya ves… no soy digno de ti-dijo Terry con tono melancólico pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

No quieres arriesgarte conmigo porque sabes que conmigo sería diferente-le dijo ella con firmeza

Terry la miró sorprendido.

Yo no pienso hacerte daño. Sé que has sufrido mucho-le dijo ella acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Terry- puedes confiar en mí, déjame cuidar de ti

No debería ser yo quien cuidara de ti?-preguntó el tratando de mantener su deseo de besarla a raya

Podríamos cuidar el uno del otro…-dijo ella sorprendida ante sus propias palabras

Podríamos- le dijo el apretándola mas a él… ambos sonreían radiantemente

**Continuara..****. **

**Chicas, ****les tengo un aviso importante. Como sabrán, las fiestas navideñas ya están aquí, y pues cuando uno no sale de viaje pues recibe visitas, este es mi caso. Lamento informarles que voy a estar ausente por dos semanas pero eso sí, regresaré con mas material recién salidito del "horno" y me asegurare de dejarles con que entretenerse jijiji. Si no saqué mal las cuentas, los viernes que no habrá "Solamente una Vez" serán 26 de diciembre y 2 de enero. Ya les recordare cuando se acerque la fecha. **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del capítulo diecisiete espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (cariñito azucarado), Arwen (eres un amor, mi reina) y Terrence (picarón!!) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Myrslayer: Espera que veas lo que sigue, ni te lo imaginas. Sabes, adoro como es que haces tus conjeturas y me cuentas tu versión de la historia,**** ja,ja,ja.**

**Malinalli: Anthony no lo planeó. Cuando él se estaba despidiendo de Candy, se dio cuenta que Terry los estaba observando y simplemente aprovecho la ocasión. Y no es que seas lenta para entender, quizás solo quizás, yo no me explique bien, ja,ja,ja just kidding! ;P**

**Coquette y Enhil: Que bueno que les está gustando. Jennie, como sabes si Anthony tiene la guerra perdida? Jeje**

**Black Dyan12: Mientras no nos abandones y sigas al pendiente, todo está bien. Claro, que si quieres animarnos con tus reviews pues mucho mejor. ; )**

**Adriana: Bienvenida al grupo, me da mucho gusto saber que nos lees cada semana.**

**Judelia Maria, que puedo decirte? Eres súper amigocha**** y te extraño un monton!! T.Q. un chorro…jijiji**

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil y una bienvenida a Huitzilopoztli y Adriana Pérez (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**No se ofendan si no respondí a sus anteriores reviews pero es que acabo de optar por esta técnica de contestarles a partir del capítulo anterior. Ya saben, para no hacerme bolas, jijiji ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola chicas y chicos que siguen "Solamente una Vez", no sé si decirles buenas noches o buenos días (por la hora), quizás deba decir buenas madrugadas ja,ja,ja. Primeramente, una disculpa, he tenido unos inconvenientes y este será el último capítulo del año, así es chicas… ****regresaré hasta el primer viernes de enero. N o se preocupen, pienso volver y con muchos ánimos y nuevos capítulos que espero les sigan gustando. He querido escribirles este capítulo un poquito más largo que lo normal para que no nos extrañen mucho. Eso sí, que quede claro, yo si las voy a extrañar mucho. A veces, por cuestiones de tiempo, no puedo hacer todo lo que me gustaría. En una ocasión conteste todos y cada uno de sus comentarios de manera personal y desafortunadamente no funcionó. Trato de nombrar a todas pues el hecho de dedicar su tiempo a leer esta historia es un honor para mí. Solo imaginarme que hacen un espacio entre sus labores del día para leer un nuevo capítulo me hace sentir honrada. Gracias de verdad y de todo corazón. Gracias por leernos y escribirnos. Gracias por su tiempo y por la inspiración que gracias a ustedes consigo. Sé que suena muy choteado pero es verdad, sus comentarios y apoyo incondicional me ayudan a luchar cada semana por escribir un capitulo nuevo. Cuando empecé este proyecto tenía mucho miedo de que no gustara o no fuera aceptado, mi amiguísima del alma Judelia María, me apoyo en todo momento y me animó a subir el primer capítulo. Gracias por tu maravillosa idea Judelia!!! Ahora, tengo que repartirme entre mi hija, mi esposo( o sea, mi familia), la escuela y esta historia que inicio una noche que volví a escuchar la canción "A quien?" de Karina. Si lo admito, esa fue la fuente de mi inspiración (Candy y Terry también, por supuesto). Me imaginé a Candy con el corazón roto, abandonada, llorando hecha pedazos pero no quería que fuera Terry quien le hiciera eso, así que opté por revivir a Anthony. Ahora que está nuevamente vivo, veremos que pasara… **

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este ****capítulo, que como todos los anteriores, escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes. **

**MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS Y QUE EL ANO QUE VIENE ESTE LLENO DE BENDICIONES Y DE COSAS BUENAS Y HERMOSAS. RECUERDEN, TODOS SOMOS CAPACES DE HACER CUALQUIER COSA QUE NOS PROPONGAMOS… CUALQUIER COSA. QUE DIOS LAS (OS) BENDIGA Y LES CUIDE TODO EL TIEMPO. LAS QUIERO MUCHO… AUN SIN CONOCERLAS PORQUE TENEMOS EN COMUN ALGO QUE NADIE (NI SIQUIERA LOS QUE NOS LLAMAN "LOCAS" NOS PUEDEN QUITAR) Y ESO ES LA CAPACIDAD DE ****SOÑAR, DE SER MADURAS SIN DEJAR DE SER JOVENES, SIN PERDER LA "CHISPA"…**

**LAS (OS) DEJO CON "SOLAMENTE UNA VEZ…"**

**Capitulo dieciocho: "Mi primera, mi última… mi única vez… "**

Candy se sintió feliz al verlo sonreír. Sus sonrisas eran tímidas. Ambos se sentían incómodos por lo que acababa de suceder. Llenos de sentimientos encontrados; aun así, Terry la sostuvo contra su pecho por un momento más, mientras se debatía entre besarla, preguntarle acerca de lo sucedido con Anthony o explicarle todo lo relacionado con Eleanor Baker. Mientras tanto, Candy no resistió la tentación de recorrer con la mirada el rostro de Terry. Su cabello húmedo cayendo con desorden sobre su frente la inundó de una sensación nueva pero deliciosa. De repente, ambos fueron conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban. Terry estaba semidesnudo, luciendo tremenda y angustiosamente sexy, tenia frente a él a una chica muy bella que lo volvía completamente loco; y además de eso, estaban a solas en una habitación a obscuras.

Y que mas daba que estar a solas con él fuera prohibido!! Candy por fin reconocía, ignorando sus tontos prejuicios, que gustaba de Terry… y mucho. Le fascinaba su carácter desenfadado y sin poses pero sin dejar de tomar la vida con seriedad y valentía. Le encantaba poder ser ella misma frente a él. Le encantaba su cabello, castaño y sedoso; y qué decir de sus manos?! Tan fuertes y suaves, tan protectoras y tibias, tan… excitantes? y esos ojos que mezclaban el azul del cielo con el verde los valles: mar y tierra unidos… tan intensos y apasionados, revelando al verdadero Terry.

Te debo una disculpa-Candy fue la primera en romper el silencio-no debí haber entrado a tu habitación…

Shhh-le dijo él poniendo un dedo en los labios tibios de Candy- me he portado tan groseramente contigo, aquí el único que debe disculparse soy yo

Yo hice mal-insistió ella-pero estaba tan preocupada por ti

Lo sé…-le dijo mientras acariciaba los labios de la pecosa con el mismo dedo

No debí…

Te debo una explicación…-le dijo

No tienes que hacerlo…

No quieres que te diga donde he estado o porque desaparecí?-le dijo pícaramente

No quiero que te sientas obligado a darme ninguna explicación…

Quiero hacerlo, debo hacerlo si queremos que esto funcione-la miro de manera tan explícita que a Candy le quedo claro que entre ellos la relación ya no era de solo amistad

Si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces te escucho…-le dijo ella

Sin dejar de abrazarla, Terry le contó de sus paseos por los barrios bajos de Londres y de sus fallidos intentos por embriagarse… se sentía avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado

Pero por qué?-le preguntó ella- acaso tienes problemas? quiero decir, pensé que todo eso era parte del pasado…

Y lo es…

Entonces, porque lo hiciste? Porque trataste de caer en esas cosas otra vez?-preguntó ella curiosa

Fue porque me sentía ofuscado…

Ofuscado?-pregunto ella- está bien-suspiró- lo bueno de esto es que has sabido resistirte

Candy, cometí el error de caer en algo peor…

Cómo?-el rostro de Candy reflejó sorpresa y preocupación. Trató de dar un paso hacia atrás pero Terry se lo impidió

Caí… presa de los celos-le dijo el finalmente

Celos?

Si…

Pero de quien o por qué?-Candy le preguntaba con verdadera confusión-acaso hay alguien más…?

No, por supuesto que no-se apresuró a decir Terry- eres solo tú en mi vida… sentí celos de ti y de… Anthony

De mi y de Anthony? Pero por qué? Tu sabes que entre él y yo no hay nada… o acaso piensas que…

Ya no… perdóname Candy, no sé que me pasó…

Ya no? O sea que si lo pensaste? Creíste que tenía algo que ver con él?

Lo vi salir de tu habitación la otra noche… y no solo eso, también vi la forma en que se despedían…

…

Verlo besándote y sosteniéndote por la cintura como lo hizo me enfureció. Tú le besaste en la mejilla también y la sola idea de que ustedes pudieran arreglar sus diferencias y volver me puso como loco. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre tu yo, ya te siento mía…-dijo él un poco apenado- se que está mal, que no tengo derecho sobre ti pero…

Pero?

Pero te quiero Candy, te quiero de verdad-le dijo el mirándola con todo el amor del mundo- se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero también sé que no te soy indiferente… estoy dispuesto a esperar, a luchar y a triunfar… eres demasiado importante para mí. No! Lo más importante que tengo en la vida, eres mi vida misma, por Dios!!!

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Terry, orgulloso y engreído Terry se mostraba ante ella como el hombre enamorado que era. Terry, romántico y tierno Terry. Cualquiera que fuese la fase, Candy sabía que de igual manera se sentiría atraída por él.

Perdóname Candy… no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando…-le dijo aflojando su abrazo- yo sabré esperar

Yo… Terry… tú eres muy lindo… muy bueno…

Pero…-Terry esperaba el final de la oración de Candy, con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera una sentencia de muerte

No hay peros…

Como dices?-preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par

Eso… que no hay peros-le dijo ella sonriendo-me gustas Terry

Candy!!-le dijo abrazándola muy fuerte haciéndola girar en sus brazos

Shh, cálmate o descubrirán que estoy aquí-le dijo ella conteniendo sus carcajadas

Eres muy bonita Candy, muy hermosa-le dijo mientras apartaba un mechón del cabello de Candy y lo ponía detrás de la oreja de esta

Gracias-dijo ella sonrojada- tú también eres muy apuesto…

Gracias.-dijo el sonrojándose también

Quien lo diría, Terrence Grandchester sonrojándose-dijo ella en tono de broma

No cualquier día, la mujer que quieres te dice que eres muy apuesto y que gusta de ti…-le contesto el mirándola intensamente- Sabré ganarme tu amor, Candy, te lo prometo…

Y yo sabré merecerme el tuyo-le dijo ella

Sabemos de sobra que mereces algo mejor, por eso, trataré día a día de ser digno de ti…

La beso nuevamente. Candy tenía tan buen maestro que aprendía a pasos agigantados lo que Terry le enseñaba. Sus labios se acoplaban por instinto. Sus brazos sabían cómo le gustaba al otro que los abrazaran. Los latidos de sus corazones y el ritmo de sus respiraciones iban a un mismo paso. La pasión misma y el deseo crecían tanto en uno como en el otro…

Beso a beso, el fuego dentro de ellos fue creciendo. Agitado, Terry tuvo que detenerse antes de dejarse llevar por su deseo de recostarla en su cama. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Candy, pero si sabía que aunque ella todavía no había pronunciado las palabras, ella también lo quería. Lo sentía. Esa entrega que ella le profesaba en cada beso no podía ser por un simple gusto.

Candy se sentía mareada. Que ganas de que Terry la siguiera besando! Pero si él se estaba esforzando por comportarse como el caballero que era porque ella no podría comportarse como una dama? Separar sus labios fue difícil, soltarse del abrazo fue peor. Pero ambos sabían que tenían que poner un alto. Las circunstancias no ayudaban mucho… solos, a obscuras y enamorados… no había combinación más peligrosa que esa.

Terry la invitó a sentarse en su cama y ella accedió apenada. Obviamente, el prometió comportarse y lo cumplió. De esa manera, Terry le relató a Candy la historia de sus padres. Y Candy le contó lo ocurrido con Anthony. Fue fácil para Terry descifrar que Anthony sabia que estaban siendo observados. Hubo un momento aquella noche en que Terry pudo haber jurado que su mirada se cruzó con la de Anthony, y es que la luz de la habitación de Terry había estado encendida. Para él no era fácil distinguir a esa distancia, aun así, había sido testigo de lo sucedido en la habitación de Candy, así que era bastante probable que Anthony hubiera actuado de manera premeditada. Pero todas estas conclusiones, decidió guardarlas para sí mismo. No era el momento, el lugar ni la hora apropiados para decirle a Candy lo que pensaba en ese respecto.

Minutos más tarde, y con un pequeño beso como despedida (pues no querían tentar a la suerte) Candy se despidió de Terry, que la vio alejarse a través de los arboles.

Que es todo esto que siento?-se preguntaba Candy mientras se recostaba en su cama- yo quería a Anthony. Hasta el pasado diciembre pensé que seguía haciéndolo. Pero entonces llegó Terry y me dio mi primer beso, bastó una mirada suya para poner mi mundo de cabeza.

Hasta mañana Angelique-se despidió Eliza mientras abandonaba la habitación de su "amiga"- cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme

Estaré bien-contestó Angelique tratando de sonar lo más triste posible- "pero no te diré que tanto"

Lo siento mucho Angelique-se despidió Luisa- hasta mañana

Buenas noches-dijo Angelique- malditas…-masculló cuando Eliza y Luisa abandonaron la habitación- pero no echará a perder mis planes. Hubiera sido mejor mantener a Anthony a mi lado hasta que tuviera a Terrence a mi lado pero ni modo…

Angelique daba vueltas en su habitación como leona enfurecida. Anthony había decidido terminar su noviazgo con ella. No le importaba mucho en realidad pues ella ya pensaba dejarlo. Lo malo no había sido que él la dejara, que terminara con ella sino que lo había hecho por la "huérfana esa". Ahora más que nunca debía conseguir a Terry. Ya no era por sentimentalismos, no, ahora era cuestión de orgullo y dignidad. Esto, por supuesto, de acuerdo al concepto de Angelique. Todavía le quedaba un "arma" que por suerte para ella no había tenido necesidad de usar con Anthony.

"La usaré si es necesario"- pensó Angelique- "aunque estoy segura que con esto me bastara"- y se observó de pies a cabeza complacida en el espejo.

"Todo a su tiempo"-pensaba Terry recostado en su cama-"el día que ella me diga que me quiere sabré que es completamente mía. Y entonces no faltará mucho para que la haga mi esposa"

Terry solo le había dicho a Candy que la quería mucho, la verdad era que la amaba con todo su ser y su alma…

Qué crees que dirían las monjas si nos vieran así?-le preguntó Terry a Candy que estaba entre las largas y torneadas piernas de él, recostando su espalda en su firme pecho, mientras que él se recostaba contra el árbol. Él la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras ella acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos los fuertes brazos de Terry que la aprisionaban deliciosamente. Así, se sentían como en un sueño. Un hermoso sueño.

"Creo que tengo derecho a ser feliz"-pensó Candy antes de responderle a Terry- nos expulsarían

Ja,ja,ja eso si nos va bien-dijo Terry divertido-porque si agarramos de malas a las monjas capaz que nos casan, te imaginas?!

Nos casarían por algo así?!- preguntó Candy preocupada

Ja,ja,ja quizás- de pronto, al ver la cara de Candy, Terry se puso serio- por qué?, crees que sería tan malo

No es eso-dijo ella apenada- es solo que no es la ma…

La manera de hacer las cosas-Terry terminó la oración con ella

Exactamente- dijo Candy

Quieres decir que casarte conmigo no te parece tan descabellado-preguntó Terry expectante

Creo que… creo que no. Pero es muy pronto para hablar de esas cosas

Pero si te gustaría casarte y formar una familia?

Claro que sí, pero no aun… hay otras cosas que me gustaría hacer. Dejaré que las cosas se den-dijo ella con mirada soñadora- no pienso buscar el matrimonio desesperadamente pero tampoco pienso esconderme de él. Y tú?

Bueno, pienso igual que tu. A mí también me gustaría casarme y formar una familia-dijo mientras la apretaba mas contra sí y recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella para poder hablarle al oído- a diferencia tuya yo no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad

No he dicho que la dejaré pasar…-dijo ella sonrojada al sentir su aliento

Es solo que crees que no lo has encontrado, no es así?-interrumpió él acariciando el lóbulo de Candy con su nariz- en mi caso ya te encontré y lucharé hasta el final por conseguir tu amor

Terry!-dijo Candy ahogando un grito de emoción, se giró hacia él con los ojos llorosos-como puedes estar tan seguro?

Es la primera vez que siento esto… aun así se que será la última… la única vez. Antes ni siquiera podía haber pensado en matrimonio…

Candy lo miró conmovida, le fue imposible pronunciar palabra alguna… pero para que hablar cuando podían decirse todo con sus miradas?

Se entregaron en un beso.

Como evitar enamorarse de alguien que demuestra tanto amor por nosotros? Como evitar sentirse dueño del mundo cuando se sabe que alguien nos ama de manera tan intensa? Quien podía resistirse a esas muestras tan grandes de amor? Candy no podía. Terry aun no le decía que la amaba, literalmente hablando, pero sus comentarios, su mirada y su trato para con ella, le decían a Candy todo lo que necesitaba saber.

El final del día llegó, pero no sin traer las nuevas noticias a la pareja. Candy acababa de despedirse de Terry y estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando Patty la abordó.

Candy… te estaba buscando…

Que sucede Patty-le contestó Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Veo que vienes de estar con Terry…-dijo Patty divertida

Como lo sabes?

Basta ver la cara de felicidad que traes…

Eh?

Tienes el rostro de una chica locamente enamorada…

Enamorada? Yo?-Candy trato de fingir demencia

Ja,ja,ja niégalo todo lo que quieras-le dijo Patty divertida-tarde o temprano terminarás por aceptarlo

Pero por qué insistes en…-Candy fue interrumpida

Hola chicas-saludo Annie

Hola-contestaron Candy y Patty

Ya le dijiste?-preguntó Annie con cara de preocupación

Que sucede?-preguntó Candy

No es nada-se apresuró a decir Patty-quiero decir, nada de cuidado

Ven, Candy-dijo Annie tomándola de la mano- entremos a tu habitación

Si, vamos-dijo Patty

Ahora sí, díganme que pasa…-dijo Candy al cerrar la puerta

Candy, creemos necesario que sepas algo…-dijo Patty

Que sucede? Están bien los chicos?-preguntó Candy asustada

Ellos están bien-la tranquilizó Annie

Más que bien, diría yo-dijo Patty- Candy, ha sucedido algo que aunque yo ya lo esperaba a ti quizás te caiga de sorpresa

Termina ya, por favor Patty- exigió Candy

Candy, hace rato estuvimos con los chicos-dijo Annie- Esthir vino a buscarnos para llevarnos al laboratorio

Anthony estaba ahí-dijo Patty- y nos dio una noticia que ha llenado de gozo a sus primos pero a nosotros nos lleno de preocupación

Se van a casar verdad, es eso?-preguntó Candy como en trance- se va a casar con Angelique

No, Candy-dijo Annie

De hecho ya es oficial que ellos han terminado la relación de noviazgo que mantenían-terminó Patty

Cómo?-Candy está sorprendida

Así es Candy-dijo Patty- Anthony esta libre

Y dice que va a luchar por ti-dijo Annie emocionada- puedes creerlo? Dejo a la tipa esa porque te quiere!

…Candy no decía nada

Estas bien?-preguntó Patty- no pensé que eso pudiera afectarte

Estoy bien Patty, solo un poco sorprendida, eso es todo

Que vas a hacer Candy?-preguntó Annie expectante- será una lucha entre titanes. Yo no sé lo que haría en tu lugar, los dos son muy apuestos!

Annie!-la riñó Patty- no es momento! Candy necesita pensar…

Lo siento Candy-dijo Annie apenada- cuando se lo dirás a Terry? No creo que deba seguir alimentando falsas esperanzas…

Que dices?-preguntó Candy incrédula

Bueno, tu siempre quisiste a Anthony y el único obstáculo que te separaba de él ha desaparecido… no dudo que Terry es muy apuesto y que gustes de él pero supongo que ahora…

No supongas nada-dijo Candy con voz firme- esto no cambia nada

Patty sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta de su amiga.

Pero… no entiendo-dijo Annie

Parece que no has estado aquí todo este tiempo-dijo Patty- Candy gusta de Terry más de lo que alguna vez gustó de Anthony

Oh-Annie cayó en lo Patty quería decir- ahora lo veo claro. Bueno, siendo así…

Annnie…-le advirtió Patty- por qué no dejamos sola a Candy?

Pero ella nos necesita-insistió Annie

Así es-dijo Patty- necesita a sus amigas no a una casamentera

Patty-dijo Annie apenada

Deja de tratar de jugar a Cupido-le dijo Patty

Está bien, lo lamento Candy-dijo Annie- "esto va a estar muy interesante… estoy segura que Anthony no descansara hasta recuperar el amor de Candy pero Terry no será fácil de vencer. Terry está loco por Candy y es obvio que ella está loca por el".

Terry caminaba hacia su habitación a paso lento mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Todos los chicos que iba dejando atrás lo miraban sorprendidos pues nunca lo había visto sonreír, mucho menos caminar por el pasillo sin buscar pleito con alguien. Iba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien lo miraba de manera burlona.

Ja,ja,ja espero que hayas disfrutado de tu "conquista"-Neal recalcó las palabras

Terry detuvo su paso y volteó a ver con desprecio

Él ya es libre y te la va a quitar. No me importa que no sea mía… mientras no esté contigo…

Me hablas a mi?-le preguntó Terry

Así es…

No sé de qué me hablas…- dijo Terry restándole importancia a las palabras de Neal

Pues te lo explicaré…

…

Recuerdas a Anthony?

Terry no pudo evitar ponerse tenso a la mención de ese nombre

Por tu cara creo que no has escuchado la noticia-se burló Neal

Habla ya-dijo dando amenazador hacia Neal

Esta libre-dijo Neal retrocediendo un paso- está libre y la buscará

Habla claro-le exigió Terry tomándolo de las solapas de su saco

Anthony ya no está con Angelique-dijo Neal- y pronto Candy te mandará a volar para volver con él

Eres un maldito-le dijo Terry empujándolo contra la pared

Ja,ja,ja volaste demasiado alto-se burló Neal- que poco te duró el gusto

No te permito que te expreses así de una dama, mucho menos que pronuncies su nombre en peleas como si fuera una…-Terry calló

Haz lo que quieras…el gusto que me queda es que te dejará-gritó Neal- cuanto crees que tardara en buscarlo cuando se entere de que Anthony ya está libre?

Maldito!-gritó Terry abalanzándose sobre él; sin embargo alguien lo detuvo

Qué demonios…?!??!?-se preguntó Terry

Será mejor que no lo hagas-le dijo Esthir tomándolo de un brazo

No te metas!!-le gritó Terry

Hazlo por ella!!-dijo Esthir- si te dejas llevar su nombre estará en boca de todos

Terry lo escuchó con atención pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Neal

Y entonces sabrán que ella "está" contigo-dijo Esthir en voz tan baja que solo Terry lo pudiera escuchar

Terry se giró a verlo sorprendido

Lo sé todo-dijo Esthir- antes que mi prima es mi amiga

Terry tuvo que hacer alarde de todo su autocontrol para alejarse de Neal y dejarse llevar por Esthir a su habitación. Mientras, a lo lejos, Anthony y Archie veían la escena sorprendidos.

Tenemos un asunto pendiente Leegan-le gritó Terry mientras Esthir lo alejaba del lugar- no lo olvides!

Suéltame-le dijo Terry a Esthir

Gracias por no hacer un escándalo

No lo hice por ti-dijo Terry a la defensiva

Lo sé-dijo Esthir- te agradezco en nombre de ella

Es verdad?-preguntó Terry sin mirarlo aun así Esthir supo a que se refería

Esthir asistió con la cabeza-terminaron hace un par de días

Aja-atinó a decir Terry- y quiere recuperarla, no es así?

Supongo-dijo Esthir limpiándose los anteojos

Sé que ustedes no la quieren conmigo-dijo Terry- pero dile a tu primo que no pienso darme por vencido…

Pues me da gusto oír eso-dijo Esthir sinceramente

Cómo?

Yo no estoy de parte ni tuya ni de Anthony, aunque él es mi primo y lo aprecio, yo estoy de lado de Candy-dijo colocándose sus anteojos- solo me importa su bienestar, su felicidad

También la quieres, no es así?-preguntó Terry

Si-dijo Esthir honestamente- pero yo sé el lugar que ocupo en su corazón…

Ah, vaya!-dijo Terry sin saber que mas decir

Bueno, me voy-dijo Esthir- buenas noches

Buenas noches-contestó Terry

Solo una cosa más Terrence-dijo Esthir

Dime

No te preocupes demasiado, será ella y no ustedes la que decida…-y Esthir se alejó con dignidad hacia su habitación

Vaya!!! Regresó el hermano perdido-le dijo Archie al verlo entrar a su habitación

Hola Archie-dijo Esthir- Hola Anthony

Y dime Esthir-dijo Anthony molesto-desde cuando eres la niñera de Terrence?

Yo no soy niñera de nadie-dijo Esthir-excepto de ustedes dos

Esthir!-gritaron ambos chicos

No sé que les está pasando pero a mí nadie me reclama nada si no tiene razones para hacerlo-dijo Esthir

Vaya, se ha vuelto un rebelde como Terry-dijo Archie

Lo hemos perdido-se burló Anthony

Que graciosos!!-dijo Esthir- que querían que hiciera? Que dejara que Terrence le diera su merecido a Neal para que después toda la escuela supiera que fue por Candy y hablaran de ella hasta cansarse?

…

Candy es una dama-prosiguió Esthir- somos sus tres mosqueteros, recuerdan? Debemos velar por su bienestar, por su felicidad…

Tienes razón-dijo finalmente Anthony- los tres aseguraremos su bienestar y con mi amor me cercioraré de hacerla muy feliz…

Creo que eso no lo decides tú-le dijo Esthir-sabes que después de lo que hiciste no puedes esperar que Candy regrese contigo así como así…

Eres mi amigo o mi enemigo?-preguntó Anthony-pareciera que no te agrada la idea de verme con ella… no pensaras que tienes alguna oportunidad, verdad?

Qué?!-preguntó Esthir indignado- y que si fuera así? Tuviste tu oportunidad… no estás con ella porque tú le fallaste… pero sabes qué? Yo no pretendo otra cosa que protegerla, eso es todo… que lastima que no lo veas así

Discúlpame Esthir-dijo Anthony apenado-me siento tan estresado

Es normal-dijo Esthir

Yo sé que me equivoqué-dijo Anthony- pero la quiero, siempre la he querido… no quiero perderla por mi estupidez. Sé que ese Terrence también la quiere y siento que ella gusta de él. Eso me pone de malas!!!!arggg!

Te alejaste por demasiado tiempo-dijo Archie- te tardaste demasiado

Lo sé-dijo Anthony-pero voy a luchar por ganarme su amor

No creo que esta actitud de celos y agresión te ayude mucho-dijo Esthir

Eso también lo sé-dijo Anthony-pero no dejaré que los celos me vuelvan a dominar. Si Candy gusta de él, haré que lo olvide y cuando hayamos regresado, haremos de cuenta que no ha pasado nada.

Empezar de cero. Eso era lo que Anthony quería. Olvidaría que alguna vez Angelique ocupó un lugar en su vida y que Terry alguna vez existió. Nada importaría una vez que recuperara a Candy. Lucharía, lucharía hasta el final. Jugaría limpio, pero no dejaría ganar por Terry, ni por nadie. Candy seria suya, no porque quisiera ser su dueño más bien porque quería el amor de esa chica pecosa. Candy valía la pena, Anthony lo sabía muy bien pero Terry también lo sabía…

La noche pasó lenta y silenciosa. Demasiado ocupados como para hacer travesuras, varios chicos del colegio San Pablo dedicaron su noche a pensar.

Anthony pensaba en la "estrategia a seguir"… quería a Candy y no iba a dar por vencido. Sabía que se enfrentaba a un contrincante muy fuerte… no sería nada fácil abrirse camino hacia Candy.

Esthir pensaba en su nuevo invento… había pensado en diseñar algún medio de por el cual se pudiera comunicar con su nueva amiga Patty… Patty!!! Esthir suspiró al pensar en la morena… no se parecía en nada a Candy pero bueno, Candy era única en su especie. Antes de dormirse su último pensamiento fue para la pecosa. Pidió para que todo se arreglara a favor de ella, muy a pesar de él.

Rayos!! Desde cuando hacia tanto calor en pleno invierno?!?!? Se preguntaba Archie mientras daba vueltas en la cama. Sus pensamientos lo estaban traicionando. Después de todo era un hombre, un hombre enamorado de una chica, que muy a su pesar, no seria para él, o si? No, ahí no había esperanzas… se haría un lado por su primo Anthony aunque él no mereciera el sacrificio. Esthir le había enseñado la mejor lección a su hermano menor: Cuando uno ama de verdad lo más importante es la felicidad del ser amado. Pero aun cuando pudiera acallar los gritos de su corazón, su cuerpo le pedía, no, le suplicaba que le concediera por lo menos le dicha de poder probar el sabor de los labios de Candy, y si podía probar el sabor de sus mejillas, de sus hombros, de sus brazos…sería mucho mejor… basta!!! Era demasiado para el pobre Archie, que tortura!!! Porque no podía ser él el dueño de esas pecas?? De pronto, la sonrisa de Annie llegó a la mente de Archie que pensó: "Porque no?"

Candy, Candy, Candy… era todo lo que Terry había tenido en la cabeza en las últimas semanas… más que una tortura era un deleite. Candy, la chica pecosa que le había conquistado en el barco. Cierto que al principio fue solo atracción física, pero bastó que cruzaran sus primeras palabras para saber que estaba perdido. Pero si estar perdido quería decir tenerla a ella en su vida, entonces no quería ser encontrado nunca. Candy, maravillosa y bella Candy. La chica que no le tenía miedo, la única chica que lo podía embromar, la única que podría someterlo si ella quisiera. Y que felicidad seria ser su esclavo si con eso consiguiera ser su amo!!! Se ganaría su amor, sería mejor hombre cada día por ella, la amaría ciega, loca, desesperada y apasionadamente cada día. Candy, como deseaba poder llamarla su Candy… pero si podía hacerlo! Claro que podía!!! Candy era "su" chica! Como no había de serlo si se besaban con pasión, se tomaban de las manos, pasaban todo su tiempo libre juntos, habían decidido cuidar el uno del otro haciendo una promesa silenciosa… eso tenía que significar algo, o no? No, Anthony no tendría ninguna oportunidad… estaba seguro que había sido el primer chico en haber besado a Candy y no dejaría que nadie más disfrutara de lo que la pecosa había aprendido con él. Se aseguraría de ser su primero, su último… su único.

Maldito, mil veces maldito… cuantas veces lo había humillado? Neal si lo sabía, tenía presente cada humillación y cada palabra dirigida a él. Y el duquecito no se quedaba atrás. Pero tanto Terry como Anthony lo pagarían y con ellos lo harían Esthir y Archie. Primero dejaría que se destruyeran entre ellos, después aprovecharía las grietas en la defensa y aprovecharía la ocasión para atacar!! Y entonces sí, Candy White Andrew sabría lo que es llorar… No tendría piedad.

Mañana… Mañana… Angelique daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. La emoción de saber que pronto tendría a Terry a "sus pies" le ahuyentaba el sueño… pronto, muy pronto, Candy sabría que no se podía luchar contra una mujer como Angelique.

Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únetele. Eliza le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. No le alegraba en lo más mínimo que Angelique y Anthony hubieran terminado. Eliza estaba consciente de que Angelique tenía la mirada puesta en Terry y no pensaba dar un paso en falso. Finalmente concluyó que sería paciente. Ya encontraría la oportunidad. Mientras tanto, tendría que mantener a sus amigas cerca pero a sus enemigas más cerca…

Terry… Anthony… ambos varoniles y fuertes, hombres valientes y guapos que la defenderían del mundo de ser necesario. La trataban con cariño y respeto pero de forma tan distinta a la vez. Terry se burlaba de sus pecas y la llamaba pecosa, mientras que Anthony la consolaba para que no llorara y creaba rosas para ella. Terry tocaba la armónica para ella, Anthony la gaita. Terry la embromaba todo el tiempo mientras Anthony le hablaba con cariño. Dos clases distintas de amor, eso era lo que Candy tenía a sus pies. El primero era atrevido, apasionado, sincero y profundo. El otro era romántico, predecible, cariñoso y respetuoso. Uno le profesaba un amor eterno, un amor del que quería que ella fuera dueña para toda la vida. El otro la idealizaba para compañera de vida pero le había roto el corazón sin piedad. Candy estaba en una terrible encrucijada. Muy a su pesar, la noticia de la separación de Anthony y Angelique si le había afectado. Ella tenía claro que sus sentimientos hacia Anthony no eran ya los mismos de antes pero el hecho la ponía nerviosa de todas maneras. Candy no podía negarlo, gustaba de Terry más de lo que gustaba de Anthony y ahora ella "estaba" con él. No se había dejado besar por Terry solo por curiosidad, no se dejaba abrazar por el solo porque sí. Ahí había algo más y Candy lo sabía. Estaba consciente de lo que era, aun cuando sintiera miedo de ponerle nombre al sentimiento todavía.

**Continuara..****. **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del capítulo dieciocho espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar y Arwen (feliz navidad y año nuevo) y Terrence (Feliz navidad, procuraré que este año nuevo sea diferente para ti jijiji) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Antes de seguir a los agradecimientos. Chicas, quisiera avisarles, estoy preparando un mini fic para el cumpleaños de nuestro adorado rebelde Terrence Grandchester. El 28 de enero del 2009(solo 3 días antes de mi cumple), les haré llegar ese regalo dedicado a Terry a mi amiga Judelia. Mientras tanto, seguiré escribiendo "Solamente una Vez" y un nuevo fic, totalmente diferente, que espero poder hacerles llegar muy pronto. **

**Lady-create: Bienvenida al grupo! Si te soy sincera, me costó un poco de trabajo leer tu mensaje jijiji. Pero me da mucho gusto que te este gustando, ojala y nos sigas apoyando con tus comentarios. Y créeme, no eres la única que envidia a Candy jeje. **

**Malinalli: Hola Malinalli, i miss you too!! ****Como crees que mandaría a la perdición a nuestro (de todas) bomboncito?!??! Solo fue una pequeña prueba que afortunadamente pasó. Yo también espero que sea una linda historia de amor jijiji… saluditos**

**Enhil: Que bueno ****que te gustan estos nuevos capítulos. Que vendrá para la malvada Angelique?? Humm, muy buena pregunta…**

**Mirslayer: Que bueno escuchar de ti otra vez!! Me da mucho gusto. Créeme que se que tan lejos puede llegar tu imaginación, ja,ja,ja por cierto, como sabes que Anthony es el perdedor?? Jijiji**

**Akela17: Prometo que si brindo, me tomare una a tu salud. Qué bueno que te siga gustando, deja que leas lo que viene. Anthony no es tan malo chicas, y nos lo va a demostrar… Feliz ano navidad y año nuevo para ti también.**

**Black Dyan12: Que bueno que entiendas a Anthony… sabes? Siempre quise mas detalles de la amistad entre Albert y Terry, así que los traje a la vida jeje. Créeme, cuando escribí esa escena de Terry recién salidito de la ducha, wow, hasta me acalora. Sí, yo también me lo imagine. Vaya que me lo imagine! eje**

**Judelia ****María, que puedo decirte? ****Eres súper amigocha (the best in the west. Actually the whole world) y créeme, te extraño mucho, no tienes idea!! ****T.Q. un chorro…jijiji**

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil, Huitzilopoztli, Adriana Pérez y una bienvenida a Lady-create y a Usagi bombon (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**No se ofendan si no respondí a sus anteriores reviews pero es que acabo de optar por esta técnica de contestarles a partir del capítulo anterior. Ya saben, para no hacerme bolas, jijiji ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo diecinueve: "Malditos celos!"**

Candy tardó dos días para poder escaparse a la segunda colina de Pony. Estaban terminando una muy exhaustiva semana de exámenes y aunque sentía urgencia por estar con Terry tenía que aguantarse pues estaba muy atrasada en sus clases de francés. Tanto Annie como Patty se habían ofrecido voluntariamente como tutoras pero la hermana Grey no lo había aceptado. La hermana Grey estaba en una encrucijada, necesitaba que Candy aprobara el examen (más que nada por mantener la buena reputación de la escuela) y pensaba que Annie y Patty serian demasiado condescendientes con Candy pues ella necesitaba mano firme. Desafortunadamente, la profesora de francés no estaba disponible. La hermana Grey también pensó en Eliza pero su contundente no, la hizo cambiar de opinión. También pensó en Angelique pero la susodicha dijo que ya estaba como tutora de alguien más. Lo cual no era mentira. De otra manera, Angelique lo hubiera "disfrutado" mucho. En fin, mientras la hermana Grey le conseguía un tutor a Candy, ella estudiaría con sus amigas. Y tomando ventaja de eso, Candy había logrado convencer a Patty y Annie de que la dejaran "descansar" un momento pues quería tomar una "siesta". Obviamente, Candy no engañó a nadie con ese argumento.

Por fin podría ver a Terry! Y es que lo extrañaba tanto! Candy caminaba apresurada hacia la segunda colina de Ponny… iba tan ensimismada que no ponía atención a los ruidos que había a su alrededor… sin importar que tan cerca estuvieran.

Terry llegó a la segunda colina de Pony. Si tenía que esperar por ella mil años, lo haría. Se llevó la harmónica con lentitud hasta sus labios y una sonrisa coqueta iluminó su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos para empezar a tocar la melodía que siempre compartía con Candy que por cierto estaba tardando más de lo normal. Quizás esa tarde la tendría que pasar solo. Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho, si ella no llegaba a él, tendría que ir a buscarla. Una tarde solo… quizás le sentaría bien, aun así, el destino quería mantenerlo acompañado.

"Espero que todo salga como lo planeé"-pensaba Angelique mientras se acomodaba el peinado-"aprovecharé esta oportunidad… bien Angelique a llorar"

Angelique salió de detrás del árbol corriendo muy rápido, se cubría el rostro con las manos llevando un pañuelo en ellas. Corría, aparentemente, sin ver hacia donde se dirigía y de su garganta salían sonidos que parecían quejas de dolor. Terry detuvo su melodía. La vio correr y recargarse de un árbol, hablaba en voz tan baja que no podía entender lo que decía. Su primer impulso fue alejarse de ella. Pero la joven parecía que estaba sufriendo de verdad. En otras circunstancias ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado: se habría alejado inmediatamente. Ahora era diferente, Candy había despertado el lado humano de Terry que había estado dormido hasta ahora.

Se acercó a pasos lentos hasta donde estaba Angelique, tratando de no asustarla.

Eh… se encuentra bien?-se atrevió a preguntar Terry

Dios mío!, qué vergüenza!-Angelique fingió sorpresa y se secó rápidamente las lagrimas del rostro- pensé que estaba sola… que vergüenza, qué vergüenza!

No se preocupe, por mi nadie se enterará-dijo Terry solemnemente

Gracias Terrence…

Con permiso-dijo Terry inmediatamente

No me recuerdas? Soy Angelique

Si, lo sé-dijo Terry indiferente- la dejo, no quiero incomodarla más

No te preocupes, pasará-dijo Angelique fingiendo resignación- todo pasa, no es así?

Así es-dijo Terry impacientándose pues no quería convertirse en paño de lagrimas de la ex novia de Anthony

No te vayas Terrence-suplicó Angelique con voz seductora

Terry la miró sorprendido

No quiero quedarme sola-dijo acercándose a él- sabes? No tengo muchas amigas…

Deberías conseguirlas entonces-dijo Terry poniéndose rígido

Quizás-dijo Angelique acercándose mas- la cuestión es que necesito a alguien ahora… hacer amigas lleva tiempo

No soy la persona ideal para escuchar tus problemas-dijo Terry- de hecho no quiero hacerlo

Oh-la respuesta tan contundente de Terry sorprendió a Angelique

No quise ser descortés-dijo Terry al ver en rostro contrariado de Angelique

No hay problema, la sinceridad es esencial entre amigos-dijo Angelique entendiendo que tenía que cambiar de táctica con Terry- tus ojos son azules, verdad?

Este… si-dijo Terry desconcertado de que Angelique no pudiera darse cuenta de que sus ojos eran realmente verde azules

Tienes algo aquí-dijo Angelique usando esa excusa para poder acercarse más a Terry. Y tomó una pestana de Terry que descansaba bajo sus ojos-ya esta!

Gracias-dijo Terry manteniéndose firme en su lugar

Y dime Terrence, hace mucho que estudias en este colegio?-preguntó Angelique en voz muy baja y sin desviar su mirada de la de Terry

Si

Aun no conozco bien la escuela-dijo Angelique- no como me gustaría

…

Quizás querrías enseñármela- Angelique rozó el cuerpo de Terry con la falda de su uniforme- prometo dejarme guiar… por todo el colegio

Lamento no poder ayudarte en ese aspecto-dijo Terry con indiferencia-no me gusta hacerla de guía

Por qué?, Dime Terrence, acaso me tienes miedo?-la última frase la dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho firme de Terry

Ese movimiento tomo a Terry por sorpresa. Se sintió mal de haberse desconcertado. Angelique era una chica muy bella. Cualquier chico estaría feliz de poder tenerla como novia, incluso Terry sabía que si Candy no existiera, también se hubiera sentido atraído hacia ella. Y es que Terry no era ningún ciego, ningún tonto. Gustar de Angelique no hubiera tenido nada de malo pues igual no hubiera pasado de un simple gusto. El no se habría involucrado con ella ni en mil años.

No-dijo Terry mientras tomaba a Angelique por las muñecas- no te tengo miedo, porque habría de hacerlo? Por cierto, no estabas llorando por tu novio antes de empezar a coquetearme?

Eh?-Angelique se sintió ofendida por la pregunta

Hasta luego…-dijo Terry dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del jardín, Candy había sido interceptada hacia unos momentos por Anthony. Anthony había insistido tanto que Candy había accedido a hablar con él. Había algo en Anthony, en el tono de su voz, en su trato con ella que le recordaba al Anthony de antaño… por tal razón no pudo negarse a las suplicas de Anthony.

Créeme que no es mi intención incomodarte-dijo Anthony-solo quería que lo supieras. Angelique y yo hemos terminado. Debo reconocer que actué muy mal contigo…lo siento

No te preocupes más por eso Anthony-dijo Candy-ya pasó

Si, ya pasó-dijo Anthony-aun así, quiero que sepas que no me importa ya saber qué tipo de relación hay entre Terrence y tú, ya no interesa. Eso no hace que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambien

Anthony yo…

Déjame hablar por favor, Candy-le suplicó Anthony- se que fallé y que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. No puedo hacer que me quieras… pero si puedo luchar y tratar de ganarme tu amor nuevamente…

Pero…

No pienso lastimarte otra vez. De eso puedes estar segura-le dijo Anthony con sinceridad-pero no pienso darme por vencido, luchare por ti hasta el final. Estoy dispuesto a pagar por mi error si ya no puedo recuperarte pero mientras haya oportunidad para mí no pienso alejarme de ti

Anthony, escúchame…

Sé que ahora "estas" con él-dijo él tristemente- no pienso alejarte de él a la mala…solo lucharé por reconquistarte. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte…

Anthony, yo… si… me gustaría poder…

Lo sé… es justo. Él no te mintió, no te abandonó, no te traicionó…

No es eso… pero…

Yo no te estoy juzgando Candy. Tienes todo el derecho de enamorarte, sobre todo después de lo que hice. Lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo… pero no quiero darme por vencido, no puedo

No quiero que alimentes falsas esperanzas…

Lo sé-le respondió Anthony dolido-pero será mi elección… no importa lo que digas, no me alejaré de ti…

Yo…

Candy…

Si?

Te quiero… desde el primer día que te conocí… desde la primera vez que me perdí en tu mirada humedecida por el llanto…

Anthony!-lo llamó Candy emocionada

Te quiero… con toda el corazón-le dijo Anthony acercándose peligrosamente a Candy

Candy no pudo ni hacer ni decir nada. Se sentía hipnotizada. Por fin Anthony le había dicho las palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar.

Sé que me he tardado demasiado-le dijo Anthony mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de Candy- siempre fui valiente para todo… pero cuando se trató de abrirte mi corazón, súbitamente me acobardé

Anthony-dijo Candy en un susurro

Candy… mi Candy-dijo Anthony al tiempo que rozaba su nariz con la de Candy

Anthony… yo

Shhh. Eres tan bella… sigues oliendo a rosas…-le susurró el al tiempo que rozaba sus mejilla con la de Candy aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos rubios

…Candy no decía nada

Tu piel… siempre tan suave-siguió acariciando con sus mejillas el rostro de Candy

…

Y tus labios-dijo mirándola de frente profundamente- siempre tan rosados

Poco a poco, Anthony se fue acercando al rostro de Candy que sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más a prisa. Como podía explicarse lo que estaba pasando? No, no encontraba coherencia en todo eso. Porque estaba dejando que Anthony la acariciara y se le acercara de esa forma? Solo Terry podía hacerlo, solo él!

Pero Candy ya no pudo reaccionar. Al tiempo que ella ponía las manos en el pecho de Anthony para alejarlo, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Vaya… pero que cuadro tan romántico!-la mirada y la voz de Terry eran frías. Tenía las manos hechas puños, esperando…controlándose

Terry!!!-Candy ahogó un grito alejándose de Anthony

Hola Candy-la saludó Terry irónico- no te pregunto cómo estas porque es obvio que estas muy bien

Que es lo que quieres?-dijo Anthony tratando de tomar la mano de Candy, pero ella se negó

Hola Anthony-le saludó Terry entre dientes- la verdad es que no hay nada aquí que yo pueda querer…

Terry… escúchame por favor…-le suplicó Candy tratando de acercarse a él

No te acerques Candy-le dijo el retrocediendo un paso- no te acerques

Pero…

No tienes nada que explicarme Candy-le repitió el mientras Candy se sentía mal al escucharlo llamarla Candy y no pecosa- hay cosas que son fáciles de entender

Estas confundiendo las cosas-dijo Candy

Hay cosas que son bastante obvias para confundirlas-dijo Terry hablando con coraje

Qué bueno que lo veas así- interrumpió Anthony-aun así, sería bueno que escucharas a Candy

Tú no vas a decirme que debo o que no debo hacer!!-Terry quería matarlo en ese instante

Terry por favor!!!

Basta Candy!-gritó Anthony

No te metas Anthony-le pidió ella suavemente- Terry no es lo que parece… escúchame…

No quiero escucharte!-le dijo Terry controlándose para no gritarle- no me debes ninguna explicación! Tu puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras!

Pero, yo pensé que tu y yo…-dijo Candy en voz baja

Tu y yo… no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo, ya lo ves-dijo Terry sacando fuerzas de su interior, no iba a permitir que lo vieran "derrotado"- no es como si fuéramos pareja, novios o algo así!

Las palabras de Terry tomaron a Candy por sorpresa. Se quedo atónita. Ella había pensado que ella y Terry "estaban juntos" pero… se había equivocado…?

Eres un estúpido Grandchester!-le gritó Anthony poniéndose a un lado de Candy y abrazándola con dulzura- no le ruegues Candy…

Quiero irme-dijo Candy con un hilo de voz

Y eres tu el mismo chico que alguna vez me dijo que no cometería los mismos errores que yo?- le hablo Anthony con sarcasmo- que fácil te retractas de tus palabras… tampoco has sabido apreciarla.

…

Y lo que lo hace peor es que aun viéndote en mi espejo cometes el mismo error…que patético

Fue en ese momento, al ver como las lágrimas mojaban el rostro de su pecosa, que Terry comprendió lo que había hecho. Se había dejado levar por los celos. No había escuchado lo que Candy había querido decirle y había perdido la cabeza y quizás a la chica que tanto quería. Celos, celos, celos, MALDITOS CELOS!!! Ahora comprendía la actitud de Anthony, ahora sabia porque Anthony había perdido tantas veces la cabeza.

Candy llegó a su habitación hecha un mar de llanto. Anthony le había dicho a la hermana Margaret que había encontrado a Candy en el jardín y que esta se había quejado de una fuerte migraña. La habían llevado enseguida a enfermería, de ahí en adelante, las hermanas y sus amigas se hicieron cargo de Candy.

Annie y Patty, pronto se dieron cuenta que lo Candy tenia no era un simple dolor de cabeza. Era algo más profundo y doloroso pero era obvio que Candy no quería hablar al respecto. Candy no había pronunciado palabra alguna y de hecho, había fingido estar dormida todo el rato que sus amigas permanecieron acompañándola en la enfermería.

Para Terry fue fácil averiguar lo que le pasaba a Candy. Había interceptado a Patty y a Annie cuando estas salían de la enfermería.

Terry!-dijo Annie sorprendida

Shhh. Lamento asustarlas-se disculpó Terry- que le sucede a Candy?

No te preocupes-le dijo Patty-parece que es solo una migraña

Migraña-dijo Terry pensativo- crees que pueda verla?

No lo creo-se apresuró a contestar Annie- la hermana Margaret la acompañará toda la noche

Así es-confirmó Patty-en cuanto despierte la llevaran a su habitación donde otra hermana velará su sueño

Ya sabes, por si el dolor empeora-dijo Annie

Entiendo-dijo Terry resignado-podrían decirle que vine a buscarla?

Ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron por el tono de suplica y desesperación que había en la voz de Terry

Claro-dijo Patty-quieres que le digamos algo más?

Podrían decirle que lo siento y que…-Terry se quedó callado

Y?-preguntó Patty

Y que la esperaré en la segunda colina de Pony hasta que ella decida regresar

Se lo diremos Terry-le dijo Patty, quien estaba cada vez más convencida de que lo que Candy tenía era mal de amores

Espero que se sienta mejor-dijo Terry en un susurro-lamento no tener la oportunidad de verla. Buenas noches y gracias…

Buenas noches Terry-dijeron las dos chicas al tiempo

Terry abandonó el dormitorio de las chicas. Hubiera ido en busca de Candy esa misma noche pero sabía que no estaría sola. Así que esperó trepado de un árbol, acompañado solo de Klin. Esperaron y esperaron hasta que por fin vieron a Candy siendo conducida a su habitación, efectivamente no estaría sola esa noche.

Candy apenas y pudo dormir esa noche. Para Terry también fue difícil conciliar el sueño. Anthony por su parte, estaba entre emocionado y preocupado, pero a tal punto que tampoco quería dormir.

La mañana llegó y fueron los rayos del sol los que despertaron a Terry, que dormía en la rama del árbol frente a la habitación de Candy. Candy por su parte, sentía que los parpados le pesaban y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. La hermana que la cuidaba, al verla en ese estado, había decidido que sería mejor que no asistiera a clases. A Candy le pareció la mejor idea. No tenía cabeza para nada. Quería pensar, solo pensar. Porque Terry había tenido que ser tan cruel? Porque no la había escuchado? Y de verdad pensaba el que entre ellos no había ningún tipo de relación? Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar frente a la hermana. Durante la noche había llorado en silencio, y la hermana había dormido tan profundamente que no se había percatado de ello, pero de día era diferente…

La mañana transcurrió aparentemente tranquila. Terry había tenido que regresar a su habitación pues no quería ser descubierto frente a la habitación de la pecosa. La había buscado toda la mañana pero al final Patty le había informado que Candy no había asistido a clases.

No pudimos darle tu recado anoche-se disculpó Patty-pero iremos a verla después de clases y se lo diremos

Gracias-fue todo lo que Terry atinó a decir

Terry había esperado es la segunda colina de Pony, aun a sabiendas que ella no llegaría.

Y eso fue lo que nos dijo-terminó Patty

Que fue lo que sucedió Candy?-le pregunto Annie- quizás podamos ayudarte

Gracias chicas-contesto Candy con voz apagada

Será mejor que te dejemos descansar-dijo Patty- cuando estés lista para hablar al respecto, nosotras te escucharemos

Quieres que le entreguemos algún mensaje a Terry?-preguntó Annie

No, gracias-contestó Candy

Y a Anthony?-preguntó Annie nuevamente

Tampoco

Está bien, vendremos a verte a la hora de la cena-dijo Patty

La hermana Grey nos ha permitido cenar contigo-dijo Annie emocionada

Estaremos pendientes de ti, ahora que la hermana no estará contigo-dijo Patty

Gracias chicas-dijo Candy sin mucha emoción

Llegó la hora de la cena. Y Candy aun se encontraba debatiéndose entre que hacer y qué no hacer. Necesitaba la opinión de sus amigas, quería contarles pero sentía pena. Se moría de ganas de correr a la segunda colina de Pony pero algo en su interior la detenía. A pesar de querer a Terry, se sentía ofendida y dolida con él. Y es que se hubiera esperado esa actitud de cualquiera menos de él.

Annie y Patty habían llegado puntuales. La cena había transcurrido con aparente calma, Annie y Patty se habían encargado de llevar la conversación y de poner a Candy al día con las tareas. Finalmente el momento había llegado. Candy les comentó a sus amigas lo ocurrido el día anterior.

No creo que quieras escuchar mi opinión-le dijo Patty al ser cuestionada al respecto por Candy

Porque no?-preguntó Candy intrigada

Pues yo creo que Terry se dejó llevar por los celos-dijo Annie interrumpiendo- no debió ponerse así contigo

No entiendo… por qué no quiso escucharme-dijo Candy a punto de llanto

Y como se atrevió a decirte que entre ustedes no hay nada?!?!?!-dijo Annie indignada-debes hacerlo sufrir antes de perdonarlo, digo si es que lo piensas perdonar

Dime, Candy-dijo Patty tranquilamente-que hubieras hecho tú en lugar de Terry?

Que quieres decir?-preguntó Candy levantando la mirada hacia su amiga

Quiero decir si hubiera ocurrido lo opuesto-Patty procedió a explicarse- Que hubieras hecho si lo hubieras encontrado con otra chica en la misma situación en que tú estabas con Anthony?

Annie y Candy la miraron con sorpresa

Que hubieras sentido si hubieras visto a Terry sosteniendo a otra chica por la cintura-continuó Patty-y no solo eso, sino que además, aspirara el aroma de su cabello y acariciara las mejillas de esa chica con su nariz

Candy sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y una sensación de calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza. El solo hecho de imaginarse a Terry con otra chica le nublaba los sentidos y la hacía sentir increíblemente enojada.

Ya entendí a donde quieres llegar-dijo Annie divertida-buen punto, buen punto

Dime Candy, que hubieras hecho?-preguntó Patty nuevamente

Yo… lo hubiera insultado, la habría tomado por los cabellos y le hubiese ordenado que se alejara de mi Terry!-dijo Candy sumamente molesta, después agrego apenada- quizás, al menos es lo que hubiera querido hacer…

Ja,ja,ja ves?-rió Patty divertida- los celos son muy malos consejeros. Es de humanos errar Candy, y a pesar de la apariencia de Dios griego que tiene Terry, es solo un humano

Creo que Patty tiene razón-dijo Annie-es una excusa muy convincente pero entonces, eso quiere decir que Candy también tiene que disculpar la actitud de Anthony en los últimos meses?

Bueno-dijo Patty analizando la pregunta- es diferente. Anthony provocó, de cierta manera, todo este embrollo. Y en el caso de Candy y Terry si existe una relación de por medio.

Existe?-preguntó Candy con esperanza- crees que todavía exista?

Por favor Candy!-hablo Annie emocionada- el chico está loco por ti! Deberías haber visto su cara anoche cuando vino a buscarte!

Te quiere Candy-dijo Patty- tu misma nos has contado que ya te lo ha dicho. Estaba tan preocupado por ti. Más que pedirnos que te diéramos su mensaje, nos suplicó

De verdad?-preguntó Candy emocionada

Si-dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

Creen que debería buscarlo?-preguntó Candy

Bueno, si ya has decidido perdonarlo, no veo porque no puedes esperar a que él te busque de nuevo…-dijo Patty divertida y feliz de ver a su amiga sonriendo otra vez

Le servirá de escarmiento-dijo Annie sonriendo también- quizás se le quite un poco lo celoso

Y si no me busca otra vez?-preguntó Candy

Ja,ja,ja de verdad lo crees?-preguntó Annie

Te aseguro de que hay más posibilidades de que nieve en el verano que Terry no te vuelva a buscar –dijo Patty- o tu qué opinas? Se sincera

La sonrisa de Candy lo dijo todo.

Esa noche, Candy dormiría tranquilamente. Después de que sus amigas se retiraran, se había asomado a su balcón, aspirado un poco de aire fresco y después de entrar nuevamente en su habitación, había asegurado su ventana. Se había acostado más temprano que de costumbre, quería dormir muy bien para poder lucir su mejor cara al día siguiente.

Esa noche Terry había tratado de entrar a la habitación de Candy pero encontró la ventana cerrada. Hubiera podido forzar la cerradura pero eso solo hubiera traído más complicaciones; además, Candy necesitaba descansar. Terry tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, aun cuando eso significara un día más de sufrimiento.

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y como lo prometido es deuda (hoy es el primer viernes de enero) aquí les hago entrega del capítulo diecinueve. Wow! Apenas y me la creo… espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Henos aquí nuevamente, espero que sigan interesadas en la historia pero sobre todo que se la hayan pasado súper en navidad y año nuevo, felicitaciones y un beso y un abrazo para cada una de ustedes! Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar(me haces mucha falta, amor), Arwen (contigo soy feliz) y Terrence (eres un Adonis) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Yelibar: Hola Yelibar, bienvenida al grupo! Espero que no decepcione tus expectativas y nos sigas leyendo… saludos**

**Lady-create: ****Gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios. La verdad es que si no entendí tus mensajes fue porque a mí eso del texting y esas cosas de la "tecnología" no se me da, jijiji, así soy yo de despistada : P y bueno para que ya no sigas sufriendo con la incertidumbre aquí está este nuevo capítulo que espero también te guste, de verdad crees que Angelique está planeando algo? Jeje Gracias por tus buenos deseos…**

**Malinalli****: Hola Malinalli, gracias por tus bellos deseos, espero que tus vagaciones hayan estado súper. Ojala y pueda mostrarte al Anthony que muchas quieren ver, por cierto, cuando piensas actualizar? Jijiji Extraño nuestros papiros… : (**

**Mirslayer: ****Que buen sexto sentido tienes…jijiji, gracias por tus comentarios y bueno, la espera ha terminado!**

**Black Dyan12: Muchas gracias por tan hermosas palabras. Creo que después de este capítulo ya tendrás una idea de las armas que Angelique quiere usar… espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y que la espera haya valido la pena ;) Locas soñadoras? Si, y qué?, verdad?**

**Judelia ****María: Mejor conocida como mi "inco", gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios… T.Q. un chorro…jijiji**

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil, Huitzilopoztli, Adriana Pérez, Lady-create, Usagi bombón y una bienvenida a Yelibar (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**Recuerden que aquí respondo a los comentarios que ustedes escriben después de cada capítulo… ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Buenas noches chicas, como están? He aquí el meollo del asunto: como muchas saben (si no todas) este es el mes de nuestro amado Terry y bueno como regalo de cumple para él y mi amigocha Judelia estoy preparando un minific. Desafortunadamente, estoy atrasada con el final, tengo cosas pendientes en la escuela, una nena que atender y muchas otras cositas que requieren mi atención y no creo poder cubrir todo eso y "Solamente una Vez" al mismo tiempo, así pues me gustaría pedirles su comprensión para las próximas dos semanas. Si ustedes me lo permiten, no subiré capítulo el próximo viernes para así poder participar en los eventos con los que se celebrará el cumpleaños de Terry. Tengo un poemita que escribí en un momento de inspiración jijiji, escogí una canción y un minific que tengo por ahí casi terminado… podrían esperarme un par de semanas? Please?!?! De verdad que tomaré en cuenta su opinión pues este fic es para todas (os) ustedes. Gracias por su tiempo. **_

_**Con cariño, Acuario Alor***_

_**p.s. Siempre se me olvida decirlo pero como todos saben, los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen y esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro…**_

**Capitulo veinte: "Francés…" **

El día estaba transcurriendo demasiado lento para Candy. La verdad es que era un día como cualquier otro pero Candy estaba tan desesperada por ver a Terry que cada minuto le parecía tomarse una hora en pasar. A media mañana, Candy caminaba con Annie y Patty hacia su próxima clase que era nada más y nada menos que idiomas, que en este caso era francés. Candy se quejaba con sus amigas de lo mucho que se le dificultaba esa clase. Y fue en ese momento, en que por arte de magia, Terry se apareció ante ellas.

Terry caminaba detrás de Candy y sus amigas, escucho atentamente la conversación y también sintió la melancolía en la voz de Candy a pesar de que quería sonar natural. Respiro hondo antes de atreverse a rebasar a las chicas. Con mucha gracia y agilidad se paro frente a ellas tapándoles el paso. Pero eso no le importo a ninguna de las chicas que habían quedado maravillosas ante la hermosa visión frente a ellas. Ahí, tenían al chico mas apuesto del San Pablo y probablemente de todo Londres, con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, con una mirada cálida dirigida hacia Candy, una mirada llena de esperanzas y expectación. Se veía nervioso, la voz le fallo en el primer intento de hablar y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

Buenos días señoritas –logró decir Terry

Buenos días-saludaron Patty y Annie

Hola Candy-le dijo Terry al ver que ella no había contestado su saludo-como estas?

Hola Terrence-contestó Candy sonrojada-estoy bien y tú?

No estoy tan bien como quisiera pero saber que tu estas bien, sin duda, me hace sentir mejor-dijo Terry nervioso

Tenemos que irnos-dijo Candy-hasta luego Terry

Espera Candy-suplicó Terry tomándola por el codo pero soltándola inmediatamente

Terry, Candy-interrumpió Patty- no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para que hablen. Están empezando a llamar la atención

Vendrás hoy a la colina?-le preguntó Terry a Candy

No lo creo-contesto Candy nerviosa

Candy la hermana Margaret viene hacia acá-dijo Annie

Por favor Candy-suplicó Terry

Me tengo que ir-respondió Candy

Jóvenes-los llamó la hermana Margaret- saben perfectamente que las conversaciones entre chicos y jovencitas están prohibidas

Lo sentimos hermana Margaret-se disculpo Patty inmediatamente

Es mi culpa hermana-dijo Terry sorprendiendo a la hermana Margaret- yo las intercepté cuando se dirigían a su siguiente clase

Se puede saber porque?-preguntó la monja

Lo que pasa es que Terrence- Annie trato de inventar una excusa- este… se…

Lo que pasa hermana es que me enterado de que Candice está teniendo problemas con su francés, y bueno, siendo un idioma que yo manejo muy bien, pensé que podría ayudarla. Estaba proponiéndole ser su tutor

La hermana no pudo contener la sorpresa. Desde cuando Terrence Grandchester se preocupaba por ayudar a alguien?

Verá hermana-dijo Terry adivinando los pensamientos de la hermana-he faltado un poco a mis clases de francés y mi profesor me ha dicho que solo aprobaré la materia si hago trabajos extras. Me sugirió hacerme tutor de algunos de mis compañeros, pero aparentemente nadie necesita mi ayuda. Solo Candice

Candy y sus amigas sentían que se sonrojaban hasta las orejas.

Me parece un intento muy bueno para aprobar sus clases-dijo la hermana-me da gusto ver qué quieres empezar a aplicarte. Pero debemos consultarlo con la hermana Grey primero. No estoy segura de que ella aceptara semejante situación

Le parece si yo mismo hablo con ella?-preguntó Terry- podría hacerlo ahora mismo

Después de despedirse de la manera más indiferente posible de Candy y sus amigas, Terry y la hermana Margaret se habían dirigido a la oficina de la hermana Gray. Terry había insistido en entrar solo. Después de varios minutos de chantajes y amenazas muy pero muy sutiles, la hermana Grey accedió a la petición de Terry. Pero la hermana lo había hecho porque Terry la había convencido de que él no disfrutaba en nada de esa situación sino que lo hacía para que su padre no fuera molestado pero sobre todo porque no quería despertar la furia de su padre, quien lo había amenazado con "cambiarlo de colegio" si seguía recibiendo quejas de él.

Extrañaría el colegio hermana Grey-le había dicho Terry sarcásticamente- además, ambos saldríamos beneficiados de esto. Yo no tendría que ir a un colegio militar y usted no tendría que perder las donaciones de mi padre eso sin contar que puedo lograr que la señorita Andrew saque las mejores notas, lo cual ayudaría a que se mantuviera la fama del colegio San Pablo como la mejor escuela de idiomas que hay en Londres…

La hermana Grey no había tenido más remedio que aceptar. El francés de Terry era tan perfecto como el de cualquier francés.

Candy sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies y al mismo tiempo vio como todas las nubes se despejaron dejando el cielo de su mente más despejado que nunca. Fue justamente al terminar las clases que la hermana Margaret le informó a Candy quien sería su nuevo tutor de francés y también, que esa misma tarde empezaría sus lecciones para ponerse al día.

Annie estaba súper emocionada, se imaginaba todo lo que Terry había tenido que hacer para conseguir que Candy se convirtiera en su pupila. Podía ver claramente que aunque Candy quería aparentar estar a disgusto con esa decisión tomada, la verdad era que no cabía de felicidad. Todo ese embrollo le parecía a Annie de lo más romántico.

Por su parte Patty lo veía como una muestra más del amor que Terry sentía por Candy. Si, definitivamente, Terry era capaz de todo por Candy. Esta sería sin duda una buena oportunidad para Terry para arreglar las cosas con Candy.

La hora llegó. No importaba que tan despacio caminara Candy hacia la biblioteca, tarde o temprano llegaría.

"Está retrasada cinco minutos"- pensaba Terry mientras caminaba nervioso frente a la biblioteca-"no importa que nos hayan exigido estudiar en lugares públicos solamente, lo que importa es que voy a poder pasar más tiempo a su lado"

"Ahí está"-pensó Candy sonrojándose al ver que Terry ya la esperaba-"tengo que controlarme. Debo de actuar lo más natural posible"

Por fin, Terry pudo verla llegar. Y entonces todo el mundo se detuvo alrededor de ellos. El rostro de Terry pasó de la preocupación a la felicidad. Candy se sintió alagada de ver lo que ella podía efectuar en Terry. El cambio de humor de Terry no paso desapercibido para Candy.

Hola Candy-la saludó él muy nervioso

Hola Terrence-saludó ella igualmente nerviosa

"Me llamó Terrence"-pensó Terry- será mejor que entremos…

Si

Te parece si tomamos esta mesa?-le preguntó él mientras le señalaba una mesa hasta el fondo

Está bien

Bien, por donde quieres empezar?-Terry estaba tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

Tu eres el experto-contestó Candy- eres mi tutor, debes saber qué es lo que necesito

Eh… si, verdad?

Estoy un poco atorada con la manera de conjugar verbos-dijo ella finalmente, reconociendo que estaba siendo un poco grosera- que te parece si empezamos por ahí

Me parece muy bien-dijo Terry con una pequeña sonrisa

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco Terry y Candy fueron olvidando las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ellos, de vez en vez, sus manos se rozaban y una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría en esos momentos sus cuerpos. Tenían un buen pretexto, Terry le explicaba a Candy de la manera más sencilla y práctica lo que necesitaba aprender y ella tomaba apuntes y repetía todo lo que él le pedía. Aun cuando estaban muy concentrados en estudiar, no evitaban acercarse el uno al otro. Terry frecuentemente, rozaba su codo con el de ella y cada vez que ella escribía una palabra que él le dictaba, él aprovechaba para poner su mano sobe la mano con la que Candy estaba escribiendo, con el pretexto de corregirla. Ella, a su vez, suspiraba cada vez que podía en el oído de Terry. Cuando él se acercaba para revisarle una lección o cuando estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras le ensenaba algo nuevo, era cuando Candy aprovechaba. Era un tormento delicioso.

Después de casi tres horas de estudio, Terry finalmente decidió que era el momento de dejar descansar a Candy. Candy estaba exhausta, aun así, no quería marcharse todavía. Quería seguir a lado de Terry y sabía que él estaba deseando lo mismo.

Candy?-la llamo Terry mientras caminaban a la salida de la biblioteca

Si?

Mañana te veré a la misma hora-dijo él-seré el mejor tutor… y aprenderás pronto, lo se

Gracias Terry

"Me ha vuelto a llamar Terry!!!!"-Pensó- quieres que te acompañe?

No, estaré bien…

Oh, está bien-dijo él un poco decepcionado

"Porque le dije que no?"-pensó Candy molesta consigo misma- no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo

Tu sabes que lo haría con mucho gusto-se apresuró a decir él

Gracias…

Caminaron en silencio. Ambos querían decirse muchas cosas pero no se atrevían. El miedo les mantenía presos. Quien sería más valiente?

Como has estado?-preguntó Terry- supe que habías estado un poco indispuesta

Si, lo estuve-dijo ella a la defensiva- pero ya estoy mejor, gracias

Fui a buscarte-dijo el

Lo se

Te debo una disculpa…

Candy?

Terry y Candy se giraron a ver a la persona que llamaba a Candy

Hola Anthony-saludó Candy

Hola, te estaba buscando-dijo Anthony

Estaba en la biblioteca, con Terry-dijo Candy despreocupada

Sí, eso escuché-entonces Anthony se dirigió hacia Terry- hola Terrence

Anthony-saludó Terry con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza-creo que será mejor que hablemos después pecosa

"Me ha vuelto a llamar pecosa"-pensó Candy- está bien Terry

Con permiso-se despidió Terry sin poder evitar sentirse celoso

Anthony solo quería saber cómo seguía Candy. Ese era su pretexto perfecto para poder acercarse a ella. Si, le había molestado enterarse que Terry seria su tutor por los siguientes meses pero estaba tratando de que eso no le afectara demasiado. Si quería conseguir acercarse a Candy, tenía que actuar como un hombre enamorado y no como un loco celoso e impulsivo.

Tenía que ser francés! Qué ironía! Se supone que el francés era el idioma del amor y era, nada más y nada menos, Terry quien se lo estaba enseñando. El día siguiente, la hora había llegado nuevamente, Candy caminaba un poquito más rápido que el día anterior pero Terry la esperaba con la misma impaciencia.

Hola Terrence…

Terry se giró al reconocer la voz de quien lo había llamado

Como estas?-volvió a llamarlo con coquetería

Bien, gracias-contestó Terry fríamente, volviéndose de nuevo a su posición original

Escuché que eres el tutor de Candice-dijo Angelique- debe ser exasperante

Cómo?-preguntó él sin girarse a verla

Digo, tengo entendido que es bastante… distraída, por decirlo de alguna manera. Debe ser muy cansado tratar de ensenarle algo, cualquier cosa, a esa… chiquilla

Si he de ser honesto-dijo Terry molesto- no entiendo a que se refiere

Ya te he dicho que me hables de tu-le repitió ella insinuante-hablo que las chicas de su tipo no tienen las mismas habilidades que las de nuestra clase

Terry la miró lleno de ira e indignación

Lo digo porque supongo que ya sabes que ella no es una verdadera Andrew-dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia-solía ser una mucama y hasta durmió con los caballos cuando trabajo para los Leegan. Qué horror!! Y ahora le exigen a la pobrecilla fierecilla que aprenda francés

Terry seguía luchando para seguir comportándose como un caballero, apretaba los puños y las mandíbulas pero a Angelique no parecía importarle.

Como hijo de duque que eres, debes saber que ella no es de nuestro nivel. Porque si, hasta en los perros hay razas… ella no pertenece a nuestro círculo social-después terminó diciendo con un suspiro- ahh! Tengo entendido que vivió en un orfanato, hubiera sido mejor que no saliera de ahí…

He conocido-dijo Terry remarcando cada palabra, tratando de controlar su enojo- muchas mujeres en mi vida. De todo tipo, de todas las clases pero nunca había conocido una chica como usted

Oh Terry- dijo Angelique sonrojándose pensando que era un cumplido- gracias. Es bueno saber que después de todo si sabes diferenciar entre una dama como yo y una tipa como…

No se confunda-la interrumpió Terry con una sonrisa sarcástica- me refiero a que nunca una chica me había desagradado tanto como usted

Angelique se quedo perpleja.

Tiene todos los defectos que una mujer "no debe" tener-continuó Terry- pero lo peor es creerse con el derecho de criticar a alguien que la supera en todo. Desde el exterior hasta el interior

Yo…-Angelique se ahogó con sus propias palabras

Solo para que esto quede claro entre usted y yo-dijo Terry muy serio- no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decir de Candy. Se lo que tengo que saber y nada de lo que usted diga podrá cambiar mi opinión sobre ella. Candy es una dama, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Una mujer valiente y buena. Una mujer hermosa y noble. Simplemente lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre

Angelique sentía ganas de llorar por la humillación tan grande que estaba sufriendo

Basta Terry!

Terry se giro sorprendido. Frente a él estaba su pecosa y a un lado de ella Esthir, Annie y Patty. Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los demás se veían igual de conmovidos.

Ha sido suficiente -dijo Candy dando un paso hacia él y depositando una mano en el hombro derecho de su amado- creo que tenemos que empezar con mis clases de francés

Terry solo asintió

Quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó Esthir a Angelique muy amablemente-no debes regresar sola a los dormitorios

Estoy bien-respondió Angelique a la defensiva- no veo por qué no he de poder volver sola

Esthir solo trataba de ser amable-dijo Patty

Queremos asegurarnos que llegues bien-dijo Annie

Y por qué no habría de estarlo?-preguntó Angelique ofendida

Eh… bueno, yo-trato de decir Annie

Solo eso me faltaba-se burló Angelique-que hasta tu me quieras humillar ahora! supongo que es normal. Tus aires de falsa grandeza son realmente inauditos. Pero como no ibas a querer humillarme? Si fuiste capaz de humillar a la que insistes en llamar "tu mejor amiga", porque no habrías de hacerme a mí lo mismo, no?

No, no… yo no pretendía…-Annie ya se sentía muy mal

Pero yo no soy la tonta de Candy. Ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada, entiendes?

Basta!-gritó finamente Annie- tú no eres nadie para hablarme así! Mucho menos tienes derecho a reclamarme algo así. Candy ya me ha perdonado, así que, adivina qué? Lo que tu opines al respecto me tiene sin cuidado, entiendes?

Malditas!-dijo Angelique entre dientes- eso no lo voy a olvidar y me asegurare de que ustedes tampoco.

Los cinco jóvenes se quedaron callados mientras veían a Angelique alejarse. Ella no estaba dispuesta a perder el estilo. Se alejó del grupo furiosa pero caminando a paso firme y lento. Como caminan aquellas personas que están seguras que obtendrán, tarde o temprano, su revancha.

Eh, estuviste muy bien Annie- dijo Patty- fuiste muy valiente y… que pasa?

Que sucede Annie estas bien?-preguntó Candy preocupada

Oh Candy!-Annie la llamó abrazándose a ella-nunca me cansare de pedirte perdón por lo que te hice

Oh Annie-dijo Candy abrazando a su amiga- no pienses más en eso…

No puedo, fui tan cobarde! Nunca debí haberlo permitido-Annie seguía llorando desolada-te falle! A ti, que siempre me cuidabas, a ti que siempre hiciste a un lado tus sueños con tal de que los míos se hicieran realidad… he sido una mala amiga y la peor hermana!

Escúchame bien Annie Britter-la interrumpió Candy- no vuelvas a decir eso. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo. Si Patty no existiera, serias la única hermana para mí. Te quiero así como eres: tímida, llorona y muy valiente… a ti también, por supuesto Patty

Las tres amigas se abrazaron

Oh Candy, hermanita!-dijo Annie

Deja ya de llorar-dijo Candy mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a su amiga-tenemos mucho que estudiar, será mejor que nos vayamos adentro.

Si, será mejor que dejemos a Candy estudiar. Después de todo eso lleva tiempo, tratándose de Candy!-bromeó Esthir

Ja,ja,ja-rieron todos

Eres muy malo Esthir!-le rió Candy

Después de un momento tan conmovedor. Los cinco chicos se dividieron. Candy se fue con Terry a la misma mesa que había ocupado el día anterior. Estudiaron y hablaron solamente lo necesario. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos pero igual que el día anterior, a cada roce de sus cuerpos, ambos se estremecían.

La lección del día terminó y antes de que Terry pudiera tocar el tema que tanto quería, Esthir, Patty y Annie se les unieron.

Y que van a hacer la próxima semana?-preguntó Esthir

La próxima semana?-preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

Si-dijo Esthir- que no saben?

Qué?-preguntó Patty

Es la semana de retiro de las monjas y los sacerdotes-dijo Terry

Semana de retiro?-preguntó nuevamente Patty

Así es-dijo Esthir-aunque no es exactamente una semana

Las hermanas le llaman semana de retiro-interrumpió Terry-pero como obviamente no pueden ausentarse todo el día, solo se retiran en la tarde y toda la noche

Lo que Terry quiere decir-dijo Esthir- es que no pueden dejar de dar clases, aun así, como no pueden dedicarle la mañana a Dios pues le dedican la tarde y la noche

De verdad?-preguntó Patty asombrada- que dedicación! Debe ser muy agotador

Así es el amor a Dios-dijo Candy-recuerdas Annie que la señorita Ponny y la hermana María hacían lo mismo en estas fechas?

Si-dijo Annie- las pobres se cansaban mucho. Tenían que esperar a que todos nos durmiéramos para poder rezar

Son unas santas-dijo Esthir

Sin duda alguna-dijo Terry-puedo ver de dónde sacaron su buen corazón

Gracias Terry-dijo Annie-pero nunca nos podremos comparar con ellas

Aunque si podemos tratar de vivir de a cuerdo a los valores que nos inculcaron-dijo Candy- nuestras madres son las mejores del mundo

Así es-dijo Annie

Bueno, y supongo que nos preguntaste que vamos a hacer porque tienes alguna idea-dijo Patty volviendo al tema anterior- porque si nos beneficia en algo o no?

Pues resulta que mientras ellos están encerrados-dijo Esthir emocionado-nadie vigila a los alumnos

Oh-las chicas estaban maravilladas con la noticia

Podríamos aprovechar las tardes para estar juntos, quizás hasta podríamos tener un pic-nic-dijo Esthir

Nunca he ido de pic-nic-dijo Candy

Nunca?-preguntó Terry asombrado

No-Candy negó con la cabeza- la única vez que Annie y yo tratamos de tener uno, no nos fue muy bien que digamos, no es asi Annie?

Ja,ja,ja- Annie rió al recordar su aventura-no

Entonces que dicen?-pregunto Esthir- deberías empezar a organizarlo todo, tomaremos hasta el te juntos!

Si!!-gritaron Patty y Annie encantadas

No te gusta la idea Candy-preguntó Esthir-Terry, tú también estas incluido, ya lo sabes, no es así?

Gracias-dijo Terry- pero no creo que sea buena idea… lo que pasa es que yo…

Ah, ya se!-lo interrumpió Esthir encantado de tener la oportunidad de embromarlos-ustedes tienen sus propios planes, no?

Esthir!-lo regañó Candy- no es eso. Es solo que no es como parece…

Si es por Anthony, no te preocupes-le dijo Esthir- él sería incapaz de faltarte el respeto delante de tu novio

Qué?!?!?!-Terry y Candy casi se atragantan

Por favor!-les decía Esthir divertido- a quien quieren engañar? No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo…

Es tarde chicas-se apresuró a decir Candy-debemos irnos

Ja,ja,ja-rio Esthir-está bien, me callaré. Aun así, insisto en que deberíamos planear algo divertido

Yo también!-lo secundó Patty

Y yo!-dijo Annie

Candy?-preguntó Terry- puedo acompañarte de regreso a los dormitorios?

Este…si

Había sido difícil controlarse para no tomarla de la mano mientras caminaban y había sido todavía peor no haberla podido besar al desearle buenas noches. Pero Terry sabía que tenía que conformarse, por lo menos, Candy ya no rechazaba su compañía. La semana paso tranquila. Candy y Terry seguían estudiando juntos y ella mejoraba cada vez más. Sin duda, Terry era un excelente tutor. Sin embargo, Candy y Terry seguían sin poder hablar. Ahora Archie y Anthony también habían decidido unirse al grupo que visitaba la biblioteca. Para sorpresa de Terry, descubrió que los primos Andrew y las chicas Britter y O'brien no eran nada desagradables. De hecho, si Anthony y Archie no estuvieran también enamorados de Candy, hubieran llegado a caerle bien. El único con el que se llevaba bien era Esthir, a quien hasta le permitía embromarlo. **Fin del capítulo veinte…**

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del capítulo veinte. Wow! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (quiero tenerte hoy, quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana), Arwen (simplemente lo mejor de mi vida) y Terrence (tu… solo tu) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Soratan: Hola, como estas? Bienvenida seas a nuestro pequeño grupo! Mira, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de cuantos capítulos van a ser, creo que voy por la mitad…o algo así. Gracias por leernos y bueno, el final todavía no está escrito. Quiero decir ya sé lo que quiero para el final pero no me he decidido.**

**Yelibar: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, de verdad. Qué bueno que te este gustando la historia. La pobre de Candy no sabe de lo que se perdió!jijiji**

**Malinalli****: Hola Malinalli!!! Por fin hemos vuelto a platicar… estoy tan contenta de volver a escuchar de ti. A veces hay que sufrir para merecer (lo digo por Terry jijiji). Gracias por seguir la historia y por tus buenos deseos. Cuídate, seguimos en contacto… ; )**

**Mirslayer: ****Pues ya sabes cómo es la pecosa, se atontó y se perdió de una gran oportunidad, jeje. Y pues si, en el amor hay ocasiones en que una tiene que hacer hasta lo impensable. No seas tan dura con Anthony, después de todo también está enamorado. **

**Black Dyan12: Hola, Hola, como estas? Gracias por tus comentarios. Por cierto, de verdad crees que Candy no ha olvidado a Terry? Y si, los celos son terribles consejeros!**

**Usagi Bombón: Que tal estuvo tu rosca? Puedes creer que tanto a mí como a mi nena nos tocó muñequito? Increíble! Todos nos vacilaron y dijeron que mejor llevemos tanto los tamales como el champurrado ya de una vez ja,ja,ja. Es bueno escuchar de ti otra vez. Prepárate para lo que está por venir…jijiji **

**Judelia ****María: Mejor conocida como mi "inco", gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios… T.Q. un chorro…jijiji No olvides mi almanaque de Edward!!! jijiji**

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil, Huitzilopoztli, Adriana Pérez, Lady-create, Usagi bombón, Yelibar y una bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante Soratan (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**Recuerden que aquí respondo a los comentarios que ustedes escriben después de cada capítulo… ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo veintiuno: "Candy y Terry…"**

Candy dormía profundamente. Había pasado todo el domingo ocupada. A primera hora de la mañana había tenido que asistir a misa, después le había tocado su asesoría de francés pero Terry no había asistido. Más tarde, se había reunido con Patty, Annie, Esthir, Archie, Anthony y Terry en la sala de reunión de la escuela, habían sacado un permiso especial, y aunque en un principio había pensado que Terry no asistiría, él había llegado. Tal y como lo habían acordado. Conforme transcurría la reunión, se fueron poniendo de acuerdo y organizaron un picnic y un paseo a la luz de la luna. Desafortunadamente, Candy y Terry seguían sin poder tener un minuto a solas. Entre risas se pusieron de acuerdo en los últimos detalles. De repente, Anthony que ya llevaba varios días observando a Candy y a Terry y por eso sabía que no se habían reconciliado, se acercó a Candy y le dijo algo al oído. Candy bajo la mirada y tomo la flor que Anthony le ofrecía. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, más que nada porque sabía que Terry la estaba observando. Candy le agradeció en voz muy baja mientras Anthony sonreía ampliamente volviendo a su lugar. Terry estaba visiblemente molesto e incómodo, esperó un minuto y después se puso de pie, despidiéndose brevemente de sus amigos y abandonó el salón inmediatamente después.

Creo que está celoso-dijo Esthir en tono de broma a Patty cuando estuvieron a solas

De verdad lo crees?-le preguntó Patty siguiéndole el juego

Esos dos están locos-dijo Esthir-se están muriendo el uno por el otro y aun así se complican la existencia

El amor nos hace tontos en algunas ocasiones-dijo Patty sonrojándose

Es verdad. Entonces debemos hacer algo al respecto para que a nosotros no nos pase lo mismo-dijo Esthir provocando con su insinuación que Patty se sonrojara aun mas

No sé qué quieres decir

Lo sabes pero si no lo quieres aceptar todavía, está bien-dijo Esthir deteniéndose frente a ella- te daré todo el tiempo que necesites

Esthir estás loco!

El amor además de tontos también nos hace locos-le dijo Esthir guiñándole un ojo

Porque te detienes?-preguntó Archie a Annie

Parece que Esthir y Patty necesitan un momento a solas-dijo Annie pícaramente mientras señalaba a la pareja que iba a unos cuantos metros adelante de ellos

Ahh-fue la repuesta de Archie- creo que la idea del picnic es muy buena. Estoy seguro que será divertido

Sí, yo también lo creo-respondió Annie sonriendo- y el paseo también. Ojala y no nos descubran

No lo harán-dijo Archie- al menos Esthir podrá disfrutarlo al lado de la chica que quiere

Si-dijo Annie incómoda ante el comentario de Archie- sabes? Creo que Patty también gusta de el

Así parece. Tal vez podríamos dar ese paseo juntos-dijo Archie recordando lo que había estado pensando unas noches atrás

Juntos? Claro! Vamos a ir todos juntos… o es que acaso pensabas irte solo?-preguntó Annie divertida

No me refería a eso

No?

No. No me refería a eso-Archie empezó a sentirse nervioso- quise decir, tú y yo, juntos… ya sabes caminando bajo la luna

Cómo?-Annie se sintió estúpida por la pregunta pero la emoción no la dejaba pensar

Pues así-Archie sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco mientras pensaba-"He dado el primer paso hacia una nueva etapa de mi vida"

…

Será divertido, no soy tan aburrido como parezco-le dijo Archie guindándole un ojo

Me parece bien-dijo Annie sonrojándose- será mejor que nos demos prisa Esthir y Patty nos están dejando

Esa noche, después de una amena charla entre las tres amigas, Candy se retiró a su habitación. Le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño pero finalmente lo logró. Esa noche Candy soñaba con un jardín lleno de rosas blancas, era el jardín de Anthony en Lakewood. Candy se encontraba en la entrada, justo frente al portón. Desde adentro Anthony la llamaba con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro y rosa "Dulce Candy" en las manos. La invitación era tentadora pero mientras admiraba la hermosa imagen sintió que alguien posaba una mano en su hombro derecho. La mano quemo su piel, pero de manera deliciosa e inmediatamente supo quién era. Al girarse, Candy encontró a Terry justo frente a ella. Estaba más apuesto que nunca, todo vestido de blanco, sonriéndole tan hermosa y coquetamente que Candy casi se derrite al verlo, en su mano izquierda Terry sostenía una flor que Candy no reconoció y justo cuando Terry estaba a punto de entregársela un ruido la distrajo…

Pum-pum

Candy no sabía si el sonido era parte de su sueño o de la realidad porque aunque no sonaba muy fuerte si sonaba bastante cerca.

Pum-pum

Eh?-Candy finalmente se despertó, molesta por la interrupción a su maravilloso sueno- y ahora qué pasa?

Ahh

El quejido desemperezó a Candy inmediatamente

Quien está ahí?-preguntó Candy asustada cubriéndose con las sabanas

Quien está ahí?-repitieron desde las sombras

Quien quiera que sea será mejor que se vaya o llamare a las monjas y entonces si estará en graves problemas cuando…

Pecosa?

Eh?

Terry encendió la luz…

Pecosa? Que haces en mi habitación y en mi cama?-preguntó Terry sorprendido pero en voz muy baja y con un gesto de dolor en el rostro

Para que te lo sepas, esta es mi habitación, y mi cama-Candy seguía cubriéndose con la sabana hasta el pecho-será mejor que te vayas

Tienes mucha imaginación pecosa pero la que se tiene que ir eres tú. La verdad no me siento bien, pero podemos hablar mañana

Pero que descarado! De verdad que tú no tienes ver…-Candy se interrumpió al mirar el estado en el que se encontraba Terry- que te ha pasado Terry? Estas bien?

Eh si-contestó Terry desviando la mirada al ver a Candy saltar de la cama

Déjame ver-dijo Candy examinándole en rostro-Dios mío, te han golpeado! Pero porque?

Baja la voz pecas o nos van a descubrir-dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos feliz de sentir las manos de Candy en su rostro

Si, tienes razón. Dime Terry, estas ebrio?

No. Ya no bebo-dijo Terry orgulloso- quieres oler?

Grosero-dijo Candy cuando Terry le sopló en la cara- con que me lo dijeras era suficiente. Ahora déjame ver… donde más te han lastimado?

Estoy bien pecosa, solo déjame descansar un momento…

Sí, claro. Ven siéntate aquí-dijo tratando de llevarlo a la cama

No es necesario. Me sentaré aquí, solo préstame una almohada. Te aseguro que en unos minutos me iré…

Por supuesto que no!

No quieres que me vaya?-preguntó el pícaramente

Digo que por supuesto que no te quedaras en el piso. Ven y siéntate acá- lo jaló hasta conseguir que se recostara en la cama y fue entonces cuando notó que cojeaba- Dios mío, Terry te han herido en la pierna

Fue solo un navajazo

Y lo dices así como sin nada?

Vamos, vamos, recuéstate. Veré que puedo conseguir para curarte o para el dolor

Eres muy testaruda pecosa. Si no me sintiera tan débil te aseguro que no me hubieras podido mover un centímetro

Cállate y descansa Terry-dijo Candy con tono autoritario- que hacías fuera de la escuela a estas horas? Qué barbaridad, no me quiero imaginar en qué clase de lugar te hicieron eso. Mira que andar metido en peleas callejeras…

Terry escuchaba divertido como Candy lo regañaba mientras entraba y salía de su cuarto de baño. Con mucho cuidado limpió los golpes que Terry recibió en el rostro para después encargarse de la pierna.

Pues para tu información no fue una pelea callejera. Quiero decir, si traté de darles pelea pero los tipos eran cuatro y de no haber sido por mi amigo A…

Cuatro?!- lo interrumpió Candy con cara de asombro

Auch! No te distraigas pecosa

Lo siento. Y porque te golpearon?

Eso te iba a decir cuando me interrumpiste

Ops

Quisieron asaltarme…

Qué?!

Que bajes la voz pecosa-le repitió Terry- no te espantes tanto, estoy bien, en verdad, no me hicieron nada. Gracias a mi amigo que llegó muy a tiempo

Quién sabe qué clase de amigo será, si anda metido en los mismos lugares que tu-después agrego fingiendo indiferencia-no que a mí me importe

No, supongo que no te importa-dijo Terry decepcionado

Ojalá tuviera algo mas a la mano-dijo Candy frustrada-pero la enfermería está cerrada

No te preocupes, así está bien

Pero mañana te conseguiré unos remedios-dijo Candy como para sí misma- por lo menos para que el dolor no te moleste

No es necesario, soy muy fuerte

Si, si. Aun así, me sentiré mejor si tomas algo para el dolor y la infección

Serias una muy buena enfermera pecosa, lo sabías?

Gracias-dijo ella divertida

Será mejor que me vaya. Te estoy quitando horas valiosas de sueño

No-dijo Candy en un tono más urgente de lo que quería

No desesperes. Recuerda que nos veremos mañana para tu asesoría de francés, además de que me prometiste remedios para mi pierna

No me mientas Terry. Ambos sabemos que no te presentarás ni a clases ni a mis asesorías, no serias capaz de dejar que alguien te viera golpeado

Me conoces demasiado bien, pecosa. Pero no me refería a vernos en la biblioteca…

No?

No. Yo hablaba de la segunda colina de Ponny… nuestra colina

Este-Candy se había puesto muy nerviosa- no sé si podré ir. Los chicos podrían preocuparse si no llegamos; además de que se imaginarían que estaríamos juntos

Y? acaso eso te preocupa? O quizás lo que en realidad te preocupa es lo que piense Anthony…

Ya vas a empezar?

Yo? No, porque habría de hacerlo

Lo mismo pienso yo. Después de todo no somos pareja, novios o algo así

Oh pecosa, por favor-Terry sabía que Candy había malinterpretado sus palabras y le estaba reprochando lo que él había dicho en su última discusión-no me refería a eso

Entonces a qué?

Es solo que tú no sueles preocuparte por esas cosas cuando estamos juntos…

No solía hacerlo, es verdad

Quieres decir que ahora si te importa el qué dirán?

Bueno, no me lo tomes a mal-le dijo mientras una venda improvisada en la pierna de Terry- en algún momento no me importó romper las reglas pero después descubrí que quizás no valió la pena. Sabes? Todos creyeron que tu y yo éramos pareja…hasta yo lo creí

Y así es pecosa!-dijo Terry con desesperación-no éramos, somos una pareja! Si, se que hice mal al no escucharte aquel día pero estaba tan celoso… y no pienso muy bien cuando estoy celoso

…

Me frustro, me cierro, no puedo reaccionar como quisiera… la calma se me va, pierdo la cabeza, el control, todo!

Oh Terry!, no imaginaba que te sintieras así…

Lamento mucho haberte ofendido… no haberte escuchado pero sobre todo lamento haber dicho las cosas que te dije… de verdad, lo siento

Yo también siento el haber permitido que Anthony se acercara tanto a mi-dijo mientras descansaba sus manos en su regazo de manera nerviosa- pero te aseguro que yo estaba a punto de alejarlo de mi cuando tú…

Shh-dijo el posando un dedo en los labios de su pecosa-te creo… no tienes que explicar nada, nada, entiendes?

Somos un par de locos…

No. El loco soy yo… tu eres… perfecta

Terry, no soy perfecta ni nada por el estilo

Para mí sí. Para mi eres ideal!

Esta tarde también te pusiste celoso, no es así?

Terry solo asintió visiblemente apenado

No tenías porque… fue solo una flor

Solo una flor? Quieres decir que una flor no significa nada para ti?

No es eso… es simplemente que todo depende de quién me la de… Anthony es solo un amigo…

Que, por cierto, está enamorado de ti

Pero solo amigo al fin-dijo ella levemente ofendida

Sabes que fue lo que me molestó mas de todo eso?

Qué?

Que tuvimos la misma idea y él me ganó…

Como dices?

Que yo también llevaba una flor para ti… estaba cansado de esperar a estar a solas para poder disculparme. Como vi que sería imposible, decidí reglarte una flor aún cuando todos tus primos y amigas fueran testigos… me tardé mucho en hacerlo y Anthony me robó la idea

Estas hablando en serio, Terry?-preguntó Candy emocionada

Si-dijo mientras metía su mano derecha a la bolsa que estaba dentro de su saco- era para ti. Aunque ahora ya no sirve de nada, se arruinó en la pelea

Candy estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas. Terry no le estaba mintiendo. Frente a ella, tenía una de las flores más hermosas que había visto jamás. Estaba segura que nunca había tenido una flor así en sus manos pero sentía que la había visto antes en algún lugar, en un sueño quizás… Terry estaba avergonzado, no por mostrar sus sentimientos frente a Candy, sino porque la flor que él había elegido tan cuidadosamente para Candy, estaba ahora arruinada. El tallo estaba quebrado y los pétalos maltratados.

Es hermosa-dijo Candy emocionada tomando la flor en sus manos-gracias

Es un tulipán asiático-dijo él apenado

Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre

No son muy comunes… es mi flor favorita, me parece muy elegante

Lo es… y este tono de rojo es… exquisito

Yo también lo creo… es un rojo apasionado y fresco al mismo tiempo; ya sabes, es de esas flores que van bien con cualquier ocasión sin dejar de ser especiales

Ahora entiendo porque reaccionaste así…

Esta muy maltratada. No es tan bonita como la de Anthony…

No compares Terry, no compares. Esta flor es aun más especial que la que me dio Anthony porque me las has dado tú… eso me basta para adorar esta flor

No te importa su apariencia?

Debería importarme? Quiero decir… la flor sigue siendo bella; además, lo que a mí me importa es que me has regalado la flor más hermosa que he visto y que además es tu favorita

Candy, ya no quiero más malos entendidos…

Que quieres decir?

Que aparte de pedirte perdón por lo que te hice, hay algo más que te quiero pedir…

Dime

Dame otra oportunidad, por favor-dijo con tono de suplica-se que te lastimé, que te ofendí pero pondré todo de mi para no volverte a lastimar. Nunca olvidaré tu carita llorosa de aquel día. No volveré a hacerte sufrir. Seguiré tratando de ganarme tu amor aun cuando tenga que empezar de cero

Sabes que no tendrías que empezar de cero…

Es eso un sí?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro

Aceptas ser mi novia, entonces pecosa?-preguntó el acercándose a ella con cautela

Terry!

Quiero que quede claro de una vez por todas. Quiero que todos lo sepan y que no haya errores al decirles que estamos juntos… como novios

Tu novia? Suena bien

Eso quiere decir que…-dijo él esperando que ella terminara la oración

Quiere decir que si, por supuesto que sí!-dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello, sorprendiéndolo

Candy!-le dijo mientras la apretaba con delicadeza contra su pecho-te quiero pecosa

Yo también te quiero Terry!-le dijo ella sorprendiéndolo hasta las lágrimas

Que has dicho, pecosa?-preguntó separándola para poder verla a los ojos

Que yo también te quiero Terry-dijo ella tímidamente pero mirándolo a los ojos

De verdad?-Terry tenía una sonrisa esplendida en su rostro

Porque habría de mentirte?-dijo ella sonriendo divertida

Nadie me lo había dicho antes…

Hablas en serio?-preguntó ella sorprendida y apenada por Terry

Si

Entonces lo repetiré para que estés seguro… te quiero-le dijo mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla

Te quiero-y ahora un beso en la frente

Te quiero-y ahora un beso en la nariz

Te quiero-y besó sus manos

Te quiero-le dijo antes de ofrecerle sus labios para que los besara

Todo el sufrimiento y la soledad habían desaparecido para Terry en ese momento. Tantos años de dolor quedaron hechos añicos ante las palabras de Candy. Alguien lo quería y finalmente se lo decía, se lo demostraba y el podía sentir lo que era el amor por primera vez en su vida. Terry amaba locamente y su amor era correspondido de igual manera… en este momento no podría imaginar que hubiera una dicha mayor a esa.

Se besaron con ansiedad y pasión, sus labios se reconocieron al instante. Se habían extrañado, de eso no había duda, ambos estaban deseosos de saciar la sed sus besos, la necesidad de sus cuerpos y de sus corazones. Mientras el sol empezaba a ascender y sus rayos alumbraban la habitación, Candy y Terry se demostraban su amor de la manera que se demuestra cuando las palabras ya no alcanzan, cuando ya no bastan. Se besaron por largo rato, hasta que decidieron quedarse recostados. Terry sabía que no podía seguirla besando, de otra manera no podría contenerse. Se controló, orgulloso de sí mismo y esa noche durmió con ella. Amaneció por completo y el cielo azul los encontró sonriendo en los brazos del otro.

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del capítulo veintiuno. Wow! Ya estamos de regreso. Gracias por las vagaciones que me dieron y el apoyo, como pude dudar que me apoyarían?! ****Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (I wish I could feel you, but I can't), Arwen (I'm sure God exists, just the way you do) y Terrence (Happy cumpleaños My sweet rebel) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Missju y Aniseta: Bienvenidas chicas!! Qué bueno que les está gustando la historia. Créanme que usualmente soy muy puntual al subir un capítulo de esta historia cada viernes, solo me atraso cuando tengo pequeños contratiempos o planes para celebrar a Terry, jijiji. Desde Quito, Ecuador Aniseta?!?! Nunca he estado por allá pero una descripción detallada nos caería muy bien. Wow. Gracias chicas**

**Yelibar:**** Hola, gracias por entender. A veces es difícil repartirse entre tantas cosas. Pues fíjate que este Terrycito no es muy diferente al que todas conocemos, ya sabes, él de por si en un amor. Y para que ya no desesperes, aquí te dejo otro capitulo jijiji**

**Malinalli****: Hola Malinalli!!! Gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo. Sobre aquello de conseguir cita con Terry para que sea tu tutor de francés, creo que tendrás que ponerte en fila, la cual por cierto, encabezo yo ja,ja,ja.**

**Soratan: Hola otra vez… pues creo que a estas alturas creo que ya sabes que subo capítulos los viernes. A ****mí también me gustaría poder subir más de uno pero la verdad es que no creo poder complacerte en eso ******** . Y sí, estoy tratando de seguir el orden de los capítulos originales, aunque no es ninguna regla para mí, solo una base para darme idea por donde ir…jeje**

**Mirslayer: ****Terry se merece cualquier sacrificio, no? Aunque eso signifique no haber leído "Solamente una Vez" en dos semanas. Bien por ti!!! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado: )**

**Black Dyan12****: Que bárbara! Me descubriste! Tienes razón, quien podría olvidar a ese rebelde tan maravilloso? Por cierto, gracias por esperar… el mini que subí para celebrar a Terry se llama "Una Vez Mas", espero que te guste… ;) **

**Usagi Bombón: ****Lamento que no hayas podido ni probar un pedacito de rosca, pero quizás haya sido bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte por la coperacha del día dos, ja,ja,ja. Fíjate que a mí también me pareció muy loco por parte de la escritora eso de matar a tantos personajes y lo peor es que eran un amor esos chicos! Mejor hubiera matado a Neal o a Eliza, o mejor aun a Susana, ja, ja, ja. Que mala soy!! Créeme, si yo pudiera tener de tutor a Terry, me haría tonta para que pasara mas tiempo conmigo tratando de ensenarme jijiji**

**Judelia María: Oh my God! ****I miss you so much… disfruta de tu nueva casa… Bienvenida a O… jeje**

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil, Huitzilopoztli, Adriana Pérez, Lady-create, Usagi bombón, Yelibar, Soratan y una bienvenida a nuestras nuevas integrantes Missju y Aniseta (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**Recuerden que aquí respondo a los comentarios que ustedes escriben después de cada capítulo… ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo veintidós: "Porque duele verte…"**

De todas maneras, debemos tener más cuidado la próxima vez-insistía Candy-pudieron haberte visto salir de mi habitación esta mañana

Te repito, nadie nos vio-decía Terry mientras caminaban abrazados hacia la segunda colina de Ponny

Como puedes estar tan seguro?

Si alguien me hubiera visto, crees que se lo habría callado?-dijo Terry deteniendo su paso- soy lo suficientemente odiado como para que me quieran fuera de este colegio

Eso no es verdad-dijo Candy

Sabes que sí. Aquí nadie me quiere

Yo si-dijo colgándose del cuello de Terry

Si, tú si pecosa-dijo Terry mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

Me gustas Terrence Grandchester-dijo ella aventurándose a ser atrevida

Wow, cada vez me sorprendes más pecosa

Terry! Me apenas…

No tienes porque… tú también me gustas… y mucho-fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla

Candy aceptó a ayudarnos a preparar los bocadillos; además, de que llevaremos los utensilios necesarios-dijo Patty mientras el grupo caminaba hacia la segunda colina de Ponny

Me sorprenden-dijo Esthir-como van a lograr hacer eso?

Mi abuela-dijo Patty orgullosa- está en Londres y bueno, le escribí pidiéndole el favor

Pues que abuela tan buena tienes, no es como la nuestra, verdad Archie-dijo Esthir golpeando a su hermano con el codo

Para nada-dijo Archie-a nosotros nos encantaría que fuera así!

Nos has hablado tanto de ella que yo ya la quiero conocer-dijo Annie

Ella también quiere conocerlos, de hecho, me pidió que los invitara el próximo quinto domingo a visitarla en la mansión que esta rentando aquí-dijo Patty

De verdad?! Qué emoción!-dijo Annie

Que dicen? Irán?-preguntó Patty

Por supuesto pero…-se quejó Esthir

Si… que haremos con los Leegan?-termino Archie

Eso es muy fácil-interrumpió Anthony-los dejaremos partir antes que nosotros y después mandaremos avisar a la tía abuela que uno de nosotros enfermó y pues los otros dos no quisimos abandonarlos

Pero la tía estará tan preocupada que querrá venir a confirmar que estamos bien-dijo Esthir

Eso es verdad-dijo Archie

Entonces le escribiré diciéndole que tenemos una invitación a comer en la casa de Annie, estoy seguro que nos dará su autorización…-dijo Anthony- pero igual no les avisaremos a los Leegan aunque a la tía abuela le diremos que si…

Me parece una idea maravillosa-dijo Esthir disfrutando la idea

Arreglaremos todo con los Leegan como si fuéramos a ir con ellos a ver a la tía abuela-dijo Anthony

Pero -dijo Annie preocupada- que pasara cuando la tía abuela sepa que no invitaron a los Leegan

Eso lo arreglaremos después-dijo Anthony muy seguro-solo hay que pedirle que extienda el permiso para Candy

Por cierto, donde está Candy?-pregunto Archie

Pero más importante, donde esta Terry?-preguntó Annie pícaramente

Creo que por fin les ha llegado la razón-dijo Eshir sonriente- ya era hora

Que quieres decir?

Que lo más seguro es que en estos momentos esos dos estén arreglando sus diferencias, ya sabes, hablo de una reconciliación

De verdad crees eso?-insistió Anthony

No lo creo, estoy seguro-dijo Esthir con una sonrisa de triunfo pero sin voltear a ver a su primo

Pero como puedes saberlo? acaso…-la oración de Anthony quedo inconclusa cuando descubrió que era lo que Esthir estaba observando

Dios mío!-dijo Annie sorprendida

Patty rió por lo bajito…

Pero que…-Archie se había quedado sin palabras

Esthir estaba de lo más divertido… aparentemente

El grupo se quedó en silencio, observando a lo lejos los besos más apasionados que hubieran visto jamás. Candy y Terry se besaban con pasión, deseo y frenesí. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos…demasiado juntos. Candy revolvía el cabello de Terry mientras él la apretaba fuertemente por la cintura, recorriendo la parte alta de la espalda de Candy constantemente. Aun a la distancia, los cinco jóvenes podían sentir el calor que emanaba de los cuerpos de Terry y Candy. Un calor delicioso y contagioso. La sonrisa de Esthir y Patty se fue borrando poco a poco mientras una sensación desconocida los iba invadiendo. Archie sentía su cuerpo ansioso, si, ansioso de celos y de deseos por estar en el lugar de Terry, besando a la chica que el tanto quería y deseaba.

Dios mío, que se sentirá ser abrazada así o aun mejor, como se sentirá ser besada así? Era lo que Annie se preguntaba. No pudo evitar imaginarse en los brazos de Archie recibiendo las mismas caricias que su amiga recibía en ese momento.

Candy con Terry, Terry con Candy. Candy besando a Terry. Terry besando a Candy. Era todo lo que la mente de Anthony tenía en ese momento. Sentía celos, frustración, rabia, deseo… deseo? Si, deseo. Deseaba como un loco poder ser él el que acariciara a Candy de esa manera, el que pudiera besarla así, el que pudiera sostenerla así en sus brazos. Desde que Candy había llegado a Londres a Anthony le había dado por soñar con ella, pero no solo soñar. Anthony soñaba con ella en sus brazos, acariciándola, besándola, haciéndola estremecer de placer. Aunque la primera vez se había sentido avergonzado, poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que era normal y se dispuso a tratar de entender todas esas nuevas emociones que le estaban invadiendo. Que estaba pasando ahora? Anthony sentida que le hervía la sangre, y a pesar de estar enojado por la escena, sentía el mismo calor que los demás recorrerle el cuerpo y se sintió, muy a su pesar, excitado.

Candy sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que esas caricias que Terry le profesaba ya no le eran suficientes. Deseaba mas pero no se atrevía a decirlo ni a tomar la iniciativa. Terry, por su parte, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse pero poco a poco el corazón le iba ganando la batalla a la razón. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, no quería. Poco a poco Terry fue acercando a Candy a un árbol, ella se dejó llevar. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él y lo siguió sin dudarlo. Terry recibió su respuesta feliz. Al recargarse en el árbol, Terry se detuvo por un momento y la miró a los ojos, a pesar de la pasión que los invadía, Candy le sonrió amplia y radiantemente y él le correspondió de la misma manera.

Fue entonces que todo sucedió, Terry estaba a punto de besar a Candy otra vez cuando, sin querer, desvió la mirada y entonces vio a los cinco jóvenes que los observaban. Todo pasó muy rápido, Candy apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y alejarse lo suficiente de Terry para no ser alcanzada por los golpes que Anthony le aventaba. Anthony se dejó llevar por la ira y al ver que Terry recargaba a Candy en el árbol decidió hacer algo, lo que fuera, para evitar que sus besos y caricias subieran de intensidad.

Basta Anthony!!-gritaba Candy desesperada

Maldito, eres un maldito!!-gritaba Anthony tratando de acertarle un golpe a Terry en el rostro

Será mejor que te controles Brower, no quiero lastimarte-Terry hablaba con voz tranquila pero firme mientras esquivaba los golpes que Anthony le aventaba

Sucio. Como has podido mancillar a una persona tan dulce como Candy?!!-seguía gritando Anthony

Cállate Anthony-exigió Terry-no te permito que digas eso de Candy

Entonces qué quieres que diga? eh? dime desgraciado, que quieres que diga?-seguía gritando Anthony que en esos momentos ya era sujetado por Archie y Esthir- quieres que te felicite por besuquear así a una dama??!!

Quiero que te calles, eso es lo que quiero!-gritó Terry

Dios mío! Esto se ha salido de control!-dijo Candy avergonzada

Cálmate Anthony!-le pidió Esthir- no es para tanto

Sabes que si lo es-lo reprimió Archie- pero ya arreglaremos cuentas después…

Será mejor que aclaremos todo de una buena vez-aclaró Terry-y si quieres que nos golpeamos Brower, lo haremos pero no frente a las chicas

Ahora si te salió el respeto por las damas-le reclamó Anthony

Siempre lo he tenido-le afirmó Terry- no quieras poner eso en duda

Entonces pongámonos de acuerdo-dijo Anthony-quiero partirte la cara…solo dime cuando podré hacerlo

Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces te diré que eso no pasará ni en tus sueños, pero cuando quieras podemos enfrentarnos para bajarte de la nube en la que andas volando-dijo Terry sarcástico

No te preocupes Candy-le dijo Anthony- yo lavaré tu honra

Mi qué???!-dijo Candy contrariada

De verdad que estás loco, Anthony

Te vi Grandchester, te vi-le dijo Anthony

Todos lo vimos Anthony-intervino Patty-y aunque los besos eran un poco atrevidos no creo que sea para tener un duelo

No hablo de ahora… hablo de anoche-dijo dirigiéndose a Terry

Terry se quedó sin habla al momento mientras que a Candy le tomó un par de segundos poder reaccionar. Era obvio, Anthony había visto a Terry o bien entrar o bien salir de la recamara de Candy.

Pensaba hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada-empezó a hablar Anthony en voz baja-pero las circunstancias me han obligado a tomar otras medidas

De que estás hablando?-preguntó Esthir confundido

Si, acláranos lo que está pasando aquí-exigió Archie

Candy no podía hablar de la vergüenza.

No sé qué es lo que viste Anthony pero estoy seguro que te has confundido-dijo Terry tomando control de la situación

No quieras confundirme-dijo Anthony-yo no soy Candy

Claro que no!-se burló Terry- te aconsejo que no arruines la reputación de Candy frente a sus amigos solo por tus tontos celos

…

Porque sabes que son tus celos los que te están haciendo actuar así. No hemos hecho nada de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos-dijo Terry tomando la mano de Candy-si, no hemos besado pero eso es normal entre una pareja de enamorados, entre novios

Aun cuando sean novios, tú no la deberías besar así!-intervino Archie-Candy es una chica decente no una de tus amiguitas…

Sé que Candy es decente… y si me lo permites, no se suponía que alguien me vería besándola así-dijo Terry causando el sonrojo de Candy

Terry!-le reprendió Candy

Entonces, ya son novios?-preguntó Anthony saliendo de su trance

Si-contestaron Candy y Terry al unísono

Ya veo-dijo Anthony- pero eso no quiere decir que te tomes atribuciones que aun no te corresponden. Candy podrá ser tu novia pero no es tu esposa…ni siquiera tu prometida

Todavía no-dijo Terry asombrando a todos

Que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Esthir

Que mis intenciones con Candy son serias. No pretendo jugar con ella, no la quiero para pasar el rato-dijo Terry seguro de sí mismo

Qué hermoso!-dijo Annie emocionada

Annie por favor! Esto es serio- la retó Archie-mejor no digas nada

A mí no me digas lo que tengo que hacer-se defendió Annie- no sé porque haces tanto drama

Todos la miraron llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad

No me miren así-dijo Annie tranquilamente-nunca he tenido novio pero supongo que cuando te haces novia de alguien es porque estas atraída o quizás hasta enamorada de esa persona. Los besos y las caricias suben conforme sube la fuerza de su amor…

Eso no es amor!-grito Anthony- eso es deseo, pura lujuria!

Anthony!-lo retó Esthir-no uses ese vocabulario delante de las chicas

Disculpen

Quizás tengas razón Anthony-aclaró Terry- pero aunque tú no lo creas yo si quiero algo serio con Candy. Todo los demás, se está dando solo

No tienes que darle ninguna explicación de lo sucede entre nosotros-habló Candy finalmente- yo, los quiero mucho chicos pero Terry es mi novio y no ha… hecho nada que yo no le haya permitido

Candy!-se alarmó Anthony

Es la verdad-dijo Candy avergonzada- no hemos hecho nada de lo que tengamos que arrepentirnos. Terry es un caballero

Caballero? Insistes en seguirlo llamando así después de lo que acabamos de presenciar?-interrumpió Archie

Entonces eso quiere decir que el dejarme besar así por mi novio me convierte en una cualquiera?!-preguntó Candy

Por supuesto que no!-se apresuró a contestar Esthir- no tiene nada que ver con eso. Solo trata de entendernos Candy, no nada fácil para nosotros. Es una situación totalmente diferente a la que hayamos estado jamás

Pues a mí no me importa si es o no tu novia-insistió Anthony- esta conducta entre ustedes es totalmente inapropiada

Sabes qué?-le dijo Terry-estoy cansado de tu tonta actitud. Quieres romperme la cara? Entonces será mejor que lo intentes de una vez. Me defenderé y seré yo quien arruine tu linda carita. Pero eso no hará que Candy me quiera menos o que decida darte otra oportunidad

Vamos entonces-dijo Anthony- con respecto a lo otro, solo hay una manera de saberlo

Eso es verdad-dijo Terry serio- porque no se lo preguntas de una buena vez? Quizás eso sea lo que necesitas

Candy?-preguntó Anthony

Lo siento Anthony, ya conoces lo que hay en mi corazón

Contento?-preguntó Terry-no había necesidad de esto Anthony. Espero que dejemos este asunto por la paz de una vez por todas

Anthony solo atinó a darse la media vuelta, dejando atrás a Candy y a todos los demás

Está bien, queda claro que Candy y tú se quieren. Pero eso no es pretexto para que ustedes dos se anden exhibiendo así -insistió Archie

Basta Archie, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Esthir

Y el paseo?-dijo Annie

Qué?!?!-preguntó Archie incrédulo- pretendes que vayamos a divertirnos mientras que Anthony se desangra en su habitación!??!

Lo siento-se disculpó Annie-pero no creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. No intento ser cruel pero yo en su lugar solo desearía estar solo

Eres increíble-le reprochó Archie

Archie, Annie tiene razón-dijo Esthir-aun así Annie, nosotros preferimos ir a hacerle compañía

Lo siento de verdad, no quise ser grosera-se disculpó nuevamente Annie

No te disculpes-dijo Esthir- quizás podamos ir de paseo todos juntos en otra ocasión

Con per-mi-so-dijo Archie alejándose de los chicos

Nos vemos después chicos. Patty, podremos hablar en privado?-preguntó Esthir

Si

Patty, sería posible verte esta noche?-preguntó Esthir cuando se alejaron de los demás

Este… sí, claro

Está bien. Iré a tu habitación alrededor de las nueve, te parece?

A mi habitación? Si… está bien…

Entonces te veo al rato-le dijo Esthir antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del capítulo veintidós. Wow. Estos chicos sí que son complicados, jeje. Gracias por el apoyo que nos brindan cada semana…Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces muy fuerte), Arwen (I'm so freaking happy for having you in my life) y Terrence ( you are so freaking hot!) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Aniseta: Gracias por el apoyo. Créeme, no eres la única que desearía a Terry como novio… no pides casi nada, ja,ja,ja**

**Enhil: He aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado… respecto a Anthony? Bueno, he aquí tu respuesta jeje**

**Xx-april-xX: Que bueno escuchar de ti otra vez! Nos tenias muy abandonadas. Sabes? por eso cambie este capítulo, en realidad, la mayor parte está basado en lo que me hubiera gustado ver ;p Lamento mucho lo de tu accidente, espero que mejores pronto. Eso sí, cuídate mucho porque si no te va a resultar peor. Realmente espero que sigas escribiendo, te extrañábamos…**

**Yelibar:**** Espero que este capítulo también te guste… saludos**

**Malinalli****: Hola Malinalli!! Que mala! Claro que te daría chance (hasta crees!) jeje. Me conoces demasiado bien, amo a Terry pero recuerda que la sombra siempre nos acompaña… y si no nos las hace alguien más, nos la hacemos nosotros mismos… **

**Lady-create: Que bueno que te estás poniendo al corriente. Haces bien en no confiar en la Angelique, ha estado demasiado quieta no crees? God bless you too…**

**Soratan: Fue solo un decir eso de las vagaciones… en realidad estaba trabajando en un minific para el cumple de nuestro amadísimo Terry… y no te preocupes, si yo fuera tu, disfrutaría de la paz y la calma jeje**

**Mirslayer: ****Yo tampoco me apeno, de haber estado en el lugar de la pecosa… este fic ya no sería apto para menores ja,ja,ja. Comprendo perfectamente, a mí también me tiene loca…**

**Usagi Bombón: ****Tienes razón, Terry es Terry!! Pero no solo en eso has acertado… claro que algo va a pasar, no todo puede ser miel sobre pancakes ;p ah, y ya se me ocurrirá algo para deshacerme de los chaperones je,je,je**

**Judelia ****María: We finally get to talk… I'm so happy! Te extraño Judelia… gracias por todo…**

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil, Huitzilopoztli, Adriana Pérez, Lady-create, Usagi bombón, Yelibar, Soratan y una bienvenida a nuestras nuevas integrantes Missju y Aniseta (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**Recuerden que aquí respondo a los comentarios que ustedes escriben después de cada capítulo… ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo veintitrés****: "Tus besos…"**

Annie, me voy a mi habitación, vienes?-dijo Patty

No vendrán con nosotros?-preguntó Candy

Candy y Terry nos invitaron a ir de día de campo con ellos Patty…-dijo Annie

Annie, no creo que sea buena idea interrumpir su reconciliación-dijo Patty pícaramente

Eh… creo que tienes razón-dijo Annie

Vamos chicas, no sean así-dijo Candy apenada- a nosotros nos gustaría que vinieran

Gracias Candy pero Esthir quedó en pasar más tarde por mí-dijo Patty-quiere que vayamos a dar un paseo también

Y yo tengo que practicar un rato-dijo Annie- últimamente el piano y yo hemos estado un poco…peleados, por decirlo así

Terry y Candy comenzaron el paseo por el amplio patio del colegio. Iban callados y cabizbajos pero de la mano. Era verdad que estaban felices por poder estar juntos, pero no eran unos insensibles y el sufrir de Anthony en el caso de Candy le dolía y en el caso de Terry le incomodaba. No importaba que tan grande fuera su rabia hacia Anthony por estar enamorado de su novia, Anthony le simpatizaba, pues como todo buen hombre, Terry reconocía que Anthony era un buen chico.

Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano. Llegaron al final del patio y colocaron una manta donde pudieron sentarse. Comieron en silencio, de vez en cuando se dirigían miradas cómplices y sonrisas radiantes. Más de una vez, Candy compartió su emparedado con Terry. Y en más de una ocasión, Terry le dio alguna fruta en la boca a Candy. Ese picnic estaba siendo toda una experiencia. Finalmente, después de comer, se recostaron en la manta, ella boca abajo con las piernas dobladas y su mentón recargado en sus manos y Terry boca arriba con las manos detrás de la nuca. Platicaron de sus vidas. Así, Candy se enteró de aquel picnic que Terry había compartido con sus padres cuando era muy pequeño y de la mala relación que llevaba con su padre y su esposa la duquesa, y ni que decir de sus medios hermanos pero omitió la parte de cuando fue a buscar a Eleonor a New York. Candy le contó de su infancia en el hogar de Ponny, del príncipe de la colina, de cómo conoció a sus tres mosqueteros y de aquel amigo que se encontraba casualmente cuando más lo necesitaba. Candy se enterneció al escuchar la tristeza y el dolor en la voz de Terry, le dolía toda la soledad a la que Terry había estado sometido la mayor parte de su vida. Por su parte a Terry, le dolía imaginarse a Candy sufriendo los maltratos de los Leegan, viviendo entre tantos peligros y entre personas tan resueltas a hacerle daño. Agradeció en silencio la existencia de los primos Andrew en la vida de Candy, en verdad, eran sus tres espadachines, sus tres mosqueteros, sus defensores… para ese momento, Terry ya estaba recargado sobre su costado y codo izquierdo, tan cerquita de Candy que podía sentir su aliento cada vez que ella hablaba.

La noche empezó a caer y Terry y Candy supieron que era tiempo de partir, regresaron al colegio entre risas, abrazos y besos. Ella corría escondiéndose de él y cuando él la encontraba, la tomaba por la cintura y la llenaba de besos. El "castigo" era demasiado bueno para Candy, se "cansó" de huir de su novio, decidiendo detenerse por completo para poder besarlo y ser besada a placer.

Toc-toc

Patty corrió a abrir la puerta de su habitación

Hola-dijo Esthir en un susurro

Hola, pasa Esthir-dijo Patty extremadamente nerviosa

Gracias-dijo Esthir entrando totalmente a la habitación- te traje esto

Chocolates! Gracias

De nada.

Un incomodo silencio les acompañó por un par de minutos

Supongo que querrás saber que estoy haciendo aquí…-dijo Esthir

La verdad si

Sabes? Me ha tocado ver muchas cosas en este colegio… bueno no solamente aquí

…

Y creo que he aprendido mi lección

Tu lección?

Sí, mi lección. Si quieres algo, debes tomarlo antes de que otro lo tome por ti. No quiero perder mi oportunidad… no puedo

Esthir…-Patty estaba sorprendida por los sentimientos que Esthir mostraba en su mirada

Te quiero Patty…-dijo besándola repentina y apasionadamente

Patty no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo le llevó un par de segundos cerrar los ojos y tratar de responder el beso de Esthir. Era un beso diferente. Ambos se querían pero era muy pronto para saber si estaban también enamorados, sobre todo por el poco tiempo que habían convivido pero el beso, ese beso era… totalmente delicioso. Esthir nunca había besado a una chica y Patty estaba en las mismas, sin embargo, pareciera que sus labios conocían la danza a la perfección. Sus labios se acoplaron, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sus manos torpemente buscaron y hallaron lo que buscaban, Esthir encontró la cintura de Patty y ella encontró el cuello de Esthir. Con pasión, casi con hambre, Esthir y Patty se besaron por un buen rato… quizás había sido la escena que habían presenciado esa tarde, quizás eran las hormonas de su adolescencia, quizás era el amor revelado en forma de pasión que empezaba a surgir entre ellos. Solo una cosa podría hacer que se detuvieran y eso fue lo que sucedió. Esthir se detuvo cuando descubrió sus manos debajo de la falda del vestido de Patty y su corbata en manos de ella.

Patty apenas pudo ocultar su vergüenza, estaba totalmente sonrojada y qué decir de Esthir que estaba sudando la gota gorda de la pena. Pero entonces, Esthir respiró hondo

Supongo que eso es un si…

Cómo?-preguntó Patty

Que si aceptas ser mi novia…

Pero ni me lo has pedido-dijo Patty

Bueno y tú crees que yo voy por la vida besando a cada chica que me encuentro?-preguntó Esthir pícaramente- no, yo soy un hombre decente

Esthir…

Aceptas ser mi novia Patty? te quiero para mi…no soporto la idea de que alguien más te arrebate de mi

Está bien… veamos a donde nos lleva esto-dijo ella bromeando

No me estas tomando en serio…

Claro que si Esthir-dijo Patty- acepto ser tu novia

Creo que es tiempo de que tú también la dejes ir-le susurró Annie al oído

Que haces aquí?

Solo tomaba un paseo-dijo Annie- sentía que me faltaba el aire en mi habitación

Ohh

Mejor me voy, creo que quieres estar solo-dijo Annie dándose la media vuelta

Annie?

Si?-dijo ella girándose a verlo

Disculpa la manera como te hablé esta tarde…

No te preocupes Archie, no lo tomé personal

A veces me exalto un poco cuando se trata de…

Cuando se trata de Candy… lo se

Sé que lo sabes. Lo siento Annie…

Por qué? Estas enamorado de ella y eso qué? No olvides que Candy quería a Anthony pero aun así sobrevivió su adiós y salió adelante-dijo Annie- mírala ahora, está totalmente enamorada de Terry

Lo está, ya me di cuenta…

Sobrevivirás Archie y cuando menos te lo esperes ya estarás enamorado otra vez y Candy será parte de tu pasado…

Lo dices como si supieras el futuro…

No, no sé el futuro. Pero creo firmemente que uno es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga-dijo Annie- si tu quieres olvidar a Candy lo lograrás, si quieres amar otra vez, lo harás…

Suena tan fácil… honestamente no creo que Candy logre ser parte de mi pasado algún día

Bueno, obviamente, ella siempre será parte de tu vida pues son familia pero puede dejar de ser la mujer de tus sueños -dijo Annie- solo necesitas abrirte a la realidad de que existen otras chicas mas

Archie la miró sorprendido. Cuanta madurez y tranquilidad estaba mostrando Annie. A pesar de los sentimientos que guardaba por él, se estaba portando a la altura mientras le dejaba ver, de manera sutil, que ella podría ayudarlo a amar otra vez. Archie estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no lo vio venir. Cuando trató de reaccionar, Annie lo tenía atrapado en un beso. El beso fue corto pero no rápido, y aun con su sorpresa, Archie no se apartó. Notó que Annie era inexperta pero aun así lo había besado bien. Lo había abrazado por el cuello, se había acercado a él y a Archie le había gustado. Después de eso, Annie se alejó corriendo del lugar mientras que Archie no pudo moverse por los próximos diez minutos…

Inmediatamente después de terminar las clases, Candy corrió a la segunda Colina de Pony, debía encontrarse con Terry pues él la había invitado a "un lugar muy divertido". Llegó puntual a su cita y al verlo recargado de un árbol esperando por ella solo pudo sonreír de felicidad. Él abrió los brazos para recibirla y ella, obediente, se acurrucó en su pecho. Salieron del colegio después de un breve beso hacia quien sabe donde…

Nos lleva al Blue River Zoo-dijo Terry al cochero

Vamos al zoológico?-preguntó Candy emocionada

No sabía que te gustaran tanto los zoológicos, pecosa-dijo Terry divertido ante la emoción de Candy- de haberlo sabido, te hubiera traido antes

De hecho nunca he estado en un zoológico-dijo Candy- pero he escuchado que son lugares muy divertidos

Siendo así, me encargaré que sea una experiencia única para ti-dijo Terry- además, quiero presentarte un amigo

Un amigo?

Si. Pensabas que no tenía amigos?-preguntó Terry en broma- pues ya ves, encontré otra alma demasiado bondadosa que me soporta

No lo dije por eso Terry-dijo Candy- solo me sorprendí

Por qué?

Porque es la primera persona a la que vas a presentarme… ya sabes, alguien que no es de nuestro grupo. Es un poco extraño

Lo sé… de hecho es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Voy a conocer el zoológico y a un amigo tuyo hoy… qué emoción!!

Eso está mejor pecosa, ja,ja,ja-dijo Terry tomándola de la mano y abrazándola por los hombros para acercarla a él- ahora que lo pienso, quizás no sea buena idea

Porque lo dices?-preguntó Candy girándose un poquito para verlo a los ojos

Qué tal si también él cae rendido bajo el hechizo de tus hermosos ojos?-preguntó él en un susurro

Candy sabía que Terry decía eso en broma pero ya no pudo decirle nada al respecto pues se perdió en la intensa mirada de Terry. El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, entre besos y palabras de amor.

Cuando sintieron que el carruaje se detuvo, se separaron apresurados entre risitas traviesas y Terry ayudó a Candy a bajar para después pagarle al cochero. Entraron al zoológico muy juntitos pero nada más. Conforme se fueron perdiendo entre la gente, sus manos también se fueron uniendo. Terminaron el camino hacia la cabaña en medio del zoológico de la mano.

Toc-toc

Pase-se escuchó una voz decir

Ven-le dijo Terry mientras entraba con Candy detrás de él, de la mano- Hola amigo!

Terry!! Como estas?!?! Veo que los golpes han mejorado mucho y rápido

He tenido una buena enfermera-dijo Terry señalando a sus espaldas

Por fin se me va a hacer conocer a tu nov…-dijo mirando detrás de Terry por primera vez- Candy?

Albert????!

Candy! como estas pequeña traviesa?!?!-dijo Albert acercándose a ella

Albert! Que gusto verte de nuevo!??! Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en América? Y tus animalitos?-dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba

"Definitivamente me estoy perdiendo de algo"-pensó Terry

Wow pequeña… una pregunta a la vez, ja,ja,ja-dijo Albert alegremente

Ja,ja,ja, lo siento Albert, es que estoy muy emocionada!

Candy y sus locuras!-dijo Albert llevándose una mano a la frente- porque me sorprende?

Ja,ja,ja-rieron los tres

Así que tu eres la novia de Terry…-dijo Albert- debí imaginármelo

Albert-dijo Candy apenada

El rebelde del San Pablo y la rebelde de los Andrew, que combinación!!! Definitivamente una mezcla explosiva!

Hey Albert!-dijo Terry riendo

Lo siento amigo pero tú te peleas en la calle y ella se pierde en los bosques o se medio ahoga en los ríos-dijo Albert en broma

Así que tú eres su salvador-dijo Terry entendiendo por fin quien era Albert en la vida de Candy- tu eres el que siempre la rescata

Albert es algo así como mi ángel de la guarda-dijo Candy emocionada-me pregunto que habré hecho ahora para que apareciera??!?

Ja,ja,ja

Espero que nada-dijo Albert-además de lo obvio

Lo obvio?-preguntó Candy

Se refiere al escaparte-dijo Terry

Los amigos se dedicaron a platicar y a ponerse al corriente de los hechos más relevantes de su vida. Candy aprendió la razón por la cual Albert se encontraba en Londres y para Albert quedo claro que Candy y Terry eran novios y además, se querían mucho. Fue un consuelo para Albert saber que Candy estaba en buenas manos. A pesar de que Terry le había hablado de su relación con la pecosa, nunca había hablado mal de ella ni había dejado ser un caballero. Albert conocía muy bien las cualidades de Terry y sabía que valía la pena. Terry se merecía a Candy y Candy se merecía a Terry.

Un rato después, Albert se despidió de los chicos pues debía regresar a trabajar. Candy y Terry aprovecharon para dar un paseo por el zoológico. Entrelazaron las manos y recorrieron el zoológico completo. Terry se dedico a embromar a Candy, comparándola con los gorilas y simios. Cuando se cansaron buscaron un lugarcito donde comer para después continuar con su paseo por un rato más. Compartieron helados, dulces y uno que otro beso que Terry le robaba a Candy cuando creía que nadie los veía. Estaba siendo la tarde más agradable y feliz de sus vidas. Rieron a más no poder.

Archie caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el patio de la escuela. Había dejado a Esthir acompañando a Anthony que por alguna razón estaba totalmente en calma. Habían esperado, la noche anterior, que Anthony explotara de rabia y de celos, habían esperado todo un espectáculo de rabia pero Anthony no había hecho nada de eso. Solo se había limitado a sentarse en su cama sin hablar ni hacer nada… solo pensaba. Quizás estaba empezando a entender, quizás había aprendido su lección finalmente.

Archie, estas bien?-pregunto Esthir apareciendo de pronto- que te ocurre?

Estoy bien Esthir, no es por mí por quien debes preocuparte-dijo Archie-no debiste dejar solo a Anthony

Pues lo creas o no, fue Anthony quien me pidió que viniera a verte-dijo Esthir- estamos preocupados por ti. Desde anoche no has querido hablar con nosotros y estas como… ido

…

Si no quieres hablar al respecto, te entiendo-dijo Esthir-esperare a que estés listo para hacerlo

Esthuir-dijo Archie girándose a verlo-soy un caballero… no te diría esto a menos que fuera necesario

Lo sé. Dime, que sucede?-preguntó Esthir preocupado y a la vez aliviado de que Archie estuviera dispuesto a hablar

Anoche-empezó Archie- yo estaba caminando por aquí, paseando, ya sabes. Pensé que estaba solo pero después de unos minutos, alguien aparecí ante mí

Alguien? Quien?- dijo Archie

Annie? y que quería?

No lo sé… me sorprendió encontrarla aquí, no la esperaba-dijo Archie pasándose la mano por el cabello- anoche, digamos que me dejo entrever que me quiere

Como si no lo hubieras sabido antes!-dijo Esthir- porque te sorprendiste?

Es que eso no fue todo. Esthir, confio en tu discreción-dijo Archie solemnemente- Esthir, anoche Annie… me besó

Querrás decir que la besaste…

No-aclaró Archie- me besó

Qué?!?!?-Esthir no podía estar más sorprendido- Annie te besó?!?! Y tú qué hiciste

También la bese-dijo Archie- me sorprendió pero por alguna extraña razón no pude dejar de corresponder a su beso. Fue tan tierno, tan lleno de… algo

Lleno de algo?-pregunto Esthir- no me digas que te has confundido?!

Yo?!?!? No… es solo que…

Ja,ja,ja no tiene nada de malo que te guste Annie-dijo Esthir- es una chica bonita, simpática y muy inteligente y se nota que te quiere mucho. Está claro que Candy ya no piensa mirar a alguien que no sea Terry

Pero… yo no pude haber olvidado a Candy tan pronto

Quizás sea solo el hecho de que no quieres dejar de amarla-dijo Esthir- mira mi caso. Yo no he dejado de querer a Candy, nunca lo haré, pero si he aprendido a amar a otra persona, tu puedes hacerlo otra vez… quizás con ese beso Annie solo te abrió los ojos a lo que te estabas negando a ver.

Me gustó Esthir… me gusto sentir sus labios en los míos-dijo Archie mirando hacia la nada

Eso es una buena senal-dijo Esthir-solo no lo vayas a echar a perder. Tal vez debas darle una oportunidad a Annie pero no prometas nada todavía

Lo sé-dijo Archie- no quiero fallarle a Annie

Entonces tomate tu tiempo, solo no te tardes demasiado

Que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Archie molesto

Vamos Archie!-dijo Esthir- no eres ningún tonto. Annie es muy bonita y te quiere pero si tú haces nada al respecto bueno… quizás se canse de esperar. Todo el mundo se cansa de querer a quien no lo quiere

"Todo el mundo se cansa de querer a quien no lo quiere"-pensaba Anthony- "Candy se cansó y me olvidó. Es hora de que yo también haga lo mismo"

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del capítulo veintitrés. Chicas lamento mucho no haberme reportado la semana pasada pero, la verdad, estuve muy enferma… lo siento mucho chicas. Solo una cosita, si por alguna razón no subo un capitulo el viernes sin avisarles que no lo hare, es porque fuerzas más poderosas me lo impiden, ok? Si de mi depende, no les voy a quedar mal ni una sola semana. Ustedes saben que cuando necesito tiempo o algo, les pido chance y les aviso… Discúlpenme de verdad. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo… Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar ( desde que llegaste me hierve la sangre, oigo tus latidos), Arwen (desde que llegaste ser feliz es mi vicio) y Terrence ( desde que llegaste, te quedaste y me niego a dejarte ir!) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Maat Sacmis: Bienvenida!!! Gracias por la dedicación! Espero que nos dejes llegar tus comentarios cada semana y que no te decepcione. Espero que te haya gustado este ****capítulo, no te sonrojes mucho, hasta la próxima semana!**

**Aniseta: ****Gracias… y me encantaría conocer Ecuador… **

**Soratan: Gracias por la paciencia, espero que este capítulo y esta Annie te hayan gustado. Con respecto al minific, lo puedes encontrar en bajo el nombre "Una Vez Mas…", espero que te guste**

**Black Dyan12: Imagínate como se me puso a mí al escribirla jeje, mejor ni te cuento! Fijate que pensé en una golpiza entre ellos pero hubiera sido peor para Anthony terminar golpeado por Terry y después "bateado" por Candy. El romance? Aprovéchalo! Espero que te haya gustado el final de "Una Vez Mas…" y que sus besos te hayan sido suficientes! jijiji**

**Malinalli****: Hola Malinalli!! Creeme, espero no tener que incluir a la Gusi en esta historia, me daría mucha pereza escribir su nombre, ja,ja,ja que mala soy! Casarlos? No creo, es muy pronto todavía… las hormonas? Bueno, que puedo hacer? El francés es el idioma del amor dicen por ahí y supuestamente los besos franceses son los más ricos. Dejemos que los chicos experimenten. jijiji**

**Mirslayer: ****Esas escenas en el fic solo representan mis deseos frustrados! Ja,ja,ja lo que yo hubiera hecho en el lugar de Candy, wow! Ya veremos que pasara con Anthony**

**Usagi Bombón: ****Me encanta que dejes volar tu imaginación, me vienen muy bien las sugerencias. Ahí me mandas tu opinión de esta nueva Annie… y también de Patty si puedes… jijiji**

**Judelia ****María: Gracias por todo… t.q. un chorro!**

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil, Huitzilopoztli, Adriana Pérez, Lady-create, Usagi bombón, Yelibar, Soratan, Missju, Aniseta y una bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante Maat Sacmis (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**Recuerden que aquí respondo a los comentarios que ustedes escriben después de cada capítulo… ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo veinticuatro****: "Angelique…"**

"Todo el mundo se cansa de querer a quien no lo quiere"-pensaba Anthony- "Candy se cansó y me olvidó. Es hora de que yo también haga lo mismo"… creo que ya se lo que debo hacer

Varias semanas pasaron, cada vez que podían, Candy y Terry visitaban a Albert en el zoológico donde Albert los veía cuando ellos pensaban que nadie los estaba observando mientras caminaban por el zoológico. Pasaban el tiempo jugando, bromeando y queriéndose. Felices, tomados de la mano, era como Candy y Terry llevaban sus vidas ahora. Esthir y Patty por su parte llevaban su noviazgo de manera relajada y divertida. Solo una vez se había repetido su episodio de besos, no había sido tan ardiente como el primero pero si había sido muy intenso. Quizás eso era lo que les impedía besarse otra vez, el miedo a perder el control. Las dos únicas veces que se habían besado habían perdido la cabeza y no querían arriesgarse. Era demasiado lo que estaba en juego. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Archie había tomado por fin una decisión con respecto a Candy y a Annie. Había decidido querer a la primera solo como amiga y prima y a la segunda quería volver a besarla… Archie había decidido darse una oportunidad con Annie, por fin.

Archie no necesitó decírselo a Annie con demasiadas palabras porque cuando él la invito a tomar un paseo a la luz de la luna y un par de días después le pidió que vieran un atardecer juntos, ella entendió inmediatamente que él quería seguir con su vida, que quería continuar.

Todo estaba en aparente calma, cada vida estaba retomando o simplemente siguiendo su curso con tranquilidad. Pero la maldad y la envidia no duermen ni descansan. Mientras Candy y Terry, Patty y Esthir y Archie y Annie disfrutaban de sus respectivos noviazgos, había tres personitas que se revolcaban en su soledad. Por supuesto, nunca lo admitirían, siempre encontrarían una excusa para culpar a sus próximas víctimas de que todo lo que estaba a punto de pasarles, se lo merecían porque se lo habían buscado. Eliza y su "querido" hermano Niel no soportaban ver a las tres parejas juntas. Eliza había desistido de conquistar a Anthony por la sencilla razón de que había encontrado un reto mucho más interesante: Terrence Grandchester, que lo hacía tan interesante ante los ojos de Eliza? La simple y no tan sencilla razón de que era novio de Candy. Pero los hermanos Leegan habían llegado a la conclusión que acusarlos de un noviazgo no ayudaría en mucho, tampoco ayudaría decirle a las hermanas que se escapaban del colegio de vez en cuando, sin pruebas, no tenían nada. Pero ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Nada destruía una relación como una reputación arruinada, en este caso la de Terry… o la de Candy.

La gota que había derramado el vaso de Angelique había sido el festival de Mayo. Como podía ser Candy parte del festival y sobre todo como hada???!?! No eso ya era demasiado. No solo tenía a Anthony rendido a sus pies sino que Terry, nada más y nada menos que su novio, la amaba con locura. Candy tenía todo lo que ella deseaba tener, después de todo Angelique se lo merecía más. Era Angelique la que había nacido en cuna de oro, la que tenia los padres admirables, la familia encantadora, y los más grandes desamores… entonces por qué no tenia ella al primogénito del Duque de Grandchester? Acaso tenía que hacerle otro "favor" a Candy?

Angelique? Angelique?

Eh? Si… está bien-contestó Angelique distraída

Estas bien?-le preguntó Luisa-ni siquiera sabes de lo que estamos hablando

Angelique está pensando en el festival de Mayo-dijo Eliza- supongo que estas emocionada de ver a tus primos otra vez

Sí, mucho-Angelique no convenció a sus "amigas" con ese tono

Supongo que nos presentaras a tu apuesto primo-dijo Eliza- tu prima dijo que el llegaría justo a tiempo para el festival

Este… me tengo que ir-dijo Angelique incomoda- estoy muy cansada, quiero estar relajada para los ensayos de mañana

No vas decirnos de que te piensas vestir?-preguntó Luisa

No, mejor que sea sorpresa-dijo Angelique alejándose de ellas

Octavio…-susurró Angelique-"no sé de dónde voy a sacar fuerzas para estar frente a ti otra vez"

Angelique llegó apresurada a su habitación, sin fuerzas para llegar hasta la cama solo se recargó en la puerta donde dejó descansar su cabeza mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hasta quedarse sentada en la alfombra.

Mañana son los ensayos!!-dijo Annie emocionada- que bello del tío Abuelo que te haya mandado tu disfraz!

Si, fue un lindo detalle de su parte-dijo Candy- Patty, Albert va a venir al bale y creo que va a traer tu tortuguita con él

De verdad?!-dijo Patty emocionada-tengo tantas ganas de ver a Julie…

Sabía que te ibas a poner muy contenta-dijo Candy

Gracias por haberla llevado con tu amigo-dijo Patty- aquí, tarde o temprano las hermanas la hubieran descubierto

Creen que ha Archie le gustara mi vestido?-preguntó Annie mirándose al espejo

No creo que le importe mucho lo que te pongas-dijo Candy divertida- está loco por ti de todas formas

Ja,ja,ja-rieron las tres chicas

No sé, creo que luciré ridículo-repetía Anthony por enésima vez

Te ves bien primo-insistió Archie- creo que serás el centro de atención en el baile

Si esa es tu idea de convencerme, no está funcionando-dijo Anthony

La verdad primo, es que es un disfraz muy original y clásico-dijo Esthir-sin dejar de mencionar que todas las chicas voltearan a verte

No estoy seguro de querer eso-dijo Anthony

Vamos primo-lo ánimo Archie- creí que habíamos acordado que estabas empezando de nuevo, eso incluye ver y dejarse ver por las chicas

Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Anthony resignado- aunque me duela admitirlo

Veras como terminas agradeciéndonos-dijo Esthir

Agradeciéndonos?-dijo Archie indignado-si mal no recuerdo, fui yo quien escogió su disfraz

Si-dijo Esthir-pero yo te ayudé a convencerlo

Ja,ja,ja-rieron los primos

"Quizás no debería ir a ese dichoso baile-pensaba Octavio- no creo que Angelique quiera verme, aunque… ahora que está sola de nuevo, podría llevar a cabo mis planes y acercarme a ella"

Angelique por fin pudo ponerse de pie. Le había costado mucho contener sus lágrimas por tanto tiempo y, al parecer, ahora las estaba llorando todas. Le dolía, no importaba cuanto tiempo y cuantas cosas habían pasado, estaba sufriendo y, aunque no permitiría que Octavio o alguien más la vieran así, sabía que debía llorar, de esa manera no estaría tan vulnerable en día del festival… cuando por fin volviera a verlo. Llegó hasta su cama, se quitó los zapatos e hizo algo que nunca hacia: se metió a la cama sin cambiarse siquiera de ropa, quería pensar, descansar y recordar. No quería que en el momento en que volviera a verlo, los recuerdos la golpearan de golpe. Abrumada, así era como se sentía, eran demasiados recuerdos… unos mejores que otros pero todos la llevaban al mismo desenlace.

_**Unos meses atrás…**_

"Creció mirando su bello rostro de niño unos días al año, cuando su familia viajaba a América para visitar a sus familiares ahí. Con ese hermoso rostro de facciones gruesas y a la vez tan sofisticadas, acompañados por un par de ojos color miel, tan profundos y misteriosos, con su hermoso cabello castaño cortado de la manera más pulcra, como un buen inglés lo debe llevar. Porque su sangre era inglesa, aunque también consideraba América su hogar. Tan cuidadosamente peinado, con un aire coqueto y elegante y al mismo tiempo petulante. A ella le bastaba verlo por solo unos días al año, sabía que el viaje tan largo valía la pena por ver a Octavio. El también la buscaba, pasó una larga temporada en Francia, fue una etapa trascedente en la vida de ambos pero no en el sentido que a ella le hubiera gustado. Octavio contaba con catorce años en ese entonces, era un chico sí, pero al ser mayor que ella sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. Para Angelique, Octavio era un amor platónico, para Octavio, ella era un amor imposible. Angelique no lo sabía pero Octavio siempre pensó que él nunca podría conseguir el amor de Angelique pues no la merecía, el sentía que ella era demasiado hermosa para él. Con los cabellos rojos como las nubes que acompañan un atardecer, con esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el alma y que solo le dedicaba a él. Como podría un ángel como ella fijarse en él? Que podría el ofrecerle además de su amor, al no ser un hijo mayor?

Habían pasado unas vacaciones maravillosas en Francia. Antes, cuando Angelique viajaba con sus padres a América a visitar a sus primos, casi no tenían ocasión de estar a solas pues la hermana de Octavio y las dos mejores amigas que Angelique tenía en América, los acompañaban todo el tiempo. En algunas ocasiones se escapaban a media noche al jardín, sus amigas, aunque un poco mayores, siempre los ayudaban en sus travesuras. Octavio y ella visitaban parques, lagos y siempre querían acompañarse cuando les tocaban clases de equitación, aunque ya ninguno de los dos las necesitaba.

Pero en Francia había sido distinto, ambos estaban creciendo y mientras los sentimientos de Octavio se hacían más fuertes hacia ella, Angelique estaba cada vez más segura de que le sucedía a su corazón. Sus sentimientos hacia Octavio estaban cada vez más claros. Habían tenido todo a su favor, con el pretexto de llevar a Octavio a conocer las propiedades de Domine en Francia, se la pasaban paseando juntos. Inconscientemente buscaban la manera de hacerlo todo juntos. A Octavio siempre lo detenía la edad de Angelique y a ella la detenía Octavio. Qué tal si su primo no le correspondía? Después de todo, él era mayor y quizás la veía solo como una niña. Pero ella no dejó de intentarlo, ella siempre trató de mostrarse madura y comprensible. Nunca dejó que él la viera triste, nunca dejó que la viera llorar y es que en realidad, junto a él, solo sentía deseos de sonreír. Era feliz, muy feliz.

Después de ese tiempo compartido en Francia, Angelique convenció a sus padres de que la enviaran a América a visitar a sus familiares, sus padres querían enviarla a Inglaterra pero ella insistió y lo logró. No solo consiguió dejaran ir de vacaciones, sino que además, logro que la inscribieran en uno de los mejores colegios y se quedo a estudiar ahí. Estaba segura que nunca había visto a Octavio tan feliz pero quizás había sido solo su imaginación. Dos anos, estuvo con él dos anos. Dos anos llenos de romance, todo empezó cuando ella solo tenía doce años. No había compromisos, no había promesas… solo miradas llenas de amor. Y esos pequeños gestos, pequeñas travesuras. Todo lo alimentaban los roces de sus manos, sus encuentros furtivos para compartir un postre a media noche o ese paseo a caballo mientras él la tomaba de la mano, acompañados, por supuesto, por el loco palpitar de sus corazones. Finalmente el día llegó, otro cumpleaños que podría estar en sus brazos cuando él la felicitara. Cumplía trece años, había llegado a esa casa con solo once años y pretendía pasar muchos cumpleaños más ahí. Fue entonces cuando él a sus casi diecisiete se atrevió a hablarle de su amor. No fue atrevido, se comportó como el caballero que era. Fue tierno y romántico, educado y respetuoso. Uso todo su tacto y cuidado, le dijo que no podían ser novios aun pues ella era muy joven para el pero que si ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, él estaba dispuesto a esperar y arriesgarse a que ella cambiara de decisión al madurar. La esperaría, la esperaría lleno de fidelidad y de amor. Angelique le creyó, hicieron un pequeño compromiso entre ellos: cuando Angelique cumpliera los catorce años, si ella todavía sentía que lo quería, empezarían una relación que procurarían terminara en matrimonio. La alegría le duró muy poco a Angelique. Unas de sus mejores amigas, la que siempre la estaba ayudando a verse a escondidas con Octavio, la que tanto la escuchaba cuando quería hablar de él, la traicionó. Pero no solo fue su amiga sino que Octavio también. Apenas habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquella noche en que Octavio y ella se habían confesado su mutuo amor. Angelique estaba llena de planes a futuro, llena de ilusiones y esperanzas, llena de amor. Esa noche todo se fue a la basura. Angelique se había disculpado con una terrible jaqueca pero, ella quería ver a Octavio y si tenía que aguantarse el dolor por un momento lo haría, todo con tal de verlo. Bajó las escaleras, desesperada por verlo y hablar con él, necesitaba verlo, lo necesitaba.

Angelique esperó escondida hasta que lo vio alejarse de todos para tomar un poco de aire en el jardín. Ella sabía que lo hacia todas las noches y lo sabía por que era una costumbre de los dos encontrarse ahí. Lo perdió de vista solo unos segundos, pero no se preocupo, sabia donde encontrarlo y se dirigió hasta el lugar. Si Angelique nunca había tenido una pesadilla no sabría decirlo. Esa noche parecía estar teniendo una y bastante real y dolorosa, por cierto. De espaldas a ella estaba Octavio y frente a él y abrazándolo por el cuello esta su "amiga", su confidente, su compañera. Se estaban besando, apasionadamente. Angelique no pudo decir nada. Su inocente corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras silenciosas lágrimas mojaban su rostro. Por qué? Por que la habían traicionado? No le había dicho el mismo Octavio que la esperaría y le seria fiel? No le había dicho que la amaba y quería estar con ella para toda la vida? No le había jurado ella que era su mejor amiga y que la ayudaría siempre?

Al día siguiente, Angelique tomó la decisión que cambiaria el destino de todos. Se negó a ver a Octavio otra vez y cada vez que llegaba a visitarla fingía estar durmiendo. Hasta que llegó el momento en que tuvieron que despedirse frente a toda la familia. Podía ver la desesperación y la confusión en el rostro de él pero estaba segura que era solo por que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo había pillado por sorpresa, era solo eso, ningún otro sentimiento más profundo. Tampoco volvió a ver a su amiga después de aquella noche. No respondió a las cartas de ninguno de los dos.

Si, Octavio había tratado de hablar con ella pero no, Angelique no le iba a dar el gusto de que le dijera en su cara que había preferido a su amiga solo por ser mayor. Que otra cosa podría decirle Octavio? Que se había dado cuenta de que no quería esperar a que Angelique dejara de ser una niña? No, por lo menos iba a mantener su dignidad…

Su amiga era mayor que ella, era atrevida, coqueta… nadie volvería a decir que Angelique que ella no lo era. Si alguna vez había querido, si alguna vez había amado… había sido la primera y la última vez.

Así, en cuanto llegaron sus padres, les pidió que la llevaran de regreso a Francia, pero sus padres traían otros planes. Los padres de Angelique habían viajado de Francia para honrar una invitación muy importante hecha por unos de los socios del señor Domine en América: se dirigían a Chicago, a la presentación de la hija adoptiva del señor William Andrew. En otro momento Angelique no hubiera aceptado ese viaje ni ningún otro que la separar de Octavio pero esta vez no lo pensó dos veces. No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes que Octavio, ayudado por su hermana y las amigas de Angelique, logró apartarla de sus padres y pudo hablar con ella a solas por un par de minutos.

Angelique podía recordar el rostro desencajado de Octavio y sus suplicas para que no se marchara: casi logra convencerla. Hubo un momento en el que sintió que él le decía esas palabras de corazón. No quiso escucharlo más. Llegaron a Chicago, y desde que piso ese lugar supo que algo iba a cambiar.

Angelique se dedico a observar a todos desde su habitación. Le sorprendía ver como tres jóvenes que había investigado eran primos, se desvivían por la joven que acababa de ser adoptada por la familia Andrew. Podía ver que entre los cuatro había un lazo especial. Todos estaban enamorados de ella y aun así se toleraban los unos a los otros. Pero la joven rubia tenia hecha su elección… el joven rubio, de hermosos ojos azules que cada mañana cuidaba del jardín. Angelique no había querido dejar su habitación desde que había llegado y al parecer, a ninguno de los jóvenes le importaba.

Qué envidia! Hubiera pensado si no hubiera estado tan segura de que uno de los tres o los tres terminarían decepcionando a la joven rubia. Estaban locos por ella, Angelique podía verlo

"Pero alguno de ellos la amara de verdad?-pensaba Angelique-por favor! Cualquiera puede decirte que te ama y prometerte la luna y las estrellas pero son muy pocos los que realmente te quieren y luchan por mantenerte cerca. Te lo demostraré Candice White Andrew que no puedes confiar en los hombre, de hecho será un favor…"

Por fin, el día de la presentación había llegado. Hastiada de ver como los jóvenes no dejaban respirar a su "prima", Angelique decidió dar un paseo por su cuenta. Estaba desesperada por despejar su mente por eso hizo galopar a su caballo. Corrió tan lejos como pudo y fue entonces que los vio: era Candice platicando con el joven rubio, estaban en una pequeña colina. Era su oportunidad de lucirse y hacerse notar, así que decido saltar la valla que se presentaba ante ella. Nada le importaba ya, ni el tiempo ni el espacio así que salto. Pero nunca conto con que fallaría el salto. Su pie se quedo atorado y su yegua trato de zafarse de ella hasta que lo logró. Grito, pidió ayuda y se desmayó. Fue cuando abrió los ojos que lo vio, estaba frente a ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

"Es obvio que la quiere o al menos eso parece-pensó Angelique- pero no me importa yo necesito olvidarme de Octavio, y ella no es amiga mía, así que no le estaría haciendo daño. De hecho voy a demostrarle lo débil que su pretendiente es, la debilidad que todos los hombres poseen cuando se encuentran frente a una mujer hermosa… como yo"

Y así lo demostró. Le dolió darse cuenta que Candy era una buena chica y que a pesar de haber sido adoptada por una familia poderosa ella seguía conservando la sencillez y el orgullo por ser de cuna humilde. Si, Candy era buena, pero eso no hacía más que comprobar la teoría de Angelique. Candice, con todo y su bondad no había logrado evitar que Anthony, el joven rubio y de ojos azules, la dejara por la atrevida y coqueta Angelique, que además, también era mayor que Candy. Pero a Angelique esto no la sorprendió, ese era el tipo de chicas que a los hombres les gustaban, las chicas como ella, las chicas como la nueva Angelique. Desde ese momento decidió que estaría con Anthony, mientras él siguiera siendo tan dócil y gentil como hasta entonces. Estaba segura que recibiría su recompensa con el tiempo por haberle hecho un favor tan grande a Candice: quitarle a Anthony de encima. Algún día Candice se lo iba a agradecer. Ahora tenía la manera de demostrarle a Octavio que ella también era capaz de conseguir a alguien más. Nadie volvería a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Acaso había sido dolor lo que había visto en el rostro de Octavio cuando fue con Anthony a despedirse de ellos? No hubiera querido regresar pero sus padres la esperaban ahí. De ahí, partirían a Londres donde ella estudiaría en el colegio que su padre desde un principio había querido para ella. Se había limitado a hablar con Octavio solo lo indispensable, Anthony había sido de mucha ayuda pues no la dejaba sola ni un instante: que difícil era soportar a ese chico tan hostigante! A medida que los días fueron pasando, Angelique pudo ver que el rostro de Octavio se transformaba. Del dolor había cambiado a una nueva expresión, una expresión que ella nunca le había visto… era rencor, odio o que era?

Ahora Angelique estaba en Londres, hacia ya varias semanas que ella y Anthony habían terminado su noviazgo. Y aunque su prima había llegado hacía varios meses ya, Octavio y compañía acababan de llegar. Había estado a punto de verlo el último quinto domingo que había tenido. Angelique nunca se imaginó que la sorpresa que su prima le había prometido era Octavio. No se quedó a esperarlos, con el pretexto de una jaqueca y de mucha tarea por entregar, Angelique se despidió de su prima antes de Octavio pudiera llegar.

Angelique había dejado de tratar de dormir. Analizaba cuales serian sus pasos a seguir. Terry? Bueno, Terry era otro reto para ella… un muy apuesto reto. Era una lástima que le tuviera que tocar a Candy pagar nuevamente pero así era la vida! Además, estar con Terry seguramente le dolería en el hígado a Octavio, aun cuando nunca la había amado. Sabia de la rivalidad de los chicos y sabia que sería lo que Octavio menos se esperaría.

Algo se le habría de ocurrir. No quería enfrentar a Octavio sola… y no lo iba a hacer.

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del capítulo veinticuatro. Pues, con la novedad chicas que comienza una nueva etapa llena de personajes nuevos y capítulos más interesantes (al menos eso espero). He andado un poco atareada y como que mi imaginación me ha andado jugando chueco, eso sí, me mantengo fiel a la historia original y a la historia que se creó en mi mente desde un principio. Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a pesar de que hablaba mayormente de Angelique. Créanme cuando les digo que no todo tiene un porque, hasta este capítulo, jeje. ****Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar ("L" is for the way you "look" at me), Arwen ( "O" is for the "only" one I see) y Terrence ( "V" is very, very extraordinary) and "E" is even more than anyone that you adore can… ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Black Dyan12: ****El que persevera alcanza. Qué bueno que no te aburriste y seguiste tratando, hubiera extrañado tus comentarios. Al publico lo que pida… espera a que veas la sorpresa que te tengo… espero que te guste. Y bueno, luego no me digas que hay mucho drama. Así soy yo, primero ofrezco el plato más dulce, después… Gracias por los apapachos, me cayeron muy bien. Te tomaré en cuenta para ser la novia de Anthony pero te advierto, Malinalli viene fuerte como competencia, jeje.**

**Malinalli****: Hola Malinalli!! Gracias por seguir pendiente de este fic a pesar de tus múltiples ocupaciones. Oye, Dyan también quiere su oportunidad con Anthony… que voy a hacer? Creo que esperare a ver quien ofrece mas, ja,ja,ja.**

**Usagi Bombón: ****Me encantan tus comentarios, de verdad. Esa manera en que me escribes y me dejas saber tus opiniones me fascina, gracias por el apoyo. Fíjate que a mí también me frustró mucho el hecho de que Patty y Esthir nunca hubieran llegado a algo "más concreto". Trato de darle su chancecito a todos, incluyendo a Annie y a Archie que en el anime nunca se vieron realmente enamorados. Con respecto a Anthony, no eres la primera que me advierte que no se me ocurra dejarlo con la Marlow… ni loca le haría eso al tiernísimo de Anthony.**

**Judelia ****María: Sabes que todo el tiempo trato de que haya romance pero también sabes que cuando me ensaño con alguien, bueno, ya no hay remedio, ja,ja,ja. Gracias amigocha por todo. T.Q. un chorro… y te extraño como no tienes idea… take care… **

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil, Huitzilopoztli, Adriana Pérez, Lady-create, Usagi bombón, Yelibar, Soratan, Missju, Aniseta y una bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante Maat Sacmis (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**Recuerden que aquí respondo a los comentarios que ustedes escriben después de cada capítulo… ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	25. Chapter 25

**Mis muy queridas y extrañadas amigas, les debo una disculpa. No sé porque razón no he podido superar esta rachita que no me deja avanzar con mis planes. Me compuse de una enfermedad para caer en otra (gracias Dios ya estoy mejor) pero ahora mi nena esta malita también, y para rematar pues la escuela también me lleva mucho tiempo. Bueno, como sé que me porte muy mal las pasadas dos semanas al no subirles capítulos nuevos, les tengo una sorpresa. Debo confesar que no fue mi idea, qué vergüenza! Pero la verdad ante todo. La idea fue de mi amigocha del alma Judelia María que, tan linda como siempre, quería recompensar a todas nuestras amigas que leen "Solamente una Vez" de alguna manera por haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo por este nuevo capítulo. Me gustaría poder contar con su apoyo y aprobación pues de otra manera no podrá hacerse. Si fueran todas tan amables de mandarme su dirección de correo (e-mail) se los agradecería mucho, quiero mandarles el detallito que Judelia amablemente hizo para todas ustedes. Ya tengo el correo de algunas pero no de todas, aquí abajo escribiré mi dirección para que me manden directamente sus correos, solo un favor, pónganle sus nicknames y el nombre con el que les gustaría que se dirigieran a ustedes en su "sorpresa". No se preocupen, estamos en confianza, sus correos se quedaran conmigo (y por necesidad con Judelia) pero estarán seguros, confío en que el mío también quedara entre nosotras. Bueno muchas gracias por su atención y mil disculpas por tanto retraso… besos…**

**Con cariño Acuario Alor* **

**Mail to: .rina ARROBA Hotmail PUNTO com**

**Capitulo veinticinco: "Un hada en el festival de Mayo…?"**

El frio era tal que le invadía los huesos. A pesar del clima de la temporada, cuando el sol brillaba en el despejado cielo de Londres, Candy tenía mucho frio en esa habitación de piedra donde se encontraba encerrada. Podía escuchar desde ahí la música del salón de baile, podía jurar que escuchaba las voces de sus amigos por ahí. Quizás ellos estaban buscándola, seguramente Terry les acompañaba. Y si gritaba, la escucharía alguien ahí afuera? Candy decidió tomar nuevamente la pequeña piedra que había encontrado en un rincón y empezó nuevamente su labor de "raspar" el pasador de hierro de la puerta. No podía dejar de pensar, aun cuando sabia que eso podría volverla loca.

Ingenua, ingenua Candy-susurraba Candy- eres tan tonta!

Candy empezó, inconscientemente, a recordar cómo había empezado todo.

El día antes del festival se fue en ensayos, aun así, Candy y Terry buscaron la manera de verse. Ninguno quería decirle al otro de que irían disfrazados. Eso era un secreto que descubrirían hasta el día del baile.

Vestidos, mascaras, trajes coloridos y llamativos, disfraces recatados… y otros, más atrevidos. Angelique llegó al baile acompañada por los Leegan y Luisa. Detrás de ellos entró Albert y después la abuela de Patty, Doña Martha. Pero la abuela Martha no iba sola, llegó acompañada por una prima de Patty llamada Dyan. Dyan era una chica grácil pero al mismo tiempo de personalidad fuerte. Tenía el cabello tan castaño como Patty, ligeramente más largo, de labios tan rosados como sus mejillas y de grandes y expresivos ojos color azul.

Terry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, donde se había metido Candy? llevaba más de 20 minutos esperando. Terry se había imaginado tantas veces los rostros de sus compañeros al verlo entrar con Candy a su lado y ahora con Candy tan retrasada en llegar al baile la diversión casi le parecía nula. Annie y Patty ya habían llegado, de hecho, ya se encontraban platicando con Archie y Esthir. Si daba una vuelta más en el jardín, Terry estaba seguro que se lo aprendería de memoria. Ninguna de las amigas de Candy le había podido dar razón de ella. Terry ya había entrado al salón a buscarla, había saludado a Albert que ahora los esperaba de pie junto a las otras dos parejas.

"Iré a buscarla-pensó Terry- no sé porque no lo pensé antes"

Hola…

Candy…? –susurró Terry al ver frente a él la imagen de una hermosa Julieta

Hola Romeo-lo saludó Candy con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza

No puedo creerlo-susurró Terry- creerán que nos pusimos de acuerdo

Pero no lo hicimos-dijo Candy- es una coincidencia

Te ves… muy bella

Gracias-dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia tú también luces muy apuesto

Pecosa…

Qué? Yo no puedo dedicarte un cumplido?-dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo

Podría decirme la señorita pecas por que llega hasta ahorita?

Bueno, es muy fácil… tenia pena

Qué?!?!-preguntó Terry realmente sorprendido al ver el sonrojo de Candy- no te creo… de que o por qué?

Bueno, te vi de lejos… me di cuenta que estamos disfrazados del "mismo tema"… y me costó mucho superar el shock que me imagine que tendrían todos al vernos entrar juntos vestidos así

Que imaginación tienes pecosa! Ja,ja,ja se sorprenderán pero lo superaran

Si, ahora lo se

Eres muy graciosa pecosa, ja,ja,ja

Podrías dejar de reírte a mis costillas?-preguntó Candy fingiendo estar ofendida

Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me gusta reírme…

Pero no te rías de mí

Sabes qué? Mejor entremos… no quiero discutir contigo esta noche. Quiero que bailemos hasta te duelan los pies

Y porque tendrían que dolerme a mi?

Porque yo soy un experto bailarín…

Pensé que tú nunca bailabas

No lo hacía por gusto. Antes de rebelarme ante mi padre tuve que ser un poco consecuente ante sus peticiones… esta será la primera vez que bailaré por placer y también que lo disfrute

Me da gusto oír eso…

Entraron juntos al salón, no podían tomarse de la mano pero caminaron muy cerca uno de otro. Saludaron a sus amigos y a Albert que desafortunadamente solo había ido a ver el desfile pero como éste se había retrasado ahora tampoco podría verlo.

Es una lástima Albert-dijo Esthir-me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Anthony. No puedo creer el enorme parecido que existe entre ustedes

Eh… me hubiera gustado verlo por mí mismo, desafortunadamente no conseguí a alguien que pudiera cubrirme esta tarde en el zoológico- dijo Albert

Mientras tanto Angelique no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, afortunadamente, sus amigos pensaron que se debía a la emoción de reencontrarse con su familia. Angelique estaba realmente molesta, había intentado hablar con Terry en varias ocasiones pero nunca lo encontró solo. Verlo entrar con Candy, con disfraces que coincidían, verlos sonriendo junto a sus amigos le llenaba de rabia y de frustración. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que llegara Octavio y sus primas… de alguna manera tenía que convencer a Terry de ayudarla. Y al fin llegaron…

Su cuerpo se tensó, su corazón empezó a latir tres veces más rápido que lo normal, podía jurar que olía a "su" perfume, si, aun podía distinguirlo entre el resto. Levantó la barbilla y le ofreció su brazo a sus acompañantes, ambas lo aceptaron agradecidas. Octavio caminó con ellas hacia el lugar donde su corazón le indicaba que estaba ella. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y más de una vez estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva pero lo ocultó muy bien bajo una discreta tos.

Angelique, como estas primita?

Hola Mayte-dijo Angelique sonriendo con dificultad

Hola Angelique!!

Hola Ivonne-saludo fríamente- hola Octavio

Hola Angie… Angelique, que gusto volverte a ver-la saludó Octavio

Si verdad?

Angelique querida, no vas a presentarnos a tus primos?-intervino Eliza

Si claro-dijo Angelique girándose a verla- Eliza ella es mi prima Mayte Harrison, su amiga Ivonne y mi primo Octavio Harrison. Ellas son Eliza y Luisa

Encantada de conocerlos-dijo Eliza- Angelique nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes

En serio?-preguntó Octavio coquetamente- espero que hayan sido cosas buenas

Por supuesto! Que otra cosa podría decir nuestra querida Angelique?-dijo Eliza correspondiendo a la coquetería de Octavio- Angelique es un amor, no es así Luisa?

Eh? Si claro, claro-dijo Luisa nerviosa

Gracias Eliza, tu siempre tan amable

No tienes nada que agradecer querida, es la verdad-contestó Eliza

Perece que va a ser un baile muy interesante-dijo Mayte

Porque lo dices May?-preguntó Ivonne feliz de tener algo que decir

Ya viste quien está allá?-preguntó Mayte fingiendo sorpresa- no es ese Terrence Grandchester?

El bastardo?-preguntó Ivonne mientras Octavio se giraba a verlo

Dios no digas eso en voz alta-le susurró Mayte- como quiera que sea estamos hablando del hijo del duque de Grandchester y estamos en Londres

Quien es la chica que lo acompaña?-preguntó Octavio

Una amiga de Terry-se apresuró a decir Angelique

Bueno en realidad…-quiso decir Eliza

Terry?-preguntó Octavio sorprendido- lo tuteas, supongo entonces que ustedes dos son buenos amigos

Muy buenos-dijo Angelique mientras Eliza y Luisa la miraban sorprendida

Qué curioso, siempre pensé que te desagradaba-siguió diciendo Octavio

Eso fue antes de que lo conociera-dijo Angelique- las cosas han cambiado

Eso veo

Octavio, porque no vas a traerme algo de tomar?- le pidió Mayte

Y a mí también-dijo Ivonne tocándole el hombro

Sí, porque no vas? A todas nos gustaría algo de beber-dijo Angelique

Será un placer-dijo el fríamente- con permiso

Dime qué rayos está sucediendo entre tú y Octavio?-preguntó Mayte cuando Octavio las dejó solas- ustedes solían ser muy unidos

El tiempo y la distancia nos han sacado ventaja, eso es todo- contestó Angelique- con permiso

A dónde vas?-preguntó Eliza

Solo quiero ir a saludar a una amiga-dijo Angelique

Iremos contigo-dijo Eliza- no tardamos Mayte

Como quieran-dijo Angelique

Que está pasando Angelique-le preguntó Eliza molesta- que pretendes al decir que tu y Terry son amigos? Y que es lo que sucede entre tú y tu primo?!

Oh hush Eliza!-dijo Angelique- necesito de tu ayuda y de la tuya también Luisa, puedo contar con ustedes?

Que pretendes?-preguntó Eliza dudando

Quiero arruinarle la noche a Candy, eso es todo-dijo Angelique

Lo que quieres es pasarte la noche con Terry-dijo Eliza

Tiene eso algo de malo?-preguntó Angelique- así las tres estaríamos acompañadas. Eliza podría disfrutar de Octavio, Luisa de Niel y yo de Terry… ah y Mayte de Ivonne, ja,ja,ja

Ja,ja,ja Sé que tu objetivo principal esta noche no es molestar a Candy pero no me importa. Si hay una posibilidad para que su noche se vea arruinada cuenta conmigo

Gracias Eliza, sabía que no me quedarías mal-dijo Angelique

Sabes que yo las apoyo-dijo Luisa

Entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Hola, disculpen la demora. Angelique fue con Eliza a saludar a unos familiares de Eliza pero me pidió que viniera a hacerles compañía. Veo que su hermano se ha ido-dijo Luisa tratando de sonar casual

Solo fue a dar un paseo por el jardín-dijo Mayte- no tarda en regresar

Entonces creo que debo a provechar el tiempo que tenemos para estar a solas-dijo Luisa

Que quieres decir?-preguntó Mayte curiosa

Hace un rato preguntaste que tipo de relación existe entre Terry y Angelique, la verdad? Ellos se gustan y mucho-dijo Luisa- pero esa rubia que esta con él no lo deja ni a sol ni sombra. Necesitamos hacer algo para deshacernos de ella y queríamos saber si contábamos con su ayuda

Mayte sabía que Luisa mentía, aun así, si ayudándola podía perjudicar a Candy de alguna manera, entonces ayudaría a Luisa a alcanzar su objetivo.

Que quieres que hagamos?-preguntó Mayte y Luisa les explicó todo el plan

Solo que habrá un pequeño problema-interrumpió Mayte- digamos que Candy y yo ya nos conocemos y ella no tiene una muy buena impresión de mi

Yo podía encargarme de esa parte-dijo Ivonne, estoy segura que me creerá

Pero ya te vio con nosotras-dijo Luisa

Pero no me han puesto tanta atención… aunque-dijo Ivonne

Aunque qué?-preguntó Mayte

Ya sé lo que podemos hacer…-dijo Ivonne mirando hacia el jardín

Patty tu prima Dyan es un amor- dijo Annie- es muy simpática

Y sabe trepar arboles!-dijo Candy emocionada

Ja,ja,ja en que cosas te fijas Candy-le dijo Annie

Candy te vez muy linda hoy-dijo Patty

Y Terry se ve tan apuesto-suspiró Annie- son la pareja ideal: Romeo y Julieta

Que romántico-remató Patty con otro suspiro- son la sensación

Que exageradas son!-dijo Candy- oigan, ese que viene ahí no es Anthony?

Si, es él!-dijo Annie sonrojándose- Dios, las hermanas se van a desmayar!

No se desmayaron cuando vieron a Dyan vestida de Cleopatra, no creo que se desmayen por al ver a Anthony vestido como "El Cesar", ensenando un poquito de músculos-dijo Patty pícaramente

Se ve muy guapo-dijo Candy- estoy segura que Dyan y Anthony se sorprenderán

Dyan y Anthony?-preguntó Annie- suena bien

Ni lo pienses-dijo Patty- no quiero que le rompan el corazón a mi prima

Pero la advertencia de Patty llego demasiado tarde, la mente de Annie ya estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Anthony, "El Cesar" apareció antes todos los invitados del festival vestido muy ligeramente. Luciendo uno de sus hombros y parte de su ancha y firme espalda, caminó en medio del salón, calzando sandalias y mostrando sus atléticas pantorrillas. Podría habérsele considerado a su vestuario de atrevido pero la verdad es que no se habían implantado reglas a la hora de hablar de disfraces. Nadie podría decirle nada, nadie se atrevería. Moviéndose con seguridad entre la gente que llenaba el salón, Anthony caminó a pesar de su nerviosismo, con mucho garbo. Era como si hubiera juntado todo su valor para poder representar su papel dignamente esa noche: el nuevo comienzo de su vida era ese baile, estaba decidido a poner todo de su parte de una vez y por todas. Porque por lo visto ya ninguno de sus amigos vivía en el pasado, solo él.

De una u otra manera, Annie se las arregló para presentar a Dyan con Anthony. El se portó como el caballero que era y además, hizo de toda su simpatía. A Dyan le agradó Anthony, era un joven sencillo, amable, romántico y atento. Por su parte Anthony quedó prendado de los hermosos ojos de Dyan que contrastaban con el color de su cabello, haciéndolos más expresivos e interesantes.

Candy, no deberías ir a cambiarte ya?- preguntó Terry tomando su mano disimuladamente- la hora del desfile se acerca y no querrás llegar tarde, aunque para eso estoy aquí, para evitar que te ganen las carreras

Gracias por recordarme Terry-dijo Candy- pero que quieres decir con eso? No siempre llego tarde a mis citas

No, no siempre… solo la mayoría de las veces, ja,ja,ja-rió Terry

Eres un grosero Terrence Grandchester!-dijo Candy fingiendo indignación

Uh oh, creo que la has hecho enojar-dijo Esthir- yo que tú me disculpaba

Disculparme?-preguntó Terry bromeando- desde cuando decir la verdad se ha vuelto un insulto? Lo que dije es verdad… ni ustedes se atreverían a negarlo, ja,ja,ja

Sabes qué? Mejor vámonos Terry-dijo Candy- ahora si se me está haciendo tarde

Vamos pues señorita pecas

Ya te he dicho que no me llames así delante de nuestros amigos-dijo Candy sacándole la lengua

Está bien pecosa, está bien

Ja,ja,ja- todos rieron mientras la feliz pareja se alejaba

Candy y Terry son todo un caso-dijo Dyan- ella es encantadoramente dulce y él es arrolladoramente sarcástico y apuesto

Lo has notado!-dijo Annie- es verdad, son una pareja perfecta

Las parejas perfectas no existen-dijo Anthony repentinamente serio

Eso es verdad… pero usualmente nos enamoramos de la persona que es "ideal" para nosotros- dijo Dyan- lo cual es "perfecto" para nosotros

Eso es cierto-dijo Archie mirando intensamente a Annie

Archie…-dijo Annie sonrojada

Qué barbaridad Archie!-le dijo Esthir- pareces un adolescente enamorado, ja,ja,ja

Ja,ja,ja- todos se unieron a las carcajadas de Esthir

"Espero que hayan disfrutado de la compañía de su amiguita-pensó Angelique mientras veía a Octavio alejarse del salón a toda prisa- ahora seré yo quien podrá disfrutar de la fiesta"

Estamos listas Angelique-anunció Eliza- Neil vendrá con nosotras, nos vemos en un rato

Aquí las espero-dijo Angelique sonriendo- y por favor asegúrense que todo salga bien

Créeme que no estás más interesada que yo en que Candy viva una pesadilla esta noche-dijo Eliza sonriendo maquiavélicamente

Lo sé Eliza-dijo Angelique- lo sé

Terrence Grandchester y Candice White Andrew!-los llamo una hermana- a donde creen que se dirigen

Hermana-dijo Terry- Candice necesita cambiarse para el desfile y la acompañaba al edificio de las chicas

Seré una hada en el desfile-dijo Candy sonriendo

Estoy segura que será un hada muy bella-dijo la hermana Margaret- pero sé que Candy sabe llegar a su habitación sola, no es necesario que la acompañes Terrence

Solo quería asegurarme que no tuviera ningún percance-dijo Terry- ella no sabe que los ingleses estamos obsesionados con la puntualidad

Estoy segura que Candice llegara al desfile a tiempo-dijo la hermana Margaret- espérala allá

Está bien hermana- dijo Terry- Candice te veo en el desfile, con permiso

Propio Terrence-dijo la hermana Margaret- vamos Candice date prisa, ve a cambiarte

Si hermana Margaret

Mientras Candy corría nerviosa pero sonriente hacia el edificio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas, varias sombras las perseguían a través del jardín.

Señorita Andrew?-le llamaron

Eh? Si…-dijo Candy deteniendo su carrera

Disculpe la intromisión. Mi nombre es Octavio Harrison. No tenemos el placer de conocernos, sé que es inapropiado dirigirme a usted sin haber sido presentados pero me es de suma importancia hablar con usted

Mucho gusto señor Harrison, yo soy Candice White Andrew, en que puedo servirle?-preguntó Candy desconfiada pues recordaba haberlo visto con Angelique y compañía

Es muy vergonzoso para mi tener que decirle esto-dijo Octavio apenado- ha llegado a mis oídos… algo en verdad increíble. Puedo asegurarle que la persona que me lo dijo es de mi entera confianza, sé que no lo inventó

Podría ser más directo y decirme de que se trata todo esto? Tengo un poco de prisa-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Octavio- me he enterado de que después de que usted abandonó el salón de baile, dos de sus amigos fueron atacados mientras paseaban por el jardín

Qué?!? Cómo?!?! Quienes??! Por qué?!?!?-preguntó Candy preocupada

No sé con exactitud que paso-dijo Octavio- solo sé que se los han llevado a los cuartos de meditación

Los cuartos de meditación?!?!, pero quién y por qué?. Tengo que ir a avisar a los chicos

No lo sé. Pero permítame ayudarla, la acompaño a avisarle a sus amigos

No, gracias por su ayuda pero no quisiera arruinarle el baile

No es ninguna molestia, será un placer serle de alguna ayuda

Si es verdad lo que me dice, le agradece entonces que por favor le avise a mis amigos por mí. Mientras tanto iré a buscar a los otros dos que se llevaron-dijo Candy

No pretenderá ir sola… es peligroso-dijo Octavio sorprendido

Lo sé pero tengo que ayudar a los chicos, además sé que usted no tardara en volver con mis amigos

Pero…

Por favor, estaré bien, se cuidarme sola

No sé porque pero no le creo…

Confíe en mi… avísele a mis amigos, dígales lo mismo que me ha dicho y ellos sabrán donde encontrarnos

Está bien, cuídese por favor. No me perdonaría si algo malo llegara a sucederle

Eh… gracias Sr. Harrison

Candy se alejo corriendo hacia los cuartos de meditación. No había corrido ni cinco minutos cuando las figuras de las personas que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos le cerraron el paso.

Niel, quítate de mi camino!-le exigió Candy- no tengo tiempo para tus juego

Candy querida, eres tan tontita-le dijo Eliza- no me digas que te creíste el cuento de tus amigos en peligro

Qué?!?!-reclamó Candy

Debo reconocer que por un momento pensé que Octavio te acompañaría, eso hubiera dificultado las cosas pero tu terquedad nos ha sido de mucha ayuda-dijo Eliza

Siempre te empeñas en hacer las cosas a tu manera-dijo Angelique- eres demasiado impulsiva para tu propio bien

Que pretenden?-preguntó Candy- que es lo que quieren?

Sabes bien lo que queremos-dijo Eliza- o mejor dicho a quien

No entiendo-dijo Candy-

Que creíste Candy, que podrías divertirte más que nosotras esta noche?-le preguntó Eliza- tu cuento de "hadas" termino aquí. De nuestra cuenta corre que non participes en el desfile y por supuesto, tampoco podrás estar en el baile

Pero no te preocupes, Terry no tendrá que quedarse solo-interrumpió Angelique- yo cuidaré de él

Terry no necesita que nadie cuide de él-dijo Candy a la defensiva- sin contar que no tolera tu presencia o la tuya Eliza

Maldita-dijo entre dientes Eliza- pero esta noche recibirás tu merecido

Ah y no te confíes de tus amigos-le dijo Angelique- Octavio no les podrá avisar

Así que el también es parte de esto-dijo Candy indignada

No-dijo Angelique- pero también nos vamos a ocupar de él

No creen que estamos desperdiciando demasiado tiempo aquí?-dijo Niel- será mejor que la llevemos a la "torre de castigo" de una buena vez

La "torre de castigo"-pregunto Candy asustada

Si querida-dijo Eliza- tú perteneces a un lugar así

No!!-gritó Candy mientras Niel, Eliza y Angelique la jalaban- no, suéltenme!!

Sabes? Me has conmovido-dijo Niel cuando llegaron a la enorme torre- tengo una oferta que hacerte

No empieces con tus locuras-dijo Eliza mientras Angelique abría la enorme puerta de madera

Si no quieres quedarte sola aquí, yo puedo acompañarte-dijo Niel- verías que puedo ser muy simpático cuando estoy a solas con una chica

Prefiero volverme loca en este encierro que pasar un minuto más en tu presencia- En ese momento Candy dejo de forcejear con ellos y entro a la torre por su propio pie

Pues entonces disfrute de su estadía en este hotel-dijo Niel despectivamente

Esto es para que dejes de creer que te mereces el mundo-dijo Eliza

Las chicas como tú no deberían querer volar tan alto-dijo Angelique antes de que Eliza cerrara la puerta

Angelique podía sentir como los gritos de auxilio por parte de Candy le rompían los oídos pero su necesidad de venganza la obligaba a sacrificar cualquier cosa, en este caso a una inocente

"Lo siento Candy-pensó Angelique mientras caminaba de regreso al baile- pero en este mundo solo sobrevive el más fuerte y tu eres demasiado buena e inocente. Eres demasiado débil"

Te digo que yo les avisé y ellos fueron a buscarla-dijo Ivonne- supongo que si están aquí es porque ya todo se arreglo, quizás fue un mal entendido

Pero por que Candice no está aquí?-pregunto Octavio

No has notado que su novio tampoco está aquí?-dijo Ivonne- lo más probable es que estén juntos. Sabes que los enamorados siempre buscan estar a solas

No sé, esto está muy confuso-dijo Octavio- Candice hubiera podido avisarme que ya todo estaba bien

Quizás se le paso-dijo Ivonne- quizás piensa decírtelo después, cuando termine su cita con su "Romeo"

No entiendo nada

No hay nada que entender Octavio, mejor vamos a bailar-dijo Ivonne mientras lo jalaba a la pista

"Sabía que estaría aquí-pensó Angelique- se secará esperando por ella"

Hora de tu actuación-le susurro Eliza a Angelique- no te preocupes por tu primo, yo lo entretendré

Si, gracias-dijo Angelique apenas disimulando la molestia que las palabras de Eliza le provocaron

Hola Terrence-saludo Angelique cuando vio que Niel y Eliza se habían alejado lo suficiente

Que quiere ahora señorita?-pregunto Terry sarcástico

Si yo fuera tu, sería un poco más amable-sugirió Angelique

No tengo razón para hacerlo-dijo Terry- no me apetece

Pues yo te voy a dar una razón muy poderosa Terry-dijo Angelique

La verdad no tengo tiempo para estos juegos

Sé que no tienes tiempo, están retrasados para el desfile-dijo Angelique con una sonrisa de medio lado- lo que es peor, es que Candy no va a llegar

Cómo?!-dijo Terry girándose a verla

Esta retrasada y no solo eso, no va a poder llegar

De que hablas?-preguntó Terry tomándola de los hombros- donde está Candy?

Suéltame me haces daño!-exigió Angelique

Dime donde esta Candy primero!

No esta vez!-dijo Angelique quitándose las manos de Terry de encima y mirándolo con toda la frialdad que podía- esta vez yo mando en el juego. La situación está bajo mi control

Será mejor que me digas donde esta Candy inmediatamente!-gruñó Terry entre dientes

No Terry, porque así es como me tendrás que dejar que te llame desde hoy- le aclaro Angelique- haces bien en estar preocupado por Candy, ella no está para bien… o segura

Donde esta?-pregunto Terry sumamente enojado

Te lo diré, te doy mi palabra que te lo diré-dijo Angelique- después de que me hagas un pequeño "favor"

Me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas-le advirtió Terry

Puedes hacerlo a tu manera si quieres. Puedes ir a las monjas y pedirles que busquen a Candy pero yo negare saber donde se encuentra, no podrás probarme nada-dijo Angelique sonriendo de medio lado- pueden pasar días hasta que la encuentren por ustedes mismos y, créeme, eso no sería nada bueno para tu noviecita

Que es lo que quieres-dijo Terry empezando a doblegarse

Solo quiero que me acompañes durante el baile-dijo Angelique inocentemente- claro que tendrás que hacer y de ir ciertas cositas por i pero al final te recompensare por tu ayuda

…

Cuando la parodia termine te diré donde encontrar a Candy y todos habremos ganado algo… que te parece mi idea??? Estás de acuerdo?

Donde está Candy?

Solo puedo decirte que esta a "salvo", en lo que cabe por supuesto-dijo Angelique- se sentirá tan orgullosa de ti cuando sepa lo que hiciste por ella

Eres peor de lo que imaginaba-dijo Terry tuteándola por primera vez- nunca había sentido tanto asco y desprecio por una persona

No te preocupes-dijo Angelique ignorando sus palabras-te acostumbras…

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" y aquí les hago entrega del capítulo veinticinco, por fin!!!. Me mantengo fiel a la historia original y a la historia que se creó en mi mente desde un principio pero, que bárbaro! Mi inspiración esta cada día mas rebelde…. Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque tendrán que esperar un días más para el desenlace (es en dos partes) no quise hacerlo muy largo para no aburrirlas (os) jeje. ****Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (I so very love you), Arwen ( You are my everything) y Terrence ( I love you, I really do) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Ivett71: Hola "simplemente Ivett", bienvenida al grupo!… ok, lo de simplemente Ivett fue un mal chiste. Gracias por seguir esta historia también. Ya me dijo mi amigocha Judelia que eres una fan constante. Tarde pero seguro, gracias por haber leído "Como?", "Una Vez Mas" y ahora también "Solamente una Vez". Yo también pienso que la historia original nos dejo con ganas de "mas", ya sabes, a veces uno quiere detalles. Estaremos esperando tus comentarios cada viernes, saludos…**

**Coquette81: Ojala Angelique pensara como tú y dejara ir el pasado de una buena vez o si no pues que hablara con Octavio y aclarara todo de un solo, pero ya está muy "maleada" la pobre. Es cierto que Terry es muy fuerte pero hasta a Aquiles le encontraron punto débil…**

**Myrslayer: Gracias por acordarte de nosotros y dejarnos tus comentarios. Se avecinan cosas nuevas y pruebas muy grandes para nuestros amigos, si las libraran? No lo sé… aun sigo maquilando la historia, me gustan las sorpresas jijiji**

**Black Dyan12: Déjame decirte que si yo usara sombrero, también me lo quitaría ante Malinalli. Sabes? Decidió dejarte el camino libre, lo cual es muy lindo de su parte porque si no una de ustedes hubiera tenido que ocupar el lugar de "Ivonne" y eso no me hubiera gustado mucho, no quería que ninguna fuera mala. Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa ; p y prometo ya no atrasarme tanto…**

**Malinalli: Hola Malinalli!! Oye, que quieres decir con eso de que te lo cuide pero que no lo suelte a la pecosa? Ja,ja,ja ya te descubriste. Por cierto, gracias por dejarle el camino libre a Dyan, espero que lo aproveche, ja,ja,ja saludos**

**Usagi Bombón: Wow, tu imaginación va a mil por hora, me encanta!, te confieso algo? No es secreto pero a mí me cae "re gorda" la Marlow esa, por las mismas razones que a ti (obvio). No te preocupes por Anthony, tratare de que ya esté bien. Respecto a Albert, la verdad aunque suene a locura, me gusta Eleonor para él, pero no sé, a ver qué pasa. Gracias por seguir pendiente… oye, a mi también me gusta Sailor Moon jeje.**

**Aniseta: En serio que no me ausento por gusto, lo siento mucho. Esa Angelique es de cuidado pero con Eliza a un lado es peor!**

**Soratan: Mira, si tengo que ser sincera la verdad es que si me llueve sobre mojado con eso de la economía pero para eso tenemos Fanfiction para poder transportarnos a un lugar donde nuestras penas son solo de amor. Sé que parece loco pero la verdad que este es mi espacio privado, aquí puedo ser yo y relajarme. Es cierto, escribir ayuda mucho, aunque a veces mi inspiración se toma vagaciones y no me avisa ja,ja,ja pero en general estamos bien…**

**Judelia María: Amigocha, si supieras lo importante que eres para mí! Me animaste a subir esta historia y por eso te estaré agradecida toda la vida. Sé que estas enamorada de Terry (casi tanto como yo) casi tanto como amas a "mi" (bueno nuestro) Edward Cullen. Espera a que veas la parte que Octavio va a jugar aquí, ya me está gustando para galán principal! ja,ja,ja no es cierto! Tu sabes que a Terry le soy más fiel que a mi esposo (digo, a mi chaparro le soy "infiel" con Terry pero a mi Terry… ni con mi chaparro! Ja,ja,ja ya sabes cómo soy. Cuídate mucho Judelia y gracias por el obsequio para las chicas. No olvides, t. q. un chorro y un montón y te extraño más… ciao **

**Como es costumbre agradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil, Huitzilopoztli, Adriana Pérez, Lady-create, Usagi bombón, Yelibar, Soratan, Missju, Aniseta, Maat Sacmis y una bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante Ivett71 (espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**Recuerden que aquí respondo a los comentarios que ustedes escriben después de cada capítulo… Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


	26. Chapter 26

**Dios, no sé por dónde empezar. Sé que les debo más que una disculpa, me he portado muy mal. Me he ausentado por mucho tiempo y lo siento mucho, en verdad. Pues que creen? Les tengo dos noticias (yo y mis anuncios jeje), ya saben la clásica, una noticia es buena… la otra no tanto: la buena, ya me ****mudé a mi casa (de ustedes también, of course)!!! Si, ya tenemos casa propia y estamos muy felices y contentos, esa es la razón por la que no había actualizado pero al menos ya llevamos 10 cajas y dos maletas acomodadas, yupi!!!. La otra noticia, no tan buena, es que nenas, lo siento pero voy a tener que empezar a subirles los capítulos cada dos semanas, ya saben una semana si y la otra no, de esta manera me aseguro de no quedarle mal ni a mi familia, ni a la escuela, ni a ustedes, y todos salimos ganando!! Espero que me entiendan y no dejen de leernos, esperaré sus comentarios aunque sean solo para mandarme a volar ja,ja,ja, espero que no… A todas las chicas que nos enviaron sus correos, buenos nenas, espero que les haya gustado su sorpresa y que me las enseñen un día de estos ;p mi amigocha Judelia las hizo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, bueno para todas nosotras. Bueno muchas gracias por su atención y mil disculpas por tanto retraso… besos…**

**Con cariño Acuario Alor* **

**Mail to: ada PUNTO mad PUNTO rina ARROBA Hotmail PUNTO com**

**Capitulo veinticinco: "Un hada en el festival de Mayo…?"**

**Segunda parte…**

Hay cosas a las que nunca te acostumbras, no importa cuánto tiempo pase…

Que está pasando hoy?-preguntó Patty en voz alta cuando llegó al lugar donde su grupo de amigos se encontraban- no entiendo nada!

Que sucede Patty?-pregunto Esthir preocupado- estas bien?

Sí, creo que si-dijo Patyy sacudiendo la cabeza

Que pasa Patty? Te ves tensa, preocupada-=dijo Annnie

Es solo que…-dijo Patty aclarando su mente- hace un momento me encontré a la chica esa, creo que es prima de Angelique, no sé, creo que se llama Ivonne

Ah, la chica con la que estabas hace un momento?-pregunto Esthir- que pasa con ella? Te dijo algo?

Pues eso es lo raro. Ni siquiera la conozco! Se acerco a mí para preguntarme donde estaba el tocador y después empezó a adular mi buen gusto para vestir. Me dijo que le había encantado mi disfraz-dijo Patty con incredulidad- no sé porque pero se me hizo raro

Por qué? Si te ves muy linda hoy-dijo Esthir pícaramente

Es que mientras yo le explicaba acerca de mi disfraz y de cómo llegar al tocador, ella hacia unos gestos muy extraños. Parecía que estaba actuando o algo así

En serio?-preguntó Annie

Si, fue muy raro-dijo Patty- pero eso no es todo

Que ha pasado?-preguntó Anthony

Miren hacia la entrada principal-dijo Patty señalándoles con la cabeza lo que quería decir

Quizás fue solo una coin…-Annie se quedó muda de la impresión- que rayos está pasando aquí?

Annie!-dijo Archie

Lo siento pero que hace Terrence con Angelique?-preguntó Annie- donde está Candy?

Algo raro está pasando, de eso no hay duda-dijo Archie

Donde está Candy?-preguntó ahora Anthony

No sé, se supone que fue a cambiarse para el desfile y que Terrence la había acompañado-dijo Patty- pero el desfile ya está comenzando y ella no se ve por ningún lado

Pero él ya está aquí y Candy no ha llegado aun-dijo Esthir- quizás la dejó en su lugar

Preguntémosle-dijo Anthony

Creo que debemos esperar-dijjo Patty-lo que sea que esté pasando, estoy segura que Terry nos dirá

O Candy-dijo Annie- por qué no vamos a buscarla?

Eso me parece más razonable-dijo Archie- si Candy y Grandchester se pelearon, no creo que él nos lo vaya a decir

Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo Patty- vamos Annie, presiento que Candy nos necesita. Sé que no está en el desfile porque nunca se hubiera ido sin mí

Nosotros esperaremos aquí-dijo Anthony- avísennos cuando hayan hablado con ella

Si-contestaron ambas

Puedo acompañarlas?-preguntó Dyan

Si, vamos-contestó Annie

No sé, no se-decía Octavio- no acabo de creerlo

Te digo que su amiga me lo ha confirmado-dijo Ivonne- no tu mismo me has visto hablando con ella?

Si, discúlpame, no desconfío de ti-dijo Octavio-es solo que no entiendo que hace aquí, el que se supone que es su novio, con Angelique

Eso si no se cómo explicártelo-dijo Ivonne fingiendo inocencia- supongo que habrán discutido. Además, la misma Angelique nos dijo que ella y Terrence Grandchester eran muy amigos

Aun así-Octavio se oía preocupado- creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco

Vamos al jardín-dijo Ivonne

No, gracias, prefiero ir solo-dijo Octavio alejándose rápidamente

Argg!-se quejó Ivonne- esto se está complicando! Porque es tan difícil para Octavio creerme?! Que le importa lo que le pase a esa huérfana?!

Sonríe un poco mas-dijo Angelique- bailaremos esta pieza que está por comenzar y después saldremos juntos a observar el desfile, que te parece? Divertido, no?

"Candy tenía tanta emoción de participar en el desfile"-pensó Terry

Eso no fue parte del trato Terry-le dijo Angelique- si no cooperas conmigo, yo tampoco lo haré…

Ven-dijo Terry ofreciendo su mano derecha- bailemos

Por supuesto-dijo Angelique encantada dejándose guiar hasta el centro de la pista- todos están mirándonos

Es serio?-preguntó Terry con repentina emoción- estás segura?

Claro que sí!-dijo Angelique sonriendo triunfante- está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé

En verdad lo crees?-dijo Terry- me alegra escuchar eso

Veo que te gusta la atención…

No tanto como a ti Angelique…-dijo suavemente

Eso ni hablar!- dijo ella disfrutando de su momento- veras que no te decepcionaré, soy una excelente bailarina

Me imagino-dijo él mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia pues una nueva melodía estaba a punto de comenzar

Gracias…

Me pregunto…

Dime…-insistió Angelique emocionada

Me pregunto si eres tan buena como…-de repente Terry dio un paso hacia atrás- como para bailar sola delante de toda esta gente!

Qué?!-el rostro de Angelique se volvió completamente pálido-tu… no puedes hacerme… esto

Claro que puedo-dijo Terry con una sonrisa en el rostro- te equivocaste conmigo Angelique. Soy capaz de todo por Candy, eso es verdad, lo cual quiere decir que en lugar de dejarme chantajear por ti, pienso buscarla por todo el colegio, debajo de las piedras, en los arboles, no me importa el lugar. La voy a encontrar y aun cuando no tengo pruebas en las manos en este momento en cuanto encuentre a Candy ella me las dará y entonces podré disfrutar de tu expulsión

No me hagas esto Terry-dijo Angelique tratando de detenerlo pues todos los miraban

No me toques!-dijo Terry retirando inmediatamente la mano- me repugnas. No tolero tu presencia y por tu propio bien, espero que Candy se encuentre bien de otra manera no tendré piedad de ti

Angelique se quedó helada en el centro de la pista, sus piernas no le respondían, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de frustración y de vergüenza. Terry se alejaba de ella. La había dejado parada en medio de todos sus compañeros que sonreían a espaldas a ella.

Viste eso?!-preguntó Esthir

Sí, que fue eso?-preguntó Archie

Creo que se pelearon-dijo Esthir

Pero porque?-preguntó Archie- tu qué opinas Antho… Anthony? Donde esta?

Se dirige hacia Terry-dijo Esthir

Donde esta Candy-le preguntó Anthony a Terry

La pregunta era más que clara, y a Terry no le quedó más remedio que contarle lo que había sucedido. Esthir y Archie llegaron a tiempo para escuchar como Angelique había tratado de chantajearlo y que era urgente encontrar a Candy

No creo que Angelique haya actuado sola-dijo Anthony- seguramente los Leegan la ayudaron. Ella sola no hubiera podido doblegar a Candy

Será mejor que empecemos a buscarla-dijo Terry con urgencia- Angelique fue clara al decir que podía llevarnos días encontrarla

Donde habrán podido esconderla?- preguntó Esthir reflexivamente- esta escuela es muy grande. Aun así… pudieron haberla sacado del colegio

No lo creo-dijo Terry rápidamente- no creo que hayan tenido el tiempo suficiente

Ahí vienen las chicas-dijo Archie

Encontraron a Candy?-preguntó Annie a los chicos

No, y ustedes?-preguntó Esthir

Tampoco. No llegó a su habitación-dijo Patty- su vestido de hada todavía esta tendido en su cama

Se me hace muy raro-dijo Dyan- Candy me habló de la ilusión que le hacía lucir ese vestido… y que Terry pudiera verla así

Por cierto,-dijo Patty- porque Candy no está contigo?

Y que hacías con Angelique tomada de tu brazo?-preguntó Annie

No se supone que Angelique y Candy son, algo así como, enemigas?-preguntó Dyan intrigada

Si no fuera porque la situación es bastante critica, estaría riéndome de ver como cuidan sus amigas los intereses de Candy-dijo Esthir rascándose la cabeza

Saben qué? Nos vemos luego-dijo Terry desesperado

Disculpa Terry-dijo Anthony- vamos chicas, necesitamos de su ayuda, en el camino las pondremos al corriente

Si-dijeron las tres

El desfile empezó su recorrido. La hermana Grey estaba furiosa pues ni Candy ni Annie se habían aparecido, tenía planeado para ellas el peor castigo. Vaya que sufrirían esas chiquillas caprichosas y maleducadas! Mientras tanto, siete jóvenes buscaban desesperados a Candy.

La vida no podía ser tan cruel con ella. Después de todo, "todo" esto no era su culpa. Cuando sintió que ya no podía mas, que la vergüenza la inundaba… unos brazos la sostuvieron. Octavio la había rescatado. Nada más importaba en ese momento, cualquiera que fuera la razón: lastima, amor, arrepentimiento, lo importante era que él la tenía en sus brazos y ahí, Angelique se sintió más fuerte. Ella se refugió en su pecho, y al terminar la pieza, él la llevó al jardín para que se despejara.

Las horas corrían sin pausa, la noche caía silenciosa, sin embargo, Annie, Archie, Patty, Esthir, Anthony, Dyan y Terry, seguían sacando voz de sus adoloridas gargantas. Habían recorrido el colegio entero. Desde las cuevas más recónditas hasta los cuartos de meditación. Donde podía estar Candy? La noche estaba refrescando, podía ser una noche agradable si te encontrabas en el lugar idóneo. Pero podía ser una noche traicioneramente fría si te encontrabas en el lugar equivocado.

Candy se dio por vencida, lijar el pasador de la puerta realmente no estaba funcionando, si, la había mantenido ocupada lo suficiente como para no ponerse histérica todavía pero las manos ya le dolían y sus piernas entumecidas le pedían a gritos que se sentara aunque fuera por un momento.

"Tengo tanta hambre-pensó Candy- por Dios Candy! este no es el momento para estar pensando en comida! Ojala y alguien me encuentre, ya me arde la garganta de tanto gritar. Quiero ver a Terry… creo que ya hasta me estoy imaginando su voz llamando mi nombre"

Donde puede estar?!-gritó Terry desesperado- no es posible que no podamos encontrarla

Tranquilízate Terrence-dijo Esthir- hemos buscado por todos lados, no sabemos dónde mas buscar

Estamos poniendo todo de nuestra parte-dijo Patty- estamos tan preocupados como tu

Debe haber un lugar-dijo Anthony- tú conoces bien esta escuela Terrence, sabes si nos falta algún sitio por revisar? No se cualquier lugar

Uno en que ni te imagines que esta-dijo Archie- uno que se te haya pasado decirnos por la preocupación, piensa

No sé, no sé…-dijo Terry, pero entonces sus ojos se iluminaron un segundo para llenarse de coraje inmediatamente- hay un lugar, pero ojalá este equivocado

Donde?-preguntó Anthony

La Torre de Castigo-dijo Terry entre dientes- está en el rincón más lejano del colegio

Torre de Castigo?!-preguntó Patty asustada

Qué es eso?-preguntó Dyan

Es el peor lugar que te puedas imaginar-dijo Archie- si Candy está ahí…

Por el bien de Angelique y de los Leegan, más vale que no la hayan llevado ahí-dijo Terry echándose a correr

Candy!! Candy!!!- gritaban los jóvenes corriendo hacia la Torre de castigo

Eh?-Candy se puso de pie desesperada y aliviada al mismo tiempo- no es mi imaginación!

Candy!! Candy!!!

Candy distinguió la voz de Terry llamándola desesperado y toda su angustia desapareció al escucharlo.

Terry!! Terry!!! Aquí estoy!-gritó Candy con renovadas energías- Terry!! Sácame de aquí

Pecosa!! Resiste pecosa- le contestó Terry preocupado pero a la vez aliviado- te sacaremos de ahí enseguida, no te desesperes

Oh Terry! Sabía que me encontrarías-dijo Candy emocionada

Todos estábamos buscándote- dijo Terry luchando con los otros chicos para romper el candado- estas bien?

Si, solo un poco cansada- dijo Candy

No te preocupes Candy, pronto estarás en tu cama, descansando-dijo Annie

El candado finalmente cedió y Candy corrió a los brazos de Terry echándose a llorar. Candy había sido muy valiente, siempre lo era pero se sentía bien desahogarse en brazos de la persona amada. Cuando por fin pudo separarse un poco para verlo a los ojos todo en su interior se acomodo en su lugar. Para todos los presentes fue obvia la manera en que Candy y Terry se miraban: como ver la luz después de un largo trayecto en la obscuridad de un túnel. Paz, solo paz y alegría reinaba en los ocho jóvenes ahora.

Pero la sensación solo duro unos minutos, los minutos que le tomó a Candy volver a la normalidad. Terry, que había frotado con sus manos la tela del vestido de Candy sobre sus brazos para darle calor, después había bajado sus manos para encontrarse con las de Candy, entonces lo notó: Candy se había quejado de dolor al sentir su roce y cuando observó sus manos pudo ver, gracias a la luz de la luna, que estaban muy rojas y lastimadas. La rabia y la sed de venganza inundó todo su cuerpo y decidió que era tiempo que regresaran al colegio pues Candy necesitaba descansar y él, él necesitaba arreglar unas cuentas pendientes.

Caminaron al colegio abrazados, Terry hubiera querido llevarla en brazos pero Candy no se lo permitió, así como tampoco le permitió dejarse llevar a su habitación, no todavía. Llegaron al baile justo a tiempo, en el camino de regreso Candy les había contado todo lo que había sucedido, y aunque el desfile ya había terminado y el baile iba por el mismo camino, Candy trató de pensar solamente en el hecho de que finalmente había logrado salir de la Torre de Castigo y de que ya se encontraba con sus amigos y sobre todo con Terry.

No necesitó entrar al salón de baile, pudo distinguirla a lo lejos, en medio del jardín. No estaba sola pero eso no importaba, si ese joven había tenido algo que ver entonces también el sufriría las consecuencias. Terry se sorprendió al ver a Candy dirigirse al jardín que estaba detrás del salón principal, pero no trató de desviarla, quizás Candy necesitaba descansar mientras disfrutaba de la noche y la naturaleza; lo que sucedió ahí nadie lo vio venir.

Angelique escuchaba con ojos llorosos y el corazón emocionado la confesión de Octavio, por fin se habían abierto el uno al otro y sabían por qué uno estaba enojado con el otro, por fin entendían sus actitudes, por fin sus verdaderos enemigos quedaron al descubierto. Octavio sostenía las manos de Angelique entre las suyas, Anthony, Terrence y todas las locuras de Angelique estaban ya en el olvido.

Angelique sintió que algo la jalaba con tanta fuerza que el cuero cabelludo le ardió. Un momento estaba disfrutando de total y plena felicidad y después algo la arrancaba de súbito de los brazos de Octavio. Octavio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando trató de sostenerla ya era demasiado tarde, Angelique se encontraba de espaldas tirada en el suelo, sus rojos cabellos revueltos. Candy la miró de pie, justo frente a ella, y había tanta furia en sus ojos que nadie tuvo el valor de intervenir. Octavio alcanzó a ofrecerle una mano a Angelique y cuando esta estuvo de pie, Candy la abofeteo, tan fuerte y con tanta rabia que Angelique se balanceó. Octavio detuvo esta vez su caía y miró resentido a Candy pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Terry dio un paso al frente posando una mano en la espalda de Candy y una mirada mortal sobre Octavio. Si Octavio se atrevía a decir algo Terry estaba dispuesto a acabar con él.

Si en algo aprecias tu melena, tus ropas y tu rostro, si en algo te aprecias aunque sea un poquito-dijo Candy recalcando cada palabra- te mantendrás alejada de mí y de mis amigos. La próxima vez que intentes algo en mi contra te demostraré como una "huérfana" como yo se defiende de "arpías" como tú. No volverás a ponerme la mano encima, no volverás a encerrarme, no volverás siquiera a molestarme… porque la próxima vez que lo hagas con gusto arrancare uno a uno los cabellos que conforman tu tupida melena… queda claro?

Candy yo…-trató de decir Angelique

No quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas-le dijo Candy llena de cólera- no las necesito. No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, quizás soy buena pero no soy tonta

Pero es que…

Basta!-dijo Candy- no me provoques mas, todavía estoy luchando por detenerme y no ir directamente con la hermana Grey

Candy será mejor que nos marchemos, necesitas descansar-le dijo Terry en voz suave

Si-contestó Candy- no olvides esta charla que acabamos de tener Angelique, no te lo recomiendo

Caminó a prisa al salón donde el baile se llevaba a cabo, su rabia no la dejaba disminuir su paso. Sus amigos la siguieron, sorprendidos aun por la osadía de Candy, los únicos divertidos ante tal exposición de carácter eran Terry y Dyan.

En la cólera de Candy, Terry encontró el lugar perfecto para invitarla a bailar. Y Candy accedió, después de todo eso era lo que había esperado de esa noche y por fin su sueño se le podía hacer realidad, bailar con Terry otra vez.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado rápidos esta vez, Candy y Terry solo pudieron bailar dos piezas juntos y Candy compartió una pieza con sus primos para recordar los viejos tiempos.

La hermana Margaret ya había recibido la excusa de Candy, había estado enferma y Annie la había estado cuidando. Le dijo a la hermana Margaret que no había dicho nada para no arruinarles el festival teniendo que cuidar a una enferma. La hermana Margaret le creyó, sobre todo porque escuchó lo ronca y cansada que Candy estaba.

Ahora solo faltaba ver si la hermana Grey les creería también, y es que la hermana Grey había decidido no hacer nada todavía pues no quería arruinar el hecho de que por primera vez, todos los alumnos del colegio se encontraban presentes, incluyendo por supuesto a Terrence Grandchester que se encontraba sentado al lado de Candy y sus amigos junto a la fogata, pero ya pensaría en algo la hermana Grey, después de todo, las vacaciones de verano estaban por llegar…

**Continuara... **

**Bueno amigas, hoy ****no es viernes de: "Solamente una Vez" pero aquí les hago entrega del capítulo veinticinco (segunda parte), por fin!!!. Tengo que confesar que mi inspiración andaba mas rebelde que adolescente de 13, qué barbaridad! Me ha hecho sufrir… en fin, más que nada, creo que era el miedo a atreverme a escribir lo que me estaba limitando pues estaba un poco preocupada de escribir algo que pudiera ofenderlas o asustarlas pero ayer, mientras leía algo que Malinalli muy gentilmente me dedicó (por cierto, me encantó, me fascinó! Wow!) Me di cuenta que me debo dejar llevar por mi imaginación como lo estuve haciendo al principio. Debo escribir esperando que mis dedos sean tan rápidos como mi mente, no voy a omitir nada y voy a tratar de no editar mis ideas, voy a dejarlas fluir "y que pase lo que tenga que pasar". Espontaneidad, esa es la base de todo. Bueno nenas maravillosas, aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se que se estarán preguntando que pasó con los Leegan… eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo jeje. ****Dedicado a mis tres amores…****Cesar (What is life without you? Only emptiness), Arwen (What would life be without you? Don't want 2 think about it) y Terrence (It isn't much of a life without you, that's 4 sure) ****love them all… ;P**

**De mí para ustedes:**

**Ivett71: Hola "simplemente Ivett", bienvenida al grupo!… ok, lo de simplemente Ivett fue un mal chiste. Gracias por seguir esta historia también. Ya me dijo mi amigocha Judelia que eres una fan constante. Tarde pero seguro, gracias por haber leído "Como?", "Una Vez Mas" y ahora también "Solamente una Vez". Yo también pienso que la historia original nos dejo con ganas de "mas", ya sabes, a veces uno quiere detalles. Estaremos esperando tus comentarios cada viernes, saludos…**

**Hime-Sora: A mi tampoco me gusta que Candy sufra tanto, pero si va a sufrir por lo menos que goce también, no? Espero que te haya gustado esta nueva faceta de Candy, no tan sumisa ni dejada.**

**Karina Natsumi: Gracias…**

**Alyshaluz: Espero que pronto nos alcances pero si como dices te la estas devorando, pues seguramente ya has terminado de leer este capítulo, saludos…**

**Myrslayer: ****Espero que Candy no te parezca tan tonta después de hoy, jeje. No soy el tipo de persona que piense que uno debe ceder a los chantajes y pues Terry tampoco. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Candy tonta? No lo creo… ja,ja,ja.**

**Black Dyan12: Hola, hola, gracias por tus palabras, muy lindas sin duda. Ya todo ****está mejor, gracias a Dios, al parecer todo se está acomodando en su lugar nuevamente. Disculpa, Candy no logró llegar al desfile pero que tal la bofetada que se llevó la Angelique? Creo que eso me algunos puntos, no? Ja,ja,ja. Gracias por seguir soportándonos, espero que sigamos en contacto…**

**Malinalli****: Hola Malinalli!! Ya todas sabemos dónde está tu corazón, y bueno, no andas nada perdida, Anthony es un partidazo. Te soy sincera, no sé si Dyan se vaya a dejar, estoy a sus órdenes, si hay alguna aventura que quiera vivir con el rubio de ojos azules la voy a tener que complacer, sorry, ja,ja,ja. Gracias por seguirnos todavía, se que eres una mujer muy ocupada. Saluditos…**

**Usagi Bombón: ****Bueno hasta que se nos hizo poder platicar!!! Y es que me encantan todas esas ideas que me das, gracias. Así es, el primero es el primero, se hace inolvidable, lo mismo me pasó con Terry. A mí en lo particular me encanta Terry, lo amo vaya! Pero también me gusta Tooya, si hablamos de animes. Quizás podamos ponernos de acuerdo y poder intercambiar nuestros puntos de vista sobre nuestros animes favoritos otra vez. La verdad, yo ya no quiero ni pensar en el final de Candy, me duele el corazón de verlo, y hablo literalmente… Saluditos…**

**Judelia ****María: Amigocha, quiero que me digas que cosa no hago bien? Ja,ja,ja siempre me echas porras, gracias. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, seguimos en contacto. Prometo estar más disponible otra vez… sorry. No olvides, t. q. un chorro y un montón y te extraño más… ciao **

**Como es costumbre a****gradezco a las personas que me acompañan y comparten conmigo esta hermosa experiencia de escribir, especialmente a mi "inco", mi queridísima amiga Judelia María y también a:**Gabyea, Canela 20, Ayslem W. Andley, Black Dyan, Sweet Ivette, Ambar164, Annita, LucyEModeratz, Myrslayer, Akela17, , Jennie de Grandchester aka Coquette81, Black Dyan12, Maria, Reeven, Moni Gzz, Xx-abril-xX, Malinalli Coy, AnaLuna, Sinia, Enhil, Huitzilopoztli, Adriana Pérez, Lady-create, Usagi bombón, Yelibar, Soratan, Missju, Aniseta, Maat Sacmis y a Ivett71 y también una bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante Hime-Sora, Karina Natsumi y Pktraviesa25(espero no haber omitido a nadie). Qué barbaridad!!, el grupito se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande: GRACIAS!!!! Obviamente, gracias también a las chicas que aunque no nos escriben, también nos leen. A todas (os), GRACIAS!!!

**Recuerden que aquí respondo a los comentarios que ustedes escriben después de cada capítulo… ****Bye, besitos… **

**.**** Con Cariño Acuario Alor…**

Acuario Alor and Judelia Maria…


End file.
